La magie est Puissance
by Llalie
Summary: Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Piégée dans un monde où les nés-moldus sont traqués et ceux qui les soutiennent éliminés, Abigaël Cornfoot tente de rester en dehors des conflits. Malheureusement, tout ne se passera pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se retrouve mêlée à la guerre malgré elle.
1. Chapter 1

...

 **I : LA GOUTTE D'EAU QUI FIT DEBORDER LE CHAUDRON**

...

Perché au sommet d'une colline couverte de bruyère et d'ajonc, Shiveringstone Hamlet surplombait les vastes landes du Yorkshire. C'était un village minuscule, constitué d'une douzaine de maisons aux murs de pierres brunes et aux toits de tuiles écarlates qui s'entassaient autour d'une grande place pavée.  
Abigaël Cornfoot vivait au dernier étage d'une de ces demeures, sous les combles, et bénéficiait donc ordinairement d'une vue privilégiée sur les vastes étendues pourpre et or qui s'étendaient au pied du hameau. Malheureusement, un brouillard persistant avait englouti le pays plus d'un an auparavant et l'imprenable panorama avait été noyé sous un épais rideau de brume. Les magnifiques champs de bruyère avaient disparu et le soleil, livide, peinait à s'imposer.

« Quel temps de Sinistros. »

Debout derrière sa fenêtre, Abigaël observait le paysage d'un œil morne. Elle passa le doigt sur sa vitre et constata qu'une fine couche de condensation s'y était déposée, voilant encore plus l'horizon. D'un geste sec la sorcière essuya le verre du plat de la main, faisant disparaître la buée. Puis elle plissa les yeux, tentant désespérément de percer l'impénétrable brouillard et d'apercevoir les belles floraisons d'été.

Ce qu'elle aperçut la glaça d'effroi.

Au loin une forme décharnée se mouvait dans la brume. L'apparition flottait dans les airs, se balançant lentement de droite à gauche comme un pantin désarticulé.  
La sorcière, pétrifiée, retint son souffle. Le corps parcouru de sueurs froides et le visage aussi pâle que la craie, elle se cramponna au rebord de sa fenêtre tandis qu'un désagréable frisson parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. Hagarde, comme hypnotisée, elle suivait des yeux l'apparition qui continuait à avancer dans l'épais brouillard.

Finalement, la silhouette se détacha plus distinctement dans le ciel et Abigaël l'observa un moment avec stupeur avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

« Un hibou ! Quelle idiote je fais », souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Pendant quelques instants, elle avait cru apercevoir un Détraqueur.

Se ressaisissant elle fit glisser le battant de la fenêtre. L'humidité et la fraîcheur de l'air la surprirent, il faisait inhabituellement froid pour un premier août. Frissonnante, elle tendit la main vers le rapace et récupéra l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'il tenait entre ses serres. Abigaël referma immédiatement sa fenêtre, puis jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé sur la Une du quotidien. La photo du ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, occupait un quart de la page. Le sorcier y arborait un visage implacable.

 _ **Le ministère prend des mesures drastiques contre les contrefaçons d'objets ensorcelés**_

 __

 _Ces derniers mois, une forte augmentation des ventes de contrefaçons d'objets ensorcelés a été observée dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Profitant du climat de terreur qui s'est installé après le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, quelques sorciers peu scrupuleux ont fabriqué en grand nombre des reproductions, souvent déficientes, parfois dangereuses, d'objets censés assurer la protection de leur propriétaire._

 _« Les Scrutoscopes sont les plus concernés, nous révèle un employé du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. Nous venons de confisquer une centaine de faux modèles prêts à être commercialisés. Les études ayant été effectuées ultérieurement sur ces objets ont confirmé un défaut de fabrication qui aurait pu provoquer de sérieux incidents. Et bien entendu, aucun de ces Scrutoscopes n'auraient pu vous prévenir du danger, même si Vous-Savez-Qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. »_

 _Ces inquiétantes révélations ne concernent pas uniquement les contrefaçons. Ces derniers mois, de nombreuses inventions ont été lancées sur le marché sans obtenir l'aval du ministère.  
La victime d'un de ces nouveaux produits témoigne sous couvert d'anonymat._

 _« J'ai fait l'acquisition d'un piège à Mangemort, nous avoue-t-elle. En me le vendant, le fabricant m'a assuré que seuls les détenteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres y seraient sensibles. »_

 _Le piège, une poignée de porte d'entrée ensorcelée, paralyse ceux qui ont le malheur d'y toucher. La victime, qui vit seule, est ainsi restée pétrifiée durant plus de deux jours avant d'être découverte par un proche qui s'inquiétait de ne plus avoir de nouvelles._

 _Face à la multiplication d'incidents de ce type, le ministère de la Magie a promis de renforcer les contrôles en employant une demi-douzaine de sorciers supplémentaires dans la brigade magique. Ces employés auront pour priorité le dépistage des circuits de contrefaçons et le contrôle des boutiques. Monsieur Scrimgeour a également promis de punir les responsables avec la plus grande fermeté._

 _« Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer de tels agissements, a-t-il déclaré. Profiter de la peur engendrée par le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pour vendre des produits déficients est inexcusable et chaque personne impliquée sera lourdement sanctionnée. »_

 _Si la fermeté du ministre et les moyens mis en œuvre pour arrêter les coupables font la joie de beaucoup, certaines voix s'élèvent également pour critiquer ce choix._

 _« Plutôt que de rechercher quelques trafiquants minables, Scrimgeour devrait concentrer ses efforts sur Vous-Savez-Qui, s'énerve un sorcier du ministère. D'ailleurs, ce problème de contrefaçon ne se résoudra-t-il pas lorsque la communauté magique sera enfin en sécurité ? »_

 _Le ministre n'a pas encore répondu à ses détracteurs. Il a terminé son discours en recommandant aux sorciers de se fier aux prospectus du ministère qui répertorient les mesures de protection les plus efficaces. Quant aux objets magiques tels que les Scrutoscopes, une liste des magasins agréés par le ministère vient d'être publiée. Elle recense les boutiques dans lesquelles les acheteurs sont certains de ne trouver que des produits de qualité._

« Vous-Savez-Qui, encore et toujours Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

Nauséeuse et agacée, Abigaël jeta le journal sur sa table de chevet. Jusqu'ici, elle avait fait mine d'ignorer la guerre qui faisait rage dans l'ombre mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué de faire abstraction des troubles qui secouaient le pays. La sorcière expira longuement. Elle pouvait résilier son abonnement à _La Gazette du sorcier_ mais comment pouvait-elle fermer les yeux sur le brouillard surnaturel qui avait englouti le pays ? Comment pouvait-elle ignorer les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient parfois du village ? Elle aurait aimé fermer les yeux sur cette guerre dans laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer mais c'était devenu impossible. Le conflit se manifestait partout, même dans les landes du Yorkshire.

Se couper du monde n'était pourtant pas très difficile lorsqu'on vivait à Shiveringstone Hamlet. Le hameau était l'un des villages sorciers les plus isolés de Grande-Bretagne et la plupart des demeures qui se tassaient sur les hauteurs de la région étaient des maisons de vacances rarement occupées. De temps en temps, leurs propriétaires venaient y passer quelques jours d'été pour profiter du calme et de la beauté de la région mais cette année le brouillard sinistre et persistant qui noyait le pays avait dissuadé quiconque de se rendre dans les landes. Abigaël comprenait qu'on puisse bouder la région dans ces conditions. Le paysage qu'elle apercevait à travers sa vitre était tout à fait lugubre.

Alors qu'elle sombrait dans une morne léthargie, les yeux plongés dans le brouillard, une voix stridente accompagnée de coups secs s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la porte son appartement.

« Miss Cornfoot ? Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous allez être en retard ! »

Abigaël se détourna de la fenêtre et lorgna le cadran de son horloge.

« Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! J'arrive madame Ayton ! »

La sorcière se précipita dans sa salle de bains et observa son reflet d'un œil affolé. De larges cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux gris et ses boucles rousses s'éparpillaient sans grâce autour de son visage.

« Merlin. Je suis insortable », grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Affublée d'une imposante chevelure rousse depuis sa naissance, Abigaël avait tout essayé pour discipliner son indomptable crinière. Malheureusement, ni les potions hors de prix ni les sortilèges conseillés par _Sorcière-Hebdo_ n'en avait eu raison.  
Sans conviction, la sorcière saisit une brosse et tenta d'aplatir sa terrible chevelure mais celle-ci prit encore plus de volume, au plus grand désespoir de sa propriétaire.

« Peu importe, songea Abigaël avec une moue dépitée. J'ai d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. »

Abandonnant d'idée d'être présentable, Abigaël réajusta ses lunettes, enfila une robe de sorcier élimée et se précipita hors de son appartement. Son palier donnait directement sur une volée de marches en bois. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'engouffra dans l'étroite cage d'escalier et descendit les marches d'un pas rapide, sans se soucier des craquements sourds qu'elle provoquait sur son passage.  
Elle dévala les deux étages de la maison et déboula dans une vaste salle à manger. Félicia Ayton, la propriétaire des lieux, l'attendait derrière un comptoir, le nez plongé dans un magazine pour sorcières.

« Ça ne vous ressemble pas de vous lever aussi tard miss Cornfoot », remarqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

Félicia était une sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années, grande et mince, au teint jaunâtre. Ses cheveux noirs permanentés étaient striés de mèches grisâtres et ses yeux marron et inquisiteurs n'avaient pas leur pareille pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Elle tenait sa pension pour sorciers d'une main de maître et fournissait à ses clients le logis et trois repas par jour pour un prix imbattable de cinquante-deux Gallions mensuels.  
Abigaël habitait cette pension depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, vingt ans auparavant. Au début, le mobilier vétuste, la décoration vieillotte et les tapisseries démodées l'avaient rebutée mais elle avait dû en prendre son parti : Félicia ne tolérait pas la moindre remarque sur ses goûts, pourtant discutables, en matière d'aménagement.

« Je me suis levée à l'heure mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer », grommela Abigaël en s'installant à table.

Félicia la couva d'un œil maternel et saisit sa baguette pour faire léviter un verre de jus de citrouille et une assiette couverte de toasts et d'œufs brouillés en direction de sa pensionnaire.

« Faites attention, je ne peux pas venir vous tirer du lit chaque matin », lui dit-elle d'un ton faussement désapprobateur.

Abigaël saisit l'assiette et l'entama sans relever la remarque mais un léger froncement de sourcils trahit son agacement. La façon qu'avait Félicia de la traiter comme une enfant lui hérissait le poil. À presque trente-sept ans elle avait passé l'âge de se faire réprimander à tout bout de champ.  
Au début, elle avait bien tenté d'en discuter avec son hôte, mais elle avait vite compris une chose : on n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec Félicia Ayton. Elle avait donc choisi de ne plus relever les nombreuses allusions de la sorcière. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits ouverts et préférait se venger de façon plus subtile, en renversant accidentellement une tasse ou en faisant du bruit dans les escaliers par exemple.

« Au fait, que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle acquisition ? » s'enquit la propriétaire des lieux d'une voix enjouée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la contrariété de sa locataire et babillait gaiement.

Sans entrain, Abigaël leva les yeux de son assiette et chercha du regard la « nouvelle acquisition ». Elle remarqua presque aussitôt le tableau de taille respectable qui avait pris place sur un mur de la pièce.

« Un membre de votre famille ? » demanda-t-elle sans manifester d'enthousiasme.

Sur la toile, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au visage sévère la toisait d'un œil redoutable. Ses sourcils frémissaient et sa bouche formait un pli sévère.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, gloussa Félicia. Il s'agit d'Hercule Hamer, chef du Bureau des Aurors de 1756 à 1798. Un autre tableau se trouve au ministère et si nous nous faisons attaquer par des Mangemorts, Hercule pourra prévenir les Aurors ! »

Sceptique, Abigaël fronça les sourcils. L'article qu'elle venait de lire lui était revenu en mémoire et elle lorgna le prétendu Hercule Hamer avec une méfiance affichée. À côté d'elle Félicia exultait, fière comme un paon et Abigaël soupira. Il était inutile de lui faire part de ses soupçons, elle ne la croirait probablement pas. Renonçant à briser l'entrain de son hôte, elle repoussa son assiette vide et marmonna :

« Je dois y aller, Basile déteste les retardataires.  
\- Et ce vieux renard serait capable de retenir la moindre minute perdue sur votre salaire », acquiesça Félicia en lui faisant signe de partir.

Abigaël traversa la pièce et poussa le battant de la porte d'entrée. Aussitôt, une bouffée d'air humide la submergea. La sorcière regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa cape, il faisait vraiment frais pour un premier août.  
Elle soupira et s'engagea sur la place du village d'un pas rapide, longea l'imposante statue de granit qui trônait au centre du hameau sans lui jeter un regard et se retrouva bientôt devant son lieu de travail. Une enseigne rongée par les vers surplombait la vitrine sombre d'une boutique. Sur le bois grisâtre quelques mots de peinture verte indiquaient le nom de l'endroit :

 _Magasin d'apothicaire Fergesson_

Abigaël posa la main sur le battant de la porte qui tourna sur ses gongs en grinçant sinistrement. Une clochette tinta et la sorcière s'engouffra dans la boutique.

« Basile ? Vous êtes là ? »

Un vieux poste de radio égrenait quelques notes de musique et une bonne dose de grésillements. Contrariée, Abigaël reconnut le dernier morceau de Rock'n troll, un groupe célèbre. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle éteignit le transistor : la chanteuse principale, Opale Bristympan était plus connue pour son extravagante chevelure verte que pour ses performances vocales.

« Vous êtes en retard Abigaël ! »

La sorcière tressaillit, surprise, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Un vieil homme se prélassait dans une antique chaise à bascule, un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ entre les mains.

« J'ai une minute d'avance, répondit calmement la sorcière, désignant du menton l'horloge monumentale qui encombrait l'un des coins de la pièce.  
\- Un bon employé arrive toujours cinq minutes avant l'heure », répliqua Basile Fergesson.

Abigaël se renfrogna, irritée. D'abord Félicia, maintenant son patron. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour la contrarier.  
Basile quant à lui la regardait fulminer avec malice. Ce vieil homme de plus de quatre-vingts ans, au crâne chauve et à la moustache spectaculaire aimait taquiner son employée. Il s'y employait toujours avec délice, accueillant d'un sourire espiègle les œillades meurtrières d'Abigaël.  
Les deux sorciers travaillaient ensemble depuis près de vingt ans et passaient encore la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler comme des enfants. Abigaël avait conscience de se faire mener par le bout du nez mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Chaque pique de son patron la faisait immédiatement sortir de ses gonds.

« Je vais dépoussiérer les fioles et les bocaux », marmonna-t-elle en se glissant entre deux étagères.

Un plumeau à la main, elle se mit à frotter la verrerie avec rage, soulevant le plus de poussière possible et c'est avec satisfaction qu'elle entendit Basile éternuer et jurer derrière elle.

« Saperlipopette ! Vous voulez me tuer ? » hoqueta-t-il, furieux.

Il balaya le nuage de poussière de la main et la fusilla du regard. Le cœur léger, Abigaël se remit à la tâche avec ardeur mais cette fois-ci, l'octogénaire ne se laissa pas faire. Il repoussa la poussière d'un coup de baguette magique avant de narguer son employée d'un œil triomphant. Celle-ci l'ignora et plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que ces crétins de l'Association de Protection des Créatures Magiques ont encore inventé », s'exclama soudain Basile.

Abigaël cessa d'astiquer la verrerie et se tourna vers l'octogénaire. Le vieil homme détestait les membres de l'APCM et se plaignait régulièrement de leurs exigences excentriques.

« Je vous lis l'article, il vaut le détour », annonça Basile en hochant la tête d'un air consterné. 

_**L'APCM frappe encore**_

 __

 _Les membres de l'Association de Protection des Créatures Magiques n'avaient plus fait parler d'eux depuis quelques mois mais ils viennent d'effectuer un retour fracassant sur le devant de la scène. Hier, les meneurs de l'organisation ont déposé une proposition de loi auprès du Magenmagot afin de faire interdire les pièges à gnomes qu'ils qualifient d'inhumains._

 _« Les gnomes sont bénéfiques à tout point de vue, affirme l'un des chefs de l'association. Cette croisade abominable qui s'est organisée ces dernières décennies doit cesser. »_

 _Faisant fi de la situation actuelle, l'APCM insiste pour que la protection des créatures ne soit pas laissée de côté._

 _« Le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est bien entendu une source de préoccupation importante, reconnaît le leader du groupe, mais il n'excuse pas le manque d'intérêt des autorités pour la condition des créatures._

 _Beaucoup de sorciers se sont insurgés contre ces propos, jugeant ridicule et indécente cette revendication de l'association._

 _« Comment peut-on demander au Magenmagot, qui est débordé, de se pencher sur un problème aussi insignifiant ? Et comment peut-on juger qu'un piège à gnome devrait être considéré avec la même attention que le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » s'indigne un sorcier ayant assisté au discours de l'APCM._

 _L'association, déjà peu appréciée du grand public, subit même les reproches de Gribitte Darbot, une fervente protectrice des créatures magiques._

 _« Ce n'est pas en jetant du jus de Burlop sur les sorciers qui portent de la fourrure de Fléreur ni en multipliant les provocations qu'ils arriveront à quoi que ce soit, regrette l'ancienne chanteuse. J'appelle l'APCM à plus de retenue. La sensibilisation de la communauté magique à la cause des créatures magiques est importante, mais ce comportement nuit gravement à nos idéaux. »_

 _Le Magenmagot n'a pas encore fait le moindre commentaire quant au projet de loi qui lui est soumis et nul ne sait s'il sera examiné prochainement mais tous s'accordent à dire qu'il n'est pas une priorité._

« Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour mais ces imbéciles nous bassinent avec leurs revendications ridicules. C'est sur eux qu'on devrait utiliser ces maudits pièges à gnomes », conclut Basile avec un reniflement méprisant.

Le vieil homme jeta le journal sur son bureau et s'extirpa du fauteuil avec peine. Il claudiqua en direction d'une armoire et fouilla dedans avant d'en extraire un colis soigneusement emballé. Il se tourna vers Abigaël et le lui tendit.

« Trêve de bavardages, Barbara a commandé quelques ingrédients et souhaite qu'ils soient livrés à son domicile. »

La sorcière fit une grimace en récupérant le paquet. La cliente habitait une chaumière isolée, légèrement à l'écart du village et Abigaël n'était pas enchantée à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans le brouillard opaque qui s'étalait sur les landes.  
Toutefois, elle aurait préféré s'arracher les yeux plutôt que de laisser Basile se moquer de sa poltronnerie.

« J'y vais tout de suite, dit-elle, le visage stoïque, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
\- Encore une chose Abigaël ! » l'interpella Basile.

La sorcière se retourna, une moue agacée sur le visage.

« Profitez-en pour vous passer un coup de peigne, vous ressemblez à une harpie ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**II : LE MINISTRE EST MORT, VIVE LE MINISTRE !**

…

Shiveringstone Hamlet paraissait désert. Les maisons se tassaient les unes contre les autres, sombres et silencieuses. Les volets étaient fermés hermétiquement et les plantes décoratives posées sur les rebords de fenêtres dépérissaient dans leurs pots de terre cuite ébréchés.  
Abigaël ne prêtait pas attention aux mornes façades du village. Elle longeait les demeures d'un pas rapide, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil féroces par-dessus son épaule.

« Fichu grabataire sournois, sénile et insupportable ! Comment ose-t-il se moquer de mes cheveux alors qu'il n'a plus un seul poil sur le caillou ! »

La sorcière fulminait. Il y avait deux sujets sur lesquels il ne fallait surtout pas la taquiner : son interminable célibat et son indomptable chevelure. Mais Basile, en bon emmerdeur, se faisait un plaisir de les aborder tous les deux régulièrement.

« Ma baguette me démange de plus en plus, qu'il ne s'étonne pas s'il se retrouve un jour avec des bois sur la tête ! » grommela-t-elle, furieuse, en descendant la ruelle principale de Shiveringstone Hamlet.

L'image du vieil homme couronné d'une immense paire de cornes s'imposa dans son esprit et elle se dérida légèrement.

« Il faudra que je cherche le sortilège adéquat. » songea-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire s'effaça bientôt. Abigaël arrivait aux confins du village et les sinistres landes embrumées du Yorkshire s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Un désagréable frisson parcourut la sorcière. Elle devait s'enfoncer dans cet épais brouillard pour se rendre chez Barbara Heaththorn et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.  
Tentant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui la submergeait, Abigaël chercha des yeux le sentier de pierres qui menait chez la vieille femme.

« Merlin. » soupira-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin.

Mal entretenu, il avait été englouti sous la bruyère et les ronces et disparaissait parfois sous la verdure. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Abigaël s'engagea sur le sentier et débuta une lente progression, piétinant la végétation omniprésente pour se frayer un chemin, plissant les yeux pour percer l'épais brouillard qui obstruait l'horizon. La sorcière parcourut ainsi une trentaine de mètres et se retourna pour contempler le village. Derrière elle, Shiveringstone Hamlet se dérobait déjà sous la brume.  
Abigaël déglutit avec difficulté. Bientôt, elle se retrouverait seule au milieu des landes et cette perspective la terrifiait. La sorcière ferma les yeux pour se calmer mais n'y parvint pas. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front malgré le froid corrosif qui lui mordait les joues. Des tremblements incontrôlables secouaient ses mains moites et sa respiration s'était faite sifflante.

Une légère pression se fit ressentir sur son épaule et elle bondit en hurlant, lâchant le paquet qu'elle tenait sous son bras. Affolée, elle agrippa sa baguette et la pointa sur son agresseur. Celui-ci, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, l'observait d'un air étonné.

« Saperlipopette ! dit-il d'une voix concernée. Je vous ai fait peur ?

La sorcière, hébétée, resta immobile un moment avant de laisser éclater sa fureur.

\- Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! rugit-elle, furibonde. Vous trouvez ça drôle d'effrayer quelqu'un de cette façon ?

Le jeune sorcier parut dérouté par cet accès de colère inattendu.

\- Pas du tout, bredouilla-t-il avec embarras. Je vous ai aperçue sur le chemin, je souhaitais juste vous saluer.

Désarçonnée, Abigaël l'observa d'un œil sceptique. Son agresseur était jeune, pas plus de vingt ou vingt-et-un ans. Ses cheveux châtains, humides, tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux verts avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'innocent qui l'amadoua instantanément.

\- Que faites-vous dans les landes avec ce brouillard ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.  
\- Je suis journaliste et j'écris un article sur l'Abrasier des landes, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Abigaël l'examina attentivement et constata qu'il transportait avec lui plusieurs appareils photos, une paire d'extravagantes jumelles rouges et de nombreux parchemins.

\- Je vois, vous étudiez l'Abrasier des lan…

Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

\- L'Abrasier des landes ? reprit-elle lentement. Le dragon ?

L'inconnu hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Déroutée, Abigaël tenta de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait appris à propos de cette espèce.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparu il y a plus de trois siècles, dit-elle, surprise.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne la voit pas qu'une créature n'existe plus ! répondit le sorcier avec exaltation. De nombreux témoignages laissent penser qu'il y a encore des Abrasiers dans le Yorkshire.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Abigaël et ajouta à voix basse :

\- On dit même que le ministère cherche à les dissimuler pour d'obscures raisons. Qui sait ce qui se complote parmi nos plus hautes instances !

Abigaël hocha la tête sans conviction, les yeux rivés sur le sorcier. Il s'était mis en tête de lui expliquer son projet en détail et accompagnait son discours de grands gestes exaltés, ne remarquant pas l'incrédulité de son interlocutrice. La sorcière quant à elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle dévisageait le jeune homme avec une curiosité mêlée de méfiance. Comment pouvait-il se balader dans les landes par ce temps, à la recherche d'un dragon qui s'était éteint des siècles auparavant, tout en conservant une telle insouciance ? Et quel magazine pouvait financer un projet aussi absurde ? Cette situation lui paraissant louche, elle préféra avorter cette étrange rencontre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, lâcha-t-elle soudainement, mais je dois partir. J'ai une commission à faire.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit et son visage s'affaissa.

\- Je suis terriblement navré ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous retarder. De toute façon, nous nous reverrons probablement puisque je m'installe dans le coin. Je vous raconterai mes recherches en détail quand nous aurons plus de temps pour nous ! »

Il salua Abigaël avec un sourire candide et s'élança hors du sentier d'un pas vif. La sorcière le vit disparaître dans le brouillard aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et se retrouva bientôt seule au milieu du chemin, les bras ballants. Son angoisse s'était momentanément envolée, seule demeurait son incrédulité.

« Étrange gamin. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Se ressaisissant, elle chercha des yeux le colis qu'elle avait laissé échapper et le repéra dans un buisson de ronces. Elle plongea la main entre les branchages épineux et grimaça tandis que de larges éraflures écarlates apparaissaient sur son avant-bras. Serrant le paquet contre elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Shiveringstone Hamlet et frémit. Elle ne distinguait plus, ni le village, ni sa destination et le brouillard s'était refermé autour d'elle comme un linceul. De nouveau la sorcière se laissa gagner par l'appréhension. Un étau invisible lui enserrait la gorge et elle peinait à respirer.  
Finalement, elle reprit sa route à contrecœur. Le visage moqueur de Basile lui avait traversé l'esprit et elle refusait de lui laisser une chance supplémentaire de la tourner en ridicule. Ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire si elle revenait sans avoir livré le colis.

Finalement, après quelques minutes interminables les contours d'une clôture de pierres sèches apparurent devant elle. Une bouffée de soulagement submergea Abigaël qui courut presque jusqu'au muret, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux ronces qui lacéraient le bas de sa robe et tailladaient la chair de ses mollets. Derrière la clôture se trouvait une jolie maisonnette. Les murs étaient constitués de blocs de granit irréguliers couverts d'une dense nappe de glycine mauve. Quant au toit de tuiles écarlates, il croulait sous la mousse.  
Abigaël contourna le muret pour arriver jusqu'au minuscule portail d'entrée puis pénétra dans le jardin qui encerclait la demeure de Barbara Heaththorn.

« Vieille harpie. Troll mal léché. »

Un chartier parcourait le potager de long en large. Il déclamait quelques jurons sans grand enthousiasme et Abigaël renifla avec dédain. Elle n'appréciait guère cette créature grossière et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse préférer cette solution au classique dégnommage. Jeter des gnomes avait beau être chronophage, cela restait une agréable alternative à l'élevage d'un chartier. Cette créature passait le plus clair de son temps à jurer et à manger les gnomes imprudents, on faisait forcément plus délicat comme animal de compagnie.

« Hubert ! À table ! »

Abigaël sursauta. Une sorcière replète, aux cheveux blancs comme neige venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la maison. Son visage marqué par les rides trahissait un âge avancé mais elle se mouvait avec une facilité déconcertante.  
La vieille femme déposa une gamelle près des marches du perron et salua sa visiteuse avec bienveillance.

« Miss Cornfoot, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Où se trouve votre balai ?

Abigaël esquissa un sourire livide, à peine remise de sa randonnée dans le brouillard.

\- Mon Pleine-lune 76 a rendu l'âme il y a deux semaines, je suis venue à pied.  
\- Merlin ! Par ce temps ? s'exclama Barbara, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle saisit le bras de la sorcière et la traîna à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

\- Installez-vous, je vais vous préparer une bonne tasse de thé. Vous en avez bien besoin, vous êtes livide !

Barbara disparut dans la cuisine et Abigaël se laissa tomber dans un confortable fauteuil. Une agréable flambée ronflait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée de granit et la sorcière cessa bientôt de frissonner. Son éprouvant trajet lui paraissait désormais lointain et elle appréciait le chaleureux confort de la maisonnette. Bientôt, elle se sentit tout à fait remise de ses émotions et examina la pièce avec curiosité. Une énorme table de bois écaillé trônait au centre de la pièce et quelques fauteuils dépareillés avaient été disposés un peu partout dans le salon. Chaque surface libre était couverte de plumes, d'encre et de parchemins et chaque morceau de parchemin était couvert de noms et de dates. Barbara Heaththorn était une généalogiste de renom et sa passion avait conquis son intérieur.

\- Voici votre thé.

La vieille femme se trouvait de nouveau dans la pièce. Elle tendit une tasse de porcelaine fumante à Abigaël et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Vous prendrez mon Comète 500 pour retourner à Shiveringstone Hamlet, j'ai passé l'âge des acrobaties aériennes et préfère transplaner.

Abigaël ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Barbara ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre la moindre plainte.

\- Taratata ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais bienveillante.

La visiteuse eut un sourire reconnaissant et se rappela finalement ce qui l'amenait ici. Elle avala le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite et tendit le paquet à sa cliente.

\- Voici votre commande madame Heaththorn.  
\- Merveilleux, se réjouit Barbara. Mes migraines devenaient impossibles et rien ne vaut la liqueur de crapaud pour arranger tout ça !

La vieille femme saisit le colis et déchira le papier qui l'enveloppait. Elle en retira quelques bouteilles de verre poussiéreuses qu'elle disposa sur une étagère. Abigaël quant à elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table et s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée.

\- Je vais y aller, Basile m'attend.

Barbara hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette en direction d'un placard.

\- Accio Comète 500.

Un balai lévita jusqu'à elle. Elle l'agrippa et le glissa entre les mains de sa visiteuse.

\- Inutile de me le rendre, je n'en ai plus l'usage depuis longtemps. Considérez ça comme un paiement pour le dérangement. »

Abigaël ne se fit pas prier pour accepter l'objet. Elle remercia chaleureusement Barbara, lui serra vigoureusement la main et quitta la maison d'un pas rapide. Une fois dans la cour elle enfourcha le balai sans attendre et s'élança dans les airs. Un vent glacial lui gifla le visage mais la sorcière n'y prêta pas attention, elle s'était engouffrée dans la brume et n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour regagner Shiveringstone Hamlet.

« Pointe au Nord ! »

Sa baguette lui indiqua le nord. Sans perdre de temps, la sorcière se pencha sur son balai et s'élança. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser envahir par la peur, les toits de Shiveringstone Hamlet apparurent presque aussitôt sous ses yeux.  
Soulagée, Abigaël amorça sa descente vers le sol et atterrit en douceur devant la boutique de Basile Fergesson. Elle remarqua aussitôt la présence de deux autres balais à côté de la vitrine.

« Des clients ? » se demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Peu de gens s'aventuraient encore dans les landes depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et la boutique de Basile avait perdu une grande partie de ses habitués. Les sorciers de la région qui faisaient régulièrement leurs emplettes à Shiveringstone Hamlet avant la guerre préféraient désormais se rendre dans des lieux moins sinistres.  
Intriguée, Abigaël déposa son balai à côté des deux autres et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de modèles récents. Elle poussa la porte du magasin et jeta un coup d'œil entre les étagères.

« Abigaël ! ENFIN ! »

Deux sorcières accoururent pour l'accueillir et l'une d'entre elle la serra dans ses bras avec vigueur.

« Gelsomina, Séraphine, que faites-vous là ? balbutia Abigaël, surprise.

Ses amies venaient rarement la voir à Shiveringstone Hamlet malgré la proximité de leurs propres propriétés. Elles se rencontraient généralement chez l'une ou l'autre, l'appartement d'Abigaël étant bien trop exigu pour recevoir des invités convenablement.  
Amies depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les trois sorcières étaient aussi différentes d'apparence que de caractère. Gelsomina était une femme assurée et exigeante. Grande et mince, sa magnifique chevelure brune lui tombait jusqu'aux reins et de coûteux colliers ceignaient toujours son long cou. Séraphine était bien plus effacée. Rondelette, elle portait d'amples robes de sorcier au style terriblement conformiste. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés au carré et une frange un peu trop longue camouflait ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Merlin soit loué, tu es là ! Ce satané grabataire a un caractère de pitiponk ! s'exclama Gelsomina en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de baisser la voix et Abigaël vit Basile se renfrogner au fond du magasin.

\- J'aurais pu t'envoyer un hibou mais il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que je te voie, continua Gelsomina sans se soucier du vieil homme. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai lu dans Sorcière Hebdo cette semaine !

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Inquiète, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son patron. L'octogénaire boitillait dans leur direction, le visage empourpré et la moustache frémissante.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! rugit-il en brandissant sa canne. Ce magasin n'est pas un salon de thé. Fichez le camp d'ici si vous voulez parler chiffons !

Gelsomina leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Séraphine se tassait sur elle-même en bredouillant des excuses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient confrontées au vieil homme et l'épouvantable caractère de Basile s'associait terriblement mal avec celui, non moins terrible, de Gelsomina.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira celle-ci avec dédain. Ce vieillard ne nous laissera pas tranquilles tant qu'on n'aura pas renfloué sa boutique. Va donc lui acheter quelque chose Séraphine, qu'on en finisse !

L'interpellée sursauta et détailla les étagères avec nervosité.

\- Acheter quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? balbutia-t-elle avec un air de biche aux abois.

Agacée, Gelsomina fit claquer sa langue et saisit un bocal de foie de dragon qui prenait la poussière sur une étagère. Elle fourra le produit entre les mains de Séraphine et la poussa vers Basile. Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa. La sorcière s'apprêtait à acheter l'un des produits les plus chers de sa boutique. Vaincu, il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir.

\- Bien, comme je le disais, j'ai lu quelque chose d'incroyable dans Sorcière Hebdo, reprit Gelsomina en se tournant vers Abigaël.

Elle fouilla dans l'élégante sacoche de cuir qui pendait le long de sa hanche et en fit émerger un magazine.

\- Lis ça ! dit-elle, excitée, en désignant le coin d'une page d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré.

Abigaël saisit la revue et commença à lire l'entrefilet.

 _ **Rencontrez Rita Skeeter et recevez un exemplaire dédicacé de**_ _ **Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore**_ _ **!**_ __

 _À quelques jours de la sortie de l'un des livres les plus attendus de la décennie, Sorcière Hebdo offre à trois de ses lectrices l'opportunité de rencontrer l'auteur. Rita Skeeter en personne racontera de croustillants détails sur son livre et dévoilera quelques-uns de ses secrets de beauté aux heureuses gagnantes d'un tirage au sort. Et pour couronner le tout, chaque lauréate recevra un exemplaire dédicacé de_ _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_ _._

 _Pour participer, veuillez envoyer un hibou à la rédaction du magazine avant le quinze août. Toute lettre reçue ultérieurement ne sera pas prise en compte._

Abigaël leva la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle connaissait l'admiration de son amie pour Rita Skeeter.

\- J'imagine que tu as déjà envoyé une lettre ? dit-elle avec malice.  
\- Évidemment ! s'exclama Gelsomina. J'attendais déjà ce livre avec une impatience folle ! Les passages qui ont été publiés dans la Gazette du Sorcier m'ont mis l'eau à la bouche. Je SAVAIS que ce vieux Dumbledore n'était pas aussi net qu'il voulait le faire croire, avec sa passion bizarre pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Abigaël sourit avec une pointe de nostalgie. Elle se souvenait des monologues enflammés de sa compagne de dortoir, le soir à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais soutenu ses idéaux avec autant de fougue que la sorcière et ses opinions n'avaient jamais été aussi tranchés non plus, c'est pourquoi elle admirait Gelsomina et son enthousiasme proche du fanatisme. Elle-même s'était toujours tenue à l'écart des débats, sans chercher à prendre position, conservant ses réflexions pour elle. Elle avait très tôt jugé qu'il valait mieux ne jamais prendre parti puisqu'on savait rarement à l'avance quand le vent changerait de direction. Cette prudence teintée d'hypocrisie agaçait Gelsomina qui la lui reprochait souvent.

« Tu te comportes en Poufsouffle. » grognait-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Mais Abigaël riait. Les préoccupations de Gelsomina avaient toujours été très éloignées des siennes et son caractère s'était également révélé très différent. Cela ne les avait pourtant jamais empêchées de rester amies.

« Je t'envoie un hibou dès que je sais si je suis tirée au sort. »

Abigaël salua Gelsomina et Séraphine tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient sur leurs balais. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la boutique et la sorcière jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au fond de la pièce. Basile s'était réinstallé sur sa chaise à bascule. Il tenait son journal dans ses mains et faisait mine de lire mais son visage hargneux ne trompa pas son employée. Il était furieux.  
Abigaël pensait qu'il finirait par oublier la visite houleuse de ses deux amies mais la journée s'écoula sans qu'il ne sorte de son mutisme. C'était inhabituel, d'ordinaire il ne se privait pas pour lui faire part de ses plaintes. L'excellente vente qui avait résulté de sa confrontation avec Gelsomina l'avait sans doute légèrement apaisé puisqu'il avait choisi de bouder plutôt que de s'énerver. La sorcière laissa échapper un ricanement amusé en scrutant le visage grognon de l'octogénaire et tout à coup, elle ressentit une rare bouffée d'affection pour le vieil homme. Il avait beau être insupportable, elle l'avait côtoyé pendant vingt ans et avait fini par s'attacher à son irascibilité.

« Il est l'heure de fermer, déclara-t-elle à six heures du soir, soulagée d'échapper au sinistre silence du magasin.

Un grognement s'éleva du fond de la pièce.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée à vous aussi Basile, répliqua Abigaël avec ironie.

Elle quitta la boutique en claquant la porte et traversa le village désert d'un pas pressé, contente de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. La journée avait été éprouvante.

\- Je suis là, annonça-t-elle d'une voie guillerette en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la pension.

Félicia se jeta presque sur elle.

\- Je vous en supplie miss Cornfoot, sauvez-moi, murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

Stupéfaite, Abigaël fixa le visage désespéré de son hôtesse puis remarqua un nouvel arrivant dans la pièce commune de la pension.

\- Par le caleçon de Nostradamus ! s'écria-t-elle en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Que faites-vous là ?

L'inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré dans les landes le matin même prenait le thé à une table, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

\- Quelle heureuse surprise ! J'ignorais que vous viviez là ! s'exclama le sorcier en la gratifiant d'un geste de la main amical. Je me présente de nouveau. Je suis Auguste Easby, journaliste, et je vais rester ici quelques mois pour étudier l'Abrasier des landes. J'exposais justement tous les tenants et les aboutissants de mon projet à notre charmante hôtesse.

Félicia émit un couinement plaintif. De toute évidence les recherches de son nouveau pensionnaire ne la passionnaient pas le moins du monde.

\- Je serais ravie d'en entendre davantage sur votre travail et je suis sûre que madame Ayton pense de même, affirma Abigaël, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Félicia lui jeta un regard outré et la sorcière jubila. Elle avait trouvé un parfait stratagème pour se venger des remarques, souvent déplacées, de son hôtesse.

Félicia Ayton allait répliquer quand quelques coups secs se firent entendre derrière elle. Un hibou frappait la vitre de son bec, un journal entre les serres. Les occupants de la pièce se regardèrent avec surprise. La Gazette du Sorcier ne paraissait pas le soir, sauf en cas de force majeure.  
Abigaël s'approcha de la fenêtre et fixa le rapace avec appréhension. Puis elle ouvrit un battant et saisit un exemplaire inhabituellement fin du journal d'une main tremblante. La photo d'un homme d'un certain âge, doté d'une chevelure et d'une barbe noires parsemées d'argent occupait la moitié de la Une.

Abigaël lut le titre et faillit lâcher le journal.

 _ **Nomination de Pius Thicknesse au poste de ministre de la Magie.**_

Stupéfaite, elle lut l'article qui accompagnait le cliché.

 _La nouvelle est tombée dans la journée. Pius Thicknesse, directeur très apprécié du Département de la justice magique prend les rênes du ministère suite à la discrète démission de Rufus Scrimgeour._

 _« Ce n'est pas une surprise, affirme un employé du Département des mystères. La politique de Scrimgeour n'était pas assez affirmée et notre société nécessitait des changements radicaux pour subsister. La nomination d'un homme aussi capable au poste de ministre est une excellente chose. »_

 _Le nouveau ministre a d'ores et déjà annoncé plusieurs mesures exceptionnelles. Celle qui va inévitablement susciter des débats se démarque aussitôt dans son discours d'intronisation._

 _« Je vais réformer Poudlard, a-t-il annoncé d'une voix ferme. L'éducation de la jeunesse est un sujet primordial et cette école est l'une de nos plus importantes institutions. La liberté inconditionnelle dont elle a longtemps joui a contribué à la dégradation des valeurs morales de nombreux sorciers ces dernières décennies et a directement impacté le bien-être de notre société. »_

 _Mais si Poudlard est devenu une priorité, le ministre ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Il a également fait part de sa volonté de rendre publiques certaines recherches du Département des mystères._

 _« Nous dissimulons certaines informations et je pense que les sorciers ont le droit de connaître la vérité. » déclare-t-il sobrement, le regard grave._

 _Il n'a pas précisé à quoi il faisait allusion mais promet que ces recherches seront divulguées sous peu. Certaines rumeurs circulent déjà et beaucoup pensent que ces informations sont liées au transfert des pouvoirs magiques au sein d'une même famille. Un point qui est très étudié mais dont, étrangement, on parle peu._

 _Finalement, le nouveau ministre s'est exprimé au sujet de Harry Potter._

 _« La mort d'Albus Dumbledore s'est déroulée dans des conditions troublantes. Quelques témoins affirment avoir aperçu le jeune Harry Potter à l'endroit même où le directeur de Poudlard a été tué. Pourtant, il n'a jamais été questionné à ce sujet. Plus inquiétant encore, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, une obscure organisation secrète, se trouvaient également au château. Il y a tout lieu de penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir-là mais les personnes impliquées refusent de témoigner et monsieur Potter n'a pas répondu à la convocation officielle du ministère. »_

 _Le comportement douteux de Harry Potter, qui a disparu sans laisser de trace, inquiète Pius Thicknesse qui enjoint les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne à signaler le jeune sorcier s'ils l'aperçoivent._

 _« Il y a déjà eu des rumeurs sur d'éventuels problèmes psychologiques, nous dévoile un médicomage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Qui sait ce qui s'est passé dans cette tour la nuit où Dumbledore est mort ? »_

\- Eh bien ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Félicia trépignait derrière Abigaël, celle-ci lui tendit le journal sans un mot.

\- Merlin ! s'écria l'hôtesse en voyant le titre. Scrimgeour a démissionné ?

Une tasse se brisa sur le sol carrelé du salon, faisant sursauter les deux sorcières. Livide, Auguste se précipita et arracha l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier des mains de Félicia. Son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Il n'a pas démissionné, il est probablement mort, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix blanche.

Abigaël ne broncha pas, elle s'en doutait déjà. Mais Félicia se couvrit la bouche des deux mains pour étouffer un cri.

\- Oh Merlin, comment est-ce possible ? » s'exclama-elle, horrifiée.

Abigaël haussa les épaules. Ça ne changeait rien pour elle. Elle continuerait à vivre de la même manière, sans s'impliquer dans de vains débats, sans s'engager dans des luttes futiles. Elle n'avait rien à craindre, son sang était on ne peut plus pur.  
Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre pour ne pas voir les expressions catastrophées de Félicia et d'Auguste, et aperçut Basile. Le vieil homme vacillait devant sa boutique, un exemplaire du journal entre les mains.

Il était blême.


	3. Chapter 3

…

 **III : QUAND LES LICORNES AURONT DES PLUMES**

…

Le plafond de la chambre d'Abigaël avait perdu sa splendeur longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'y installe et son état n'avait fait qu'empirer en deux décennies. L'humidité avait laissé quelques taches jaunâtres sur le plâtre et la peinture blanche s'écaillait.  
Allongée dans son lit, les jambes et les bras étalés en désordre sur le matelas, la sorcière contemplait ce désastre avec indifférence. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée d'arranger les choses. Quoiqu'elle fasse, son minuscule appartement n'aurait jamais des allures de palais. Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation et ses yeux glissèrent lentement le long des murs tapissés avec mauvais goût, s'attardant sur les motifs floraux qui disparaissaient peu à peu, victimes de la lente mais inéluctable décoloration du papier peint. Le regard d'Abigaël se posa finalement sur le mobilier de chêne qui occupait la pièce et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, l'odeur du vieux bois lui rappelait son enfance et la fière demeure familiale des Cornfoot. Mais dès qu'elle soulevait les paupières, le mobilier guindé qui occupait jadis les vastes pièces d'un manoir s'entassait dans une chambrette misérable, sous les combles d'une pension bon marché.

Balayant l'amertume qui s'insinuait sournoisement en elle, Abigaël se redressa dans son lit et rejeta les draps de coton immaculés qui la recouvraient.

« Qu'est ce qui me prend ? » se demanda-elle, maussade.

Elle contempla à nouveau ses meubles. Ils étaient bien trop cossus et solennels pour un tel endroit. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en débarrasser ? Vingt années s'étaient écoulées, les garder auprès d'elle ne faisait qu'ajouter du charbon sous le chaudron.  
Saisie d'une rare détermination, Abigaël saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa luxueuse armoire. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à mettre le feu au meuble de bois laqué, à anéantir ce constant rappel d'une époque définitivement révolue. Sa baguette trembla, la sorcière prononça la première syllabe du sortilège, s'arrêta, scruta sa cible avec hésitation.  
Finalement elle baissa le bras.

« Je suis ridicule. » constata-t-elle avec morosité.

Elle avait abandonné toutes ses ambitions pour travailler comme vendeuse dans un minuscule magasin d'apothicaire. Elle vivait dans une chambrette exiguë et poussiéreuse, aux crochets d'une hôtesse désagréable. Comment pouvait-elle encore espérer un retour en arrière ? Après vingt ans à s'accommoder d'une telle existence, la colère qui grondait en elle aurait dû disparaître, l'amertume également. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en débarrasser ?

Abigaël secoua la tête et posa les pieds sur le plancher fané qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre. Puis, comme un automate, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.  
Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, quelques journaux captèrent son regard. Entassés dans un coin de l'appartement, ils avaient été jetés les uns par-dessus les autres sans ménagement. On aurait pu croire que leur propriétaire n'y avait pas prêté attention avant de les déposer à cet endroit mais les pages froissées démontraient qu'ils avaient été manipulés plus d'une fois ces derniers jours.  
L'exemplaire qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile datait du jour même et Abigaël relut malgré elle l'article qui se trouvait à la Une. 

_**Révélations du Département des mystères sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques**_

 __

 _Tenant la promesse qu'il avait faite lors de son discours d'investiture il y a trois jours, le nouveau ministre, Pius Thicknesse, a divulgué une partie des récentes découvertes du Département des mystères. Si beaucoup attendaient d'importantes révélations, nul n'imaginait le véritable raz de marée qui a submergé notre communauté._

 _« Il y avait de nombreuses rumeurs et beaucoup savaient que la transmission des pouvoirs magiques serait abordée, rappelle notre envoyé spécial, Enguérand Grosbouillon. Mais personne ne se doutait de ce que nous allions réellement apprendre à ce sujet. »_

 _En effet, un communiqué explosif a été révélé hier dans lequel plusieurs Langues-de-plomb font part de leurs découvertes dans le domaine de la transmission des pouvoirs magiques. Ce qu'on y apprend est atterrant._

 _« Les pouvoirs magiques se transmettent par le sang, rapporte le communiqué. Et nulle exception ne devrait être possible. Ainsi, le développement de pouvoirs magiques chez les nés-Moldus, aussi appelés Sang-de-Bourbe, n'est pas possible naturellement. De même, un enfant de sorciers ne peut pas naître sans pouvoirs magiques. »_

 _Ces informations ont provoqué bien des questionnements. Qu'en est-il des Cracmols ? Comment les Moldus s'approprient-ils nos pouvoirs ? Les réponses apportées dans ce communiqué font froid dans le dos._

 _« Certains Moldus réussissent à voler les pouvoirs des sorciers les plus vulnérables, comme les nouveau-nés, pour se les approprier. Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire part des moyens qu'ils utilisent pour d'évidentes raisons de sécurité, mais outre l'usurpation de pouvoirs qui ne sont pas les leurs, ce sont les conséquences de ce vol qui sont les plus désastreuses. Les victimes sont parfois totalement privées de leur magie et contraintes à devenir des Cracmols. »_

 _Beaucoup de sorciers s'indignent contre ce détournement des pouvoirs magiques par les Moldus._

 _« Des enfants de sang pur sont obligés de vivre sans magie pendant que ces Sang-de-Bourbe bénéficient de pouvoirs qui ne leur appartiennent pas ! s'emporte le père d'une victime. Le ministère doit agir pour rétablir l'ordre naturel des choses ! »_

 _Le Département des mystères a affirmé travailler d'arrache-pied pour trouver un moyen de rendre leurs pouvoirs aux Cracmols mais ce processus n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît._

 _« Malheureusement, les Cracmols sont victimes d'une véritable amputation de leur magie. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour trouver une solution mais cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps. » avoue une Langue-de-plomb._

 _En attendant de trouver un moyen d'inverser le transvasement des pouvoirs magiques d'un sorcier à un Moldu, le ministère promet de prendre des mesures radicales pour trouver et punir les responsables._

 _« Nous allons créer une commission d'enquête et mettre en place un fichier des nés-Moldus, a annoncé Pius Thicknesse. Les membres de cette commission seront chargés d'étudier les arbres généalogiques des suspects et de condamner les coupables comme il se doit. »_

Abigaël lâcha l'article des yeux. Elle avait lu chaque ligne, chaque page du journal plusieurs fois et ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. L'hypothèse était crédible et ce numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier présentait des rapports et des témoignages très convaincants sur le sujet. Mais depuis la nomination de Pius Thicknesse au poste de ministre de la Magie, elle se méfiait de ce qu'elle lisait dans la presse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'y intéresse ? Ça ne me concerne pas de toute façon. » marmonna-t-elle finalement en haussant les épaules.

La sorcière se prépara rapidement et quitta son appartement pour se rendre dans la salle commune de la pension. Félicia était assise sur une chaise usée, l'air sombre, et Auguste avalait son petit-déjeuner en silence. Abigaël fronça les sourcils. L'ambiance était inhabituellement morose ce matin-là. Depuis son arrivée, trois jours auparavant, Auguste les avait toujours abreuvées d'informations sur l'Abrasier des landes. Son mutisme avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Bonjour Auguste, vous n'êtes pas très loquace aujourd'hui, quelque chose vous préoccupe ? demanda la sorcière en s'avançant dans le salon.

Le jeune homme sursauta et la contempla, un brin hagard, avant d'esquisser un pâle sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il poliment. Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout.

Il reporta son attention sur l'assiette pleine qui se trouvait sous son nez et Abigaël remarqua qu'il y avait à peine touché. Étonnée par ce brutal changement de comportement, la sorcière se tourna vers Félicia. L'hôtesse n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée et restait parfaitement immobile sur sa chaise.

\- Madame Ayton, je ne prendrai pas de petit-déjeuner ce matin.

Félicia ne réagit pas et Abigaël remarqua le journal qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Un pli contrarié marquait le front de la cinquantenaire et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'article qu'Abigaël avait lu quelques minutes auparavant.

\- J'y vais. » annonça la pensionnaire d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Mais la sorcière ne semblait pas l'entendre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était détachée du reste du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » grommela Abigaël, irritée.

Elle réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et quitta la pension d'un pas vif. Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine et la semi-obscurité qui régnait sur les landes fit frissonner la sorcière qui brandit sa baguette et l'agita vigoureusement devant elle. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Bientôt, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, accompagné d'un puissant crissement de pneus. Abigaël recula de justesse. Un énorme autobus violet était apparu devant elle. Sur le pare-brise de l'appareil était écrit en lettres d'or :

 _Magicobus_

La sorcière se hissa dans le véhicule et salua le vieux chauffeur avec chaleur.

« Salut Ernie ! Je vais à Londres, au Chaudron Baveur.  
\- Ça sera rapide, y'a pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, grogna le vieil homme en réajustant ses épaisses lunettes.

La sorcière parcourut du regard l'intérieur du Magicobus et constata qu'il n'y avait pas un seul passager à bord.

\- Où est Stan ?

Ernie hocha la tête, maussade.

\- L'ai pas vu depuis un moment. L'a disparu du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir, grommela-t-il d'une voix aigre.

Ne laissant pas Abigaël ajouter un seul mot, il désigna du pouce l'intérieur du véhicule.

\- Assieds-toi, j'vais démarrer. »

La sorcière se précipita dans un fauteuil et y posa les fesses juste à temps. Le Magicobus bondit brutalement au-dessus des landes, s'enfonçant dans le brouillard compact qui noyait le pays. Les puissants phares du véhicule ne parvenaient pas à percer l'obscurité et Ernie grommelait dans sa barbe :

« Allez conduire avec un temps pareil. On n'y voit goutte. »

Abigaël quant à elle s'agrippait au fauteuil, le teint légèrement verdâtre. Elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner. Une fois par mois, elle devait prendre le Magicobus pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse à Londres. Le fournisseur de la boutique d'apothicaire de Basile s'y trouvait et elle était chargée du transport des ingrédients jusqu'à Shiveringstone Hamlet. C'était une tâche agréable puisqu'elle en profitait pour flâner le long des boutiques, mais prendre le Magicobus ne la réjouissait pas vraiment : elle appréciait le vieil Ernie mais n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de conduire.  
Quelques bonds et violentes embardées plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêtait enfin en face du Chaudron Baveur. Abigaël descendit du Magicobus d'un pas mal assuré et s'engouffra dans le pub miteux. La salle, habituellement bondée à cette heure de la journée, était presque vide. Deux sorciers s'étaient installés dans un coin de la pièce et discutaient avec animation. Alors qu'Abigaël chancelait en direction du comptoir, elle surprit quelques fragments de leur conversation.

« Harry Potter… Oui, en-haut d'une tour… Recherché par le ministère pour interrogatoire dans l'enquête sur la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. »

La sorcière ne prêta pas attention à leurs propos, elle avait déjà lu un article à ce sujet dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et se pencha vers le barman.

« Une Bièraubeurre. J'ai besoin d'un remontant, souffla-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir en bois.

Tom lui tendit une choppe mousseuse et Abigaël la saisit avec empressement. La sorcière venait de traverser l'Angleterre en Magicobus, elle méritait bien un peu de réconfort. Elle sirota sa Bièraubeurre avec délice, sans se presser, puis déposa le verre vide sur le comptoir avant de se lever.

\- Gardez la monnaie Tom. » dit-elle en lui tendant quelques Mornilles.

Elle traversa le pub d'une démarche rapide et entra sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit était presque désert et les rares sorciers qui arpentaient la ruelle longeaient les vitrines sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Un calme sinistre s'était emparé des lieux.  
Abigaël s'avança lentement le long des boutiques. Mal à l'aise, elle constata qu'une grande partie de celles-ci n'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Alors qu'elle passait devant un magasin consacré au Quidditch, une sorcière apparut devant elle. La vieille femme fixait la vitrine encombrée de balais dernier cri avec animosité.

« Sales Sang-de-Bourbe, ça vole notre magie et ça se permet d'ouvrir un magasin ici. » siffla-t-elle d'une voix haineuse.

Abigaël pressa le pas. Elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier l'ambiance déplaisante qui régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle bifurqua pour se rendre dans une ruelle adjacente et se retrouva bientôt devant un hangar. Une petite porte de métal menait dans un immense entrepôt. La sorcière tourna à droite avant la première étagère pour se rendre dans un bureau exigu. Un jeune sorcier farfouillait frénétiquement parmi ses papiers, une moue irritée sur le visage. Lorsqu'Abigaël entra dans la pièce, il se tourna vers elle, l'air exaspéré.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La sorcière le dévisagea, ulcérée par son comportement.

\- Je viens récupérer une commande, répondit-elle d'un ton âpre.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment et expira longuement.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Le nouveau ministre de la Magie a fait interdire la vente de plusieurs ingrédients. Des employés du ministère viennent de passer pour confisquer nos stocks et nous devons décommander beaucoup de clients, c'est une véritable catastrophe.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant d'empoigner un épais grimoire.

\- Votre commande est à quel nom ? demanda-t-il plus poliment.  
\- Basile Fergesson, répondit Abigaël.

Aussitôt, le sorcier s'assombrit.

\- Navré, j'ai interdiction de vous vendre quoi que ce soit, annonça-t-il gravement.

Incrédule, Abigaël l'observa quelques instants.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? le questionna-t-elle, médusée.  
\- Vous devriez en parler avec votre employeur.

Le jeune homme paraissait très mal à l'aise et son regard fuyait celui de la sorcière.

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, au revoir. »

Abigaël quitta les lieux avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été jetée dehors.  
Alors qu'elle se tenait devant le hangar, stupéfaite par ce qui venait de lui arriver, mille questions l'assaillirent brutalement. Pour quelles raisons ne pouvait-elle pas récupérer la commande de Basile et pourquoi l'employé avait-il réagi aussi étrangement ? Était-ce un problème de paiement ? La sorcière en doutait, elle avait envoyé l'argent elle-même. Inquiète, elle remonta la ruelle pour regagner le Chemin de Traverse. Ce qu'elle y vit n'arrangea pas son humeur. Une petite foule se pressait désormais devant la boutique de Quidditch. La vitrine avait été éventrée à l'aide de sortilèges et une inscription en lettres fluorescentes venait d'être apposée sur la façade du bâtiment.

 _Mort aux Sang-de-Bourbe_

Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance qui se dégageait du Chemin de Traverse ce matin-là.  
Abigaël n'éprouvait pas la moindre empathie pour les nés-Moldus, elle avait même toujours ressenti une pointe d'orgueil en songeant à l'indiscutable pureté de son sang et un soupçon de mépris pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais la joie haineuse qui imprégnait les traits des sorciers qui se tenaient devant la boutique de Quidditch lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ils ressemblaient à une meute de loups-garous prêts à se jeter sur leur proie. Abigaël se fit la plus petite possible et se pressa jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qu'elle identifia comme le propriétaire de la boutique. Il fixait les dommages infligés à sa vitrine avec effroi.

« Il est là. Ce sale voleur de magie. » gronda la foule en l'apercevant.

Le sorcier se décomposa et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré en direction d'Abigaël mais celle-ci accéléra le pas et le dépassa. L'article qu'elle avait lu le matin même lui était revenu à l'esprit et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Cet homme avait-il réellement privé des sorciers de leur magie ? Avait-il usurpé les pouvoirs de quelqu'un d'autre ? Si c'était le cas, ne méritait-il pas ce qui lui arrivait ? Sinon devait-elle l'aider ?

« NON ! » pensa la sorcière en serrant les poings.

Ce n'était pas sa lutte, les nés-Moldus devraient se défendre seuls. Pourquoi s'impliquer et prendre des risques alors qu'elle n'était pas concernée ? D'ailleurs, les articles de la gazette du sorcier disaient peut-être vrai et elle ne voulait pas prendre la défense d'un criminel.  
Sans chercher à savoir ce qui arriverait à l'homme qu'elle venait d'abandonner, Abigaël s'engouffra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Elle traversa la pièce sans ralentir et quitta le pub. L'atmosphère polluée du centre-ville de Londres la prit à la gorge et elle maudit les Moldus et leur désintérêt pour l'environnement.  
C'est de très mauvaise humeur et en silence qu'Abigaël effectua le chemin du retour. L'incident auquel elle avait assisté sur le Chemin de Traverse lui était sorti de l'esprit, elle songeait désormais à la réaction de Basile lorsqu'elle lui avouerait qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer les ingrédients.

« Il va me mettre ça sur le dos, j'en mettrais ma baguette à couper ! » pensa-t-elle sombrement lorsque le Magicobus s'engouffra dans les landes du Yorkshire.

Elle soupira et attendit que le véhicule s'arrête sur la place de Shiveringstone Hamlet pour se lever.

« À la prochaine Ernie. » dit-elle sombrement en descendant les marches.

Son excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse lui avait laissé un goût amer et elle retrouvait le village et les sinistres champs de bruyère de la région avec une satisfaction inattendue. Abigaël traversa la place pavée et s'engouffra dans la boutique de Basile sans faire de bruit. La gorge nouée, elle se demandait comment elle allait expliquer la situation à son irascible patron.

« J'ai quelques amis en France, ils seront ravis de vous accueillir. Ils ne sont plus à un ou deux grabataires de plus après tout. »

Une voix de femme s'était élevée du fond du magasin et Abigaël haussa les sourcils. Basile n'était pas seul dans la boutique.

« Hors de question que je quitte cet endroit Augusta ! J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans ce magasin et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ! » grogna l'octogénaire d'une voix mécontente.

Abigaël s'avança et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Aussitôt, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Basile était assis dans sa chaise à bascule, l'air contrarié. Une vieille femme se tenait face à lui, les mains sur les hanches. Son regard perçant dévisageait la nouvelle venue avec méfiance.

« Abigaël Cornfoot, mon employée, dit Basile en désignant la sorcière d'un geste de la main désinvolte. Abigaël, je vous présente Augusta Londubat, une vieille connaissance.

Les deux sorcières se saluèrent sans un mot. Finalement, la visiteuse se tourna de nouveau vers Basile et changea de sujet avec légèreté.

\- Mon petit-fils s'est fait mordre par l'une des plantes excentriques qu'il collectionne dans sa chambre. Drôle de hobby en vérité. Sa main se décompose à une vitesse alarmante et j'aurais besoin de Ciseburine séchée pour lui sauver un doigt ou deux.  
\- Abigaël, pouvez-vous emballer quelques sachets de Ciseburine pour Augusta ? grommela Basile, fuyant le regard perçant de sa cliente.

La sorcière s'empressa d'effectuer la commission. Mieux valait contenter son patron avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Augusta régla son achat et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la boutique, elle se tourna vers Basile.

\- Cessez de faire votre tête d'hippogriffe et songez à ma proposition, piailla-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Quand les licornes auront des plumes ! répliqua Basile avant de détourner la tête, l'air buté.

Augusta marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis et quitta la boutique en claquant la porte. Aussitôt Basile se tourna vers Abigaël.

\- Où se trouvent les ingrédients ? Lui demanda-il, un pli soucieux barrant son large front.

La sorcière baissa la tête, contrite.

\- Ils ont refusé de me délivrer quoi que ce soit. Apparemment ils ont reçu l'interdiction de nous vendre leurs produits, annonça-t-elle d'une voix lugubre.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait anticipé, Basile ne se mit pas en colère. Il blêmit, resta immobile quelques secondes et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche, les mots qui lui échappèrent estomaquèrent Abigaël.

\- Vous pouvez prendre le reste de votre journée. »


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **IV : RECHAUFFER UN BASILIC DANS SON SEIN**

…

Le magasin d'apothicaire de Basile Fergesson était sans doute l'un des magasins les plus inhospitaliers de Grande-Bretagne. Une dizaine d'étagères avaient été disposées au hasard dans la pièce, formant un dédale oppressant. Les rayons de bois ployaient sous le poids des bocaux et des paniers d'ingrédients qui y avaient été entassés sans ordre ni logique, et une désagréable odeur de plantes séchées et de formol flottait dans l'air.  
Abigaël avait tenté d'organiser ce fatras d'innombrables fois mais Basile s'interposait toujours. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à perturber les efforts de son employée. Lasse, la sorcière avait fini par abandonner et la boutique s'était peu à peu transformée en champ de bataille, ce qui complexifiait beaucoup les inventaires.

« Je crois que nous sommes à court d'armoise. »

Abigaël se tenait devant une étagère, un parchemin dans une main et une plume dans l'autre. Elle inspectait d'un œil navré le fourbi qui y avait été déposé.

« Tant pis, nous devrons nous en passer », soupira Basile.

Le vieil homme déambulait dans la boutique, repoussant les paniers d'ingrédients qui jonchaient le sol du bout de sa canne. La place manquait dans le minuscule magasin mais l'octogénaire avait toujours refusé de se débarrasser d'une partie de ses produits.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on se trouve au milieu de nulle-part qu'il faut réduire notre offre. Les clients doivent toujours trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, sinon ils iront voir ailleurs », disait-il pour justifier le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa boutique.

Abigaël haussa les épaules. Elle était convaincue qu'en l'état, le magasin faisait certainement fuir plus de clients qu'il n'en rapportait mais Basile s'entêtait. Blasée, elle avait décidé de ne plus rien dire à ce sujet.

« Il nous manque aussi des yeux de poisson fumeur, signala-t-elle en repoussant quelques queues de lézard décomposées d'un air dégoûté.  
\- On fera sans », grommela Basile.

Sourcils froncés, Abigaël lorgna discrètement le vieillard. Son attitude n'avait rien de naturel. En temps normal, Basile aurait fait un scandale pour quelques pincées de poudre de pierre de lune qui disparaissent. Un retard ou un refus de livraison aurait entraîné une véritable nuée de Beuglantes chez les fournisseurs. Mais Basile ne s'était pas énervé, ne s'était pas indigné et n'avait même pas demandé d'explications lorsqu'on avait refusé leur commande. Il s'était résigné, un comportement très inhabituel pour l'octogénaire, et quelques soupçons forts déplaisants germaient dans l'esprit d'Abigaël.

« À propos du problème de livraison de l'autre jour... » commença-t-elle prudemment en observant attentivement l'octogénaire.

Le visage du vieil homme s'assombrit.

« Savez-vous ce qui a bien pu arriver ? » continua la sorcière.

Basile prit soin de détourner le regard avant de répondre d'un ton âcre :

« Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce qu'il y a dans le crâne de ces hurluberlus ? »

Abigaël n'insista pas mais un désagréable frisson glissa le long de sa nuque. Depuis l'incident du Chemin de Traverse et la visite d'Augusta Londubat une dizaine de jours plus tôt, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de son patron. Le brutal changement de comportement de celui-ci l'effrayait, il était devenu sombre et silencieux. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et son corps paraissait plus frêle que d'ordinaire.

« Je dois me faire des idées », se dit la sorcière en secouant la tête.

Tentant de mettre ses inquiétudes de côté, elle se pencha au-dessus d'un rayon et souleva le couvercle d'un bocal de verre opaque. Aussitôt, un nuage de cendres s'évapora dans l'air et s'insinua dans ses poumons. Prise d'une violente quinte de toux, Abigaël se plia en deux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce truc ? » hoqueta-t-elle, à demi asphyxiée.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle déchiffra l'étiquette.

 _Limaces déshydratées_

« Eurk ! » grommela la sorcière en époussetant ses cheveux, une grimace dégoûtée sur le coin des lèvres.

Elle avait passé la journée à faire le tri parmi les étagères, une tâche ingrate qui lui réservait souvent de mauvaises surprises. La quantité invraisemblable de produits périmés ou inutilisables la stupéfiait, elle se demandait comment cette boutique avait pu en arriver là. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de maintenir un semblant d'organisation mais la manie qu'avait Basile de tout entreposer n'importe où avait eu raison d'elle.

« Je rentre ! Hors de question que je fasse des heures supplémentaires alors que vous êtes le seul responsable de ce désastre, Basile », maugréa Abigaël en faisant disparaître un énorme tas d'immondices d'un coup de baguette magique.  
\- Si vous tenez à être maniaque, coiffez donc vos cheveux avant de critiquer ce magasin », répliqua Basile, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Étonnamment, ce sarcasme ne provoqua pas chez la sorcière la pointe d'agacement qu'il générait habituellement. Au contraire, un soulagement aussi subtil qu'inattendu envahit Abigaël et l'anxiété qui s'était accumulée en elle ces derniers jours s'évapora. Elle retrouvait enfin son patron, le vieil homme cynique et moqueur qu'elle côtoyait depuis vingt ans. Pour la première fois depuis la nomination de Pius Thicknesse, il se comportait normalement.

« Je me faisais vraiment des idées pour rien. Nous sommes tous un peu tendus ces derniers temps » songea-t-elle, rassurée.

La sorcière rangea ses affaires, le cœur léger, avant de prendre congé. L'atmosphère de la boutique, chargée de poussières et de miasmes nauséabonds fut bientôt remplacée par le vent vif et mordant des landes. Abigaël n'appréciait pas particulièrement la fraîche humidité qui régnait sur la place du village mais elle huma l'air pur avec délice avant de se diriger vers la pension Ayton.

« Je suis là », annonça-t-elle en passant la porte d'entrée.

Le rez-de-chaussée de la demeure était constitué d'une grande pièce aux murs tapissés de vert et aux sols carrelés. Elle faisait office à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de salon. Un large évier fissuré, une cuisinière de fonte et quelques placards en bois s'alignaient dans un coin tandis qu'une table immense grignotait l'espace restant. Une dizaine de chaises dépareillées avaient été disposées un peu partout et un canapé défoncé, recouvert d'une housse de velours jaune, avait été placé contre un mur. L'ameublement, sommaire, n'occupait pas beaucoup de place mais les innombrables bibelots de Félicia s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce qui, par conséquent, paraissait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

« Nous dînons dans une heure miss Cornfoot. »

L'hôtesse se trouvait derrière sa cuisinière. Baguette à la main, elle préparait le dîner avec une impressionnante virtuosité. Les légumes s'épluchaient à une vitesse ahurissante et dansaient gracieusement dans les airs avant de tomber, en fins morceaux, dans une poêle huilée.

« C'est parfait madame Ayton », répondit Abigaël, poliment.

La sorcière s'avança dans la pièce et aperçut une enveloppe d'un jaune criard sur la table à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
\- Un hibou l'a apportée dans l'après-midi, elle est pour Auguste. »

Abigaël saisit le pli et lut l'adresse qui avait été marquée à l'encre rouge sur le papier.

 _Auguste Easby  
Pension pour sorciers Ayton  
Shiveringstone Hamlet_

Alors qu'elle reposait l'enveloppe sur la table, la porte de la demeure s'ouvrit et Auguste apparut sur le seuil. Abigaël ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et fut soufflée en l'apercevant. Le jeune homme aux yeux brillants d'excitation s'était métamorphosé. Ses joues s'étaient décolorées et il avait un regard éteint, souligné d'épais cernes noirs.

« Merlin ! Vos recherches n'ont pas l'air d'être fructueuses mon pauvre Auguste », s'exclama-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Le jeune homme la contempla avec surprise et balbutia, désarçonné.

« Au contraire, mon projet avance à merveille. J'ai retrouvé l'endroit où Friedich Yones a aperçu un Abrasier des landes en 1964. »

Décontenancée, Abigaël écouta le récit du jeune homme qui lui exposa sa journée avec une terrible précision. Il parlait avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'il ne l'avait fait le premier jour de son séjour à Shiveringstone Hamlet mais semblait parfaitement convaincu d'être sur la bonne voie. Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et ses yeux un peu d'éclat. Cela ne dura pas, Félicia désigna l'enveloppe du doigt et interrompit son monologue.

« Vous avez du courrier Auguste », lui signala-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Les yeux du sorcier se posèrent sur l'enveloppe et son visage se décomposa.

« Je vais le lire en haut », souffla-t-il en empoignant la lettre.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers et disparut.

« Quel garçon bizarre », dit Félicia en haussant les épaules.

Abigaël ne répondit pas, elle s'était traînée jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir de contentement. Les jours d'inventaire, très rares, étaient toujours éprouvants.  
La sorcière somnola un moment. Les yeux à peine entrouverts, elle observait le mur qui lui faisait face avec désintérêt. Confortablement calé contre son cadre, Hercule Hammer dormait paisiblement. Quelques peintures de mauvais goût avaient envahi les murs au fil des années et Abigaël voyait les personnages aux proportions imparfaites se mouvoir sur leur toile. Finalement, elle s'assoupit contre les coussins, laissant la fatigue l'emporter.

« Miss Cornfoot ! »

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard avec un sursaut. Félicia se tenait devant elle et une délicieuse odeur de ragoût flottait dans l'air.

« Le dîner est prêt, vous pouvez prévenir monsieur Easby ? »

Abigaël se leva de mauvaise grâce et grimpa l'escalier d'un pas lourd. Arrivée au premier étage, elle s'engouffra dans un étroit couloir et tambourina le battant d'une porte.

« Auguste, nous nous mettons à table », annonça-t-elle sobrement.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et elle appela plus fort, sans résultat. Intrigué, la sorcière fit tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté, révélant une chambre sombre et exigüe.

« Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! Où est-il passé ? »

La pièce était vide. Les placards, béants, ne contenaient plus le moindre vêtement et la valise du jeune homme avait disparu. Abigaël hésita un moment sur le seuil avant d'entrer. Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre avant de se poser sur le bureau. Quelques exemplaires de _La Gazette du sorcier_ et du _Chicaneur_ s'y trouvaient encore mais c'est l'enveloppe jaune qui attira son attention. Le courrier avait été décacheté et un morceau de parchemin en avait été extirpé. La sorcière tendit la main, indécise, et saisit la lettre avant d'y poser les yeux.

 _À monsieur Auguste Easbey, fils d'Emma Florens, Moldue et de George Easby, Moldu.  
Statut : né-Moldu._

 _Vous êtes convoqué au ministère dans le cadre d'une enquête sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques.  
Veuillez vous présenter au ministère, à la salle d'audience de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus le 21 août à 14h15. Munissez-vous du questionnaire ci-joint dûment complété et de votre baguette magique.  
En cas d'absence, de retard ou de falsification de votre arbre généalogique vous serez immédiatement considéré comme un criminel et jugé comme tel._

 _Dolores Ombrage, directrice de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus_

« Abigaël ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Sous le choc, la sorcière n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de Félicia derrière elle. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la convocation et maudissait sa bêtise. Aveuglée par ses soupçons concernant Basile, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'étrange comportement d'Auguste.

« Abigaël ? Ou est Easby ?  
\- Je crois qu'il s'est enfuit, répondit Abigaël, livide. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur son bureau. »

Elle tendit la lettre à la sorcière qui s'en saisit et lut le contenu d'une traite. Son visage s'empourpra au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et elle finit par jeter le courrier par terre, un rictus furieux sur les lèvres.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réchauffé un Basilic en mon sein, siffla-t-elle, venimeuse. Un Sang-de-Bourbe, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

Stupéfaite, Abigaël contemplait le visage déformé par la colère de l'hôtesse. Jamais la cinquantenaire n'avait exprimé la moindre aversion pour les nés-Moldus, cette réaction était donc totalement inattendue de sa part.

« Quand je pense que j'ai nourri et logé un voleur de magie ! »

Félicia s'étouffait presque de rage. Inquiète, Abigaël la voyait virer à l'écarlate à une vitesse alarmante. Elle intervint pour calmer son hôtesse.

« Peut-être ces rumeurs de vol de magie ne sont-elles pas fondées ? Ils parlent d'une enquête, pas d'un jugement », dit-elle sans conviction.

Un ricanement amer l'interrompit.

« S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il ne serait pas parti comme un voleur », affirma Félicia.

Abigaël s'assombrit. La sorcière avait raison. S'il avait été réellement innocent, Auguste n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'enfuir. Un frisson horrifié la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'était pas parti ? Était-il vraiment capable de voler leurs pouvoirs magiques ?

« Je vais tout de suite écrire au ministère pour leur signaler sa disparition. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'imaginent que je collabore avec ces gens-là ! » s'exclama Félicia avant de quitter la pièce.

Abigaël se précipita hors de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient jusqu'aux combles et s'enferma dans son minuscule appartement.  
D'une main tremblante, la sorcière saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur un bibelot hideux.

« Accio statuette »

L'objet lévita sur toute la longueur de la pièce et atterrit entre ses mains en douceur. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se mette à glousser d'un rire un peu dément. Elle avait craint un moment de ne plus être capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques. Qu'ils aient été emportés par Auguste, disparus à jamais. Mais non. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas arraché sa magie avant de partir. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.  
D'ailleurs, était-il réellement coupable de ce dont on l'accusait ? Abigaël avait du mal à y croire, il lui avait toujours paru très candide.

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences », se morigéna-t-elle.

Félicia avait raison, les innocents ne prenaient pas la fuite comme des voleurs. Quant aux nombreux articles de _La Gazette_ sur le sujet, ils avaient été très convaincants. Le vol de magie était probablement une réalité, pourquoi compliquait-elle les choses face à tant de preuves ?

Un hululement sonore interrompit ses réflexions. Abigaël tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux : le magnifique Grand-duc de Gelsomina la toisait d'un air important, une lettre attachée à la patte. La sorcière récupéra la missive et la lut précipitamment.

 _Ma chère Abigaël_

 _Viens prendre le thé chez moi samedi, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer._

La brièveté de la lettre fit rire Abigaël. C'était du Gelsomina tout craché : mystérieux, efficace et directif. Elle saisit une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

 _Ma très chère Gelsomina_

 _Je serai chez toi samedi vers 14 heures, j'ai également beaucoup de choses à te raconter._


	5. Chapter 5

...

 **V : VOULOIR LA BIERAUBEURRE ET L'ARGENT DE LA BIERAUBEURRE**

...

La maison de Gelsomina Grimsby était une belle et vaste demeure de style victorien. Les murs de pierres disparaissaient sous le lierre et les rebords de fenêtre regorgeaient de fleurs multicolores. C'était une splendide propriété, élégante et bien entretenue. Des parterres de plantes aromatiques agrémentaient le jardin et quelques arrosoirs de métal lévitaient au milieu du parc, arrosant généreusement la verdure qui s'y trouvait.  
Abigaël se tenait devant le portail de fer forgé, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. L'excellente situation de son amie lui rappelait cruellement son propre dénuement. Un dénuement qui n'avait pas toujours existé. Vingt ans auparavant, la sorcière vivait dans un manoir autrement plus impressionnant. Ravalant son dépit, elle passa à travers le portail comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage et remonta l'allée de pierre blanche qui menait à la massive porte d'entrée. Elle monta les marches du perron, saisit le heurtoir et frappa le battant de la porte, celle-ci tourna sur ses gonds presqu'aussitôt et un elfe de maison apparut sur le seuil.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, miss Cornfoot. La maitresse vous attend dans le petit salon », couina la créature en s'inclinant exagérément.

Abigaël releva le menton et lui emboita le pas dans le spacieux hall d'entrée. D'immenses tableaux couvraient les murs. Sur les toiles, des sorciers et sorcières aux visages austères la toisaient avec circonspection. Elle tenta d'ignorer les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage mais ne put s'empêcher de saisir quelques mots :

« La fille des Cornfoot...  
\- Quelle tristesse... La déchéance de cette famille !  
\- Son père... Les courses d'Hippogriffes. »

Les dents serrées, Abigaël accéléra le pas. Elle haïssait cette maison et ses occupants en deux dimensions qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs qu'elle s'était efforcée d'oublier.

« Abigaël, quelle joie de te voir ! Installe-toi ! »

Gelsomina l'attendait dans un agréable salon. Dissimulant son malaise, l'invitée s'avança d'un pas sûr, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. La pièce, immense, était meublée avec goût. De magnifiques meubles d'acajou remplissaient l'espace, agrémentés de couteuses œuvres d'art.  
Abigaël s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil, face à Gelsomina. L'elfe qui l'avait menée au salon réapparut avec un craquement sonore, un plateau d'argent entre les mains. La sorcière saisit la tasse de porcelaine qu'il lui présentait et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Thé au jasmin ? Il est vraiment délicieux, fit-elle remarquer.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? » répondit Gelsomina, radieuse.

Abigaël se détendit rapidement. Gelsomina, qui manquait ordinairement de tact, avait toujours fait preuve d'une exceptionnelle délicatesse envers son amie. En vingt ans, elle n'avait jamais abordé la ruine des Cornfoot et son comportement à l'égard d'Abigaël n'avait pas changé lorsque celle-ci avait tout perdu. Elle l'invitait fréquemment à prendre le thé et lui permettait de jouer les grandes dames dans son salon, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de toutes ses connaissances. La riche sorcière ne lui avait pas proposé d'aide financière lorsqu'elle avait été contrainte de vendre les biens de sa famille et Abigaël lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante. Sa fierté ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Quelle est l'excellente nouvelle dont tu voulais me faire part ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, curieuse.

Les résultats du tirage au sort des sorcières qui auraient l'immense joie de rencontrer Rita Skeeter n'avaient pas encore été publiés. Il s'agissait donc d'autre chose.

« Rudolph a eu une promotion ! lui annonça Gelsomina en joignant les mains.  
\- Félicitations ! s'exclama Abigaël, sincèrement ravie pour son amie.

Rudolph Grimsby était un homme autoritaire et peu loquace. Employé parmi les haut-gradés de la brigade magique pendant des années, il avait d'autres ambitions mais les opportunités lui avaient toujours manqué.  
Lorsque Gelsomina l'avait épousé à vingt-et-un ans, Abigaël avait craint qu'il ne s'oppose à leur amitié. Criblée de dettes, beaucoup la considérait alors avec dédain. Mais le très fortuné Rudolph Grimsby n'avait pas cillé. Le sorcier valorisait bien plus le sang pur que l'argent. Et Abigaël descendait d'une illustre famille de sorciers.

« Quel poste va-t-il occuper ?  
\- Tu as entendu parler des réformes du ministère ? Ils avaient besoin de personnel pour intégrer les nouveaux services et Rudolph va assurer la direction du Bureau de contrôle des arbres généalogiques ! »

Un bref silence s'établit dans la pièce.

« Le Bureau de contrôle des arbres généalogiques ? » répéta Abigaël, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle repensa à Auguste et à la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt, avant de disparaître. Cet incident l'avait profondément marquée et elle ressentait pour le jeune homme des sentiments contradictoires. Un mélange entre peur, colère et doute.

« C'est un bureau qui a été créé récemment, il fait partie de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus, continua Gelsomina sans remarquer l'embarras de son invitée. Beaucoup de Sang-de-Bourbe tentent de falsifier leur arbre généalogique, les vérifier demande beaucoup de travail et Rudolph est à la tête d'une équipe de généalogistes chevronnés. »

Abigaël hocha mollement la tête.

« Et toi, que voulais-tu me raconter ? » finit par demander Gelsomina en se penchant vers Abigaël.

La sorcière lui raconta la fuite d'Auguste et la réaction de Félicia. Aussitôt, son amie écarquilla exagérément les yeux.

« Merlin ! Ces Sang-de-Bourbe sont vraiment partout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Peut-être même en côtoyons-nous sans en avoir conscience. Heureusement, lorsque le ministère aura terminé son épuration nous serons certains de ne plus fréquenter ces gens-là. »

L'image de Basile dansa sous les yeux d'Abigaël mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. La sorcière avait cru s'être débarrassée des soupçons qui l'avaient envahie à de nombreuses reprises mais rien n'y faisait. Ils finissaient toujours par réapparaître. La gorge nouée, elle avala son thé de travers et faillit s'étrangler.

« Tu vas bien Abigaël ? Tu es un peu étrange aujourd'hui », s'inquiéta Gelsomina, sourcils froncés.  
\- Tout va bien ! Je pensais au dernier numéro de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Ils assurent que les robes de sorciers à motifs floraux seront à la mode cet hiver mais je ne sais pas quoi en penser », mentit la sorcière en toussotant.

Gelsomina secoua la tête, l'air navré.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ces nouvelles tendances. Les jeunes sorciers de nos jours sont prêts à tout pour se faire remarquer, regarde cette Opale Bristympan. A-t-on jamais vu un pareil style vestimentaire ? »

Une conversation animée s'engagea entre les deux femmes et elles passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à commenter le dernier exemplaire du magazine. Tout y passa, de l'interview de Dolores Ombrage, nouvelle figure féminine en vogue, aux derniers potins du Chemin de Traverse. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Abigaël remarqua que son amie contrôlait fréquemment sa montre mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle le regretta amèrement lorsque Gelsomina lui désigna une petite annonce dans la rubrique « courrier du cœur » du _Sorcière-Hebdo_.

« Que penses-tu de celui-ci ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un rictus machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Abigaël se renfrogna. Célibataire à trente-sept ans, elle faisait figure d'exception parmi ses amies. Ces dernières avaient souvent tenté de jouer les entremetteuses, ce qui avait le don de l'agacer. Elle se pencha sur l'annonce, un poil soupçonneuse et la lut sans enthousiasme. 

_Sorcier de quarante-et-un ans, Médicomage certifié et grand amateur de balades romantiques cherche sorcière de trente-cinq à quarante-cinq ans pour une relation sérieuse et durable.  
Si vous êtes intéressée, envoyez un hibou à Pivoine Auckland au 9 rue des Sombrals, Pré-au-lard._

Abigaël leva les yeux du magazine. En face d'elle, Gelsomina la scrutait avec excitation.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as contacté pour moi, soupira-t-elle avec un soupçon d'agacement.  
\- Voyons ! C'est une occasion en or, piailla Gelsomina qui sautillait sur place, excitée comme une puce. Une famille respectable, un travail exemplaire et l'âge idéal ! »

Elle se leva et désigna l'horloge qui était suspendue sur un mur d'un doigt triomphant.

« Et cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas le temps de te défiler ! Vous avez rendez-vous dans une demi-heure aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard ! »

Abigaël avait une faiblesse : elle était très bien éduquée. Faire faux bond à quelqu'un, même au plus désagréable des crétins, lui était impossible. Gelsomina connaissait cette faille et s'en était servi sans aucun état d'âme. Elle savait qu'en une demi-heure, Abigaël ne pourrait pas décommander ce rendez-vous et serait contrainte d'y aller.  
Prise au piège, la visiteuse sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de la colère. Elle détestait ce genre de guet-apens.

« Je pourrais ne pas y aller », se dit-elle, hésitante.

Mais en songeant au pauvre sorcier qui l'attendrait seul à une table, cette résolution s'écroula. Elle ne pouvait pas faire vivre une pareille humiliation à qui que ce soit.  
Gelsomina observait attentivement son amie et un éclat triomphant faisait luire ses pupilles. Elle-même ne s'était jamais dérangée pour faire attendre, parfois longtemps, parfois éternellement, ceux avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.

« Ma pauvre Abigaël, ta gentillesse te perdra ! » pensa-t-elle, satisfaite.

Elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installée et se tourna vers son amie.

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant si tu ne veux pas le faire attendre. Tu es venue ici comment ? En balai ? Pré-au-lard est loin, tu n'auras pas le temps de voler jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Et avec tout ce brouillard, il vaut mieux éviter les longs trajets. »

Gelsomina réfléchissait à toute vitesse tandis qu'Abigaël fixait le sol d'un œil résigné.

« Tu pourrais transplaner », proposa la propriétaire des lieux, incertaine.

Abigaël crispa la mâchoire. Elle était une très mauvaise transplaneuse et s'était déjà désartibulée plusieurs fois.

« Je vais prendre le Magicobus », annonça-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Gelsomina grimaça.

« Cet engin molduesque ?  
\- C'est ça ou rien. »

Abigaël était furieuse et son amie n'insista pas.

« Tu me paieras ça », lui promit-elle d'une voix menaçante avant de monter dans le Magicobus.

Le véhicule s'enfonça dans les plaines en vrombissant bruyamment. Debout sur le porche de sa demeure, Gelsomina le vit disparaître avec une moue satisfaite.

« Oh non, tu me remercieras ! » dit-elle joyeusement avant de retourner dans son manoir d'un pas triomphant.

Assise dans le Magicobus, Abigaël pestait contre son amie. Non seulement elle lui imposait un rendez-vous sans même lui demander son avis mais en plus, elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de se rendre présentable. La sorcière scruta son reflet dans la vitre du véhicule et soupira bruyamment. Elle ne ressemblait à rien avec cette crinière indisciplinée. C'est à peine si elle s'était donné la peine de se coiffer le matin même. Elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux mais le Magicobus s'arrêta bientôt. De mauvaise humeur, Abigaël descendit de l'engin en grommelant un vague « au revoir » en direction du conducteur.  
Pré-au-lard s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le village, constitué d'une ruelle principale, était presque désert. Quelques sorciers se pressaient dans une boutique de livres d'occasion, sans doute pour acheter les fournitures nécessaires pour étudier à Poudlard. Des affiches avaient été placardées sur toutes les vitrines et Abigaël, curieuse, s'approcha de l'une d'entre elles pour en lire le contenu. 

_**Couvre-feu**_ __

 _Face à de récentes menaces terroristes, le ministère a décidé d'imposer un couvre-feu à Pré-au-lard afin d'assurer la sécurité de ses habitants.  
Dorénavant, toute circulation de biens ou de personnes entre vingt-et-une heures et six heures sont formellement interdites. Des Détraqueurs et des employés de la brigade magique patrouilleront dans les rues et veilleront à ce que cette mesure soit respectée.  
En cas de manquement à cette règle, les coupables seront passibles d'une peine de prison à Azkaban. La durée de celle-ci dépendra de la gravité de l'infraction._

Un frisson fit trembler Abigaël.

« Un rendez-vous galant dans un tel contexte, ça n'a vraiment rien de réjouissant », marmonna-t-elle en maudissant Gelsomina.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque dix-huit heures. Elle pourrait prendre ce couvre-feu comme excuse si la rencontre s'éternisait.  
La sorcière remonta la rue d'un pas lent et se retrouva bientôt devant Les Trois Balais. Elle poussa la porte et une agréable chaleur la submergea aussitôt. Une délicieuse odeur de Bièraubeurre lui chatouillait les narines et elle resta un moment sur le seuil, à humer l'air. Abigaël sortait peu de chez elle et ses rares visites se faisaient chez ses amies. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis Poudlard et ces arômes nostalgiques la rendirent quelque peu mélancolique.

« Mademoiselle Abigaël Cornfoot ? »

Une voix chaude la tira de ses réflexions. Assis à une table près de l'entrée, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années la fixait avec embarras.

« Je suis Ernest Auckland, enchanté de faire votre connaissance », se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Abigaël la serra mollement et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à lui. Un silence pesant s'établit entre les deux sorciers et elle en profita pour détailler son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme mûr, légèrement potelé mais très élégant. Ses cheveux châtains étaient savamment coiffés et ses yeux marron paraissaient sympathiques. Il était séduisant, c'était indéniable.

« Je dois vous faire une confession », commença Ernest sans même prendre le temps de passer commande.

Il paraissait mal à l'aise et se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Ma mère a organisé ce rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait dans la tête, c'est terriblement impoli de notre part de vous embarquer dans ce malentendu. »

Abigaël cligna des yeux et pouffa.

« Nom d'une chouette déplumée ! s'exclama-t-elle, hilare. Mon amie m'a littéralement forcé la main pour que je vienne ici. »

Ils se regardèrent avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de complicité avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je me sens bien mieux maintenant, avoua le sorcier. J'avais peur de commettre un impair en annonçant ne pas avoir la moindre intention de me marier.  
\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, je me demandais comment aborder le sujet sans vous vexer. »

Abigaël hocha la tête, désabusée avant d'ajouter :

« Mes amies refusent de me croire quand j'affirme ne pas vouloir m'engager dans une relation. Elles sont persuadées que je mens pour garder la face. »

La glace était brisée et les deux sorciers commencèrent à parler comme de vieilles connaissances. Abigaël trouvait son interlocuteur charmant et intelligent et elle se réjouissant de la tournure des évènements. Elle avait craint de passer une soirée sinistre, à repousser les avances indélicates d'un quarantenaire ventripotent.

« Vous travaillez à Ste Mangouste ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'Ernest lui parla de son travail.  
\- Au Département des urgences magiques, ajouta Ernest. Je m'occupe des incidents liés aux sortilèges. »

Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes, certaines cocasses et d'autres plus dramatiques firent rire ou grimacer Abigaël. Finalement, Ernest s'assombrit légèrement avant de déclarer d'une voix neutre.

« Avec le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, j'ai fait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires. Il fallait rafistoler les Moldus qui étaient pris pour cible par les Mangemorts. »

Son ton se fit ironique.

« Mais on ne me confie plus de mission de ce genre depuis la nomination de Pius Thicknesse. »

Un silence glacial suivit ses propos. L'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'était établie entre eux se dissipa brutalement. Abigaël fixait la table avec insistance, ne sachant pas quoi répondre aux insinuations du Médicomage. La mention de Moldus lui rappelait désagréablement ce qui était arrivé à Auguste.

« Que pensez-vous du vol de magie ? » lui demanda-t-elle impulsivement avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche, abasourdie.

Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle s'était promis de ne plus aborder ce sujet, de ne même plus y penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup d'en parler avec un parfait inconnu ? Les articles explicites de _La Gazette du sorcier_ , Auguste qui prenait la poudre de cheminette comme un voleur, tout laissait penser que les Sang-de-Bourbe avaient réellement usurpé leurs pouvoirs magiques.

« Je pense que ce sont des balivernes », répondit tranquillement Ernest.

Bouche bée, Abigaël observa son interlocuteur d'un œil stupéfait. Il avait statué son avis sans la moindre trace d'hésitation et son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Il contestait les informations qui avaient été relayées par le ministère ces deux dernières semaines avec une facilité déconcertante.

« balivernes ? Pourquoi ? »

Abigaël n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Assaillie par les doutes et les soupçons, elle enviait Ernest qui paraissait si sûr de lui.

« Si les Moldus pouvaient réellement s'emparer de nos pouvoirs, rien n'empêcherait les sorciers de faire de même avec les autres détenteurs de pouvoirs magiques. Certains en auraient forcément profité depuis le temps et on en aurait entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Ernest d'une voix posée. En plus, les Mangemorts cherchent à se débarrasser des nés-Moldus depuis des années. Maintenant qu'ils sont au pouvoir, on peut supposer qu'ils ont inventé ces histoires de vol de magie pour arriver à leurs fins. »

Un bref silence suivit ses propos.

« Je vois. Ça tient debout », répondit Abigaël avec un sourire crispé.

La sorcière tentait de paraître calme et composée mais elle ne savait plus quoi penser. En quelques phrases, Ernest avait balayé tous les efforts de son interlocutrice pour croire les propos du ministère. Confuse, elle massa ses tempes du bout des doigts. Les doutes qu'elle avait essayé d'ignorer ces derniers jours la frappaient maintenant de plein fouet.

« Il est tard, nous devrions y aller avant que le couvre-feu ne débute », fit soudain remarquer Ernest, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Abigaël se leva péniblement. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. La sorcière accompagna son compagnon hors du café et ils se saluèrent avec embarras.

« Je suppose que c'est un adieu. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Ernest, gêné. Vous retournez chez vous comment ? »

Abigaël ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Tout à coup, elle se sentait ridiculement embarrassée à l'idée de lui avouer qu'elle prenait le Magicobus.

« Je transplane », affirma-t-elle en maudissant son orgueil.

Elle salua Ernest d'une poignée de main et attendit qu'il s'en aille mais le sorcier ne bougea pas. Il attendait galamment qu'elle parte la première. Abigaël sentit son corps se couvrir de sueurs froides mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se sentait incapable de dévoiler son mensonge au Médicomage, elle en mourrait de honte.

Prenant son maigre courage à deux mains la sorcière se concentra sur sa destination et elle tourna lentement sur elle-même avant de disparaître.


	6. Chapter 6

…

 **VI : IL N'Y A PAS D'INCANTATION SANS SORTILÈGE**

…

Les yeux clos et la respiration coupée, Abigaël transplana. Aussitôt, la sorcière sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds tandis qu'un léger vertige la saisissait. Une violente brise lui cingla le visage et sa cage thoracique se contracta désagréablement sous l'effet de la pression. Ces sensations ne durèrent qu'un instant. Bientôt, Abigaël perçut de nouveau la terre ferme sous ses semelles. Les muscles raidis et le front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, elle se prépara aux souffrances qui accompagnaient inévitablement une désartibulation. Mais la douleur escomptée ne vint pas, elle avait réussi son transplanage.  
Soulagée, la sorcière inspira profondément. L'air vif des landes s'engouffra dans ses poumons et le capiteux parfum de la bruyère flatta ses narines. Elle ouvrit les yeux, apaisée, et se figea. Elle ne se trouvait pas sur la place principale de Shiveringstone Hamlet. Paniquée, Abigaël fit quelques pas en arrière et sentit les ronces lui érafler les chevilles. Les collines du Yorkshire l'encerclaient, emmitouflées dans un épais manteau de plantes épineuses. Elle en distinguait à peine les sommets, le brouillard les avait engloutis.

« Merlin », souffla la sorcière.

Le soleil, écarlate, disparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Les landes seraient bientôt baignées dans les ténèbres. À cette idée, la panique qui commençait déjà à s'emparer d'Abigaël s'accrut. Ses jambes flageolèrent et elle s'affaissa dans la bruyère.

« Calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas transplaner dans cet état. »

La sorcière avait fermé les yeux et tentait de se détendre. Mais les tremblements qui secouaient son corps ne disparurent pas. Un froid mordant rongeait sa peau et des larmes glacées s'accumulaient doucement sous ses paupières. Abigaël fouilla frénétiquement ses poches et en extirpa sa baguette magique. Elle la tendit devant elle et murmura d'une voix blanche :

« Lumos »

L'extrémité du bâton s'illumina faiblement mais la sorcière n'en éprouva pas le moindre réconfort. Elle était gelée. Un froid surnaturel l'environnait, s'intensifiait. Abigaël comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Des Détraqueurs », réalisa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour affecter ses souvenirs mais la sorcière craignait exagérément ces créatures. Bouleversée, elle se releva précipitamment.

« Spero patronum ! » couina-t-elle, hystérique.

Un mince filet de lumière argentée apparut devant elle et une chaleur éphémère l'enveloppa. Abigaël tendait sa baguette devant elle, les deux mains crispées sur le bâton. Elle était consciente de ne pas posséder un patronus assez puissant pour repousser ne serait-ce qu'un détraqueur, quitter les landes devenait urgent.  
Malgré l'angoisse qui la condamnait presque à une sévère désartibulation, elle envisagea de transplaner. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre en pratique cette dangereuse option, un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre derrière elle.

« Troll mal léché ! Tronche de tarentule ! »

Abigaël sursauta violemment et retomba lourdement au milieu des ronces. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et un voile opaque s'était déposé sur ses rétines. Nauséeuse et prise de vertiges, elle plissait les yeux pour distinguer le nouveau-venu.

« Hubert ? »

Le Chartier de Barbara Heathtorn lui faisait face. La créature mâchouillait les restes d'un malheureux gnome sans prêter attention à la sorcière. Hébétée, celle-ci mit quelques secondes à réaliser la situation. Les Chartiers ne s'éloignaient jamais beaucoup de leur propriétaire, la demeure de Barbara devait donc se trouver à proximité. Prise d'espoir, Abigaël se releva péniblement. Hubert s'éloignait déjà et elle le suivit d'un pas chancelant. Luttant contre les ronces qui agrippaient sa robe, contre les pierres coupantes et les épines effilées qui écorchaient ses jambes, elle parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'enfin l'humble maisonnette de Barbara apparut devant elle, la sorcière éclata en sanglots nerveux. Inconsciente du spectacle pitoyable qu'elle devait présenter, les vêtements en lambeaux, couverte d'égratignures et les joues baignées de larmes, elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et frappa frénétiquement le battant. Celui-ci tourna lentement sur lui-même et le visage méfiant de Barbara Heathtorn apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Abigaël ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? » la questionna-t-elle, ébahie, lorsqu'elle reconnut la sorcière.

Secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, le visage blême, Abigaël luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le porche.

« Erreur de transplanage », expliqua-t-elle sobrement d'une voix éteinte.

Barbara hésita un moment et invita la sorcière à entrer chez elle. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

« Navrée, c'est un vrai fouillis là-dedans », prévint-elle.

La vieille femme paraissait inhabituellement tendue. Elle referma rapidement la porte d'entrée derrière sa visiteuse et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur sa table à manger. Une large valise en cuir y trônait. Des robes et des grimoires poussiéreux s'entassaient pêle-mêle dans la malle et une imposante cage grillagée siégeait dans un coin de la pièce, prête à renfermer le Chartier de la vieille femme. Mais ce fut l'immense cheminée de granit qui attisa la curiosité d'Abigaël. Les flammes consumaient lentement les parchemins qui avaient été jetés dans l'âtre. Sur le sol carrelé du salon, une large brassée de feuillets attendait de subir le même sort.

« Vous partez quelque part ? demanda faiblement Abigaël.  
\- Je prends quelques vacances et j'en profite pour faire un peu de ménage dans mes papiers », répondit Barbara, évasive.

Le regard de la vieille femme se voila et un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Des années de travail qui partent en fumée. Mais c'est pour le mieux, mes recherches sont plus dangereuses que je ne le pensais. »

Abigaël, mal à l'aise, observa le tas de parchemins qui s'apprêtaient à brûler. Des arbres généalogiques minuscules et détaillés couvraient les papiers.

« Que voulez-vous dire par dangereuses ? » demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

Barbara tira une lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit. Abigaël la saisit d'une main hésitante et lut rapidement le contenu.

 _Chère madame Heathtorn._

 _Vos recherches poussées dans le domaine de la généalogie sorcière ont fait de vous l'une des figures emblématiques de notre pays. Vous avez été publiée maintes fois et votre réputation n'est plus à faire parmi les grands mages de Grande-Bretagne. Aujourd'hui, le ministère souhaite vous offrir l'opportunité de prendre part à la refondation de notre société.  
Le bureau de contrôle des arbres généalogiques, récemment formé, nécessite votre assistance. Pour quarante heures de travail par semaine et la mise à disposition de tous vos travaux, vous bénéficierez d'un accès illimité aux archives du ministère de la magie et d'un salaire de 865 Gallions mensuel. Nous ne doutons pas de l'intérêt que vous porterez à une offre aussi avantageuse et vous attendons lundi matin, 9 heures au ministère.  
Dans l'attente d'une réponse positive, veuillez agréer, madame l'expression de mes magiques salutations._

 _Rudolph Grimsby, Directeur du bureau de contrôle des arbres généalogiques._

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Abigaël leva les yeux et contempla Barbara. La vieille femme paraissait irritée.

« Voici ce que j'ai reçu lorsque j'ai décliné leur offre », dit-elle sèchement en tendant une nouvelle lettre.

Abigaël la saisit avec un mauvais pressentiment.

 _Chère madame Heathtorn._

 _Votre grand âge et l'isolement de votre propriété ne doivent pas vous empêcher de servir vos intérêts et ceux du ministère. Par conséquent, nous enverrons des employés de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus lundi matin à votre propriété afin qu'ils vous escortent jusqu'au bureau d'étude des arbres généalogiques. Veillez à être dans votre domicile lors de leur visite, nous préférerions ne pas avoir à vous rechercher ailleurs.  
N'oubliez pas d'emporter avec vous l'intégralité de vos recherches, nous y portons le plus grand intérêt._

 _Rudolph Grimsby, directeur du bureau d'étude des arbres généalogiques._

Un silence pesant planait désormais dans la demeure de Barbara Heathtorn. Gênée, Abigaël se racla la gorge et posa le courrier sur la table sans oser regarder la vieille femme. Elle connaissait très bien l'expéditeur de cette menaçante missive.  
Ne sachant rien des liens forts qui existaient entre Abigaël et Gelsomina Grimsby, Barbara interpréta le silence de son invitée comme une désapprobation muette.

« N'est-ce pas honteux ? dit-elle, révoltée. Ils veulent mettre la main sur mes recherches pour accentuer leurs persécutions contre les nés-Moldus ! »

Elle secoua vivement la tête et une lueur déterminée illumina ses iris.

« Mais foi de Heathtorn, non seulement ils n'auront rien mais je ne partirai pas sans faire de bruit », murmura-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

La vieille femme se tut et Abigaël ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Elle se sentait gênée pour Barbara et comprenait son indignation. Qui aurait aimé se faire réquisitionner de force pour soutenir une cause qu'on désapprouve ? Malgré tout, la sorcière n'osait pas prendre ouvertement parti pour la vieille femme. Elle connaissait Gelsomina depuis toujours et ne voulait pas s'opposer aux pratiques de son mari. Lâche, elle se taisait donc et contemplait ses pieds avec une attention presque impolie. Barbara comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter sur le soutien de sa visiteuse, elle soupira discrètement.

« Je parle, je parle, mais mes préparations de voyage n'avancent pas, remarqua-t-elle simplement. Vous devriez y aller miss Cornfoot, il se fait tard. »

Les joues d'Abigaël s'empourprèrent légèrement. Elle venait de se faire congédier. La sorcière hésita un moment. Barbara s'activait dans la pièce, agrippant des objets sur ses étagères qu'elle jetait en vrac dans sa valise. Son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion et elle évitait soigneusement le regard de son invitée. Abigaël ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Elle se sentait honteuse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour briser le silence qui s'était installé mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Finalement, elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas incertain. Sur le seuil, elle tourna légèrement la tête et salua son hôtesse d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Bon voyage, madame Heathtorn. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. »

Barbara interrompit ses préparatifs et deux yeux verts mortellement sérieux s'ancrèrent dans ceux, indécis, d'Abigaël.

« Je vous remercie miss Cornfoot. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de prendre une nouvelle fois le thé ensemble. »

Abigaël lui fit un signe de tête poli et poussa le battant de la porte. L'air glacial des landes la submergea mais elle ignora la morsure du froid et quitta la demeure sans se retourner. La sorcière referma la porte en bois derrière elle et se tint un moment immobile sur les marches du perron. Elle se sentait vidée de ses forces.  
Épuisée, elle scruta le paysage nocturne qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Elle ne distinguait ni la lune, ni les pâles lumières de Shiveringstone Hamlet. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, sans penser aux risques, elle s'engagea dans le potager d'une démarche vacillante avant de transplaner brusquement. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, s'écrouler dans son lit et ne plus songer aux paroles d'Ernest Auckland ou à la fuite de Barbara. Elle voulait oublier les révélations, les doutes, les soupçons. La sorcière, absente, subit sans broncher les désagréables sensations occasionnées par son transplanage et se matérialisa dans sa chambre. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements et se laissa tomber sur son lit. D'une main chevrotante, elle fouilla le tiroir de sa table de nuit et saisit un flacon de verre. L'étiquette indiquait le nom de son contenu :

 _Potion de sommeil sans rêve_

Abigaël fixa la fiole un instant. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ce filtre depuis des années. Lasse, la sorcière fit sauter le minuscule bouchon de liège qui fermait le flacon et porta la potion à ses lèvres. Elle ingurgita le contenu d'une traite et s'affala contre ses oreillers de plumes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Abigaël dormait paisiblement.


	7. Chapter 7

…

 **VII : POUSSER UNE BEUGLANTE**

…

« Merlin ! »

Plantée devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, Abigaël contemplait son reflet avec effarement. Mal réveillée, elle avait les yeux gonflés et larmoyants. Ses lunettes traînaient encore sur le bord de l'évier mais son impressionnante myopie ne suffisait pas à camoufler l'abominable réalité : il lui manquait une considérable partie de sa chevelure.  
Hébétée, la sorcière passa la main sur son crâne, désormais dégarni.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » bredouilla-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Encore assommée par la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille, elle peinait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Désorientée, Abigaël ferma les yeux et se remémora peu à peu les évènements qui avaient précédé son retour dans la pension. La cause de sa soudaine calvitie s'imposa presque aussitôt dans son esprit. Elle s'était probablement désartibulée en quittant la demeure de Barbara Heathtorn. À cette heure-ci, ses longues boucles rousses parsemaient sans doute le potager de la vieille femme, à moins que le vent ne les ait éparpillées dans les landes.

« Quelle idiote » jura Abigaël, les mains crispées sur le bord de l'évier.

La gorge serrée, elle songeait à ce qui aurait pu se passer à cause de son inconscience. Elle aurait très bien pu perdre un bras ou une jambe en transplanant dans un état pareil.

« Ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher, se morigéna la sorcière en secouant vivement la tête. La priorité c'est d'arranger ça au plus vite. »

Elle détourna les yeux du miroir et se dirigea à grands pas vers son armoire. D'une main fébrile, elle fouilla dans les monceaux de vêtements qui recouvraient les rayons et en extirpa un vieux chapeau noir aplati. Abigaël l'enfonça sur sa tête et camoufla son crâne ravagé du mieux possible, arrangeant le peu de cheveux qui lui restait avec habileté. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle quitta son appartement et descendit précautionneusement l'escalier de la pension. Elle avait repéré quelques potions contre la calvitie sur les étagères du magasin d'apothicaire de Basile. Avec un peu de chance, les publicités racoleuses qui foisonnaient dans la Gazette du sorcier n'exagéraient pas l'efficacité de ces produits et elle recouvrirait bientôt son épaisse tignasse rousse.

Arrivée en bas des marches, Abigaël parcourut des yeux la pièce principale de la demeure. Le salon était vide. Sourcils froncés, la sorcière s'avança lentement. Une agréable odeur de rose parfumait l'atmosphère. Sur le sol, une serpillière ensorcelée astiquait le carrelage avec énergie. Un plumeau lévitait dans les airs, effleurant les tableaux qui couvraient les murs du bout de ses plumes. Sur les toiles, les innombrables personnages d'acrylique et de peinture à l'huile râlaient en se collant contre leur cadre, tentant d'échapper aux atroces chatouilles provoquées par l'objet.  
Abigaël n'avait encore jamais assisté au grand ménage hebdomadaire de la pension. D'ordinaire, elle passait ses dimanches matins dans son lit. Elle se faufila entre les chaises sans se presser, observant d'un œil intéressé les déambulations de la serpillière. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les charmes ménagers et ne lustrait pas sa chambre avec la redoutable efficacité de Félicia Ayton. L'hôtesse s'était d'ailleurs volatilisée et le nettoyage ne semblait pas en pâtir, ce qui demandait une maîtrise exceptionnelle des sortilèges domestiques.

« Où est-elle passée ? » murmura Abigaël , intriguée.

Elle traversa la pièce et remarqua un verre vide flanqué de deux tartines à peine touchées sur la table du salon. Cette découverte étonna beaucoup la sorcière, habituellement, Félicia ne laissait jamais traîner de vaisselle. Un cadre était posé, face contre la table, près des restes de ce maigre petit-déjeuner. Curieuse, Abigaël tendit la main et saisit l'objet. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années la fixait d'un œil maussade sur le papier jauni d'une vieille photographie. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur le cadre mais son évidente ressemblance avec Félicia frappa Abigaël, il s'agissait probablement d'un membre de sa famille.  
La sorcière le contempla un instant et replaça la photographie à sa place. Son hôtesse ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, tout comme Abigaël n'abordait pas la sienne. Leur relation, bien qu'assez cordiale, ne permettait pas ce genre de confession.

« Miss Cornfoot ! »

Surprise, Abigaël sursauta. La porte de la demeure s'était ouverte à la volée et Félicia se tenait sur le seuil, les joues pâles.

« Venez voir ce qui a été placardé sur la statue de Gifford Ollerton ! » souffla l'hôtesse d'une voix blanche.

Abigaël hésita un bref instant. Ses mains caressèrent le rebord du chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête. Elle enfonça le couvre-chef plus profondément sur son crâne et suivit Félicia d'un pas rapide. Deux septuagénaires, Églantine et Epsilon Volovent, se tenaient déjà sur la place du village. Propriétaires d'un élevage d'hippogriffes dans les landes du Yorkshire, ils faisaient partie des rares résidents permanents du village.

« Miss Cornfoot, je ne vous avais pas vue depuis une éternité, comment allez-vous ? » dit faiblement Églantine en essuyant son front moite d'un revers de main.

Déconcertée, Abigaël salua ses voisins d'un signe de tête.

« Regardez ce que Barbara a affiché sur le pauvre Gifford. Doit-on appeler ça du courage ou de l'inconscience ? » s'exclama Epsilon Volovent, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Son doigt osseux désignait le socle de la statue qui trônait au milieu de la place du village. La large pierre de granit était couverte de parchemins sur lesquels s'étalaient des dizaines d'arbres généalogiques. Chaque feuille comportait le même titre, tracé en lettres capitales :

LE SANG-PUR N'EXISTE PAS.

Abigaël eut l'impression de se prendre un sortilège en plein ventre et les propos de Barbara Heathtorn, la veille, lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _« Foi de Heathtorn, non seulement ils n'auront rien mais je ne partirai pas sans faire de bruit. »_

Hagarde, Abigaël avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle s'avança lentement vers la statue et se pencha sur l'un des parchemins. Sous le titre se trouvait un arbre généalogique complexe. Un bref commentaire introduisait celui-ci :

 _La famille Flint est l'une des vingt-huit familles retranscrites sur le registre des Sang-Pur, document non officiel publié anonymement dans les années trente et recensant les prétendus « sorciers de sang pur ». Ce registre n'a jamais été appuyé par de solides preuves généalogiques et les affirmations de son auteur sont aisément réfutables. Quelques recherches sur la généalogie des Flint permettent ainsi de prouver l'ascendance moldue d'un des ancêtres de leur lignée dès le dix-huitième siècle. À cette époque, le sang pur n'était pas particulièrement valorisé et les idéologies extrémistes qui émergeront tardivement au dix-neuvième siècle n'existaient pas encore ou ne concernaient qu'une très infime partie de la population. Cette minorité était d'ailleurs incomprise par ses contemporains qui ne comprenaient pas l'obsession de certains pour une lignée constituée uniquement de sorciers._

« Merlin » souffla Abigaël.

Elle tendit le bras et ses doigts saisirent l'extrémité du parchemin.

« Inutile, elle a utilisé de la glue perpétuelle » la prévient Églantine.

La sorcière ignora la vieille femme et tira de toutes ses forces sur le papier, sans résultat.

« Merlin » répéta-t-elle, livide.

Les yeux fixés sur les affiches, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Abigaël inspira profondément. Elle ne comprenait pas Barbara, la vieille femme risquait gros en provoquant aussi directement les Mangemorts. Refuser de coopérer était une chose, mais s'attaquer à leur idéologie aussi directement pourrait la mettre en danger. Pourquoi prenait-elle ce risque, qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Son visage effaré n'échappa pas à Félicia qui hocha lentement la tête.

« Le ministère ne va pas du tout apprécier cette mystification. Je ne pensais pas Barbara Heathtorn aussi sotte » dit-elle sèchement.

Epsilon Volovent éclata de rire.

« Je trouve qu'elle a du cran. J'en connais pas beaucoup qui se colleraient volontiers les Mangemorts aux fesses. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle a déjà pris la poudre de cheminette. »

Félicia claqua la langue, agacée, avant de tourner les talons. Églantine se tourna vers son mari et lui saisit le bras d'une main tremblante.

« On devrait rentrer » lui dit-elle faiblement.

Epsilon renifla, dépité, mais suivit docilement son épouse.

« À un de ces jours, miss Cornfoot. »

Abigaël les regarda s'éloigner sans un mot et se retrouva bientôt seule au milieu de la place. Un silence angoissant régnait dans le village et elle frissonna violemment. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle parcourut du regard les affiches qui recouvraient le socle de la statue. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur un nom familier :

 _Fawley_

La sorcière se détourna, nauséeuse. Mal à l'aise, elle gagna la boutique de Basile d'un pas pressé. Ses mains fouillèrent frénétiquement les poches de sa robe de sorcier et en retirèrent une grosse clé de fer. Elle la fit tourner dans la serrure et pénétra dans le magasin sur la pointe des pieds.  
Alors qu'elle se dirigeait au fond de la boutique d'une démarche feutrée, un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil anxieux derrière son épaule et ce qu'elle vit à travers la vitrine la glaça. Trois sorciers venaient de se matérialiser sur la place du village. Deux d'entre eux s'envolèrent en direction de la demeure de Barbara Heathtorn tandis que le troisième détruisait le socle de la statue pour en retirer les parchemins. Comme hypnotisée, Abigaël assista à la scène sans bouger.

« Comment ont-ils su ? » murmura-t-elle, troublée.

Le regard décidé de Barbara lui revint en mémoire. La vieille femme avait sans doute disséminé ses recherches dans tout le Royaume-Uni avant de disparaître. Mais ses efforts ne lui apporteraient rien. Peu de sorciers liraient ses affiches et encore moins en parleraient. Abigaël ne comprenait pas la vieille femme, pourquoi prendre de tels risques pour si peu ?  
Avec une boule au ventre, Abigaël choisit d'ignorer ce qui se passait sur la place du village et reporta son attention sur les étagères. Les lotions contre la calvitie devaient se trouver au fond du magasin, près du bureau de son employeur. Elle s'approcha du vieux pupitre en bois avec précaution, grimaçant à chaque grincement du parquet sous ses semelles. Posé en évidence sur le meuble, une lettre attira son attention. Le cœur battant, consciente de faire quelque chose de particulièrement condamnable, Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil intrigué sur le contenu de la missive. La première phrase capta aussitôt son attention.

 _À mon ami le plus entêté._

 _Vous savez fort bien que je ne suis pas de celles qui se nourrissent de ragots comme un Augurey d'insectes, mais j'aurais bien du mal à ignorer les rumeurs qui se multiplient ces derniers temps. Comme vous êtes friand de commérages, je partage avec vous les dernières inepties dont on me rabâche les oreilles. Un casse-pieds comme vous les appréciera certainement.  
Il paraît qu'Azkaban n'a jamais été aussi peuplé qu'aujourd'hui et que la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus n'y serait pas étrangère. Vous qui croyiez qu'on n'enfermait pas ces fous furieux de l'APCM par manque de place, j'imagine votre contrariété.  
Contrariée, je le suis également. Quand cesserez-vous de faire votre tête d'hippogriffe ? Mes amis français brûlent de vous rencontrer, il est temps de prendre le dragon par les cornes et de voir un peu de pays.  
Si vous osez snober cette missive, je pousserai une beuglante dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps,_

 _Votre amie la plus acharnée,_

 _Augusta Londubat_

La gorge nouée, Abigaël relut la lettre une nouvelle fois.

« Azkaban ? » murmura-t-elle, consternée.

La sorcière n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il advenait des Sang-de-Bourbe lorsqu'ils passaient devant la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas y penser mais la réalité la frappait maintenant de plein fouet. Les jambes coupées, elle tituba et se retient de justesse au bureau qui oscilla dangereusement. Une pile de documents vacilla avant de s'écraser sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd. Déboussolée, Abigaël se pencha pour les ramasser mais suspendit son geste. Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait les documents avec horreur.

Une enveloppe d'un jaune criard était apparue au milieu des journaux et des parchemins.

Hébétée, la sorcière saisit la missive et retira précipitamment le parchemin qu'elle contenait. Elle déplia la lettre et sentit son cœur s'arrêter en lisant son contenu.

 _À monsieur Basile Fergesson, fils de Judith Fergesson, Moldue et d'Henry Fergesson, Moldu.  
Statut : né-Moldu._

 _Vous êtes convoqué au ministère dans le cadre d'une enquête sur la transmission des pouvoirs magiques.  
Veuillez vous présenter au ministère, à la salle d'audience de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus le 24 août à 10h30. Munissez-vous du questionnaire ci-joint dûment complété et de votre baguette magique.  
En cas d'absence, de retard ou de falsification de votre arbre généalogique vous serez immédiatement considéré comme un criminel et jugé comme tel._

 _Dolores Ombrage, directrice de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus_

« Que faites-vous ici, Abigaël ? »

Interpellée, la sorcière leva les yeux et fixa le nouveau-venu d'un air hagard. Basile la contemplait étrangement, appuyé sur sa canne. Alerté par le bruit qu'elle avait fait, le vieil homme était venu voir ce qui se passait dans sa boutique.

« Je… » commença Abigaël, livide.

La sorcière était comme frappée par la foudre, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Étonné par le soudain mutisme de son employée, le vieil homme fixa la lettre qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains et s'empourpra en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lire.

« Evanesco ! »

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître la missive. Un silence lugubre s'établit entre les deux sorciers, bientôt brisé par Basile.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester plantée là, je risque de voler votre magie. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à prendre mais vous y tenez certainement. »

Le ton ironique employé par le vieil homme sembla réveiller Abigaël qui planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule » souffla-t-elle.

Basile soupira.

« Je ne fais pas travailler mes employés le dimanche, dit-il d'une voix lasse. À demain, Abigaël. »

La sorcière cligna des yeux, sonnée, avant de tourner les talons. Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie d'un pas mécanique et quitta la boutique sans un regard en arrière.


	8. Chapter 8

…

 **VIII : NE PAS AVOIR L'AIR DANS SON CHAUDRON**

…

La place du village était déserte mais le socle de la statue de Gifford Ollerton exhibait désormais de larges crevasses. Il ne restait plus rien des parchemins provocateurs de Barbara Heathtorn, quant aux hommes qui étaient venu les retirer, ils s'étaient volatilisé une fois leur travail terminé. Immobile devant la vitrine de la boutique d'apothicaire, abasourdie, Abigaël n'avait même pas remarqué leur départ.

« Salazar. » Murmura-t-elle, blême.

Les jambes flageolantes, la sorcière fit quelques pas sur la place avant de s'arrêter. Sa vision se brouillait peu à peu mais l'enveloppe jaune ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle avait été naïve et lâche. Il y avait eu tant de signes précurseurs, tant de doutes et de soupçons, Abigaël s'était efforcée de les faire taire, elle avait fermé les yeux, espérant se faire des idées. Mais ses efforts venaient de se désagréger. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer la réalité comme elle l'avait fait auparavant et de nombreuses questions l'assaillaient.  
Comment devrait-elle réagir le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau confrontée à Basile ? Comment se comporter avec le vieil homme ? La sorcière sentit la panique l'envahir en songeant aux rumeurs qu'Augusta Londubat abordait dans sa lettre. Basile risquait-il réellement de finir sa vie à Azkaban ?

« Ça ne me concerne pas ! »

Hystérique, Abigaël se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua violemment, comme pour en faire sortir les peurs et les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Cette crise de folie ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la sorcière respira profondément et leva le menton. La pension de Félicia Ayton se trouvait face à elle, de l'autre côté de la place. Tout à coup, elle voulut ne jamais s'être levée ce matin-là.  
Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions, la sorcière se mit à marcher d'un pas incertain en direction de la demeure. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité. Tentant de garder un visage neutre, elle saisit la poignée d'une main moite et pénétra dans la pièce principale. Félicia finissait son petit-déjeuner au milieu de la pièce. La serpillère et le plumeau avaient disparu, ainsi que le cadre photo. Une odeur de propre flottait dans l'air et il ne restait pas un seul grain de poussière sur les bibelots et les vieux meubles.

« Miss Cornfoot, qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? » S'exclama Félicia, horrifiée, lorsqu'Abigaël passa le seuil.

Le chapeau de la sorcière s'était déplacé sur son crâne, révélant les dégâts provoqués par sa désartibulation.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit Abigaël d'une voix lasse. Un accident de transplanage. »

Félicia lorgna l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qui était posé à côté d'elle sur la table du salon.

« Je crois que j'ai vu une publicité pour des lotions capillaires tout à l'heure, marmonna la sorcière en saisissant le quotidien. Ou se trouvait-elle donc ? »

Elle parcourut rapidement le journal avant de pousser une exclamation triomphante.

« La voici ! » 

_Potions capillaires au poil de Percy Boulau !_

 _Vous n'avez plus un seul poil sur le ciboulot ? Vous voulez un crâne plus touffu qu'une fourrure de fléreur ?  
Nos potions sont votre solution ! Pour deux gallions et quatre noises seulement, vous retrouverez la crinière de vos vingt ans !_

 _Nous livrons sous vingt-quatre heures, produit garanti ou remboursé !_

« Miss Cornfoot ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Abigaël tressaillit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait écoutée que d'une oreille. L'hôtesse, plissa les yeux et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

« Vous avez n'avez pas l'air d'être dans votre chaudron. Tout va bien ?  
-Très bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Abigaël avec un sourire forcé. Passez-moi ce journal, je vais commander cette potion tout de suite. »

Félicia Ayton lui tendit le quotidien sans la lâcher des yeux. Abigaël s'en empara et farfouilla ses poches à la recherche d'une plume. Mal à l'aise, elle tentait d'éviter le regard scrutateur de l'hôtesse.

« Ce sont ces affiches qui vous tracassent n'est-ce pas ? Dit Félicia en soupirant bruyamment. Ne prêtez pas attention à ces affabulations. Le ministère s'en est déjà occupé. »

Abigaël émit un grognement inintelligible, penchée sur son morceau de parchemin. Obnubilé par Basile, elle avait oublié les affiches de Barbara Heathtorn.  
La sorcière remplit le bon de commande d'une main nerveuse et jura lorsque la plume traversa le fin morceau de parchemin. Crispée, elle fit disparaitre la fine déchirure d'un coup de baguette magique et reprit sa tâche sans lever la tête. L'hôtesse quant à elle continuait de parler sans remarquer le trouble de la sorcière.

« Barbara s'est montrée particulièrement sotte. Avec les nouvelles résolutions du ministère, elle risque de finir à Azkaban avec le statut de traitre à son sang. »

Tendue, Abigaël retint son souffle et sa plume s'immobilisa sur le bon de commande. Une tâche d'encre se forma sur le parchemin mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Quelles nouvelles résolutions du ministère ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Félicia désigna le journal qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« C'est en page trois. »

Le cœur battant, Abigaël fit tourner les pages de la gazette du sorcier. Elle osait à peine respirer et une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge. Les propos de Félicia l'alarmaient et elle craignait ce qu'elle allait découvrir en prenant connaissance des nouvelles décisions du ministère de la magie. Ses doigts parcoururent frénétiquement les pages et elle trouva bientôt l'article qu'elle recherchait. 

_**Pas de traitement de faveur pour les traites à leur sang.**_

 __

 _Alors que la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu travaille d'arrache-pied afin de confondre et de punir les sang-de-bourde coupables d'avoir dérobé de la magie, des criminels inattendus se multiplient. Ignorant toutes nos lois, des sorciers sabotent le travail de la commission en protégeant les nés-moldu._

 _« Certains sang-de-bourbe s'enfuient avant même d'être passés devant la commission d'enquête. Il s'agit indéniablement d'un aveu explicite de leurs crimes, nous révèle un employé de la brigade magique. Pourtant des sorciers de sang-pur les aident à quitter le pays ou les dissimulent chez eux. »_

 _Cet inquiétant phénomène à tout lieu d'alarmer les autorités. Le code de sorcellerie est formel : en protégeant un criminel, un sorcier se rend coupable de complicité, un délit passible d'une peine de prison à Azkaban. Mais la collaboration entre ces sorciers et les criminels ne se limitent pas à ces actes. Certains prennent le parti de désinformer la population en contestant les études du département des mystères et en niant le vol de magie._

 _« C'est un véritable problème, affirme une langue de plomb. Le vol de magie est un fait avéré et prouvé. Chercher à faire croire le contraire et semer le trouble parmi la société est très préjudiciable. Ces personnes veulent provoquer une panique et sont par conséquent dangereuses. »_

 _Un exemple très récent est bien entendu celui d'Opale Bristympan, la célèbre chanteuse du groupe Rock'n troll. La jeune femme a fait scandale hier soir lors d'un concert en accusant le ministère d'avoir inventé le vol de magie de toutes pièces. Ses propos, bien que ridicules et infondés, se sont vite propagés dans notre communauté, provoquant un émoi inutile. Miss Bristympan, qui s'est volatilisée peu après, est bien connue pour ses frasques et ses provocations. Un psydicommage renommé a révélé avoir eu de nombreuses consultations avec la chanteuse. Le secret médicommagique luis interdit de donner les détails de son état mais ses problèmes psychomagiques ne seraient pas récents._

 _Face à la multiplication de cas similaires, le ministre de la magie a annoncé la constitution d'un statut de traitre à son sang. Dorénavant, les sorciers qui aideront les voleurs de magie ou qui cautionneront publiquement leurs crimes seront traités avec la plus grande fermeté et susceptibles d'être envoyé à Azkaban._

 _« C'est pour le bien de tous, a-t-il affirmé. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelques individus mettre en danger notre communauté toute entière. »_

Un rire nerveux échappa à Abigaël. Elle fixait le journal avec ébahissement. Le timing était parfait, tellement parfait que c'en était ridicule. Alors qu'elle découvrait enfin la nature né-moldu de Basile, cet article arrivait comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas s'occuper des affaires du vieil homme sous peine d'avoir de gros ennuis.

« Comme si je l'ignorais. » songea-t-elle.

Elle jeta le quotidien à l'autre bout de la table. La quatrième de couverture était couverte de minuscules portraits. Parmi ces dizaines de visages inconnus, la figure familière d'Auguste Easby la narguait. Traqué depuis un moment déjà, le jeune homme était encore en fuite et Abigaël craignait de plus en plus le jour où elle ne verrait plus son visage parmi les avis de recherche.

« Ils n'ont toujours pas attrapé ce sang de bourbe. » Siffla Félicia entre ses dents.

La cinquantenaire fixait le dos du journal avec hostilité. Elle faisait preuve d'une animosité très inattendue envers les nés-moldu, une animosité qui perturbait Abigaël. Bien qu'elles n'en aient jamais parlé ouvertement auparavant, elle savait que l'hôtesse croyait dur comme fer les informations relayées par le ministère. Face à cette foi irrationnelle, Abigaël ne savait pas que penser. Si elle lui avouait ses doutes, comment réagirait Félicia ? L'hôtesse avait dénoncé Auguste sans aucune hésitation, ferait-elle de même pour elle ? Elle tressaillit à cette pensée et tout à coup, la compagnie de la sorcière la mit mal à l'aise.

« Madame Ayton, puis-je vous emprunter Podarge ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Félicia plissa les yeux, mécontente.

« Quand donc rachèterez-vous une chouette ?  
-Vous prenez toujours trois mornilles la course, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Abigaël en ignorant la remarque. Je vous les donnerai avec le loyer. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle fit glisser le bon de commande en direction de l'hôtesse. Puis, elle tourna les talons et s'engagea lestement dans la cage d'escalier. Elle gravit les deux étages d'un pas lourd et poussa la porte de son appartement.

« Merlin ! »

La main sur le cœur, la sorcière regarda fixement la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Un énorme hibou se tenait sur le rebord, les ailes déployées. Le rapace lui était familier mais les nerfs à vif, Abigaël s'était laissée effrayée par l'animal. Remise de ses émotions, elle récupéra rapidement la lettre qu'il lui avait apportée et lu le nom de l'expéditeur sans manifester de surprise. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Gelsomina lui envoie une missive. Le contraire l'aurait même étonnée.

 _Ma chère Abigaël,_

 _Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous hier soir ? Je veux TOUT savoir, ne m'épargne pas le moindre détail ! Est-il bel homme ? Avez-vous convenu d'une nouvelle date pour vous revoir ?_

 _J'attends ton hibou avec impatience !_

Abigaël froissa la missive dans son poing et un ricanement aigre lui échappa. Le rendez-vous de la veille lui paraissait terriblement lointain. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis sa rencontre avec Ernest Auckland, elle n'était plus en mesure de babiller gaiement sur des sujets absurdes et enviait Gelsomina pour qui la vie paraissait tellement simple. Assez simple pour que sa plus grande préoccupation soit la vie amoureuse de ses amies.  
Agacée, Abigaël jeta la lettre sur une commode avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Qui se préoccupait d'Ernest Auckland ? Elle avait d'autres fléreurs à fouetter. Ignorant les grognements persistent de son estomac et la faim qui la tenaillait, elle passa la journée entière dans son lit, ressassant malgré elle les évènements de la matinée. Elle s'extirpa des draps tardivement. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps à l'horizon et les ombres s'étaient allongées dans la pièce. Sans prendre la peine de camoufler le sommet de son crâne, elle descendit les marches à pas de loup. La pièce principale était plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa baguette magique pointée devant elle, Abigaël illumina l'intérieur du salon. Un paquet de taille moyenne était posé sur la table, une étiquette tape à l'œil y vantait les mérites des produits de la gamme Percy Boulot.

« Nom d'une chouette déplumée, ils ont été rapides. » Murmura la sorcière, surprise.

Elle récupéra le colis et fouilla les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Une demi-douzaine de biscuits secs trainait sur une étagère. Abigaël y planta les dents et grimaça. Elle avait l'impression de mâcher du carton. Finalement, elle jeta son dévolu sur un reste de brioche et s'esquiva dans son appartement. La porte fermée, elle commença par déballer la lotion capillaire et lu le mode d'emploi.

 _Boire la potion dans son intégralité et attendre quelques heures pour que les effets soient visibles._

Sceptique, elle déboucha la fiole et engloutit le filtre amer qui s'y trouvait.

« Immonde. » Râla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La sorcière englouti le morceau de brioche pour faire passer le goût, retira sa robe de sorcier et la laissa tomber sur le parquet avant de se glisser dans son lit. Elle se sentait exténuée.  
Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, malgré sa fatigue. La lettre jaune qu'avait reçue Basile ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Abigaël lorgnait fréquemment son horloge, les aiguilles parcouraient le cadran sans s'arrêter, l'approchant inexorablement de l'heure à laquelle elle devrait de nouveau confronter le vieil homme. Un malaise grandissant s'emparait peu à peu d'elle.  
Lorsque son réveil sonna, la sorcière fut prise de bouffées de chaleur. Elle se leva avec une furieuse envie de vomir et s'habilla mécaniquement. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme maladive, aux yeux cernés et au teint blafard. La crinière fournie qui était réapparut sur son crâne ne la rasséréna pas. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Shiveringstone Hamlet, elle envisageait de ne pas aller travailler.

Pourtant, elle s'y rendit. Elle passa la porte de la boutique avec angoisse. Respirer était devenu laborieux et le tissu de sa robe collait à sa peau, imprégnée d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal.

« Bonjour Basile. »

Elle avait tenté d'adopter un ton naturel mais c'est un croassement aigu qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Au fond de la boutique, le vieil homme leva les yeux. Son visage inexpressif ne trahissait rien de ses pensées.

« Bonjour Abigaël, je vois que vous avez retrouvé vos cheveux. »

Ebahie, la sorcière ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la boutique, les bras ballants.

« Il faudrait réorganiser la vitrine et lui passer un coup de plumeau. » Continua Basile avant de se plonger dans son journal.

Abigaël ouvrit la bouche et se ravisa aussitôt. Elle se dirigea au fond de la pièce et saisit le plumeau.

Après tout, c'était plus facile de faire comme si tout allait bien. 


	9. Chapter 9

…

 **IX: DONNER SON ÂME AUX DÉTRAQUEURS**

…

 _Veuillez vous présenter au ministère, à la salle d'audience de la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus le 24 août à 10h30._

Abigaël n'avait jamais autant souhaité oublier quelque chose que ces quelques mots. Pourtant ce matin-là ils s'imposaient constamment dans son esprit, gravés dans sa cervelle, indélébiles. La sorcière avait tenté de les ignorer mais rien n'y faisait, elle revoyait sans cesse la couleur criarde de l'enveloppe du ministère, les courbes élégantes de l'écriture manuscrite tracée à la plume, les phrases accablantes. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne, incohérentes, tandis que ses yeux suivaient l'implacable mouvement des aiguilles sur le cadran d'une vieille horloge murale.

« Plus qu'une heure et dix-sept minutes avant la convocation. » Songea-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Au fond de la boutique, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Basile ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue de cire. Il paraissait indifférent à son environnement et Abigaël n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait remarqué son arrivée. Un silence pesant, presque solennel, régnait sur les lieux. La sorcière trouvait ce calme oppressant. Elle se sentait comme une visiteuse au chevet d'un malade, un malade sur le point de rendre son dernier soupir.

« Merlin ! Pourquoi je pense à des choses pareilles ? » Murmura Abigaël en serrant la mâchoire.

La sorcière saisit sa baguette et déplaça quelques objets dans la vitrine. Elle saisit un panier de digitales séchées et réarrangea d'une main nerveuse les fleurs qu'il contenait. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle tentait de se détacher de tout ce qui n'avait pas le moindre lien avec l'harmonisation des ingrédients exposés. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier Basile lorsque la clochette du magasin tinta. Un vieux sorcier se tenait sur le seuil de la boutique, la main encore ancrée sur la poignée de la porte, observant le fourbi qui s'entassait sur les étagères avec circonspection. Il fit quelques pas dans le magasin et se tourna vers Abigaël. A genou au milieu des bocaux de formol et des crapauds séchés, celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire tendu.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et son nez se plissa légèrement. L'atmosphère poussiéreuse de la boutique semblait l'incommoder.

« Je cherche des graines de mandragore. » Marmonna-t-il avec un bref hochement de tête en direction de Basile.  
Le propriétaire de la boutique ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence et voyant le sourcil de son client s'incurver dangereusement, Abigaël répondit précipitamment.

« Je crains que nous n'en ayons plus. »

Agacé, le client claqua bruyamment la langue.

« Avec ces fichues règlementations, presque tous les ingrédients sont interdits à la vente maintenant, on ne peut plus rien trouver nulle part. » maugréa-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre sans même saluer Abigaël.

Cette attitude cavalière ulcéra la sorcière mais sa colère s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Un raclement de chaise s'était fait entendre derrière elle et Basile se redressait péniblement sur sa canne. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, le vieil homme contempla son bureau avec indifférence et saisit son chapeau noir. Il l'enfonça profondément sur son crâne chauve, rajusta sa robe de sorcier chiffonnée et leva les yeux. Un regard perçant, impassible se fixa sur Abigaël et la sorcière se rendit compte qu'elle avait momentanément cessé de respirer.

« Je vous laisse gérer la boutique un moment, Abigaël. »

Ces mots percutèrent la sorcière de plein fouet. Clouée sur place, elle vit le vieil homme faire un pas et commencer à tourner sur lui-même. Alors les propos d'Ernest et le contenu de la lettre d'Augusta Londubat lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança en avant et agrippa le poignet de Basile. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa vision se troubla et elle eut la sensation qu'on l'agrippait par le nombril. Ses pieds quittèrent le vieux parquet de chêne de la boutique et elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol goudronné d'un trottoir.

« Par le caleçon de Nostradamus, vous êtes complètement folle ! Vous auriez pu vous désartibuler ! »

Blanc comme un linge, Basile scrutait son employée avec colère. Les fesses sur la chaussée, Abigaël ne répliqua pas, aussi choquée que lui par son geste. Finalement, elle se releva en titubant et fit face au sorcier. Le vieil homme s'appuyait contre un mur de briques et ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement.

« Ne faites pas votre troll mal-léché ! Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, je me suis dit que vous n'arriveriez jamais à atteindre votre destination en clopinant comme un Hyppogriffe estropié. » Rétorqua Abigaël d'une voix faible, se forçant à afficher un air déterminé.

Basile grogna dans sa moustache et se détourna. Ses épaules s'étaient légèrement affaissées et le masque impassible qu'il avait arboré s'était fissuré. Abigaël s'approcha de lui et lui prit le bras puis ils se mirent en route sans un mot. Les méninges de la sorcière fonctionnaient à plein régime et ses tempes s'humidifiaient progressivement, extériorisant l'angoisse qu'elle tentait vainement de dissimuler.  
Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle s'était jurée de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, de ne pas s'impliquer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Je l'accompagne juste pour son rendez-vous. Se répéta-t-elle silencieusement. Rien de plus. Après tout il ne peut pas faire trois pas avec sa canne sans trébucher, c'est de la simple charité. »

Ces pensées la rassérénèrent légèrement. Après tout il n'y avait rien de mal à aider un vieillard à marcher, elle ne voyait pas qui pourrait le lui reprocher. Inconsciemment pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. La mobilité réduite du vieil homme l'inquiétait mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agripper son bras.

Mais ça, elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre.

Les deux sorciers marchèrent en silence, d'un pas mal assuré. Une vieille cabine téléphonique taguée s'appuyait presque contre un mur de brique cimenté, au bout de la rue. Ils y entrèrent ensemble et décrochèrent le combiné. Basile appuya sur quelques touches du bout de son index osseux et la voix froide et impersonnelle d'une femme retentit dans l'habitacle étroit :

« Déclarez le motif de votre visite. »

Basile hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'annoncer, d'une voix ferme, qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu. Abigaël et lui s'équipèrent des badges argentés dont tout visiteur devait se munir et la cabine s'enfonça lentement dans le sol. Les deux sorciers virent les ruelles désertes de Londres disparaitre peu à peu sous leurs yeux et la lumière du jour fut bientôt remplacée par le rayonnement bleuâtre d'un néon qui grésillait sinistrement. Une bouffée de panique saisit Abigaël. Elle se sentait prise au piège dans cet espace restreint qui s'enfouissait inexorablement sous terre. Quand les portes de la cabine s'entrouvrirent sur l'Atrium, elle se jeta presque hors de l'ascenseur.

« Nous devons faire enregistrer nos baguettes. » Souffla-t-elle à Basile, tentant de masquer son angoisse.

Mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas capable de remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'énorme statue qui trônait au milieu du hall. La fontaine de la fraternité avait disparue, laissant place à un austère monument de pierre sombre. Le trouble de Basile, qui fixait la sculpture d'un œil grave, inquiéta Abigaël. La sorcière fronça les sourcils en observant attentivement chaque détail de l'œuvre monumentale et ses joues se décolorèrent imperceptiblement.

Elle avait toujours été convaincue de la supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus et le serait certainement toujours, comme l'immense majorité des sorciers. L'homme s'était toujours félicité de posséder quelque chose que d'autres n'ont pas, que ce soit l'argent, le pouvoir ou la gloire et il en retirait forcément un sentiment de supériorité. Ce sentiment existait probablement chez tous les détenteurs de pouvoirs magiques, il était juste plus ou moins assumé.  
Malgré tout, le monument qui présidait au milieu de l'Atrium mit Abigaël mal à l'aise. Les corps tordus, presque difformes des moldus qui se contorsionnaient sous le poids des deux sorciers de pierre lui arrachèrent une grimace. Elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier la sculpture. Nauséeuse, elle lut mécaniquement l'inscription gravée au pied du monument.

 _La magie est puissance_

A côté d'elle, Basile se mordit violemment la lèvre et reprit sa marche d'un pas incertain. Il clopina vers le bureau de la sécurité et le claquement sec provoqué par l'extrémité de sa canne sur le sol dallé de l'Atrium résonna lugubrement. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Abigaël vit quelques sorciers se retourner pour lorgner l'étrange vieillard. Leurs yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le badge argenté qui souillait sa poitrine avant de se détourner. Puis ils reprirent leur marche en l'évitant soigneusement, comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose d'indécent.  
Indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Basile tendit sa baguette à l'agent de sécurité. Celui-ci inscrivit le nom du visiteur sur un registre et lui signala qu'il devait la conserver par mesure de sécurité. Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec résignation avant de se tourner vers Abigaël qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous attendez que les cocatrix aient des dents ? » Lui dit-il en levant un sourcil.

La sorcière s'avança vers le guichet d'un pas trainant. Alors qu'elle tendait sa baguette à l'agent de sécurité, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes la bouscula sans cérémonie.

« Désolé, désolé ! J'ai tout un groupe de sorciers Russes en mission diplomatique, c'est urgent ! » S'excusa leur guide entre deux ordres en slave.

Impuissante et agacée, Abigaël les vit passer un à un sous son nez. Finalement, elle réussit à faire enregistrer sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre. Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le rendez-vous de Basile.  
Ils se pressèrent en direction des ascenseurs et pénétrèrent dans une cabine vide. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux et ils restèrent quelques secondes côte à côte, immobiles et silencieux. Le vieil homme était livide et ne parvenait plus à feindre l'indifférence. Cette constatation désarma Abigaël et lorsque celle-ci tendit le doigt pour appuyer sur le bouton numéro neuf, sa main tremblait violemment. L'ascenseur s'ébranla et amorça sa descente. La sorcière sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et ses peurs ressurgirent de plus belle. Elle repensa de nouveau aux insinuations explicites d'Augusta Londubat.

 _Il paraît qu'Azkaban n'a jamais été aussi peuplé qu'aujourd'hui et que la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus n'y serait pas étrangère._

L'image de Basile, prostré dans une cellule, lui traversa l'esprit mais elle rejeta fermement cette vision.

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. » Pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, un tintement de clochette retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement. Un froid mordant s'insinua dans la cabine. Un froid dévorant qui écorcha le moindre de leurs nerfs, la moindre de leurs émotions. Basile se tourna vers Abigaël et tenta de sourire mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent laborieusement en formant un rictus grotesque.

« Vous avez intérêt à prendre soin de la boutique. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Alors, Abigaël réalisa enfin qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'inconsciemment, elle le savait aussi depuis un moment. Son aveuglement la frappa de plein fouet, intensément et douloureusement. Alors, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le regretterait un jour, elle saisit le poignet du vieillard pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Merde. » Jura-t-elle, blême, en tirant Basile dans l'ascenseur sans ménagement.

Le vieil homme la fixa avec une stupéfaction qu'elle trouva très irritante.

« Hors de question que je me coltine le prochain inventaire de votre bordel toute seule ! » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La remontée vers l'Atrium sembla s'éterniser. Nerveuse, la sorcière se fustigeait silencieusement. Pourquoi s'était-elle interposée ? Elle avait toujours détesté Basile et avait passé vingt ans à se plaindre de son insupportable caractère. Et qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Que ferait le ministère lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient de l'absence du vieil homme ? Horrifiée, elle réalisa peu à peu ce qu'elle venait de faire et en pensant aux conséquences que son acte pourrait avoir, elle fut tentée de s'enfuir seule et de le laisser derrière elle.  
Mais l'image du vieil homme prostré dans une cellule d'Azkaban continuait de la hanter et l'empêchait d'appuyer sur le bouton numéro neuf de l'ascenseur.

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent brusquement, interrompant ses pensées et elle constata, terrifiée, qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés dans l'Atrium. Mais il n'y avait qu'un sorcier potelé devant l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années leur sourit largement et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, une large brassée de parchemins sous le bras.

« Vous descendez dans l'Atrium ? leur demanda-t-il joyeusement. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la nervosité des occupants.  
-Oui. » répondit faiblement Abigaël.

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite lui parurent une éternité. Le jeune sorcier les abreuvait de politesses et c'est avec soulagement qu'Abigaël mis les pieds dans l'Atrium. Elle se dépêcha de récupérer sa baguette magique près de l'agent de sécurité et traina Basile à travers le hall. Par chance, une foule compacte s'était formée autour d'eux et personne ne leur prêta la moindre attention. Ils se jetèrent dans l'entrée des visiteurs et quittèrent le ministère de la magie avec une étrange facilité. Malgré tout, Abigaël continuait à ruminer ses peurs et ses regrets. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur l'avant-bras de Basile mais elle ne le regardait pas, comme pour se persuader que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. 


	10. Chapter 10

… ****

 **X: TIRER LE DRAGON PAR LA QUEUE**

…

Abigaël faisait les cent pas au milieu de son appartement et le crissement de ses semelles sur le bois du plancher résonnait désagréablement dans la petite chambre mansardée. Elle se mouvait mécaniquement d'un meuble à l'autre, la démarche nerveuse et le front moite. Ses yeux anxieux balayaient la pièce en évitant soigneusement de se poser sur le vieil homme installé dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir suranné. Basile observait calmement son manège d'un œil fatigué. Il n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire depuis son arrivée, conscient des doutes et des peurs qui troublaient son employée. Etrangement serein malgré la précarité de sa position, il attendait qu'elle prenne une décision.

« Je vais faire du thé. » Marmonna soudain la sorcière en se dirigeant vers son évier d'un pas incertain.

Elle saisit deux tasses sur une étagère, les plaça sous un robinet de cuivre et versa l'eau manuellement. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique elle fit bouillir le liquide avant d'y plonger deux sachets. Elle tendit le récipient fumant à Basile qui l'accepta sans un mot. Le vieil homme huma le fort arôme mentholé du thé et y trempa les lèvres. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, quelques gouttes s'étaient suspendues à sa moustache.  
Nauséeuse, Abigaël détourna brusquement les yeux. Tournée vers sa fenêtre elle admira le panorama sans le voir, comme si ignorer la présence du vieil homme dans son appartement le ferait disparaitre. Mais derrière elle, le froissement de la robe du sorcier contre le cuir du fauteuil et le bruit du thé qu'on avale par petites gorgées lui rappelait douloureusement la terrible vérité : Elle hébergeait un criminel. Tout à coup, elle ressentit le besoin irrépressible de quitter la pièce.

« Je vais à la boutique, nous ne l'avons pas fermée en partant. » Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix sourde en se précipitant vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

La sorcière n'attendit pas la réponse de Basile et quitta précipitamment les lieux. Elle dévala bruyamment les escaliers, manquant trébucher dans les marches irrégulières, et traversa le salon encombré de bibelots de la pension. Félicia était partie pour Londres le matin-même et la maison était déserte. C'est cet heureux hasard qui lui avait permis de faire entrer Basile chez elle une heure auparavant.  
D'un pas rapide, Abigaël contourna la grande table à manger et jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur. Hercule Hamer dormait encore sur sa toile, confortablement appuyé contre son cadre doré. Un léger ronflement lui échappa et la sorcière se détendit légèrement. L'auguste personnage d'acrylique ne serait pas susceptible de la dénoncer à son hôtesse lorsque la disparition de Basile serait rendue publique. A peine rassurée par cette constatation, elle quitta la pension et se hâta vers la boutique. La porte était encore entrouverte. Abigaël se glissa à l'intérieur, longea les étagères surchargées et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Puis elle laissa libre court à ses angoisses, la tête plongée entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Se demanda-t-elle, mortifiée.

Elle ne croyait pas réellement que les nés-moldu aient le pouvoir de dérober les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers et elle savait que Basile n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieillard acariâtre et inoffensif. Pourtant, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans cette position. Toute sa vie elle avait réussi à ignorer les tiraillements occasionnels de sa conscience pour se concentrer sur ses propres soucis mais en voyant Basile se diriger vers les détraqueurs, elle avait craqué. Il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps à Azkaban, elle le savait et elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner.  
Mais ce bref élan de compassion était déjà loin. Elle regrettait amèrement son geste et elle se maudissait pour sa faiblesse. Elle était terrifiée en songeant aux conséquences que pourrait avoir un acte aussi irréfléchi.

« Abigaël ? »

La sorcière sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri strident. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas entendu la porte du magasin s'ouvrir et n'avait pas remarqué son visiteur avant qu'il ne l'interpelle.

« Merlin ! Je vous ai fait peur ? »

Ernest se tenait devant elle, l'air inquiet, et Abigaël le fixa d'un œil hagard.

« Ernest ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Que faites-vous là ? »

Le sorcier se gratta le crâne, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Ma mère voulait que je lui achète quelques flacons de sang de mandragore. Soupira-t-il, amusé. Maintenant je comprends pour quelle raison elle tenait absolument à ce qu'ils proviennent de cette boutique. »

Abigaël se dérida légèrement. L'acharnement de Pivoine Auckland et les moyens perfides qu'elle utilisait pour que son fils se marie lui rappelait un peu Gelsomina.

« Je vais vous chercher ça. Ça risque de prendre un moment, cette boutique est dans un état lamentable. » Le prévint-elle avant de s'enfoncer dans le dédale d'étagères.

Ernest lui proposa son aide et ils fouillèrent ensemble les rayons, paniers et coffres qui s'entassaient dans la pièce. Le sorcier était tombé à point nommé, Abigaël parvint à se détendre un peu en discutant avec lui et son cœur se fit plus léger. Finalement, ils trouvèrent les flacons recherchés au milieu d'une centaine de bocaux aux contenus divers et variés.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir. Déclara Ernest en extrayant de sa poche un minuscule morceau de parchemin. Voici ma carte de visite, je serais ravi d'échanger quelques hiboux de temps à autre.

Abigaël l'accepta volontiers. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier chaleureusement mais l'irruption brutale d'un homme dans la boutique lui fit perdre ses moyens. Le nouveau-venu était plutôt petit, il ne dépassait Abigaël que de quelques centimètres, mais il dégageait une aura menaçante. Des yeux de rapace, intelligents et calculateurs, fendaient un visage plutôt ingrat. Un pli inquiétant, désagréable, tordait ses lèvres. Mais c'est l'insigne redouté brillant sur sa poitrine qui désarçonna Abigaël. L'homme était un employé du ministère.

« Je cherche Basile Fergesson. » Annonça-t-il sèchement en dardant un regard menaçant sur les deux occupants de la boutique.

Le cœur d'Abigaël chavira dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre de la peur qui lui tenaillait l'estomac mais son corps se couvrit de sueurs froides. Tout à coup, elle se trouvait parfaitement stupide d'avoir dissimulé le vieil homme dans sa chambre, à quelques mètres à peine de sa boutique. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas anticipé cette visite ? La convocation avait pourtant laissé entendre qu'on ne laisserait pas les sang-de-bourde tranquilles s'ils choisissaient de s'enfuir. Si cet homme découvrait Basile dans son appartement, qu'adviendrait-elle d'eux ? Terrifiée à l'idée d'être accusée de complicité, elle fut tentée de tout avouer, de se décharger du fardeau qu'elle s'était imposée sur un coup de tête. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Ernest s'était approché du nouveau-venu.

« Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il lentement.

Sourcils froncés, il fixait le nouveau-venu avec calme.

« Basile Fergesson ne s'est pas présenté au rendez-vous que lui a fixé la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu ce matin. Par conséquent, il avoue implicitement être coupable de vol de magie et sera détenu à Azkaban pour ses crimes. » Récita l'employé du ministère.

Abigaël vit la mâchoire d'Ernest se contracter. Le sorcier se faisait violence pour ne pas répliquer mais le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour l'intrus se lisait clairement sur son visage. Abigaël déglutit avec difficulté et une étrange honte l'envahit peu à peu face à cet homme qui avait le courage de désapprouver silencieusement mais ouvertement le comportement du visiteur. Elle sentit ses oreilles s'empourprer. Embarrassée, elle songea qu'à sa place, Ernest n'aurait jamais envisagé de dénoncer Basile et l'idée même de le faire sous ses yeux, d'imaginer le dégout avec lequel il la considèrerait, la tétanisa. Elle se détesta d'être aussi lâche. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme lui ?  
Face à eux, l'employé du ministère ne paraissait pas apprécier l'expression d'Ernest et son visage s'obscurcissait rapidement. Sans réfléchir, Abigaël intervint en se plaçant face à lui.

« Basile a quitté la boutique un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. bredouilla-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous et m'a demandé de m'occuper de la boutique en l'attendant. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, bien qu'elle ait volontairement occulté quelques détails.

« Je vois. répondit le nouveau-venu, méfiant. Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je fouille cette boutique n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ce n'était pas une question. Abigaël hocha faiblement la tête.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il saisit sa baguette et se glissa entre les étagères. Abigaël le laissa faire avec nervosité. A ses côtés, Ernest ne bougeait pas et elle lui fut reconnaissante d'être resté dans la boutique.

« Leicester, le fuyard est ici ? »

Un autre sorcier s'introduisit brusquement dans la pièce, lui aussi muni du badge ministériel. Il toisa le mobilier délabré du regard et ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Abigaël. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, l'homme était immense et sa carrure impressionnante. Il portait une robe de sorcier de très bonne facture et son visage anguleux était encadré de cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffés. Elle se remémora une version beaucoup plus jeune du sorcier, debout devant la pierre tombale de ses parents vingt ans auparavant.

« Abigaël Cornfoot ! S'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Je travaille dans cette boutique. » répondit sobrement la sorcière, sonnée par cette rencontre inattendue.

Le dénommé Edgard Leicester réapparut entre deux étagères, une expression confuse et vaguement mécontente déformait son visage.

« Vous la connaissez ? demanda-t-il abruptement.  
-Abigaël est la fille de ma cousine, Callixtine Fawley. »

Edgard haussa les sourcils en entendant ce nom. Les Fawley étaient l'une des plus anciennes et des plus prestigieuses familles de sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Il parut convenablement impressionné mais sa méfiance ne s'évapora pas pour autant.

« Elle a travaillé avec le sang-de-bourde que nous recherchons. Nous devrions l'emmener au ministère pour l'interroger. »

A ces mots, Abigaël sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Gronda Gouglas Fawley avec impatience. Cette femme fait partie de ma famille et son sang est on-ne-peut-plus pur. Vous ne pouvez pas la trainer dans une salle d'interrogatoire comme n'importe quel sorcier de bas étage ! »

Edgard Leicester se ratatina face à son supérieur et jeta un coup d'œil furieux en direction d'Abigaël. Celle-ci n'était pas dupe, Douglas la protégeait, non pas parce qu'elle était une sorcière de sang pur mais parce qu'elle était de sa famille. Il ne concevait pas qu'une parente, même lointaine, puisse devenir traitresse à son sang et ne tolérait pas qu'on suspecte l'un des membres de l'honorable famille Fawley.

« Avez-vous la moindre information concernant l'endroit ou pourrait se trouver Basile Fergesson ? S'enquit poliment Douglas en la couvant d'un regard indulgent.  
-Nous ne nous parlions pas beaucoup, hésita Abigaël en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je crois l'avoir entendu parler d'amis français… »

La piste intéressa le sorcier qui lui posa quelques questions supplémentaires tandis qu'Edgard Leicester fouillait le bâtiment, une moue agacée sur les lèvres. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas les attentions de son supérieur pour Abigaël.

« Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus travailler ici à l'avenir. Annonça finalement Douglas avec un sourire désolé. Les biens des nés-moldus sont tous réquisitionnés par le ministère. Mais si vous avez besoin d'un nouvel emploi, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver un poste de secrétaire dans un département du ministère. »

Abigaël le remercia chaleureusement en affirmant qu'elle le contacterait si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un travail et les deux sorciers quittèrent enfin les lieux. La sorcière expira longuement en les voyant disparaitre de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous avez sans doute beaucoup de choses à faire. »

Ernest était resté parfaitement silencieux pendant toute son entrevue avec Douglas Fawley et la froideur de sa voix souffla Abigaël. Il la salua d'un bref hochement de tête, le visage fermé, et quitta le magasin sans un regard en arrière. La sorcière sentit sa poitrine se contracter douloureusement en le regardant s'éloigner et un profond sentiment d'injustice l'envahit, vite remplacé par une profonde lassitude. Seule au milieu de la pièce étouffante, ses émotions la rattrapèrent brutalement et elle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle. Elle glissa doucement sur le sol et posa son front brulant contre le verre glacial de la vitrine.


	11. Chapter 11

...

 **XI : PLUS TENACE QU'UN STRANGULOT SUR SA PROIE**

...

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui ! Quand je pense qu'il se pavanait dans ce village comme s'il lui appartenait, avec sa fichue boutique. En fin de compte c'était l'un de ces ignobles voleurs de magie. »

Debout devant la fenêtre de son salon, Félicia avait les yeux rivés sur la vitrine du magasin d'apothicaire de Basile. Sur la vitrine avaient été placardées plusieurs affiches. La photo d'un Basile morose y était soulignée d'une mention implacable :

 _Sang-de-bourde_

L'hôtesse de la pension ne parvenait pas à se remettre de cette découverte. Depuis la disparition du vieil homme, trois semaines auparavant, elle n'avait cessé de se plaindre à Abigaël qui l'écoutait avec une appréhension grandissante. La haine irraisonnée de Félicia pour les nés-moldus ne faisait plus aucun doute et vingt ans de voisinage n'y avaient rien changé. Si elle apprenait un jour la présence de Basile sous son propre toit, elle les dénoncerait sans état d'âme. Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Abigaël à cette pensée. Si son employeur était arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, elle n'échapperait pas non plus à la purge menée par le ministère. La sorcière avait toujours su qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas à très bon compte si son implication dans la disparition de Basile était découverte et un article de la gazette du sorcier paru la veille lui avait confirmé la douloureuse réalité. 

_**Pas de pitié pour les traitres à leur sang.**_

 __

 _Alors que le ministère poursuit sa lutte contre le vol de magie perpétué depuis des siècles par des moldus avides de mettre la main sur nos pouvoirs magiques, quelques sang-purs trahissent leur propre communauté pour soutenir ces odieux criminels.  
Nous ne rappellerons que brièvement les terribles conséquences de cette amputation de la magie chez de nombreux sorciers. Obligés de vivre en cracmols, leurs familles détruites, ils ont été privés des pouvoirs qui leur revenaient de droit au profit de sang-de-bourde cupides. Pour empêcher ces dangereux imposteurs de continuer leurs exactions, le ministère a mis en place une commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus qui vérifient la légitimité de leurs pouvoirs et punit sévèrement les coupables._

 _« Ce n'est que justice ! S'exclame le propriétaire d'un magasin sur le chemin de traverse. Les moldus dérobent nos pouvoirs, établissent des boutiques pour concurrencer celles d'honnêtes sorciers en s'appropriant peu à peu nos richesses. Si nous ne faisons rien, notre monde leur appartiendra bientôt ! »  
« Si nous ne faisons rien, ajoute un langue-de-plomb, dans dix ans il n'y aura plus un seul sorcier de pure souche. Nos pouvoirs auront tous été vampirisés par ces imposteurs. »_

 _Ces informations ont été largement relayées dans la presse ces dernières semaines, appuyées de preuves irréfutables. Malgré tout, quelques sorciers soutiennent les sang-de-bourde en leur permettant de fuir la justice._

 _« C'est un comportement impardonnable ! S'indigne Dolores Ombrage, présidente de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu. Ils permettent au vol de magie de perdurer, c'est un crime inqualifiable envers notre communauté ! Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela plus longtemps, il faut éliminer les parasites et ceux qui les soutiennent ! »_

 _Le ministre de la magie, Pius Ticknesse s'est lui-même exprimé devant le magenmagot hier soir pour demander à ce que des mesures exemplaires soient prises contre les traitres à leur sang. Son discours a été chaleureusement accueilli et un décret permettant la mise en examen et la condamnation à Azkaban de tous ceux qui aideront un sang-de-bourde à fuir ou à se cacher a été promulgué à l'unanimité._

Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. La pointe de pitié qui avait poussé Abigaël à arracher Basile des griffes du ministère avait peu à peu disparu ces dernières semaines, remplacée par une terreur profonde. La sorcière avait même fini par haïr le vieil homme qui l'avait mise dans cette situation et cette haine croissait avec chaque article, chaque décret et chaque affiche. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle commune de la pension, à écumer les offres d'emplois pour ne pas croiser le regard de son ancien employeur.

« Vous avez trouvé quelques chose d'intéressant ? » S'enquit soudain Félicia en désignant du menton le journal qu'Abigaël tenait entre ses mains.

La sorcière secoua sombrement la tête. Elle avait commencé à travailler pour Basile après avoir quitté Poudlard et ne disposait d'aucun diplôme, ce qui limitait beaucoup ses possibilités. Une annonce avait brièvement attiré son attention mais elle l'avait vite repoussée.

 _Le ministère recherche sorciers ou sorcières maitrisant parfaitement le sortilège de duplication pour travail de bureau dans la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus._

Elle remplissait les conditions mais il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle se fasse oublier de la commission. Abigaël n'avait pas recontacté Douglas Fawley et préférait se tenir à l'écart du ministère. A force de chercher, elle finirait bien par trouver un travail, même ingrat, qui lui permettrait de joindre les deux bouts. Après tout, elle s'était échinée comme vendeuse dans une boutique miteuse pendant vingt ans alors que rien ne l'y disposait, supportant patiemment les moqueries de ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. Elle avait dû vendre la maison familiale, céder la majeure partie de son mobilier et racler le coffre des Cornfoot à Gringott pour rembourser les créanciers qui s'étaient bousculés devant elle à la mort de ses parents. Elle avait travaillé pendant des années pour se débarrasser des dettes que son père avait laissées derrière lui, elle était habituée aux situations financières épineuses.

« Vous avez un hibou. » Grogna Félicia à côté d'elle en pointant du doigt le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Abigaël leva les yeux du journal et observa le volatile qui se mordillait l'aile devant la vitre. Elle reconnut aussitôt le Grand-duc de Gelsomina et se sentie partagée. Son amie s'impliquait de plus en plus dans la société sorcière depuis la promotion de son mari, fréquentant le nouveau gratin du ministère avec assiduité. Mais les nouveaux amis de la sorcière n'appréciaient certainement pas les traitres à leur sang et la présence d'un sang-de-bourde dans son appartement ne leur plairait sans doute pas. Elle ouvrit pourtant la lettre et déplia le parchemin couvert de lettres en pattes d'oie.

 _Ma très chère Abigaël,_

 _En parlant avec l'une de mes amies, j'ai appris qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir sa boutique de prêt à porter de luxe pour sorcières. Evidemment, comme tu n'as plus de travail depuis que le magasin de cet affreux sang-de-bourde a été saisi par le ministère, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. (Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'il était un sang-de-bourde. J'ai toujours éprouvé le plus grand mépris pour cet odieux vieillard.)  
Par un amusant hasard, le mari de cette amie s'occupe justement de rechercher les nés-moldus en fuite. On pourra certainement obtenir quelques détails croustillants sur l'avancée de l'enquête. N'est-ce pas excitant ?  
Retrouve-moi cet après-midi dans la boutique Sorcichic sur le chemin de traverse, je te présenterai Carina. Tu verras, elle est adorable et je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez parfaitement._

 _Gelsomina_

La première réaction d'Abigaël fut de grimacer. Si les tentatives autoritaires de Gelsomina pour la marier l'avaient légèrement agacée, cette lettre la vexa profondément. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être redevable à qui que ce soit pour trouver un travail et se sentait mortifiée, surtout que son amie ne semblait pas douter une seule seconde de son assentiment. Elle fut tentée de froisser le morceau de papier et d'y mettre feu d'un coup de baguette rageur mais deux phrases ne quittaient pas son esprit :

 _Par un amusant hasard, le mari de cette amie s'occupe justement de rechercher les nés-moldus en fuite. On pourra certainement obtenir quelques détails croustillants sur l'avancée de l'enquête._

Ce hasard n'avait rien d'amusant pour Abigaël, elle le trouvait plutôt effrayant. Pourtant, une idée avait germé dans son esprit. La sorcière l'avait d'abord accueilli avec réticence mais plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle voyait les bénéfices qu'elle pourrait en tirer. Envahie d'une détermination qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des semaines, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la cage d'escalier. Le cerveau en ébullition, elle monta les marches une à une et se retrouva bientôt devant la porte de son appartement. Baguette à la main, elle murmura les contre-sorts qui annuleraient momentanément les nombreuses protections dont elle avait entouré la mansarde. La plupart ne retiendraient pas la moindre tentative d'intrusion par le ministère mais elles lui permettaient d'occulter efficacement la présence de Basile.  
Le vieil homme se trouvait sur un lit de camp improvisé, une serviette de bain autour du cou. Il parcourait les pages d'un roman d'un œil morne. Ses yeux se fixèrent brièvement sur Abigaël qui passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard et alla s'enfermer dans son étroite salle de bain. Un voile de vapeur avait envahi l'espace et l'odeur familière de son savon lui chatouilla les narines. Agacée, Abigaël essuya la surface embuée du miroir avec la paume de sa main puis s'observa attentivement dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat volontaire mais la pâleur de ses joues trahissait son appréhension.

« Tu peux le faire, Abigaël. » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à s'imaginer le pire, se demandant perpétuellement ce que le ministère savait. Avaient-ils des doutes ? Cherchaient-ils dans sa direction ? Son ignorance l'avait peu à peu rongée et elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, vivant dans la peur constante de voir des sorciers débarquer chez elle pour l'arrêter. Si travailler dans cette boutique de prêt-à-porter pouvait lui permettre de suivre l'enquête et la libérer un peu de cette angoisse, alors elle y travaillerait. D'une main mal assurée, elle peigna sa terrible chevelure et la coiffa en chignon. Puis elle remit un peu de couleur sur ses joues livides en les fardant abondement avant d'enfiler une robe de sorcier propre. Enfin prête, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea de nouveau vers la sortie.

« Abigaël. »

Le murmure las qui s'était élevé du lit de camp la prit par surprise. La main sur la poignée de la porte, la sorcière attendit la suite mais Basile ne poursuivait pas. A contrecœur, Abigaël tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieil homme pour la première fois depuis des jours. Ses joues creuses et son teint gris lui donnait un air misérable, accentué par la présence d'épais cernes sous ses yeux. Il semblait profondément fatigué.

« Si vous voulez que je parte, je comprendrais. » souffla-t-il d'une voix calme, presque résignée.

Estomaquée, Abigaël ne réagit pas immédiatement. Incapable de réfléchir, elle resta plantée sur place sans un mot. Un instant, elle fut tentée de lui dire de quitter cet endroit, de ne jamais revenir. Mais elle savait que seul, Basile serait rapidement retrouvé. Alors, le ministère saurait lui arracher quelques confessions et son implication serait découverte. Non. Il était trop tard pour se défiler et Abigaël le savait très bien.

« Pour aller où ? » Répondit-elle finalement, la voix teintée d'amertume, avant de quitter l'appartement.

Debout sur le palier, elle réactiva rageusement les sortilèges de protection qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à mettre en place puis verrouilla la porte. Enfin, elle quitta la pension en saluant rapidement Félicia et fit le trajet jusqu'au chemin de traverse en magicobus. L'endroit était encore plus sinistre que lors de sa dernière visite et Abigaël pressa le pas en ignorant soigneusement les mendiants rivés contre la devanture des magasins.  
La boutique dont lui avait parlé Gelsomina était lumineuse, spacieuse, et détonnait dans cette ambiance lugubre. Dans la vitrine, des mannequins en plastique aux couleurs tapageuses se mouvaient gracieusement dans leurs robes de sorciers hors-de-prix. Abigaël admira la mise en scène moderne et décalée et nota avec un sourire crispé les motifs floraux qui ornaient certains tissus. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à la mode. Une sorcière qui devait approcher la trentaine d'années, grande, svelte et vêtue de manière très recherchée se tenait derrière un comptoir et discutait avec Gelsomina, un large sourire aux lèvres. Inspirant profondément, Abigaël poussa la porte du magasin. L'arôme du tissu neuf et des fleurs fraichement coupées l'accueillit et elle vit son amie se précipiter sur elle, suivit de près par la propriétaire de la boutique.

« Abigaël ! » S'exclama Gelsomina.

Ses doigts crochetèrent le poignet de la nouvelle-venue et elle la traina presque derrière elle pour lui présenter sa compagne.

« Je te présente Carina Leicester. Son mari travaille au ministère avec Rudolph.  
-Leicester ? » Répéta Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nom, familier, lui revint presque aussitôt. Elle se souvint le regard méfiant et les manières brusques d'Edgard Leicester trois semaines auparavant lorsqu'il avait fouillé la boutique de Basile. Dissimulant son malaise, elle salua poliment la jeune femme. Carina était l'exact opposé de son mari. Son visage poupon agrémenté de superbes yeux bleus était encadré d'une longue chevelure blonde. Elle avait une physionomie agréable et entreprenante qui plut immédiatement à Abigaël, malgré les réserves qu'elle entretenait pour son mari.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Abigaël. La salua la jeune femme, radieuse.  
-Nous parlions justement de Basile Fergesson. Je lui racontais ce que ce vieillard t'a fait endurer pendant toutes ces années. » Persifla Gelsomina en prononçant le nom du né-moldu d'un air dégouté.

Carina secoua la tête en fermant théâtralement les yeux.

« Les sangs-de-bourde sont tellement mesquins. Mon mari n'a pas encore mis la main dessus mais les raffleurs finiront certainement par le retrouver. »

Saisissant l'opportunité, Abigaël glissa la question qui la hantait depuis longtemps :

« Ont-ils une piste ?  
-Pas encore. Soupira Carina. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »


	12. Chapter 12

Abigaël s'était souvent fait cette réflexion : Aucun travail au monde ne pouvait être plus triste et monotone que son poste de vendeuse et femme-à-tout-faire dans le magasin d'apothicaire de Basile Fergesson. Mais après plusieurs semaines passées à bailler aux corneilles dans la boutique raffinée de Carina Leicester, elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Son poste chez Sorcichic s'était vite révélé d'un ennui mortel. Les robes fleuries parsemées de motifs de roses et de lys finement brodés au fil d'or, valaient une fortune. Abigaël avait d'ailleurs failli s'étouffer d'horreur en découvrant pour la première fois les montants exorbitants qui étaient affichés sans pudeur sur les étiquettes elle aurait dû dépenser l'équivalent de cinq mois de salaire pour pouvoir s'offrir la moindre étole dans ce magasin.

Peu de sorciers pouvaient s'offrir ces vêtements hors de prix et les ventes étaient rares, à peine vingt pièces par mois. La plupart des journées s'écoulaient donc avec une lenteur insupportable, sans qu'aucun client ne daigne apparaitre. Et si Abigaël regrettait auparavant le manque d'animation de la boutique de Basile, elle comprenait désormais ce que signifiait l'ennui.

Bien qu'elles soient rares, les dépenses exorbitantes faites par les clients durant ces quelques ventes procuraient pourtant à la propriétaire du magasin de juteux bénéfices. Carina Leicester était une femme d'affaire affable et une redoutable entrepreneuse. Une campagne de publicité innovante et la fidélisation d'un solide réseau de clients parmi les plus grandes fortunes et célébrités de la société sorcière lui avait permis de constituer un véritable empire dans le domaine du luxe. Partie de rien, la sorcière possédait désormais l'une des enseignes les plus rentables dans la confection et la vente de vêtements prestigieux et excessivement chers.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, Abigaël avait d'abord cru se retrouver en face d'une riche héritière ayant judicieusement investi les sous de sa famille dans quelques boutiques rentables, mais son amie Gelsomina l'avait vite détrompée. Unique descendante d'une famille de sang-pur Russe ruinée, Carina avait quitté son pays à peine ses études terminées et immigré en Angleterre dans l'espoir de s'y construire un futur plus engageant. Enchainant les petits-boulots et investissant le moindre de ses gallions dans des projets innovants, elle avait rapidement décollé et se trouvait désormais à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays. Elle avait à peine quarante ans et sa réussite avait de quoi faire pâlir d'envie n'importe qui.

« Non, se fustigea Abigaël en marchant d'un pas vif sur le chemin de traverse. Ce n'est pas de l'envie que je devrais ressentir, mais de l'admiration. »

Dès leur rencontre, la sorcière n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de comparer sa vie à celle de sa patronne et force lui était de constater qu'elle faisait pâle figure en comparaison. Leurs situations de départ avaient été similaires mais Carina s'était battue pour réussir là où elle-même avait baissé les bras pour s'enterrer volontairement dans un magasin miteux de Shivering stone Hamlet. Une brusque montée d'amertume saisit Abigaël à la gorge. Si elle avait pris la vie à bras-le-corps au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, sa situation aurait-elle été différente aujourd'hui ?

« Ça ne sert à rien de ruminer ce genre de choses maintenant, pensa-t-elle tristement. J'ai d'autres soucis à régler. »

La sorcière balaya ces pensées mélancoliques de son esprit et se concentra sur le sol pavé, tête baissée, ignorant soigneusement les boutiques fermées, les mines inquiètes et les regards alarmés des autres promeneurs. Personne ne s'attardait plus dans la rue. Désormais, les acheteurs se dépêchaient de rentrer dans les magasins et terminaient leurs emplettes rapidement. Il n'était plus question de flâner et de faire du lèche-vitrine, chacun souhaitait rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Un climat de peur s'était abattu sur le pays tout entier depuis l'été et chaque jour semblait plus sombre que le précédent.

Abigaël balaya la ruelle du regard. Elle avisa les enseignes sombres et les passants aux visages fermés qui longeaient les murs et frissonna. Presqu'inconsciemment, elle accéléra le pas et bientôt, la vitrine élégante et colorée de Sorcichic apparut dans son champs de vision. La sorcière s'engouffra dans le magasin avec un soupir d'aise, soulagée. L'ambiance lumineuse de la boutique contrastait considérablement avec celle, sinistre, du chemin de traverse. La trentenaire avait presque l'impression d'être entrée dans un autre univers.

« Vous voilà Abigaël ! Comment s'est passé votre week-end ? » L'apostropha Carina d'un ton joyeux.

La propriétaire du magasin était penchée au-dessus d'un carton volumineux, au fond de la pièce, et Abigaël s'empressa d'aller l'aider à déballer les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient.

« Oh, je n'ai rien fait de spécial. » Dit-elle d'un ton badin en lançant un sortilège de défroissage sur l'une des robes de sorciers de la nouvelle collection d'hiver avant de faire léviter celle-ci sur l'un des portants.

En réalité, elle avait passé son dimanche le nez plongé dans un roman assommant pour ne pas avoir à briser le silence qui s'était définitivement établi entre elle et Basile. Le vieil homme, amaigri, ne quittait plus le lit de camp qu'elle lui avait octroyé. Une légère pointe de culpabilité la rongeait à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui mais elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec le vieil homme. Alors, elle se taisait et faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, même si elle réalisait la cruauté de son comportement. Après tout, elle l'avait amené dans son appartement de son propre chef, comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de la mettre en danger alors qu'elle avait pris cette décision elle-même ?

« Regardez Abigaël ! Il neige ! » S'exclama soudain Carina en fixant la vitrine avec un grand sourire.

Abigaël tenta d'effacer le visage las de Basile de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur les délicats flocons qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent et se déposaient sur le sol pavé de la rue avant de disparaitre.

« Il faudra bientôt penser à décorer le magasin pour Noël. Ajouta la propriétaire de la boutique en déballant de nouvelles tenues. Mais avant d'en discuter, finissons vite de préparer cette nouvelle collection. »

Les deux sorcières se mirent à la tâche avec ferveur et deux heures plus tard, les nouvelles robes d'hiver trônaient fièrement à l'entrée même du magasin, mises en valeur par de nouveaux décors, plus farfelus et grandioses que les précédents mais indubitablement très élégants.

« Tenez Abigaël, dit Carina qui lui tendait une robe d'un vert étincelant, constellées de motifs étoilés. Ces tenues ont été spécialement créées pour l'hiver. Elles ont subi des sortilèges d'imperméabilité et de réchauffage et j'aimerais savoir si tout fonctionne comme prévu. »

Abigaël saisit la robe du bout des doigts et pencha la tête, troublée. Que diable attendait-on d'elle ? Voyant qu'elle ne saisissait pas où elle voulait en venir, Carina gloussa gentiment et lui montra du doigt la porte du magasin.

« Auriez-vous la gentillesse d'aller vous promener avec cette robe et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ensuite ? C'est le temps idéal pour tester ses nouvelles fonctions. »

Abigaël écarquilla les yeux, éberluée, et enfila la robe de sorcier avec une précaution infinie. Elle n'osait pas regarder le prix de cette merveille sur l'étiquette qui lui grattait le dos, craignant le nombre qui y apparaitrait, ou plutôt la quantité astronomique de zéros qui s'enchaineraient sur ce morceau de carton d'apparence anodine.

« Vous êtes superbe ! La complimenta sa patronne en joignant les mains avec ferveur. On dirait qu'elle a été faite pour vous ! »

La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil sur son reflet et constata qu'il devait également y avoir un sortilège de remodelage sur ce modèle puisqu'il semblait s'être complètement adapté à sa morphologie. Une prouesse de sorcellerie qui la laissa admirative. Ses propres robes bon-marchés étaient mal coupées, délavées, et jamais un vêtement ne s'était aussi bien assorti à ses formes.

« Mais je préfère encore mes tenues débraillées à cet accoutrement. Songea la sorcière en sortant sur le chemin de traverse. On me remarque comme un troll au milieu d'un troupeau de licornes. »

Porter un vêtement aussi chic sur le chemin de traverse où tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans la masse, il n'y avait rien de tel pour se sentir mal à l'aise. Abigaël sentit le regard insistant de quelques sorciers et sorcières s'attarder sur elle et elle sauta d'un pied à l'autre nerveusement avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa tâche. L'air froid de cette fin novembre balayait la ruelle mais elle sentait une confortable chaleur baigner son corps. Quant aux flocons de neige, ils déviaient légèrement de leur course afin de ne pas rencontrer l'opulent tissu qui constituait son vêtement. Abigaël fit rapidement bouger ses bras de droite à gauche pour vérifier l'efficacité de ce sortilège d'imperméabilité et un maigre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle constata qu'elle provoquait ainsi un tourbillon de flocons duveteux. La neige s'écartait rapidement de manches, dans un ballet aussi étrange qu'amusant, avant de poursuivre sa course jusqu'au sol où elle fondait presque instantanément.

Ayant vérifié que tout fonctionnait comme prévu, elle ne s'attarda pas sur le chemin de traverse et rejoignit rapidement l'intérieur rassurant du magasin.

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lui demanda Carina qui remplissait deux tasses de thé d'une main experte.

-Parfait. » Répondit laconiquement Abigaël en retirant la robe qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. La tenue irait rejoindre les mannequins animés du magasin, dans la vitrine, mais la sorcière se détourna du vêtement sans ressentir le moindre regret. Même si elle avait eu les moyens de s'offrir cette robe, elle n'aurait pas été à son aise avec quelque chose d'aussi tape-à-l'œil sur le dos. Elle laissait ces frivolités aux sorciers du gratin.

Carina lui tendit une tasse et elle s'attablèrent au comptoir après avoir poussé la caisse enregistreuse en bronze sur le côté pour se faire un peu de place.

« En fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles de ce Basile Fergesson chez qui vous avez travaillé. Vous savez, le né-moldu. » Déclara tout à coup Carina, en tendant la main vers la coupelle de biscuits au gingembre qu'elle avait installé à côté de la théière.

Abigaël s'étrangla dans sa tasse.

« Vous avez quoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle, sonnée.

La sorcière, tétanisée, observait sa compagne fixement, sans respirer. Carina remarqua son trouble mais l'attribua à sa haine irraisonnée pour celui qui, si ce que Gelsomina lui avait dit était vrai, lui avait rendu la vie impossible pendant vingt ans.

« Un employé de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu a vérifié les registres du ministère. Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il y a découvert ! » Souffla la sorcière en se penchant vers elle avec un ton de conspiratrice.

Incapable de parler, Abigaël secoua simplement la tête et observa fixement sa patronne. Comme anesthésiée, elle dévisagea les traits fins de l'entrepreneuse en se demandant machinalement comme de nombreuses fois auparavant comment une femme aussi brillante que Carina avait bien pu se marier avec un sorcier aussi médiocre qu'Edgard Leicester.

« Figurez-vous qu'ils ont trouvé son nom sur le registre du mois d'aout, il s'est bel et bien présenté au ministère le jour de sa convocation ! Lui révéla Carina sans faire attention à l'expression apathique de son interlocutrice. Allez savoir pourquoi mais il s'est enregistré, a laissé sa baguette au comptoir d'accueil et disparu sans laisser de traces. C'est complètement incompréhensible. »

L'information tira instantanément Abigaël de sa léthargie. Une sueur froide lui couvrit le corps.

Le registre !

Elle aussi avait signé le fichu registre des visiteurs du ministère ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été contactée lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé le nom de Basile, le sien devait probablement se trouver juste à côté. La gorge nouée, les mains tremblantes agrippée au tissu de sa robe de sorcier, Abigaël sentit une peur irrationnelle la saisir.

« Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas encore contactée ? » Songeait-elle, alarmée.

Elle se remémora alors leur arrivée au ministère et un détail lui revient à l'esprit.

« La délégation russe ! »

Une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient interposée entre Basile et elle le jour de la convocation, leurs noms étaient donc assez espacés pour qu'on n'y prête pas attention au premier coup d'œil. L'employé de la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldu qui avait inspecté les registres n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle accompagnait le vieil homme ce jour-là, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été arrêtée.

« Mais si quelqu'un se penche un peu plus dessus, il remarquera forcément mon nom et fera facilement le lien. » Pensa Abigaël avec horreur.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse quelque chose rapidement, sinon ils finiraient tous les deux à Azkaban. Mais quoi ? Même si elle cachait Basile ailleurs, la présence de son nom dans le registre du ministère suffirait à la faire condamner, elle en était persuadée. Les deux seules options envisageables étaient la fuite ou la destruction de ces fichus registres. Deux solutions presque impossibles à mettre en place.

« Abigaël ? Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta Carina, perturbée par la soudaine pâleur de son employée.

La sorcière sursauta.

« Oui, oui. Dit-elle précipitamment. Pardonnez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ces révélations. »

Carina hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et se montra particulièrement attentionnée durant tout le reste de la journée. Elle pensait sans doute qu'Abigaël gardait les stigmates des dures années passées en compagnie d'un patron abusif et la sorcière s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir la démentir. En fin d'après-midi avant de fermer sa boutique, la propriétaire des lieux invita son employée à se coucher tôt et à se blottir sous sa couette avec un bon morceau de brioche tiède et une pleine tasse de chocolat chaud.

« C'est ce que je fais quand je me sens un peu patraque. Essayez, je vous garantis qu'on se sent bien mieux après ça. »

Puis elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et transplana en laissant Abigaël seule devant la vitrine éteinte du magasin. Celle-ci remonta aussitôt la ruelle en direction du chaudron baveur, traversa le bar et se planta sur le trottoir en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus aux alentours. Quand elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle agita sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus et monta dans le véhicule dès qu'il apparut. Mais au lieu de se rendre à Shiveringstone Hamlet pour y suivre les conseils avisés de sa patronne, elle descendit quelques arrêts plus tôt, à Godric's Hollow.

Abigaël ne s'était pas rendue chez Séraphine depuis une éternité. Cinq minutes de marche lui permirent de rejoindre sa destination et la sorcière observa avec nostalgie la belle maison de pierres grises de son amie. La demeure coiffée d'une toiture d'ardoises et entourée d'un jardin étroit mais soigneusement entretenu n'avait pas la majesté d'un manoir mais possédait beaucoup de charme.

Contrairement à elle, Séraphine avait rapidement fondé une famille après la fin de ses études. Elle s'était mariée à un homme charmant qu'elle avait rencontré sur son lieu de travail et ils avaient eu ensemble deux enfants adorables qui faisaient actuellement leurs études à Poudlard.

« Et elle s'est trouvé un poste respectable au ministère. » Murmura Abigaël avec une pointe de remords.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de venir depuis si longtemps. Et elle regrettait encore plus que ce soit les circonstances périlleuses dans lesquelles elle était engluée jusqu'au cou qui l'aient finalement poussées à rendre visite à Séraphine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit tinter la clochette de la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on lui ouvre avec autant d'impatience que de nervosité. Une forme apparut derrière la vitre opaque de la porte d'entrée et le battant s'entrouvrit légèrement. Le visage méfiant et craintif de Séraphine se détendit dès qu'elle reconnut son amie.

« Abigaël ? » S'étonna-t-elle, surprise, en ouvrant d'avantage la porte.

La visiteuse inattendue sourit nerveusement.

« Désolée de venir à l'improviste Séraphine, j'étais dans le coin et j'ai pensé à toi. »

Séraphine laissa un sourire sincère et ravi s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une très bonne surprise. Je t'en prie, entre ! »

La voix douce et sereine de la sorcière mit du baume au cœur d'Abigaël qui la suivit dans la maison. Elle salua le mari de son amie avec chaleur, elle avait toujours apprécié cet homme doux et sympathique. Il les laissa investir le salon et prit son journal pour s'installer dans le bureau, les laissant discuter entre elles. Abigaël s'installa alors sur le canapé et avisa une photo de famille, posée en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les quatre sorciers du cliché souriaient sereinement devant l'objectif, affichant naturellement leur bonheur et leur complicité.

« Je n'avais pas vu tes enfants depuis longtemps, ils ont grandi. Remarqua Abigaël avec un sourire tendre. Ils sont en quelle année maintenant ?

-Cassiopée est en cinquième année et Haubert en troisième. »

Abigaël remarqua que son amie avait pâli à la mention de ses enfants.

« Quelque chose ne va pas à Poudlard ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Séraphine secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste des rumeurs. Je ne m'inquiète pas tant pour Cassiopée, tu connais son caractère, une serpentard pure jus ! Pas comme moi. Rit la sorcière avec un peu d'embarras. Mais Haubert est à Serdaigle et il m'a envoyé des lettres un peu plus préoccupantes. »

Voyant le visage d'Abigaël s'assombrir, Séraphine s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle lui avait conseillé de ne pas se mêler de tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'école de sorcellerie et de se concentrer sur ses études.

« Et puis sa sœur m'a promis de garder un œil sur lui. Tout devrait bien se passer. » Conclut-elle avec fermeté.

Abigaël hocha la tête en réalisant avec amertume qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des soucis. Elle réalisait également qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à garder ses préoccupations pour elle, Séraphine ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses inquiétudes dans ses lettres.

« Et moi non plus. » Pensa Abigaël avec culpabilité.

Le reste de la discussion, d'un accord muet mais tacite, fut un peu plus joyeux. Abigaël décrivit longuement ses nouvelles fonctions, sa brillante patronne, la boutique et les clients prestigieux qui s'y habillaient et Séraphine lui parla de son travail au ministère et de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans son service depuis l'arrivée d'un collègue particulièrement incompétent. Les deux sorcières assaisonnèrent la discussion de traits d'humour et se détendirent peu à peu, oubliant un moment les soucis qui leur parasitaient l'esprit ces derniers temps.

Alors que son amie lui parlait des mesures de sécurité mises en place récemment au ministère, Abigaël décida d'orienter les propos sur le point qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait s'inscrire sur un registre lorsqu'on allait au ministère, c'est toujours vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment, le cœur battant.

-Tout à fait, répondit Séraphine, tout ceux qui entrent au ministère doivent se présenter à l'accueil et donner le motif de leur visite. » Acquiesça Séraphine.

Abigaël reprit son souffle, la réponse à sa prochaine question serait cruciale.

« Ça doit faire un sacré nombre de personnes ! Où trouvent-ils la place de ranger tous ces registres ? S'exclama-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. J'imagine qu'ils s'en débarrassent au bout d'un certain temps.

-Non, pas du tout. Lui dévoila Séraphine qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'intérêt particulier que sa compagne prêtait à la question. Ils sont tous conservés dans la salle des archives, au second niveau. »

Abigaël eut du mal à dissimuler sa fébrilité. Elle avait réussi. Elle savait où trouver le registre qui la mettait en danger. La grande question qui lui restait à élucider, c'était la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre pour le récupérer. Mais la sorcière décida de chasser cette épineuse question de son esprit et de profiter du temps qu'elle pouvait passer en compagnie de Séraphine. Elle réorienta la conversation sur leurs chanteurs et chanteuses préférés et passa le reste de la soirée dans une insouciance bienvenue, acceptant de rester diner avec ses hôtes.

Alors qu'elle savourait avec délice une énorme part de tarte aux pommes, le visage de Basile lui vint brutalement à l'esprit et elle arrêta brutalement de mâcher.

« Par la barbe d'une mandragore aphone ! » Pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle avait complètement oublié de le prévenir de son absence, il devait se faire un sang d'encre ! Maudissant sa maladresse, elle termina rapidement le dessert et prétexta un grand coup de fatigue et la présence du couvre-feu pour s'esquiver avant le café.

« Reviens nous voir à Noël, les enfants seront ravis de te voir, et nous aussi. Lui dit Séraphine en l'enlaçant sur le palier de la porte.

-Promis, je leur apporterais tout un tas de confiseries de chez Honeyduck. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent avec une pointe de mélancolie mais heureuses d'avoir partagé ce moment. Le premier instant d'insouciance et de joie qu'elles aient passé ensemble depuis des mois.


	13. Chapter 13

**...**

 **XIII : ON LUI DONNERAIT SA BAGUETTE SANS CONFESSION**

 **...**

«Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris par Merlin ? Je dois être complètement folle ! » Gémit Abigaël lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant elle, révélant l'Atrium.

Prise de panique en apprenant trois jours plus tôt qu'il y avait une preuve indubitable de son implication dans la disparition de Basile au ministère de la magie, Abigaël avait décidé de profiter de son après-midi de congé hebdomadaire pour modifier le registre qui avait le pouvoir de l'envoyer directement à Azkaban. Elle avait minutieusement préparé son plan et se croyait encore prête à l'accomplir quelques minutes plus tôt mais la vue de l'immense Atrium venait de faire retomber sa confiance et sa détermination comme un soufflé au fromage sorti trop tôt du four. Brutalement, son entreprise lui paraissait aussi insensée qu'impossible. Pourtant, il n'était plus temps de reculer. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, sa vie dépendait de la réussite de sa mission et plus elle attendrait, plus le risque d'être découverte la menacerait.

La sorcière mis donc un pied tremblant hors de la cabine, puis un autre, et entendit les battants se refermer derrière elle. Le claquement sec du métal et les voix étouffées d'une demi-douzaine d'employés du ministère qui discutaient à quelques pas de l'ascenseur la firent sursauter. Elle sentit des regards se poser sur l'oreiller qu'elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine, vit quelques sourcils se lever devant l'incongruité de l'objet, puis l'attention qu'elle venait de susciter s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Expirant profondément, Abigaël commença à marcher en direction de l'accueil, tentant d'avoir l'air naturel et détendu.

« Il parait qu'on a aperçu Opale Bristympan en écosse la semaine dernière. Dit l'un des sorciers du groupe qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
-Vraiment ? Je suppose qu'on repère facilement quelqu'un qui a des cheveux teint en vert. »

Abigaël adorait critiquer cette chanteuse à la voix horripilante et au look vestimentaire improbable mais cette fois-ci, elle ne prêta pas attention aux commérages et continua sa route d'un pas qu'elle espérait nonchalant. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le comptoir, une réceptionniste d'un certain âge l'observa de la tête aux pieds en soulevant exagérément les sourcils. Apparemment, elle ne voyait pas souvent des visiteurs armés d'un coussin. Mais la sorcière ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et tendit une plume et un registre à la visiteuse.

« Nom, prénom et raison de votre visite. » Exigea-t-elle d'un ton aussi désintéressé qu'autoritaire.

Abigaël remplit les champs exigés puis soumis sa baguette à l'examen obligatoire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les ascenseurs.

« Vous savez dans quel service vous devez vous rendre ? S'étonna la réceptionniste en lui lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux.  
-Le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu au deuxième niveau. » Récita Abigaël d'une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire.

La sorcière de l'accueil acquiesça et se replongea dans la pile de parchemins qui couvrait son bureau sans s'occuper d'avantage de la visiteuse. Abigaël traversa alors l'Atrium et monta dans l'un des ascenseurs. Elle appuya avec force sur le bouton du deuxième niveau et vit les portes se refermer lentement devant elle.

 _Clac !_

Surprise, la sorcière vit une main se glisser dans l'interstice et bloquer brutalement les battants. L'intrus se glissa dans la cabine à côté d'elle et commença par s'excuser avant d'interrompre sa tirade pour la regarder avec un mélange de consternation, de méfiance et d'hostilité.

« Abigaël Cornfoot, dit-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je suis étonné de vous voir ici. »

Abigaël maudit sa malchance. De toutes les personnes qui travaillaient au ministère, pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur celui qui l'appréciait le moins ?

« Monsieur Leicester, quelle joie de vous revoir ici. Dit-elle en tentant à grand peine d'avoir l'air courtois. Je dois beaucoup à votre femme pour m'avoir engagée. »

Edgard ne répondit pas mais sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux étincelants de colère refoulée affichait clairement sa désapprobation. Il avait sans doute émis des protestations quand Carina avait décidé d'accueillir Abigaël dans sa boutique mais la sorcière savait que sa patronne ne laisserait jamais personne, fut-il son époux, l'influencer dans ses choix. Elle loua en pensée la force de caractère de la jeune entrepreneuse et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver au sorcier irascible et désagréable qui lui tenait lieu de mari. Pour Abigaël, c'était un mystère invraisemblable qui ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

« Que faites-vous au ministère, miss Cornfoot ? Je ne crois pas que vous y soyez employée. » Demanda perfidement Edgard après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du quatrième niveau  
-Je viens signaler cet oreiller ensorcelé au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Répondit sèchement la sorcière qui sentit avec soulagement l'ascenseur amorcer sa descente.  
-Je vois. » Dit Edgard d'un air narquois.

Quelques secondes d'un silence incroyablement inconfortable s'écoulèrent avant que la cabine ne s'immobilise et que les portes ne s'ouvrent devant eux. Le sorcier descendit lentement de la cabine et se retourna pour saluer la visiteuse.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir. » Siffla-t-il avec une froideur qui fit frissonner d'angoisse Abigaël.

Il la soupçonnait, c'était assez clair, mais elle ne comprenait pas l'origine de cette animosité. Elle n'avait rien fait pour s'attirer sa méfiance et pourtant, l'homme semblait flairer son implication dans la disparition de Basile comme un niffleur une mine d'or.  
C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer à nouveau, la soustrayant au regard mauvais d'Edgard. La mission qu'elle devait accomplir était déjà suffisamment angoissante, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui aujourd'hui ? Heureusement qu'il n'était pas descendu au même étage qu'elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu mener à bien sa quête s'il avait été à proximité.

Une nouvelle descente, un peu plus longue cette fois-ci, la conduisit au second niveau et elle se dirigea rapidement vers le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu pour leur confier l'objet ensorcelé qu'elle s'était procuré pour l'occasion : un vieil oreiller magique récupéré dans le grenier de Basile et qui faisait faire d'atroces cauchemars à ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'endormir dessus. Les employés, débordés, accueillir la visiteuse d'un mauvais œil et lui firent signer un reçu en grommelant qu'ils avaient d'autres fléreurs à fouetter. Puis, ils la jetèrent sans ménagement hors de leurs bureaux et lui claquèrent la porte au nez.

Abigaël n'en pris pas ombrage, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Immobile au milieu du couloir, elle inspecta rapidement les alentours. La galerie principale du second niveau était déserte et il n'y avait pas un seul sorcier en vue. Quelques notes de services virevoltaient ici et là mais personne ne pourrait la surveiller et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

« Maintenant, il faut que je trouve ces fichues archives. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en regardant autour d'elle.

Ne s'attardant pas devant les bureaux puisqu'un employé pouvait en sortir à tout moment, la sorcière décida de prendre la direction opposée aux ascenseurs, jugeant qu'on avait certainement placé les archives tout au bout du couloir, dans l'une des dernières pièces de l'étage. Son intuition s'avéra payante et elle aperçut bientôt une petite porte en bois sur laquelle était fixée une pancarte indiquant en belles lettres cursives :

 _Archives_

Jubilant intérieurement, Abigaël saisit la poignée et le fit pivoter. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. De toute évidence, personne n'avait jugé important de protéger les monceaux de parchemins qui s'étaient accumulés dans la pénombre de cette pièce au fil des années.

« Merlin, jura Abigaël en avisant la taille de la salle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Comment vais-je retrouver un registre dans tout ce bazar ? »

L'endroit était immense et une multitude d'étagères poussiéreuses s'alignaient côté à côte, dans un fatras qui paraissait parfaitement ordonné mais très rébarbatif. Abigaël, pragmatique, leva sa baguette et tenta un sortilège d'attraction sans grande conviction. Comme prévu, le registre ne s'arracha pas tout seul à son étagère pour atterrir délicatement dans sa paume ouverte.

« Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison ils n'ont pas pris la peine de fermer cette pièce, songea la sorcière avec découragement. La vue même de ces montagnes de paperasse découragerait n'importe quel intrus. »

Elle se glissa entre les étagères et entreprit de rechercher les registres des visiteurs. Il lui fallut presque une heure pour les trouver, une heure de recherches fastidieuses durant laquelle son niveau d'anxiété avait grimpé de façon exponentielle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder ici. Si quelqu'un la reconnaissait sur le chemin du retour, il se demanderait certainement pour quelle raison elle avait passé autant de temps au ministère. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'elle avait fait dans les archives ce jour-là.  
Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur le registre tant recherché, elle sentit une bouffé de soulagement l'envahir. Elle tourna rapidement les pages de l'ouvrage en cherchant frénétiquement son nom et lorsqu'elle le trouva enfin, elle le modifia d'un coup de baguette pour le remplacer par celui d'un sorcier russe de son invention. Dissimulée au milieu des signatures de toute la délégation moscovite, qui irait vérifier l'exactitude de cette fausse identité ? Fière de son travail, Abigaël reposa le livre à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait trouvé et regagna la sortie en se sentant plus sereine que jamais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir du ministère sans attirer l'attention et elle pourrait de nouveau dormir sur ses deux oreilles, ou du moins mieux dormir que les trois dernières nuits passées à planifier cette opération.

Craignant à chaque pas qu'un employé du ministère l'apostrophe et lui demande sans ménagement ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps, Abigaël sortit de la salle, traversa le deuxième niveau et prit l'ascenseur sans croiser qui que ce soit. Consciente que cela tenait presque du miracle, elle quitta le ministère de la magie sans que quiconque ne lui ai prêté la moindre attention. Puis, hébétée, elle regarda la ruelle moldue paisible dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais. Sa mission avait presque été trop facile et tout s'était déroulé exactement comme elle l'avait souhaité à l'exception de sa désagréable rencontre avec Edgard Leicester. La sorcière avait du mal à y croire. Pour une fois, la chance avait été de son côté.

Abigaël fit le trajet en magicobus qui la ramenait chez elle dans un état second. Elle réalisait encore mal ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle qui avait toujours cruellement manqué de courage et d'audace, qui l'aurait cru capable d'infiltrer le ministère pour modifier les archives ? Une bouffée de fierté assez inhabituelle l'envahit et elle ne réussit pas à contenir un sourire satisfait. Voilà donc ce qu'on ressentait quand on osait prendre les choses en main.

Elle regagna la pension de Félicia en se sentant comme un fangieux dans son marécage mais son excitation retomba à l'instant même où elle entra dans la pièce commune.

« Gelsomina ? » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise et inquiète.

Son amie s'était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils défoncés de la salle et trempait des boudoirs dans sa tasse de thé, un tableau parfaitement incongru. Ses vêtements de chez Sorcichic et l'expression un peu snob qui marquait son visage n'allaient pas du tout avec le décor plutôt kitsch et bon-marché de la pension. D'ailleurs, la sorcière ne l'ignorait pas et évitait ordinairement de rendre visite à Abigaël, préférant l'inviter chez elle ou dans l'un de ses salons de thé préférés. Sa présence ici était aussi étonnante qu'inattendue et Abigaël pensa, alarmée, au vieil homme qui se trouvait dans son appartement.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne demande pas à aller dans ma chambre pour parler, je ne vois pas quelle raison je pourrais trouver pour refuser. » Songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

Mais Gelsomina ne semblait pas regretter le manque d'intimité de cette pièce commune ni la présence de Félicia dans la cuisine ouverte.

« Abigaël ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe ! »

La sorcière se jeta dans les bras de son amie et la serra contre elle à lui en briser les côtes.

« Carina m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ces derniers jours. Expliqua-t-elle en soupirant exagérément. Je comprends PARFAITEMENT ce que tu ressens.  
-Ça j'en doute, pensa sombrement Abigaël, le souffle coupé.  
-Ne pense plus à ce vieil homme sournois, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Tu as maintenant l'occasion de commencer une nouvelle vie. »

Abigaël songea à Basile, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'elles et se sentit de nouveau submergée par la culpabilité. Elle trahissait la confiance de ses amies en le dissimulant dans son propre appartement mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

« J'ai quelque chose qui va forcément te remonter le moral. » Continua Gelsomina en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe dorée.

Elle la tendit à Abigaël qui s'en saisit en haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
-Ouvre-là, tu verras ! » Répondit mystérieusement Gelsomina en claquant des mains avec excitation.

Abigaël retourna l'enveloppe et remarqua son nom, soigneusement calligraphié en belles lettres noires. Puis, elle décacheta la missive pour en extirper un carton d'invitation blanc sur lequel des petits flocons dorés se mouvaient avec grâce. La même écriture élégante y avait inscrit : 

_Abigaël,  
Une soirée de Noël sera organisée le 24 décembre à partir de 18 heures dans mon manoir.  
J'espère vivement t'y voir,  
Ton amie très chère,  
Gelsomina_

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu viendras n'est-ce pas ? » S'écria la sorcière qui ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'assentiment de son amie.

Abigaël étouffa un soupir. Les fêtes de Gelsomina étaient toujours noires de monde et elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans une foule d'inconnus. De plus, elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à s'amuser actuellement.  
La visiteuse sembla remarquer son hésitation et lui saisit les mains.

« Allez, dis-moi que tu vas venir. Séraphine sera présente et tu auras même l'occasion de rencontrer Célestina Moldubec. » La supplia-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

L'argument fit mouche et Abigaël hocha la tête sans enthousiasme.

« Très bien, je viendrai. Grommela-t-elle.  
-Parfait ! »

Satisfaite, Gelsomina cessa de lui broyer l'épaule et retourna s'installer sur le fauteuil.

« D'ailleurs, l'une de mes invités à cette soirée possède plusieurs appartements sur le chemin de traverse, dit-elle innocemment en saisissant à nouveau sa tasse de thé. Maintenant que tu gagnes un peu plus que ce que ce sang-de-bourde avare te donnait chaque mois, tu pourrais peut-être changer de logement qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elle examina la pièce commune avec une moue méprisante et Abigaël ferma les yeux en priant pour que Gelsomina s'arrête là. Mais c'était bien mal connaitre son amie.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes dans ce trou à veracrasse. »

Un abominable bruit de casseroles retentit dans la cuisine et Abigaël secoua la tête avec découragement. Félicia lui ferait payer cher cette insulte et elle devrait faire très attention aux repas que la propriétaire des lieux lui servirait dans les prochains jours car elle risquait fort d'y retrouver du grinchebourdon ou du horglup, une perspective peu réjouissante.

« Bon, je te laisse, on se revoie très vite ! Dit finalement Gelsomina en l'enlaçant vigoureusement. Nous irons acheter nos robes de soirée ensemble avant Noël, ce sera formidable ! »

Puis, la sorcière disparut de la pension aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Abigaël seule à la merci d'une propriétaire des lieux remontée. Félicia vint chercher la tasse de thé qu'elle regrettait certainement d'avoir poliment offert à Gelsomina à son arrivée, le visage fermé et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Abigaël ne savait pas où se mettre, très embarrassée et proposa d'une petite voix d'aider la sorcière à ranger les lieux mais elle se fit rabrouer aussi sec.

« Votre niveau en sortilèges ménagers est affligeant, persifla-t-elle sournoisement. Laissez-moi m'en occuper et ne restez pas dans mes pattes. »

Abigaël ne demanda pas son reste et se précipita vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à sa chambre. Elle retira rapidement les sortilèges de protection qui empêchaient quiconque de s'y introduire et se glissa dans la pièce avec soulagement. Pour une fois, elle était contente de retrouver Basile, même si leur relation s'était énormément détériorée depuis qu'elle risquait sa vie en le cachant chez elle.  
Toujours posté au même endroit, un grimoire sur les genoux, le vieil homme la vit pousser un soupir de soulagement en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? On dirait que vous venez d'être confrontée à un éruptif fou-furieux. Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

La sorcière se tourna vers lui avec étonnement. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix depuis une éternité.

« Presque ! Gelsomina a insulté cette maison au nez et à la barbe de Félicia avant de s'évanouir dans la nature en me laissant gérer les répercussions toute seule. »

Un rire un peu rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, franchit les lèvres de Basile.

« Saperlipopette ! C'est votre amie tout craché ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

Abigaël laissa son propre rire, honnête et sincère, se mêler à celui de son colocataire. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, les deux sorciers se statufièrent en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de plaisanter ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Ce bref moment de complicité, aussi éphémère qu'il ait été, rasséréna immensément Abigaël. Tout à coup, le silence lourd de reproches, de peur et de colère refoulée s'était évanoui. Leur situation restait terriblement périlleuse mais étrangement, la sorcière se sentait le cœur bien plus léger. 


	14. Chapter 14

… ****

 **XIV : IL NE FAUT PAS VENDRE LA PEAU DU DRAGON AVANT DE L'AVOIR TUÉ**

 **…**

« Mille milliards de mille Veracrasses ! », tonna Abigaël devant son miroir.

Brosse à la main, la sorcière s'acharnait sur son crâne, tentait vainement de discipliner son indocile chevelure auburn. Mais comme d'habitude, rien ne semblait pouvoir lisser les boucles indomptables.

« Je ne peux tout de même pas me présenter à la soirée de Gelsomina avec un nid de Botrucs sur la tête, gémit-elle pitoyablement. Ce serait certainement plus élégant de tout raser et de m'y présenter complètement chauve ! »

Résignée, elle entreprit de ramener ses mèches rebelles en arrière pour former un chignon serré qu'elle couvrit ensuite d'une dose de laque magique si épaisse qu'elle aurait sans doute les cheveux collés les uns aux autres pendant plusieurs semaines à la suite de cette soirée.  
Puis, s'observant d'un œil très critique dans la glace, elle maquilla légèrement les cernes noires qui soulignaient de façon fort peu élégante ses grands yeux verts avant de remettre ses lunettes.

« Bien, je n'ai plus l'air de sortir du lit, c'est déjà ça », songea Abigaël en soupirant.

Les soucis qui la rongeaient depuis l'été avaient eu raison d'elle. Son teint déjà naturellement maladif paraissait grisâtre et les stigmates de ses mauvaises nuits la faisaient paraître bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Arrachant ses yeux du reflet peu flatteur, elle se tourna vers le portant qui était fixé sur l'un des murs de sa petite salle de bain et saisit d'une main la housse en velours côtelé qui renfermait sa robe de soirée hors de prix. Carina la lui avait généreusement prêtée, probablement parce que Gelsomina lui avait demandé cette faveur.

« Après tout, elle ne voudrait certainement pas que je vienne à sa soirée avec les tenues que je porte habituellement », marmonna Abigaël avec contrariété.

Tout le beau monde de la société sorcière serait présent : des célébrités, des artistes, de riches aristocrates et quelques-uns des membres les plus influents du ministère actuel. Gelsomina lui avait même avoué avec tristesse qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le ministre de la magie de venir et Abigaël avait été soufflée en réalisant que son amie avait cru pouvoir le persuader de participer à sa fête. Décidément, la sorcière ne manquait pas d'assurance !  
Ce n'était déjà pas commun que de regrouper au même endroit tant de sorciers prestigieux, mais Gelsomina, fidèle à elle-même, ne parvenait pas à s'en contenter. C'était le caractère de son amie, elle ne doutait jamais et faisait preuve d'une ambition et d'une avidité sans limite, quelque chose qu'Abigaël admirait autant qu'elle craignait. Le culot de Gelsomina, son audace et sa capacité à être si sûre d'elle, tant de traits de caractère très Serpentard qui montraient sans aucun doute à quel point elle avait mérité d'appartenir à la maison du grand Salazar. Séraphine et Abigaël avaient toujours admiré cette forte personnalité qui la caractérisait.

« Nous, on aurait probablement eu autant notre place à Poufsouffle qu'à Serpentard », plaisantait parfois Séraphine.

Alors, Abigaël la démentait et lui assurait qu'il n'y avait pas que l'ambition qui permettait d'avoir sa place dans la maison des vert et argent et que le Choixpeau ne les avait pas envoyées là pour rien. Séraphine lui lançait alors un regard perplexe et peu convaincu et Abigaël ajoutait malicieusement :

« Ou alors, il avait confondu la Bièraubeurre et le whisky Pur Feu le jour de notre répartition. »

Puis, elles éclataient de rire toutes les deux avec insouciance.

« Abigaël, je ne veux pas vous effrayer mais le temps passe et vous allez rater votre soirée si vous ne partez pas maintenant, s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, la tirant brutalement de ses souvenirs nostalgiques. Il est six heures et demi, vous avez déjà une demi-heure de retard si je ne m'abuse. »

Abigaël jura abondement et enfila sa robe de soirée rouge à toute vitesse, lissant d'un coup de baguette magique les rares plis qui marquaient l'étoffe en soie. Puis, elle déverrouilla la porte et s'extirpa de la salle de bain embrumée, bousculant presque Basile sur son passage.

« Salazar ! Où sont mes fichus escarpins ? », rugit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Le vieil homme lui montra du doigt la boîte à chaussures qui était posée en évidence sur le lit.

« Si vous parlez de vos engins de torture plantaire, ils sont là », dit-il avec un rictus taquin.

Abigaël saisit la boîte et la retourna sur sa couette pour faire tomber son précieux contenu, elle arracha les morceaux de papier recyclé qui emballaient ses escarpins flambant neufs et glissa ses orteils à l'intérieur. Tout de suite, une constatation la fit blêmir : ils étaient diablement hauts. La sorcière fit quelques pas en direction de sa porte d'entrée en vacillant.

« Vous allez vous en sortir avec ces échasses ? lui demanda Basile avec scepticisme.  
\- C'est bon, je gère parfaitement la situation », souffla Abigaël sans s'arrêter.

Mais à l'instant précis où elle prononçait ces mots, l'un de ses talons dérapa sur le parquet irrégulier de la chambre. La sorcière battit des bras inutilement dans les airs avant de se tordre douloureusement la cheville en s'affalant contre l'un des meubles de sa chambre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand sa hanche rencontra brutalement le bois d'une commode. Elle aurait un bleu monstrueux le lendemain et semblait condamnée à boiter pour le reste de la soirée.

« Saloperies de chaussures ! » grogna-t-elle en maudissant intérieurement Gelsomina et Carina qui lui avaient imposé ces souliers vertigineux.

Elle les arracha de ses pieds et les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce avec humeur. Tout à coup, la sorcière avait complètement oublié le prix qui s'était trouvé sur l'étiquette quand son amie les lui avait offerts ainsi que les recommandations qu'elle lui avait données pour préserver ces jolis souliers hors de prix. Ce fut même avec une satisfaction non dissimulée qu'elle les vit percuter le mur et glisser au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Au diable l'élégance et au diable Gelsomina et ses exigences ! », pensa-t-elle en saisissant une paire de chaussures plates dans son placard.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge acheva de la mettre de mauvaise humeur, elle devrait subir une pluie de reproches pour être arrivée avec autant de retard. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Passer une soirée déprimante en compagnie de sorciers snobinards qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou presque, quelle perspective déprimante ! Sans compter qu'Edgard Leicester, qui la haïssait pour d'obscures raisons, accompagnerait l'une des seules personnes qu'elle connaissait dans cette assemblée.

« J'y vais, bonne soirée Basile, dit-elle précipitamment en quittant l'appartement, son balai sous le bras.  
\- À tout à l'heure Abigaël. »

La sorcière descendit l'escalier ventre à terre et salua poliment les sorciers qui fêtaient Noël dans la pièce commune en compagnie de Félicia. Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha son balai en frissonnant dans le vent glacial de cette froide soirée de décembre. Gelsomina avait été ferme, il était hors de question qu'un de ses invités arrive devant chez elle en Magicobus. Abigaël serra les dents en se remémorant l'expression outrée de son amie lorsqu'elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait l'intention d'utiliser ce moyen de transport.

« Abigaël, tu sais que je t'adore, avait-elle commencé avec fermeté. Mais j'abhorre cet engin et il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de ma maison. »

Les apparences, encore et toujours les apparences. N'y avait-il donc rien de plus important pour Gelsomina ? La sorcière avait toujours été égoïste et égocentrique mais ces traits de caractère s'étaient considérablement amplifiés durant les derniers mois, ce qui faisait croître l'agacement d'Abigaël de jour en jour. Et devoir faire plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en balai, de nuit et en plein hiver n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses.  
Frigorifiée, Abigaël cherchait frénétiquement devant elle les lumières qui lui signaleraient sa destination. Enfin, elle aperçut le manoir et atterrit prudemment dans le jardin. Gorge nouée, elle remarqua les nombreux sorciers et sorcières très chics qui apparaissaient derrière les vitres de la demeure. Comme prévu, il y avait beaucoup de monde.  
Tentant de se faire aussi discrète que possible, Abigaël déposa son balai et sa cape au vestiaire et pénétra dans la salle de bal. L'endroit était splendide. Des centaines de chandeliers dorés flottaient dans les airs et une fine pluie de flocons de neige tombait gracieusement du plafond, disparaissant mystérieusement avant d'atteindre la tête des invités. Abigaël scruta la foule avec attention dans l'espoir d'y repérer l'une de ses connaissances. Elle vit Carina et amorça un pas dans sa direction mais la présence d'Edgard Leicester à ses côtés la fit grimacer et elle décida de ne pas les rejoindre. Tout à coup, quelqu'un la saisit par le bras. Elle se retourna et eut la bonne surprise de voir un visage familier et amical.

« Séraphine, tu es magnifique ! », s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Son amie portait une jolie robe bleue, discrète mais élégante, qui lui allait comme un gant.

« Merci, toi aussi tu es superbe », répondit la sorcière avec chaleur.

Les deux femmes s'isolèrent dans un coin de la salle pour discuter tranquillement.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec ta famille ? s'étonna Abigaël.  
\- Tu connais mon mari, répondit Séraphine en souriant. Il déteste ce genre de soirée alors il garde les enfants. Personnellement, je m'en serais bien passée mais Gelsomina n'a pas voulu en entendre parler. »

Abigaël émit un petit rire forcé et lui proposa d'aller remplir leurs estomacs.

« Pour être honnête, la nourriture est l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de venir », dit-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice.

Séraphine acquiesça en gloussant et elles louvoyèrent à travers les groupes de sorciers élégamment vêtus pour aller se procurer quelques amuse-bouches au copieux buffet à leur disposition. Alors qu'elles s'émerveillaient devant la décoration époustouflante de la pièce et la qualité des toasts aux aubergines, Gelsomina apparut devant elles, son mari à ses côtés.

« Vous voilà ! Je vous ai cherchées partout ! » leur dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Elle les saisit par le cou et les serra contre elle avec enthousiasme.

« Que pensez-vous de ma petite soirée ?  
\- Très réussie, c'est absolument magnifique ! répondit Abigaël avec sincérité.  
\- Tant mieux ! »

La sorcière, engoncée dans une somptueuse robe de satin verte, rayonnait littéralement. Mais son expression s'assombrit brutalement quand elle vit les pieds d'Abigaël.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces chaussures ?  
\- Je n'arrivais pas à faire deux pas sans tomber avec les autres, j'ai donc opté pour celles-ci afin de ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser une canne », répliqua Abigaël avec une étrange satisfaction devant la moue réprobatrice de son amie.

Les lèvres de Séraphine s'étirèrent imperceptiblement et Gelsomina renifla avec dépit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle s'empara des bras de ses deux amies et les traîna derrière elle en laissant son mari planté devant le buffet.

« Venez que je vous présente Wilfried ! dit-elle avec excitation. C'est l'un de mes invités les plus prestigieux, il est devenu rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du sorcier cet été alors qu'il n'a pas encore quarante ans, un véritable génie ! »

Abigaël n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer celui qui avait été à l'origine des articles menaçants dont regorgeait le journal ces derniers mois mais elle se garda bien d'en faire part à la sorcière.

« Will ! s'écria soudain Gelsomina en tendant les bras vers un homme gracile qui se distinguait des autres invités par la couleur orange de son costume. Venez que je vous présente mes chères amies, Séraphine et Abigaël. Nous étions compagnes de dortoir à Poudlard il y a vingt ans déjà.  
\- Enchanté, mesdames, croassa le journaliste avec un léger accent irlandais. Les amies de Gelsomina sont mes amies, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Will. »

Faisant bonne figure, Abigaël le salua poliment le sorcier et le complimenta pour sa promotion.

« C'est une chance pour moi que l'ancien rédacteur en chef se soit montré si déraisonnable, gloussa Wilfried, une main sur la bouche.  
\- Que dites-vous voyons ! C'est votre talent qui vous a valu cette place mon ami, répliqua Gelsomina en secouant la tête.  
\- Je plaisantais très chère !  
\- Vous alors ! »

Abigaël et Séraphine assistaient à ses simagrées sans réagir, interloquées. Leur amie avait toujours aimé s'embarrasser de manières grandiloquentes mais cette fois-ci, la scène frôlait le ridicule.

« J'ai appris qu'une demi-douzaine de personnes vous avaient proposé des sommes conséquentes pour une invitation, quel succès Gelsomina ! », s'exclama Wilfried d'une voix doucereuse.

L'hôtesse fit claquer sa langue avec agacement.

« Toujours les mêmes opportunistes, ils ne soutenaient pas notre cause il y a encore quelques mois et maintenant que le vent a tourné, ils pensent pouvoir s'acheter une position avantageuse en distribuant les pots-de-vin, répondit la sorcière avec mépris.  
\- Ne m'en parlez pas, j'en vois défiler tous les jours au journal, soupira le rédacteur en chef. Mais les pires de tous, ce sont tous ces traites à leur sang qui véhiculent insidieusement leurs idées néfastes en faveur des Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ils se permettent même de prendre des airs innocents, ces infâmes vendus ! Tenez, j'en ai signalé un au ministère pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ! Il distribuait des flyers diffamatoires à l'encontre de notre cher gouvernement. »

La conversation devenait désagréablement embarrassante. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Abigaël s'excusa donc auprès de Gelsomina en prétextant un besoin pressant et traversa rapidement la pièce pour quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle de bal. Les propos de Wilfried l'avaient retournée et elle s'appuya contre le mur du hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne autour d'elle et le bourdonnement assourdissant des conversations était agréablement étouffé par la porte fermée du grand salon. Reprenant ses esprits, elle décida de sortir un moment dans les jardins pour prendre l'air, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Dehors, la brise nocturne frappa de plein fouet ses bras nus et pourtant, Abigaël accueillit la morsure du froid avec soulagement. Alors qu'elle descendait le court escalier du perron, une forme assise sur le granit des marches attira son attention. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années fumait la pipe, emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape en fourrure. Quand il se retourna pour la regarder, Abigaël fronça les sourcils en détaillant son visage. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part auparavant. L'expression qu'il arborait la conforta dans cette impression, il semblait se faire la même réflexion. Brusquement, son visage s'illumina.

« Je me demandais où je vous avais rencontré ! dit-il sans même la saluer. Vous êtes employée au ministère ? »

Cette question, d'apparence anodine, inquiéta Abigaël qui sentit un désagréable frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Tout à coup, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Non, pas du tout », dit-elle prudemment.

Le sorcier parut déconcerté.

« Pourtant je suis sûr de vous y avoir croisée il y a quelques mois. Vous accompagniez un vieil homme si je me souviens bien. »

Abigaël sentit son cœur s'arrêter, ses mots lui faisant l'effet d'une bombe. Les jambes chancelantes, elle regardait fixement son interlocuteur en se remémorant leur brève rencontre dans l'ascenseur du ministère au mois d'août. Une brève rencontre qui risquait de la précipiter en enfer.  
Il y avait un témoin de sa présence au ministère de la magie avec Basile, le jour où il avait disparu. Si par malheur il voyait les avis de recherches, si par malheur quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle serait définitivement perdue. La sorcière se força à sourire mais la grimace qui fendit son visage blême n'avait rien de sincère. Elle qui pensait avoir réglé tous ses problèmes en modifiant ce fichu registre, elle se rendit soudain compte du gouffre béant qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, prêt à l'engloutir.

« Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle péniblement, d'une voix sourde. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Le mensonge ne l'avait pas convaincu et l'ombre de la suspicion commença à apparaître sur son visage.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! pensa la sorcière en voyant la surprise puis le doute apparaître dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Je ne peux pas le laisser révéler ça à qui que ce soit ! »

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle dégaina la baguette magique qui était habilement dissimulée dans sa robe de soirée et la pointa sur le sorcier. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et esquiva un mouvement de recul. Trop tard, Abigaël prononça la formule avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

« Oubliette ! », cria-t-elle presque mécaniquement.

Le sortilège atteignit son interlocuteur en pleine tête et il bascula en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ! », réalisa alors Abigaël en lâchant sa baguette magique.

L'objet roula le long des marches et s'immobilisa en bas de l'escalier, à côté de l'homme inconscient. Abigaël quant à elle resta immobile quelques secondes, sidérée par ce qui venait de se passer. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle avait lancé un sortilège qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout à cet homme. Était-elle devenue folle ?

« Merlin », murmura-t-elle finalement avant de se précipiter vers le sorcier.

Elle souleva sa tête et réalisa avec un immense soulagement qu'il respirait encore. Peu après, les yeux du sorcier clignèrent et ses paupières s'ouvrirent en dévoilant un regard vide d'émotions.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda-t-il d'un air perdu.

Alors, Abigaël réalisa qu'elle avait réussi. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, le sortilège d'amnésie semblait avoir fonctionné.

« Je vous ai vu tomber dans les escaliers et je suis venue vous aider », dit-elle en bredouillant.

Son excuse lui parut ridicule mais le sorcier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il concentra ensuite son attention sur le manoir illuminé qui se trouvait derrière eux.

« Et quel est cet endroit ? », marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Apparemment, elle avait effacé plus de souvenirs que prévu.

« Le manoir des Grimsby, vous étiez invité à une soirée, vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?  
\- Les Grimsby ? bégaya-t-il en se mordant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Ça ne me dit rien. Vous êtes sûre ? »

Frappée d'horreur, Abigaël comprit qu'elle avait fait subir d'énormes dommages à cet homme.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? », pensa-t-elle, hagarde.

Incapable de bouger, tétanisée, Abigaël vit le sorcier se lever en titubant. Il grimpa les marches avec difficulté et disparut dans le hall d'entrée. Abigaël quant à elle resta longuement prostrée sur les graviers de l'allée. Finalement, quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber autour d'elle et leur morsure sur sa peau la tirèrent de sa léthargie. Elle se leva comme un automate, saisit sa baguette et retourna dans le manoir. L'homme qu'elle venait de mutiler d'une grande partie de sa mémoire circulait entre les invités, l'air hagard mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Chacun était trop occupé pour remarquer son comportement inhabituel.

Abigaël avait protégé son secret, mais à quel prix ? La culpabilité lui tordit les entrailles, elle était sur le point de vomir. Incapable de rester ici plus longtemps, elle alla chercher son balai et sa cape au vestiaire et s'envola précipitamment en direction de Shiveringstone Hamlet. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cet endroit, partir loin du regard vide de cet homme et oublier le crime atroce qu'elle venait d'accomplir.


	15. Chapter 15

… ****

 **XV : ON N'ATTRAPE PAS LES SIRÈNES EN CHANTANT**

 **…**

Assis près du rebord de la fenêtre, Basile approcha son visage de la vitre avec d'infinies précautions et risqua un œil méfiant à l'extérieur. Il maudit silencieusement le rideau de dentelle blanche qui occultait désagréablement son champ de vision mais n'essaya pas de le repousser. La broderie grossière ne facilitait peut-être pas sa tentative désespérée de voir autre chose que le papier-peint de mauvais goût qui recouvrait les murs de la pièce dans laquelle il était cloîtré mais elle le dissimulait aux yeux des habitants de Shiveringstone Hamlet. Après quatre mois d'enfermement dans l'appartement étroit et monotone d'Abigaël, il aurait été regrettable de se faire repérer en admirant les toits enneigés du village.

D'ordinaire, la sorcière le rappelait vite à l'ordre quand elle le voyait lambiner devant les carreaux, angoissée à l'idée qu'on puisse l'apercevoir.

« Ne vous approchez pas de la fenêtre Basile, je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! », croassait-elle avec colère et nervosité.

Mais ce matin-là, aucun reproche n'interrompit sa contemplation. Étendue sur son lit, Abigaël gardait les yeux rivés au plafond et restait emmurée dans un silence pesant. Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis la fête de son amie, la veille, et son comportement commençait à inquiéter le vieil homme. Basile avait bien tenté de lui demander comment s'était déroulée sa soirée lorsqu'elle était rentrée, étonné de la voir revenir de si bonne heure, mais la sorcière l'avait ignoré pour se blottir sous ses draps.  
Un mois auparavant, cette attitude n'aurait pas alarmé l'apothicaire. La peur d'Abigaël et sa propre culpabilité les avaient enfermés dans un mutisme pénible. Mais leur relation s'était grandement améliorée ces dernières semaines et ce brusque revirement de situation l'inquiétait. Il s'était passé quelque chose à cette soirée, quelque chose qui avait profondément bouleversée Abigaël.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se tourna vers la trentenaire et décida de crever l'abcès.

« Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, Abigaël. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? », lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et ferme.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'ignore ou à ce qu'elle l'envoie balader. C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait d'ordinaire. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle choisit de lui répondre.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui se souvenait nous avoir vu au ministère, ensemble, le jour de votre convocation », dit-elle d'une voix complètement éteinte.

Basile eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace s'était écrasé sur son crâne. Sonné, il appuya ses frêles épaules contre le dossier de son fauteuil et agrippa les accoudoirs comme on cramponnerait une bouée de sauvetage en plein naufrage. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune ne franchirent ses lèvres. Il attendait la suite avec une appréhension grandissante et la peur qu'il avait gardée enfermée au fond de son âme depuis l'avènement de Pius Tickness, quelques mois auparavant, venait de briser le fragile barrage qui l'avait jusque-là empêché de vicier ses pensées. Le masque calme et serein qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher pour ne pas troubler la sorcière s'effondra et tout à coup, l'horreur marqua ouvertement son visage émacié.  
Toujours étendue sur sa couette, le regard absent, Abigaël ne remarqua pas le désespoir de son précédent employeur. Insensible à la panique qui étreignait cruellement Basile, elle continua son récit d'une voix teintée d'apathie.

« Par chance, on était complètement seuls à ce moment-là, remarqua-t-elle comme si cette pensée lui venait tout juste à l'esprit. Je me demande si c'est la raison qui m'a poussée à réagir comme je l'ai fait, mais quand j'ai compris qu'il suffirait d'un seul mot de sa part pour que je sois arrêtée, j'ai paniqué. »

À ses mots, le désespoir de Basile se transforma en curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude. Ni elle ni lui ne paraissaient menacés pour le moment, ils avaient passé une nuit tranquille, comme n'importe quelle nuit depuis des mois. Et s'ils avaient été sur le point d'être capturés, Abigaël aurait déjà fui à l'heure qu'il est. Alors que diable s'était-il passé ce soir-là ? L'expression sidérée d'Abigaël lui fit craindre le pire. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se mettre elle-même dans un tel état de choc ?

« J'ai paniqué », répéta-t-elle et son visage inexpressif s'anima brusquement. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace coupable et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. La sorcière qui semblait si détachée un moment auparavant laissa finalement libre court à ses émotions et deux sillons de larmes se formèrent le long de ses joues.

Basile l'observait sans un mot, conscient qu'il était le seul et unique responsable de ce qu'endurait la sorcière. Si Abigaël ne l'avait pas aidé ce jour-là, si elle ne l'avait pas caché chez elle, jamais elle n'aurait été obligée de blesser quelqu'un. Le vieil homme ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement mais de toute évidence, un innocent en avait fait les frais et Abigaël devrait vivre avec cette faute toute sa vie. Pourrait-il un jour se le pardonner ? Il quitta son fauteuil et s'approcha de la sorcière en chancelant, le dos voûté sous le poids de sa culpabilité. Puis, en silence, il posa une main frêle et tremblante sur son épaule.

« Pardon, dit-il d'une voix sourde, et ses larmes joignirent celles de son employée. Pardon, Abigaël, pardon ! »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, laissant leur désarroi s'exprimer librement. Le temps où chacun tentait de paraître solide et fort s'était envolé, pour l'heure on ne se préoccupait plus de faux-semblants.  
Finalement, les larmes se tarirent et bien qu'elles n'aient rien changé à la situation, tous deux sentirent le poids qui pesait sur leur cœur s'alléger un peu. Abigaël se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le matelas et continua ses explications d'une voix chancelante.

« Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie, murmura-t-elle avec un ricanement amer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, je ne maîtrise absolument pas ce maléfice. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il est revenu à lui, il ne reconnaissait plus rien. »

La sorcière ancra ses yeux, hantés, dans ceux de Basile.

« Vous l'auriez vu ! Il déambulait dans la salle de bal d'un air complètement hagard ! Je ne l'ai pas seulement privé de sa mémoire, Basile, j'ai endommagé son esprit ! »

À ces mots, le vieil homme ferma brièvement les yeux. Les sortilèges d'amnésie étaient des outils dangereux. Mal utilisés, ils pouvaient faire d'horribles dégâts. Effacer une partie de la mémoire, tant que ce n'était pas répété trop souvent, n'avait rien de périlleux. Mais si par malheur les capacités psychiques étaient touchées, rien ou presque ne pouvaient réparer les dégâts occasionnés. Les dommages étaient irréversibles.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner », acheva Abigaël d'une voix brisée.

Basile n'essaya pas de la rassurer à grands renforts de paroles réconfortantes. Rien n'effacerait cette soirée et rien n'amenuiserait ce crime. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était accepter sa large part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était produit.

« Je suis désolé Abigaël, c'est de ma faute », murmura-t-il.

Elle ne chercha pas à le contredire. Après tout, c'était la vérité. 


	16. Chapter 16

… ****

 **XVI : PRENDRE LA POUDRE DE CHEMINETTE**

 **…**

Le reste de la journée s'écoula avec une lenteur épouvantable. Abigaël et Basile ressassaient l'atroce réalité en silence, se faisant mille reproches et promettant solennellement de ne jamais laisser une chose pareille se reproduire par leur faute.  
Au fur et à mesure des heures, leur culpabilité ne s'atténua pas mais le choc dans lequel ils étaient plongés au début de la matinée finit par s'évanouir. Las, ils acceptaient finalement l'horrible réalité.

Ce fut Abigaël qui rompit en premier leur mutisme teinté de remords et de culpabilité. La sorcière tourna un visage marqué par l'accablement en direction du vieil homme et lui demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

« Vous avez faim, Basile ? »

Cette question le prit d'abord au dépourvu, puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore rien avalé ce jour-là.

« Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'ingurgiter quelque chose maintenant, répondit-il en secouant la tête sombrement. Mais je suppose que ce serait plus raisonnable de me forcer à manger quelque chose.  
\- Je pense pareil. Attendez un peu, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver en bas », dit Abigaël en se levant péniblement du lit sur lequel elle était restée prostrée.

La sorcière traversa la chambre, retira les sortilèges de protection qui étaient apposés sur sa porte en faisant signe à Basile de ne pas bouger et de ne plus faire le moindre bruit, puis elle quitta la pièce en refermant le battant derrière elle.  
En bas de l'escalier, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. L'après-midi se terminait et le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les toits du village. Abigaël fronça les sourcils avec agacement, elle avait laissé sa baguette dans la chambre et devrait fouiller les placards de la cuisine à l'aveugle. Ne se décourageant pas, la trentenaire avança à tâtons dans la pièce et étouffa un juron lorsque ses orteils rencontrèrent le pied d'une massive commode en chêne.

« Par la barbe de Nostradamus, que Salazar maudisse ces fichus meubles, grogna-t-elle avec irritation.  
\- Vous ne devriez pas blâmer cette commode pour votre propre négligence », s'éleva une voix amusée depuis le canapé du salon.

Abigaël, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce, fit un bond en arrière.

« Oh Merlin ! », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, la main sur le cœur.

Elle plissa des yeux pour apercevoir l'intrus mais celui-ci se trouvait dans l'ombre et elle ne distinguait qu'une forme indistincte.

« Vous devez être mademoiselle Cornfoot ? », demanda-t-il poliment en lui tendant la main.

Il s'était avancé dans sa direction et le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre éclairaient légèrement les traits de son visage. Abigaël serra instinctivement la main tendue vers elle, se demandant où elle avait déjà vu ce visage.

« Le cadre ! », réalisa-elle alors, se remémorant l'antique photographie qu'elle avait trouvée dans cette pièce quelques mois plus tôt.

Oublié dans la salle commune, le cliché jauni par le temps représentait un homme d'à peine vingt ans. Le visiteur qui se trouvait face à elle en avait sans doute cinquante mais elle reconnaissait tout de même l'éclat mélancolique de ses yeux gris et la forme particulière de son nez aquilin.

« Et vous êtes ? », demanda Abigaël, curieuse.

Étrangement, l'homme parut hésiter avant de lui donner son nom.

« Petrus Ayton, le frère de Gelsomina », dit-il finalement avec réticence.

Abigaël écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle vivait ici depuis vingt ans mais jamais Félicia ne lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle avait un frère. Elle allait lui demander quelques précisions quand la porte de la pension s'ouvrit derrière eux et les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent brutalement.  
Emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape de voyage, la propriétaire des lieux entra dans la pièce en brossant du plat de la main les flocons de neige qui saupoudraient ses cheveux frisés. Quand elle aperçut Abigaël et Ayton, debout face à elle, son bras retomba lourdement le long de son corps et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Ayton ? », bredouilla-t-elle, prise de court.

L'homme lui sourit tristement avec un geste de la main maladroit.

« Salut Fély, ça faisait longtemps. Joyeux Noël », dit-il avec une certaine nervosité.

La sorcière secoua vigoureusement la tête, l'air contrarié. Ses yeux glissèrent en direction d'Abigaël et se durcirent instantanément.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici, Ayton, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu ne peux pas rester, je viendrai te voir demain. Pour l'instant, rentre chez toi. »

Mal à l'aise, Abigaël vit le visage du nouveau venu se rembrunir. Il semblait partagé entre peine et colère.

« Très bien, dit-il finalement avec une expression résignée. Je m'en vais. »

Il salua Abigaël d'un signe de la tête, posa brièvement sa paume sur l'épaule de Félicia et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Peu après, un étrange ronflement se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Le bruit inhabituel dura un moment, avant de faiblir petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'un silence pesant s'établisse à nouveau dans la salle commune. Abigaël se racla alors la gorge, embarrassée. Elle était soufflée par le comportement inhabituel des deux quinquagénaires. L'empressement de Félicia à faire partir son frère et la docilité d'Ayton qui n'avait pas cherché à insister lui paraissaient saugrenus. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser les membres d'une même famille à entretenir une relation comme celle-ci ?  
Tandis qu'elle se faisait ces réflexions, la propriétaire de la pension quant à elle serrait les poings avec hargne. Voyant les jointures de ses doigts prendre une inquiétante teinte blanchâtre sous la pression, Abigaël décida d'intervenir. De toute évidence, il devenait urgent de dissiper la tension. Elle choisit donc de parler en première, priant pour que cela suffise à apaiser Félicia.

« Je cherchais quelque chose à manger pour le dîner, savez-vous s'il reste un ou deux paquets de biscuits et quelques fruits ? Ça devrait faire l'affaire », glapit-elle en s'humectant nerveusement les lèvres.

Félicia tourna alors un regard froid dans sa direction.

« Avez-vous pris un animal de compagnie dernièrement, Abigaël ? Vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas autorisés dans cette pension. Même si vous décidiez d'acheter une chouette, ce que j'espère de tout cœur pour ne plus avoir à vous prêter la mienne constamment, elle devra rester dans la volière du village. »

Ce brutal changement de sujet et le ton acide de la tenancière alertèrent Abigaël.

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

Le regard perçant de Félicia, fixé sur elle, la mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Hier, après que vous soyez partie, j'ai entendu du bruit dans votre chambre. On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un en train de marcher là-haut. »

Le cœur d'Abigaël s'emballa. La veille, elle était sortie en catastrophe de sa chambre pour se rendre à la soirée de Gelsomina. Se pouvait-il qu'obnubilée par son retard et son irritation, elle ait oublié de jeter l'habituel sortilège d'insonorisation sur la porte, en plus des charmes de verrouillage ? Cette pensée l'affola. Elle avait réussi à dissimuler Basile pendant des mois, pourquoi fallait-il que les problèmes s'enchaînent les uns après les autres ces derniers temps. Comme il était hors de question de réitérer son utilisation catastrophique du sortilège d'amnésie, elle opta pour le mensonge.

« Oh ça ? C'était moi, répondit-elle machinalement en souriant fébrilement. J'avais oublié quelque chose et ne souhaitais pas vous interrompre, vous et vos invités. Je suis donc passée par la fenêtre avec mon balai. »

Aussitôt, elle vit que Félicia ne la croyait pas. Le doute se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« Je vois, dit-elle froidement. C'était donc ça. »

Elle lui montra ensuite la cuisine.

« Il doit rester quelques morceaux de pudding, n'hésitez-pas à vous servir. »

Puis, elle contourna sa pensionnaire et disparut derrière la porte de ses propres appartements.

« Elle sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma chambre », réalisa Abigaël, blême.

Penserait-elle à Basile immédiatement ? Sans doute pas, mais l'idée risquait de faire son chemin et elle ne pouvait pas laisser le vieil homme rester dans cette maison plus longtemps.

« J'aurais dû trouver une alternative plus tôt, se reprocha-t-elle. L'accueillir ici était une idée stupide. »

Oubliant de récupérer les parts de gâteaux offertes par la propriétaire, elle remonta l'escalier et se glissa dans sa chambre en fermant précautionneusement derrière elle. Saisissant sa baguette sur la commode où elle l'avait posé avant de descendre, elle remit en place les nombreux sortilèges qui les protégeaient du monde extérieur. Puis, elle se tourna vers Basile et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait désormais se lever. Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

« Vous en avez pris du temps, ronchonna-t-il. Il n'y avait rien à manger du tout ? »

La sorcière secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Étrangement, elle réussissait à ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique cette fois-ci. Les problèmes déjà rencontrés lui avaient permis d'acquérir un certain flegme. Pour une fois, elle se sentait capable d'analyser calmement la situation.

« Basile, annonça-t-elle tranquillement, je pense que Félicia soupçonne votre présence ici. »

Le contrôle qu'affichait Abigaël impressionna l'apothicaire.

« Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
\- Non, répliqua-t-elle, mais elle a des doutes et nous ne pouvons pas partir du principe que tout ira bien. »

Basile hocha la tête, son employée avait raison.

« Il faut trouver un autre endroit pour vous cacher, continua Abigaël en réfléchissant intensément. Et le plus vite possible.  
\- Vous avez une idée en tête ? »

La sorcière acquiesça mais son visage s'était assombri.

« L'un de mes grands-oncles possédait une maison de campagne en écosse quand j'étais enfant. Je sais qu'elle est désormais à l'abandon et je doute qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un pour faire le lien avec moi. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il avait même rassemblé une importante réserve de conserves dans sa cave et elles s'y trouvent probablement encore. En théorie, c'est l'endroit parfait. »

Basile attendit la suite, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé. À en juger l'expression de son visage, il y avait probablement un souci avec la cachette en question.

« Le problème, annonça effectivement Abigaël, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été utilisée depuis trente ans. Je ne sais pas dans quel état nous allons la trouver mais il sera probablement difficile d'y vivre, surtout en plein hiver. Il faudra faire pas mal d'aménagements et je ne pense pas que nous puissions attendre aussi longtemps avant de vous faire quitter la pension. »

Basile saisit ses mains et lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Abigaël. Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour m'aider, je peux bien endurer quelques nuits froides. »

Puis, un sourire facétieux sur les lèvres, il se tourna et désigna du doigt les quelques affaires qu'il possédait encore, rangées sur une étagère.

« Faire ma valise ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Amenez-moi chez votre grand-oncle dès demain matin, j'ai hâte de découvrir cette intrigante maison de vacances », s'exclama-t-il avec une gaieté qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Se retrouver seul dans une maison en ruine n'avait rien de rassurant mais il s'y rendrait sans rechigner. Pour une fois, il laisserait son ironie et ses jérémiades derrière lui et accepterait de bonne grâce cette nouvelle adresse, aussi peu réjouissante soit-elle.

Car en fin de compte, la seule chose qui importait, c'était avant tout de ne plus mettre Abigaël en danger. 


	17. Chapter 17

… ****

 **XVII : MENER A LA BAGUETTE**

 **…**

Abigaël et Basile avaient passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à planifier leur départ. Rassembler les affaires de l'apothicaire n'avait demandé qu'une dizaine de minutes mais faire de sa nouvelle cachette un endroit habitable nécessiterait de nombreux aménagements dans les prochaines semaines. Ils avaient donc épluché avec soin quelques uns des grimoires qu'Abigaël possédait pour y trouver les sortilèges adéquats. Par chance, la sorcière s'était procuré un certain nombre d'ouvrages sur les charmes de protection et de dissimulation lorsqu'elle avait accueilli le vieil homme chez elle, elle n'aurait donc pas à écumer les étagères de Fleury et Bott en craignant d'être repérée.

Après quelques heures de lecture assidue, ils avaient listé ensemble une vingtaine d'incantations qui leur semblaient utiles sur un bout de parchemin puis s'étaient préparés à partir, nerveux et insatisfaits. Les maléfices qu'ils avaient glanés ne suffiraient probablement pas à rendre la demeure du grand-oncle confortable, mais ils permettraient dans un premier temps de protéger Basile des intempéries et des visiteurs importuns. Pour l'heure, un problème bien plus grave préoccupait Abigaël : leur moyen de transport.

Comment se rendraient-ils sur place ? Le balai était absolument inenvisageable, leur destination se trouvait à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni et dans les circonstances actuelles, il valait mieux faire profil bas. Quant aux portoloins, ni Basile, ni Abigaël ne savaient en créer un. L'utilisation de poudre de cheminette n'était pas non plus concevable puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans son appartement et de toute façon, le conduit de leur destination s'était peut-être écroulé après trois décennies d'abandon. De plus, des rumeurs persistantes prétendaient que le ministère de la magie surveillait étroitement le réseau. Quant au Magicobus, c'était probablement le moyen le plus sûr de se faire remarquer. Il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité : le transplanage d'escorte.

« J'ai déjà du mal à transplaner toute seule, pensa Abigaël avec nervosité. Comment pourrais-je emmener Basile dans un endroit où je n'ai pas été depuis l'âge de huit ans ? »

Ce problème l'angoissait terriblement.

« Détendez-vous Abigaël, lui conseilla gentiment Basile à côté d'elle. Plus vous vous inquiétez, moins le transplanage a de chances de réussir. »

Une brusque montée d'irritation saisit la sorcière. C'était facile pour lui de lui demander de se détendre mais une autre paire de manches en ce qui la concernait. Après tout, le vieil homme lui avait causé plus d'ennuis ces derniers mois qu'elle n'avait eu à en surmonter en trente-huit ans d'existence. Depuis la mort de ses parents et la découverte des dettes pharamineuses qu'elle devrait éponger pendant plus de dix ans, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi oppressée.  
Une part d'elle-même, qu'elle méprisait un peu à vrai dire, se réjouissait de ne plus avoir à le garder dans son propre appartement et à se mettre autant en danger pour lui. Sa colère et son ressentiment s'étaient certes atténués depuis l'épisode du registre ; avoir réussi à arranger cet incident par ses propres moyens en infiltrant le ministère lui avait permis de prendre confiance en elle et de contrôler la peur insidieuse qui lui tordait les entrailles. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de regretter encore épisodiquement d'avoir retenu Basile le jour de sa convocation. Ce matin faisait partie des moments de doute et d'agacement qui l'étreignaient parfois.

La sorcière choisit pourtant de ne pas prononcer les mots venimeux qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant de se remémorer l'étrange bâtisse de son grand-oncle, avec ses murs gris et son toit de chaume. Elle se souvint du potager désordonné où poussaient pêle-mêle fleurs dangereuses, plantes magiques et légumes. Elle se rappela du petit cabanon de jardin peint en vert près duquel elle s'était fait mordre par un gnome qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'elle lui marche sur le crâne.  
Quand l'image du lieu se dessina enfin distinctement dans son esprit, elle saisit le bras de Basile et chassant l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge, elle retint son souffle et transplana.

La désagréable impression de vertige disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Ses pieds rencontrèrent brutalement un sol inégal et elle perdit son équilibre et roula en avant. Atterrissant dans ce qui semblait être un buisson, la sorcière ouvrit les paupières avec anxiété. Tout était sombre autour d'elle, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et elle distinguait à peine les alentours. Abigaël se releva avec peine, vérifia avec frénésie qu'elle possédait toujours ses cheveux et appela l'apothicaire.

« Basile ? »

Un grognement étouffé retentit à quelques pas d'elle et elle se sentit soulagée. Elle ne savait pas encore s'ils avaient atterri au bon endroit, mais au moins ils étaient tous les deux là, sains et saufs.

« Ça a marché ? demanda le vieil homme en se rapprochant d'elle à tâtons.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la sorcière à voix basse. Il va falloir attendre que le soleil se lève, je préfère ne pas utiliser la magie. »

L'apothicaire sembla approuver cette décision. Ils s'installèrent sur le sol et Abigaël constata avec joie qu'il n'y avait pas de neige, cela faciliterait sans doute l'installation de Basile. La sorcière étendit ensuite ses jambes sur l'herbe humides et essaya de chasser de son esprit les marguerites mordeuses et les choux fleurs carnivores qu'elle avait vus dans le jardin de son grand-oncle quand elle était enfant.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire mordre le postérieur », pensa-t-elle en se gardant bien de prévenir Basile du danger potentiel.

Puis, les deux compagnons attendirent patiemment le lever du soleil en se laissant bercer par le bruissement des branches et le murmure des insectes. Leurs capes les protégeaient à peine du froid mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisa, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable et de paisible dans cette attente en pleine nature.

Enfin, leur patience fut récompensée quand un fin rayon de lumière se matérialisa à l'horizon. Les environs s'illuminèrent rapidement et Basile contempla son nouveau refuge avec curiosité. Une maison en ruines de grande taille se trouvait un peu en contrebas de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. La toiture en chaume était complètement défoncée et quelques murs s'étaient effondrés, la végétation avait pris possession des lieux et le jardin luxuriant s'invitait à l'intérieur par le porche d'entrée.  
Abigaël détailla les ruines d'un œil critique, il y avait plus de dégâts que prévu mais la demeure était restée totalement isolée du monde. Elle ne voyait pas une seule habitation aux alentours, ce qui était exactement ce qui leur fallait. Satisfaite, elle se releva, saisit sa baguette et s'avança prudemment vers la maison, Basile sur ses talons. Ils s'approchèrent du porche d'entrée et constatèrent que la porte n'avait pas mystérieusement disparue, elle était tombée à terre et s'était recouverte de mousse et d'herbe au fil du temps. Prudente, Abigaël scruta minutieusement l'intérieur du hall avant de s'y glisser avec précaution. Les débris de pierres qui gisaient sur le sol la firent grimacer, les murs semblaient instables et peut-être serait-il plus prudent de les consolider magiquement avant de continuer. Basile semblait de son avis, il farfouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de leur liste de sortilèges et tendit le morceau de parchemin à Abigaël. Celle-ci repéra rapidement l'incantation qu'il leur fallait.

« Maturus Consolidare », chuchota-t-elle en faisant glisser sa baguette le long d'un mur.

Une lumière bleuâtre se diffusa lentement dans le mortier qui fixait les pierres entre elles avant de disparaître. Satisfaite, la sorcière réitéra l'expérience dans toute la pièce et ils passèrent dans la salle suivante.  
Les meubles qui avait dû en faire la gloire jadis s'y trouvaient toujours mais leur état faisait peine à voir. Le mobilier en bois s'était décoloré et écaillé. Des fissures zébraient l'imposant vaisselier et la grande table en merisier s'était fêlée sur toute sa longueur sous l'effet de l'humidité. Les fauteuils et canapés en toile avait moisi et une désagréable odeur de renfermé se dégageait de leur rembourrage en mousse. Quant aux rideaux déchirés aux couleurs indéfinissables qui ornaient encore les fenêtres, ils pendaient lamentablement le long des vitres brisées.

« Eh bien, il y a du boulot », dit Basile en riant nerveusement.

L'endroit était tout simplement inhabitable, d'autant plus qu'un des murs s'était en partie affaissés, formant un trou béant qui donnait directement sur le jardin. Abigaël utilisa à nouveau la magie pour s'assurer que les cloisons de pierres tiennent bon tout en luttant pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'appréhension. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il y ait des dégâts mais certainement pas d'une telle ampleur. Il est vrai que la demeure avait été abandonnée plus de trente ans auparavant mais son grand-oncle était sorcier et il avait certainement usé de sortilèges pour protéger sa maison, alors comment avait-elle pu se dégrader ainsi ?  
Les deux sorciers quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine, juste à côté, et la vision qui s'offrit à eux les stupéfia. Là aussi, les pans entiers de mur s'étaient effondrés les uns sur les autres, formant des arches de pierres d'apparence très instables. La vaisselle de porcelaine brisée et les ustensiles en acier rouillés gisaient sur le sol carrelé. Le capharnaüm était inimaginable.  
Abigaël n'essaya même pas d'entrer, elle tourna les talons pour continuer son exploration. De pièce en pièce, le constat était toujours le même : personne ne pouvait décemment vivre ici.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et grimpèrent les marches avec précaution. Le bois grinçait de manière menaçante sous leurs pieds et ils sentirent la peau de leurs tempes et de leurs aisselles s'humidifier. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils se reposèrent un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions, avisant d'un œil désespéré le parquet branlant qui recouvrait tout l'étage.  
Mais cette partie de la maison avait tout de même été épargnée en comparaison du rez-de-chaussée et Basile finit par y choisir une chambre, sans enthousiasme.

« Celle-ci fera l'affaire, dit-il avec lassitude. Elle a encore un toit et les quatre murs sont debout. Le reste est accessoire. »

Abigaël hocha la tête machinalement et le laissa faire le tour de la pièce tout seul en restant sur le seuil. Elle avisa une échelle en relativement bon état au fond du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait et s'en approcha avec curiosité.

« Un grenier ? », marmonna-t-elle en scrutant la trappe ouverte qui menait sous les toits.

La sorcière posa un pied sur le premier échelon, s'y appuya prudemment pour tester sa solidité puis se hissa jusqu'en haut. À l'instant précis où elle passait la tête dans l'ouverture, un énorme rat se faufila juste sous son nez et elle émit un hurlement aigu avant de dévaler les échelons en sens inverse.

Basile fit irruption dans le couloir, l'air alarmé.

« Que se passe-t-il Abigaël ? », tonna-t-il.

Il avait arraché une planche de bois au lit défoncé de sa nouvelle chambre et la brandissait comme un gourdin. La sorcière oublia aussitôt le rongeur qui l'avait effrayée et pouffa devant cette scène inconcevable.

« Ce n'était qu'un rat, Basile, dit-elle avec bonne humeur. Oublions l'animal et tentons de rendre cette chambre un peu plus engageante. Il va y avoir du travail pour qu'elle devienne habitable.  
\- Je ne sais pas si on va y arriver, plaisanta l'apothicaire. Peut-être que je devrais me rendre au ministère, une cellule à Azkaban serait-elle tellement pire ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils réservent des suites de luxe aux nés-Moldus, donc arrêtez de dire des bêtises et mettez-vous au travail. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à déblayer les lieux et à réparer du mieux possible le lit qui s'y trouvait. Abigaël lança une bonne dizaine de sortilèges divers et variés sur l'ensemble pour protéger la chambre des intempéries et des basses températures, ainsi que d'éventuels intrus. Enfin, ils se mirent en quête des réserves de conserves qu'avait faites son grand-oncle des années auparavant.

« Ça alors, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici ! », s'exclama Basile en découvrant le cellier.

Abigaël haussa les sourcils.

« Ali Bouba qui ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.  
\- Un héros de conte moldu », répondit Basile avec un clin d'œil.

Les conserves qui s'amoncelaient dans la pièce formaient des gigantesques montagnes. Les piles s'élevaient bien au-delà de leurs têtes et touchaient presque le plafond à certains endroits.

« C'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de poussière dans ce coin-là », songea Abigaël en examinant les réserves qui se trouvaient sur sa droite.

L'intégralité de la pièce était recouverte de débris et de toiles d'araignées mais quelques boîtes semblaient avoir été dépoussiérées récemment. Le rat lui revint à l'esprit et la sorcière fit une moue dégoûtée. Ces bestioles répugnantes avaient probablement envahi la maison et remué la poussière du cellier en se faufilant dans la pièce à la recherche de nourriture.

« Ragoût de Doxys aux carottes et aux navets », lut Basile sur une étiquette jaunie.

Une grimace écœurée déforma sa bouche.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça se mange vraiment Abigaël ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement.  
\- Mon grand-oncle était un homme original, le prévint la sorcière avec un sourire narquois. Regardez ça, de la blanquette de Veracrasses aux girolles, vous allez vous régaler ! »

Ils s'amusèrent à comparer leurs trouvailles de recettes originales en riant, puis sélectionnèrent quelques conserves et les rangèrent dans la nouvelle chambre de Basile.

« Vous n'avez plus de baguette depuis qu'on a laissé la vôtre au ministère et il vaut mieux éviter de faire du feu. Sans compter qu'il n'y a pas du tout de système permettant de vous approvisionner en eau », se désola Abigaël en examinant la pièce vide et austère.

L'apothicaire balaya ses inquiétudes d'un geste de la main nonchalant.

« De l'eau, ce n'est pas ce qui manque en écosse », dit-il avec insouciance.

La sorcière voyait bien qu'il cherchait à la rassurer et n'insista pas. Ils s'installèrent sur le sol et testèrent l'une des conserves avec appréhension. Le plat était parfaitement conservé grâce à l'extrait de Voltiflor inodore dans lequel il baignait. Mais la recette en elle-même avait un goût pour le moins spécial.

« Je n'avais jamais mangé d'Armoise cendrée à la purée de betterave auparavant. Je vais devoir m'habituer, dit Basile en mâchant sa nourriture sans entrain.  
\- C'est inhabituel, ça c'est sûr », renchérit Abigaël.

Leur déjeuner avalé, ils continuèrent à faire de petites améliorations dans la pièce, discutant de tout et de rien pour retarder le plus possible le moment fatidique où ils devraient se séparer. Il avait été convenu qu'Abigaël passerait voir le vieil homme fréquemment pour lui amener petit à petit les objets qui lui manquaient encore, améliorer la maison, et surtout lui donner d'autres aliments à manger que ce qu'il avait pour le moment à sa disposition. Abigaël n'avait jamais proposé de rester avec lui, cette solution ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit et Basile n'aurait jamais osé le lui proposer. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas la sorcière de ressentir une pointe de remords à l'idée de le laisser là et de s'en aller. Quand l'après-midi se termina, elle se leva et hésita un bref instant, face à l'apothicaire, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« À bientôt Basile, je vous apporterai quelques couvertures supplémentaires dès demain, tâchez de passer une bonne nuit et ne pensez pas trop aux rats. »

Puis, elle se concentra sur son propre appartement, songeant avec appréhension qu'elle serait amenée à transplaner fréquemment désormais. Ayant peur de mal évaluer les distances, elle choisit de ne pas apparaître dans la pension mais dans la cour du village. Il y aurait ainsi moins de chances pour qu'elle atterrisse à califourchon sur une armoire. Elle visualisa sa destination, se concentra, et tournoya sur elle-même avant de disparaître brusquement. Basile fixa longtemps l'endroit où elle s'était tenue quelques secondes plus tôt et le silence qui s'était abattu tout à coup dans la maison lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'avait aucune source de lumière et la nuit tomberait bientôt. Il allait se retrouver seul, au milieu de nulle part et sans baguette. Cette constatation le fit vaciller.


	18. Chapter 18

… ****

 **XVIII : SE JETER DANS LA GUEULE DU LOUP-GAROU**

 **…**

Abigaël se matérialisa à Shiveringstone Hamlet comme prévu et vérifia d'une main qu'elle possédait encore tous ses cheveux, une habitude qu'elle avait prise après le fiasco de son transplanage raté quelques mois auparavant. L'efficacité des potions capillaires de Percy Boulau l'avait bluffée mais elle ne tenait pas à réitérer l'expérience. D'ailleurs, en y repensant elle trouvait fou qu'on puisse faire repousser une tignasse entière en quelques heures mais que personne ne sache créer de potions efficaces quand il s'agissait de lisser les cheveux frisés. Parfois, ce monde semblait marcher sur la tête !

« À tous les coups, les inventeurs de ces filtres ont les cheveux raides et ne font pas le moindre effort pour améliorer leurs concoctions ! », avait-elle souvent pensé devant son reflet.

Quand elle fut assurée qu'il ne lui manquait pas la moitié de sa chevelure bouclée, elle quitta la place du village et se dirigea vers la pension d'un pas alerte. Ce fut seulement quand elle se fut approchée un peu plus de la façade de la demeure qu'un détail inquiétant attira désagréablement son attention.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il de la lumière chez moi ? », se demanda-t-elle, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle ralentit le pas et examina sa fenêtre avec minutie. La lueur d'une baguette éclairait l'intérieur de son appartement et l'ombre d'un intrus faisait des allers-retours devant ses carreaux. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Elle n'avait pas retiré les sortilèges qui protégeaient sa porte avant de partir le matin-même, elle en était certaine. Par conséquent, la seule façon d'entrer à l'intérieur était de prendre le temps de les briser, ce qui demandait une certaine habileté, ou de transplaner directement dans la pièce. La dernière condition requérait bien sûr de déjà connaître les lieux.  
Était-ce Félicia qui farfouillait chez elle pendant son absence pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas pris un animal de compagnie ou ne cachait pas quelqu'un sous son lit ? Abigaël l'espérait, même si cette hypothèse la mettait dans une colère noire.  
Tentant de ne pas se laisser gagner par la panique, la sorcière continua à marcher en direction de la pension. Elle avait effacé toute trace de la présence de Basile avant de quitter les lieux et s'en félicitait désormais. Normalement, il ne devait pas rester la moindre preuve de son implication dans la disparition du vieil homme mais quand elle poussa la porte de la pension, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas une erreur en revenant. Le registre et le témoin embarrassant avaient été autant d'éléments accablants, qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres ? Était-elle en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou ?

Félicia se tenait au milieu de la pièce, debout et immobile. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et fixa nerveusement sa pensionnaire.

« Abigaël ? », glapit-elle en se tordant les mains, le regard fuyant.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier et deux hommes apparurent devant elles, l'insigne du ministère luisant d'un éclat sinistre sur leurs robes de sorcier noires. De toute évidence, ils sortaient de l'appartement d'Abigaël à l'instant. Celle-ci sentit sa bouche s'assécher en reconnaissant Edgard Leicester parmi eux, décidément, cet homme avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure.

« Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille », pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Leurs visages impénétrables se tournèrent vers elle et avant même qu'elle ait l'occasion de leur demander ce qui les amenait ici, celui qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore lui tendit un morceau de parchemin officiel marqué du sceau du ministère sur lequel était écrit en grandes lettres rouges :

 _Mandat de perquisition_

La sorcière nota avec soulagement que ce n'était pas un mandat d'arrêt, mais resta sur ses gardes.

« Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
\- L'un de vos voisins nous a fait part de ses soupçons à votre égard. Il pense que vous hébergez le criminel Basile Fergesson », répondit froidement Edgard avec un coup d'œil en direction de Félicia.

L'hôtesse de la pension n'en menait pas large. Elle garda la tête baissée, se découvrant visiblement une passion pour ses chaussures vernies. Les yeux écarquillés, Abigaël la scruta avec autant de colère que d'ébahissement. Comment Félicia avait-elle pu la dénoncer aussi vite, sans preuves ni certitudes ? Elle avait eu l'occasion de constater sa haine pour les nés-Moldus avec ce qui s'était passé au sujet d'Auguste Easby mais jamais elle n'aurait cru la sorcière capable de lui mettre le ministère sur le dos pour quelques bruits de pas. Elles avaient vécu ensemble pendant vingt ans et cette trahison la blessa profondément.

« Heureusement que j'ai fait sortir Basile d'ici dès ce matin ! », songea-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle avait décidé de faire déménager le vieil homme rapidement par crainte d'une attention accrue de sa logeuse. Si Félicia avait parlé de ses soupçons autour d'elle, les rumeurs ne seraient propagées comme une traînée de poudre de cheminette et l'arrestation n'aurait été qu'une question de temps. Mais la possibilité d'une dénonciation pure et simple de la part de la quinquagénaire ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Elle se sentait terriblement déçue et le goût amer de la traîtrise l'envahit sournoisement. En colère contre toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de hausser le ton.

« Et donc, j'en conclus que vous avez décidé de violer mon intimité pour fouiller mon appartement en mon absence, c'est bien ça ? », dit-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air profondément outrée, ce qui s'avéra plutôt facile dans ces circonstances.

Si l'homme du ministère qu'elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré parut légèrement embarrassé, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Edgard.

« J'ai jugé ces accusations crédibles, affirma-t-il froidement.  
\- Et donc, quelles sont vos conclusions maintenant que cette perquisition a été effectuée ? », le railla Abigaël avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

À en juger l'expression mécontente de son interlocuteur, il n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse lui permettre de l'inculper. Rassérénée, Abigaël décida alors de les faire partir le plus vite possible. Elle suffoquait en présence de cet homme qui la haïssait.

« Puisque de toute évidence, je ne suis pas mêlée à cette histoire ridicule, je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici », dit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Elle prit son expression la plus digne et leur montra la porte d'entrée d'un geste de la main impatient. Son propre culot l'étonnait elle-même, elle n'aurait jamais été capable de se comporter avec autant d'aplomb quelques jours auparavant. À cette pensée, une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Elle avait indéniablement évolué et ne regrettait pas la femme lâche et peu sûre d'elle qu'elle avait été, même si, bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que cette mutation s'effectue dans d'autres circonstances.

Blême de rage et d'humiliation à l'idée de se faire congédier comme un elfe de maison, Edgard Leicester la fusilla du regard et fit signe à son acolyte de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas toujours, Cornfoot », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en passant à côté d'elle.

Puis, il disparut à l'extérieur, laissant les deux sorcières en tête à tête.

« Félicia, comment avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille ? », s'indigna aussitôt Abigaël en serrant les dents.

La quinquagénaire évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction.

« Je voulais simplement faire arrêter un criminel. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, répliqua-t-elle.  
\- Vous connaissiez mes relations avec Basile, l'idée même que je puisse l'héberger chez moi est absurde !  
\- Dans ce cas, vous n'aviez rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? »

Félicia avait crié cette dernière phrase, sortant brusquement de sa réserve et les deux femmes se jaugèrent du regard, chacune restant fermement campée sur ses positions.

« Vous connaissiez Basile et vous me côtoyez depuis vingt ans. Si j'avais vraiment eu l'idée farfelue de le dissimuler à mes risques et périls, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que nous aurions risqué ? s'emporta Abigaël qui fulminait littéralement.  
\- Ce vieux renard n'est qu'un Sang-de-Bourde, un voleur de magie ! Il mérite de croupir dans une geôle d'Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie ! », hurla Félicia en s'approchant d'Abigaël.

Elle saisit sa locataire par le col et la secoua violemment, hystérique.

« Savez-vous ce que les familles des Cracmols endurent à cause des gens comme lui ? »

Alors, Abigaël comprit soudainement pour quelle raison Félicia haïssait tant les nés-Moldus. La raison pour laquelle elle lui avait caché son frère toutes ces années, sa réaction quand il était arrivé dans le village la veille et le bruit étrange qui avait accompagné son départ. Abigaël avait déjà eu l'occasion de se balader chez les Moldus et elle aurait dû reconnaître le son d'une woature aussitôt.

« Votre frère… », murmura-t-elle, sonnée.

Félicia la lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas, la regardant comme si elle venait de se transformer en Sombral.

« Taisez-vous, dit-elle d'une voix farouche. Je vous interdis de parler de mon frère ! »

Elle tourna ensuite les talons et regagna sa chambre comme une furie, claquant sa porte derrière elle. Dans le salon, Abigaël se remémorait les articles acides de la Gazette du sorcier qui avaient accusé les nés-Moldus de s'être emparé de pouvoirs magiques créant ainsi des Cracmols. À l'époque où cette information avait été relayée dans le journal, elle s'était d'abord demandé si tout ça était réel mais elle avait vite compris par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'une simple campagne de propagande. Cette théorie était peut-être ingénieuse mais elle comportait trop d'incohérences pour être vraiment prise au sérieux. Aujourd'hui, Abigaël se rendait compte que ceux qui étaient directement concernés n'avaient pas le même regard que les autres sur la question, surtout quand ils avaient souffert pendant des années à cause d'un secret de famille aussi difficile à gérer.  
Même une femme aussi terre à terre que Félicia pouvait se laisser embobiner lorsqu'on lui donnait enfin un coupable à blâmer, quelqu'un à rendre responsable pour sa famille déchirée.

Abigaël n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça.

Ayant peur de ce qu'elle y trouverait, la sorcière traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et soupira avec agacement quand elle découvrit le désordre inimaginable qui y régnait.

« Ce sale rat de Leicester », gronda-t-elle, furieuse.

Les employés du ministère avaient retourné la pièce avec l'efficacité d'un essaim de lutins de Cornouailles. Tous les tiroirs de sa commode avaient été arrachés et leur contenu avait été éparpillé sur le sol. Son matelas était éventré et vomissait de la mousse et des ressorts dans toute sa chambre et pas un seul objet intact ne subsistait au milieu de ce fatras. Les larmes aux yeux, Abigaël sortit sa baguette et entreprit de ranger et réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Quand elle se coucha finalement dans son lit, épuisée, elle s'aperçut que son matelas était moins confortable qu'avant et cette constatation la fit craquer. Elle étouffa ses larmes de rage et d'impuissance dans son oreiller.

Le lendemain, après une nuit d'insomnie passée à ruminer les évènements de la soirée, elle quitta la pension de bonne heure pour ne pas croiser Félicia et se rendit au Chemin de Traverse en Magicobus. Basile n'ayant plus de baguette magique, elle devait impérativement lui procurer une source de lumière et un moyen de chauffer ses plats.

« Et de la mort aux rats », pensa la sorcière en se remémorant l'énorme rongeur.

Abigaël cherchait des yeux la boutique qui lui permettrait de trouver son bonheur quand son regard se posa sur Sorcichic. Le magasin était fermé pendant une semaine pour les vacances de Noël et la sorcière avait espéré pouvoir en profiter pour se détendre un peu.

« Pour se détendre, c'est raté », grommela-t-elle en entrant dans un commerce d'artefacts magiques.

La sorcière craignait également de revoir Carina après cette nouvelle altercation avec Edgard Leicester. Sa patronne prendrait-elle au sérieux les propos de son mari ? Tout à coup, elle regretta que ses vacances se terminent dans deux jours, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir se justifier.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle déambula à travers les rayons destinés aux enfants à la recherche d'une lampe qui ne nécessitait pas l'utilisation d'une baguette magique, congédiant gentiment le vendeur qui venait à sa rencontre. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.  
Concentrée sur ses achats, la sorcière ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui l'avait prise en filature. Ignorant l'attention qu'elle suscitait, elle choisit une lampe violette quelconque, la seule qui n'arborait pas de motifs enfantins. Après tout, Basile n'apprécierait sans doute pas de voir Lapina la Babille à chaque fois qu'il allumerait la lumière. Son acquisition sous le bras, elle se mit ensuite en quête d'un Cuisorcellé.

« Très bon choix madame, lui glissa le vendeur quand elle amena l'objet à la caisse. C'est le meilleur modèle que nous ayons. Il vaut les meilleurs sortilèges cuisiniers, croyez-moi ! »

Abigaël régla ses deux achats en échangeant quelques banalités sur les différentes marques de Cuisorcellé avec le vendeur et quitta la boutique. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'homme qui la surveillait. Il flânait devant une vitrine, un peu à l'écart, et ce comportement alerta immédiatement la sorcière. La plupart des gens évitaient de s'attarder dans le Chemin de Traverse ces temps-ci et la façon dont il se conduisait lui mit la puce à l'oreille.  
Mais ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise dans le Magicobus, qu'elle comprit réellement ce qui se passait. Il était toujours là, derrière elle, assis au fond du véhicule et semblait déterminé à la suivre jusqu'à la pension.

« Je suis surveillée », réalisa Abigaël, la boule au ventre.

Serrant son cabas contre elle, elle se demanda avec angoisse ce qu'elle devait faire. Serait-il plus prudent d'attendre quelques jours avant de retourner voir Basile ? Une petite voix lui murmura insidieusement qu'elle pouvait même ne plus aller le voir du tout et se laver les mains de toute cette affaire mais elle l'ignora. Elle avait scellée son destin avec celui de l'apothicaire le jour où elle l'avait empêché de se rendre à sa convocation. Le temps des doutes et des peurs était révolu, la sorcière avait beaucoup sacrifié pour sauver son avenir et celui du vieil homme, maintenant elle devait aller de l'avant sans regarder en arrière et assumer sa décision jusqu'au bout.

« Ils peuvent me surveiller tant qu'ils le souhaitent, dès que je transplane, ils ne peuvent plus me suivre de toute façon », pensa-t-elle avec férocité.

Elle rentra à la pension avec ses achats, soulagée de ne pas y croiser Félicia, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Lentement, elle écarta le rideau de dentelles qui décoraient ses fenêtres et scruta des yeux les ruelles du hameau. L'ombre d'un homme se dissimula prestement derrière un muret mais elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage. Il s'agissait bel et bien du même sorcier. La trentenaire secoua la tête avec fermeté. Basile ne se trouvait plus dans les environs et la surveiller ainsi ne leur donnerait pas le moindre résultat. Qu'ils gaspillent leur énergie s'ils le souhaitaient, jamais ils ne les captureraient ainsi. Agrippant une épaisse couette et ses sacs de course à bout de bras, elle ferma les paupières et visualisa le jardin qui entourait la maison en ruine de son grand-oncle. Quand l'image fut nette dans son esprit, elle virevolta sur elle-même et disparut sans remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la bouffée d'angoisse qui accompagnait habituellement ses transplanages.


	19. Chapter 19

… ****

 **XIX : JE VAIS EN FAIRE DE LA PÂTÉE POUR TROLL**

 **…**

« Bonne soirée Carina, à demain.  
\- À demain Abigaël. »

Abigaël ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et quitta la boutique de prêt-à-porter avec soulagement. Depuis qu'Edgard Leicester avait perquisitionné son appartement le mois précédent, ses relations avec sa patronne s'étaient considérablement refroidies. Leurs conversations autour d'une tasse de thé s'étaient raréfiées et leurs propos prenaient peu à peu un ton professionnel.

« Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mon mari, lui avait pourtant dit la femme d'affaire à la suite du saccage de son appartement. Il est abominablement stressé par son travail en ce moment et s'est laissé emporter. »

Abigaël lui avait alors assuré qu'elle n'en tenait pas rigueur au sorcier, ce qui était bien entendu un mensonge éhonté, et qu'elle était contente de constater qu'il faisait tout son possible pour attraper les criminels.

« Mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne découvre jamais que je possède les cent-vingt-trois volumes de la collection « romances enchantées »», avait-elle ajouté dans une piètre tentative de faire rire sa patronne.

Mais Carina ne s'était pas esclaffée, elle avait hoché la tête d'un air distrait et s'était remise au travail sans un mot. Abigaël avait alors compris qu'elle s'était excusée par politesse et non par empathie. Et très vite, les coups d'œil furtifs qui suivaient chacun de ses déplacements dans la boutique lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait perdu la confiance inébranlable de sa patronne. De toute évidence, Carina avait maintenant des doutes à son sujet.

« Je devrais peut-être changer de travail ? songea Abigaël en quittant le Chemin de Traverse. Mais qui m'embauchera dans les circonstances actuelles ? »

Elle se promit de regarder les petites annonces de la rubrique « emplois » de la Gazette du sorcier. Car continuer à travailler dans cette ambiance ombrageuse ne lui plaisait guère et de toute façon, Carina cherchait certainement un moyen de la faire partir et seule la peur de devoir provoquer la colère de Gelsomina la retenait pour le moment. Après tout, sa tempétueuse amie n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de l'innocence d'Abigaël et celle-ci la soupçonnait même d'avoir vertement réprimandé les Leicester après cette perquisition dévastatrice.

« Par la barbe de Serpentard, s'était-elle indignée en apprenant ce qui s'était passé. Je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre ces hurluberlus ! »

Se remémorant l'expression outrée de la sorcière et la manière dont elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour la réconforter, Abigaël ressentit une bouffée de profonde reconnaissance teintée d'affection l'envahir. Gelsomina manquait souvent de tact et possédait bien des défauts horripilants, mais sa loyauté était sans limite. Elle n'avait absolument rien à gagner à protéger Abigaël, qui était sans influence et sans argent, pourtant elle se battait bec et ongle lorsque que la sorcière avait besoin d'elle.

« J'espère que je ne la mets pas en danger elle aussi, s'inquiétait de plus en plus souvent Abigaël avec une pointe de remords. Cet horrible Leicester est si odieux qu'il pourrait lui faire payer le simple fait de me soutenir. »

Mais heureusement, Gelsomina était devenue une figure incontournable de la nouvelle bonne société sorcière. Le fier Edgard lui faisant certainement des courbettes et il devait probablement ravaler ses menaces et ses imprécations face à elle.  
Abigaël espérait tout de même qu'elle ne serait pas inquiétée si un jour, Basile et elle se faisaient capturer. Elle s'en voulait déjà de lui mentir effrontément, elle ne supporterait pas de lui causer le moindre tort après avoir ainsi trahi sa confiance.

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! se reprit Abigaël en entrant dans une épicerie. Basile est bien caché et personne ne le trouvera jamais dans cet endroit. »

Forte de cette conviction, la sorcière mit de côté ses inquiétudes et acheta un sac entier d'ingrédients frais, sélectionnant une grande variété de plantes et de légumes de saison. Ni elle ni Basile n'avaient envie d'ingurgiter à nouveau les plats incroyablement créatifs qu'avait laissés derrière lui le grand-oncle extravagant.

« Je vous jure, Abigaël, que je préférerais encore jeûner une semaine que de devoir goûter à son rôti d'hippogriffe », s'était écrié le vieil homme avec véhémence.

Pour une fois, la sorcière avait dû admettre qu'elle était d'accord avec l'apothicaire et lui avait promis d'acheter des produits comestibles. Ce fut donc chargée de précieuses victuailles qu'elle apparut dans le refuge ce soir-là.

« Abigaël, dites-moi que vous apportez de quoi manger convenablement et je vous embrasserai ! s'exclama Basile en lorgnant d'un œil vorace le sac de course qu'elle avait dans ses bras.  
\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, donnez-moi plutôt le Cuisorcellé », répondit-elle en esquivant le vieil homme.

Il s'empressa de récupérer l'objet sur l'une des étagères qui étaient venues s'ajouter à son mobilier ces dernières semaines et le posa sur la table basse.  
Cette merveilleuse invention qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un chaudron peint en rouge permettait à n'importe quel piètre cuisinier de préparer des mets haut de gamme sans baguette ni incantation. Il suffisait d'y jeter les ingrédients puis de demander le plat souhaité et le Cuisorcellé se chargeait de tout. À condition bien sûr que ce plat se trouve sur la liste des menus disponibles.  
Posséder un Cuisorcellé n'était pas vraiment une source de fierté et beaucoup de sorciers préféraient préparer leur repas à la baguette, où prétendre le faire. Mais la plupart des gens en avait un dans leur placard pour les soirs où ils ne se sentaient pas le courage d'utiliser une ribambelle de sortilèges compliqués. Abigaël quant à elle s'en était toujours remise à Félicia pour préparer ses repas, en tout cas avant qu'elle ne se fasse dénoncer par la quinquagénaire. Désormais, elle évitait soigneusement la pièce commune et grignotait des plats préparés seule dans sa chambre où joignait Basile dans son refuge.

« Bon, voyons voir ce qu'on peut se préparer à manger », dit Abigaël en étudiant longuement la liste des plats disponibles.

Elle vérifia les ingrédients dont elle disposait puis balança carottes, œufs, crème fraîche et autres denrées dans le Cuisorcellé.

« Tourte aux légumes », dit-elle distinctement après s'être assurée qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

L'objet ne réagit pas.

« Tourte aux légumes », répéta-t-elle avec irritation.

Cette fois-ci, une voix nasillarde s'éleva du chaudron rouge vif.

« Un « s'il vous plait », ça ne vous arracherait pas la langue ! »

Abigaël fut tentée d'envoyer le Cuisorcellé s'écraser contre un mur mais s'en dispensa. Ce truc coûtait une fortune et il fallait qu'elle garde son calme pour pouvoir manger.

« Mais quelle idée stupide de l'avoir personnalisé ! », maugréa la sorcière en prononçant les mots demandés de très mauvaise grâce.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que l'inventeur de l'objet avait voulu faire en dotant son modèle d'un caractère aussi désagréable. La première fois, elle avait refusé de se laisser faire et le Cuisorcellé leur avait préparé les pires lasagnes aux champignons qu'elle ait jamais mangés. Et si jamais elle avait le malheur de ne pas remercier l'appareil à la fin de la préparation, il se mettait à sauter dans toute la pièce pour l'empêcher de saisir son repas, renversant la moitié de son contenu sur le sol.

« Merci pour ce fastueux repas, oh merveilleux Cuisorcellé, le meilleur de tous ceux qui existent au monde ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ironie une fois la tourte prête.  
\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire autant », rétorqua l'objet en les laissant saisir leur repas.

Une fois encore, Abigaël fut sur le point d'envoyer valser le chaudron mais se retint de justesse en songeant aux gallions dépensés.

« Endure, se dit-elle en inspirant profondément. Tu le regretteras s'il faut en racheter un. »

Penser à l'argent que lui coûterait un autre Cuisorcellé lui permit de se désintéresser de cet artefact ménager insolent. Et quand elle avala sa première bouchée, l'effronterie du chaudron sortit complètement de son esprit. Sa tourte aux légumes était divine.  
Les deux sorciers dévorèrent le plat avec avidité puis s'étendirent à même le sol en se sentant parfaitement rassasiés. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une alarme aiguë retentit dans la pièce, les faisant bondir sur leurs pieds.

« Un intrus ! », cria Abigaël avec horreur.

La sorcière avait posé un sortilège de détection tout autour de la maison. Quiconque apparaissait à moins de cent mètres des ruines faisait retentir une sirène qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Abigaël avait pris cette précaution sans penser qu'elle leur serait utile un jour, apparemment elle s'était montrée trop optimiste.  
Envahis par une peur panique, les deux reclus se regardèrent avec incertitude puis Abigaël saisit le poignet de Basile pour transplaner rapidement. Ça ne fonctionna pas, elle eut beau réessayer encore et encore, ses pieds restaient fixés au sol de la demeure. De toute évidence, les visiteurs avaient pris la peine d'enrayer toute tentative de fuite. Ils étaient organisés et préparés, ce qui fit disparaître instantanément l'espoir qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur ou d'un hasard.  
S'affolant, Abigaël poussa alors Basile dans un coin de la pièce et utilisa les sortilèges d'illusion qu'elle avait étudiés spécialement pour cette occasion. Les meubles intacts de la chambre prirent aussitôt l'apparence de débris et un morceau de mur apparut devant l'endroit où les deux sorciers s'étaient terrés. L'illusion était assez grossière et ne résisterait probablement pas à de bons contresorts. À cette pensée, Abigaël se mordit les lèvres et regretta de ne pas être plus prévoyante. Elle avait été trop confiante.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence presque total et tout à coup, deux voix retentirent au rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher ici ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un sortilège anti-transplanage et personne n'a essayé de dissimuler ces ruines ou de les rendre inaccessibles, dit une femme qui semblait sceptique.  
\- Ce genre de maléfices haut de gamme, c'est pour les sorciers puissants. Tu en connais beaucoup qui savent les lancer correctement ? Pas moi en tout cas. Crois-moi, s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce trou, ce n'est pas l'élève le plus brillant de sa génération », rétorqua son compagnon avec irritation.

Malgré la position très dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient actuellement, Abigaël sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'effet de l'indignation. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus douée des sorcières et n'avait pas besoin des deux intrus pour se rendre compte de ses lacunes.

« Dans ce cas, le sortilège de révélation humaine aurait dû fonctionner, reprit la femme. Il faut être sacrément puissant pour le rendre inefficace. »

Basile et Abigaël se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'accomplir quelque chose de cette envergure. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils n'aient pas été repérés ? Était-ce un piège des intrus pour endormir leur méfiance ?

« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de pistes à suivre pour le moment alors autant en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil. Je me charge du rez-de-chaussée et tu t'occupes de l'étage. »

La femme grogna un peu mais s'exécuta finalement. Abigaël entendit le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier et se serra d'avantage contre Basile.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne nous trouve pas », pensa-t-elle avec angoisse.

L'intruse commença par les pièces qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de la chambre et à en juger par le bruit qu'ils entendaient, elle déplaçait des meubles et vérifiait les murs avec minutie. De toute évidence, elle était parfaitement habituée à ce genre de recherches et Abigaël commença à trembler sous l'effet d'une terreur sourde. Leur cachette ne résisterait pas à un examen poussé, il fallait impérativement qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir.  
Elle songea un moment à profiter de l'effet de surprise pour immobiliser la sorcière avant qu'elle ne les trouve mais la présence de son compagnon en bas rendait cette tâche très périlleuse et Abigaël avait conscience qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre un rafleur. Elle se creusa la tête pour trouver une idée, n'importe laquelle tant qu'elle leur permettait de s'en sortir vivant mais son esprit s'était complètement vidé, elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Finalement, elle entendit les bruits de pas s'approcher de la chambre et elle se tassa contre le mur derrière elle, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court.

La sorcière qui apparut sur le seuil devait avoir une quarantaine d'années. Ses grands yeux sombres scannèrent minutieusement les lieux et elle ne se risqua pas dans la pièce immédiatement, étudiant d'abord l'ensemble des objets qui s'y trouvaient. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient plaqués à l'arrière de son crâne pour ne pas la gêner et elle tenait sa baguette devant elle, prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Elle se montrait extrêmement prudente et Abigaël comprit qu'il serait particulièrement stupide de l'attaquer sans réfléchir. Cette adversaire était visiblement entraînée au combat.

À côté d'elle, Basile se recroquevillait peu à peu face à cette femme dangereuse. Pour l'instant, l'enchantement tenait bon et elle n'avait pas paru s'intéresser spécifiquement au faux-mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient terrés. Mais l'espoir fou de pouvoir lui échapper s'évanouit quand la rafleuse leva sa baguette. D'un murmure désabusé, elle lança le contre-sort qui permettait de rompre d'éventuelles illusions et les deux sorciers apparurent brutalement juste sous son nez. La femme recula rapidement, stupéfaite, mais son expression se transforma immédiatement en froide détermination. Avant même qu'Abigaël, pétrifiée, ne songe à lever sa baguette, la rafleuse tendit la sienne et ouvrit la bouche pour crier une incantation. Les deux fugitifs réalisèrent alors qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper et s'apprêtèrent à sentir l'impact d'un sortilège les toucher de plein fouet.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Oubliette. »

Le murmure avait été si faible qu'Abigaël crut presque l'avoir rêvé. Elle dévisagea la femme qui se tenait devant eux d'un œil perplexe. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa voix, d'ailleurs pourquoi lancerait-elle un sortilège d'amnésie ? Mais ce qui l'interloqua réellement, c'était son brusque changement de comportement. Étrangement elle ne semblait plus du tout encline à leur lancer le moindre sortilège. Sa baguette s'était abaissée, son regard s'était voilé et son visage paraissait plus détendu.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », couina Basile à côté d'elle.

Face à eux, les yeux de la rafleuse s'animèrent de nouveau et examinèrent la pièce en glissant sur Basile et Abigaël sans s'arrêter. Si elle n'avait pas su que son illusion était belle et bien brisée, cette dernière aurait pensé qu'elle ne les voyait plus.

« Hey ! s'exclama la voix de son compagnon au rez-de-chaussée. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

L'intruse se détourna de la pièce et s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier.

« Rien du tout, répondit-elle avec assurance. Il n'y a pas un chat ici, juste des saletés. Et toi ? »  
\- Rien d'intéressant non plus, grommela l'homme, apparemment déçu. Tu avais raison. Du temps et des efforts pour rien. Barrons-nous d'ici. »

Basile et Abigaël n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un certain temps pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Les rafleurs avaient désormais quitté les lieux et un silence inquiétant s'était abattu sur la demeure. Ils laissèrent de longues minutes s'écouler pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bel et bien partis puis, quand il leur sembla qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun danger en vue, ils se regardèrent avec ahurissement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? On est morts c'est ça ? C'est un canular ? », murmura l'apothicaire, éberlué.

Tout à coup, le grincement sec de l'échelle du grenier se fit entendre depuis le couloir et les deux fugitifs bondirent sur leurs pieds. Abigaël tendit sa baguette devant elle et Basile leva les poings. Quelque chose étaient visiblement en train de s'extirper des combles et à en juger par le bruit que ça faisait, ce n'était pas un rat. Ahuris, ils virent alors une tignasse verte apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et un visage familier leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vous avez une sacrée chance tous les deux ! s'exclama gaiement la nouvelle venue. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous étiez bons pour Azkaban ! Et ça, c'est seulement s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de vous transformer en pâté pour troll. »

Basile leva un doigt tremblant en direction de la jeune femme et pointa ses cheveux verts en balbutiant des mots incohérents. Quant à Abigaël elle se demandait, bouche bée, ce qui avait amené dans ce grenier la superstar en fuite : Opale Brystympan.


	20. Chapter 20

**...**

 **XX : MONTER SUR SES GRANDS HIPPOGRIFFES**

 **...**

Basile et Abigaël observaient la nouvelle venue avec stupeur, interloqués par sa brutale apparition. Opale Bristympan était une chanteuse reconnue dans toute la communauté sorcière pour ses performances vocales. Du point de vue d'Abigaël, sa musique ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux hurlements d'une banshee à laquelle on aurait arraché les deux yeux, mais ce concept semblait avoir ses adeptes puisqu'apparemment, toutes les radios sans exception trouvaient nécessaire de passer ses horribles chansons sur leurs ondes, au grand dam de la sorcière.  
Cette célébrité au talent contesté avait disparu après avoir violemment critiqué le ministère de la magie quelques mois auparavant. Si la Gazette du sorcier s'était abstenue de livrer les détails du discours offensant, la plupart des nombreux spectateurs du concert où elle s'était livrée à son grand déballage s'étaient fait une joie de propager ses propos et désormais, personne n'ignorait qu'un certain nombre de noms d'oiseaux particulièrement insultants avaient été attribués aux nouveaux dirigeants de la société des sorciers.  
Après un tel scandale, Opale avait disparu de la circulation sans demander son reste, une sage décision puisque son portrait avait été affiché parmi les avis de recherche des criminels en fuite le lendemain même de son coup d'éclat.

« Et cette chanteuse qui est introuvable depuis des mois vient d'apparaître sous mon nez, je dois probablement halluciner », pensa Abigaël en clignant des yeux pour faire disparaître l'illusion.

Mais Opale ne se volatilisa pas, elle continuait à regarder les deux fugitifs avec un large sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

« Merlin, vous avez raison Basile, on est sans doute morts », chuchota alors Abigaël qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa stupéfaction.

Le vieil homme grogna en signe d'assentiment, les yeux toujours rivés sur la tignasse émeraude.

Les deux fugitifs étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de leur arriver. Ils avaient été à deux doigts d'être capturés et l'expression froide et déterminée de la rafleuse quand elle les avait aperçus leur avait donné la chair de poule. Une emprisonnement ou pire les avait frôlés de près et ils étaient encore pétrifiés par la peur, incapable de réagir rationnellement à l'apparition complètement inattendue d'une superstar à leurs côtés.  
Abigaël inspira profondément et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Pourquoi la rafleuse les avait-elle ignorés quand elle semblait prête à leur faire subir les pires tortures ? Pourquoi le sortilège de révélation humaine qu'elle avait utilisé avait-il échoué ? Qu'est-ce qu'Opale fichait dans leur grenier ? Ces questions sans réponse tournoyaient à toute vitesse dans le crâne de la sorcière et aucune explication sensée ne se manifestait pour l'instant.  
Finalement, ce fut Basile qui retrouva l'usage de la parole en premier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette coiffure ridicule », marmonna-t-il d'un air déconcerté.

Étrangement, il paraissait bien plus choqué par cette extravagance capillaire que par l'apparition d'Opale. Abigaël secoua la tête. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête dans ces circonstances ? Une star venait tout juste de sortir de leur grenier pour les tirer d'un très mauvais pas, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Elle examina le vieil homme et remarqua son expression légèrement perdue et son teint livide. L'angoisse lui avait probablement causé un choc tel qu'il était désormais incapable d'analyser la situation de façon rationnelle, son esprit s'était alors focalisé sur la teinte grotesque des cheveux d'Opale.

« C'est ma marque de fabrique, répliqua Opale Bristympan qui semblait un poil vexée. Tous mes fans en sont fous !  
\- Fous, c'est le mot ! », répondit Basile du tac au tac, ses joues ayant repris quelques couleurs.

Le sourire de la chanteuse se transforma aussitôt en grimace.

« Vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus reconnaissants, s'indigna-t-elle devant tant d'ingratitude. Je viens probablement de vous sauver la vie ! »

Abigaël sortit de son mutisme avant que Basile n'ait le temps de s'aliéner d'avantage leur sauveuse.

« C'est vous qui avez lancé un sortilège d'amnésie à la rafleuse ? », demanda-t-elle à Opale, repensant à l'incantation qu'elle avait cru entendre un peu plus tôt.

La chanteuse hocha la tête et Abigaël se sentit impressionnée malgré elle.

Elle avait toujours considéré la jeune célébrité avec une pointe de mépris. Pour elle, le groupe Rock'n Troll rassemblait une demi-douzaine de cancres stupides qui ne savaient rien faire de mieux que de s'égosiller devant un public complaisant. Elle détestait leurs chansons incompréhensibles et leurs tenues excentriques et ne comprenait pas ceux qui les adulaient. Mais ce soir-là, elle considéra l'insupportable Opale Bristympan d'un œil nouveau. Son sortilège d'amnésie avait été remarquablement exécuté. Le fiasco de sa propre tentative lors de la soirée de Gelsomina la hantait encore fréquemment et elle savait mieux que quiconque à quel point l'exercice était compliqué. Réussir à modifier avec autant de précision la mémoire d'une sorcière puissante sans qu'elle ait de séquelles visibles, ça tenait de l'exploit !

« La robe ne fait pas le sorcier », songea Abigaël. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné la chanteuse d'être une redoutable Oubliator.

Celle-ci remarqua sa surprise et leva le menton avec orgueil.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi de devenir musicienne que je ne sais rien faire d'autre ! protesta-t-elle sèchement. J'étais la meilleure de ma promotion à Poudlard et le ministère m'a proposé d'intégrer le département de la Justice magique après l'obtention de mes ASPICS. »

Abigaël secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-on rejeter une proposition pareille pour se teindre les cheveux en vert et se trémousser sur scène ? Et la chanteuse prétendait être intelligente ? Pour elle ça n'avait aucun sens, mais elle préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Sans vous, nous serions en route pour Azkaban. »

Sinon pire, se dit-elle intérieurement en frissonnant.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mes voisins se faire capturer sans réagir », répondit simplement Opale.

Basile tendit l'oreille, apparemment déconcerté.

« Quand vous dites « voisins », vous parlez de nous ? », demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un air perdu.

À côté de lui, Abigaël, haussa les sourcils. Elle s'était remise de sa peur et son cerveau était de nouveau capable de traiter efficacement les données dont il disposait. Cela lui permit de faire peu à peu le lien entre l'apparition d'Opale et quelques détails dérangeants. Les conserves dépoussiérées dans la cave, qui semblaient avoir été déplacées ne l'avait finalement pas été par un animal nuisible. Quant au rat qui l'avait empêché d'accéder au grenier à leur arrivée, ce qui l'avait tenue éloignée des lieux par la suite, était-il réellement apparu par hasard ? Si son hypothèse se confirmait, cela expliquerait également pour quelle raison le sortilège de révélation humaine des rafleurs avaient miraculeusement échoué. Autant d'éléments qui prenaient sens brusquement et la sorcière s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu des doutes plus tôt.

« Ne me dites pas que vous étiez là depuis le début ? », souffla-t-elle, interloquée.

Opale hocha la tête et les deux occupants de la chambre étouffèrent un juron stupéfait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais doutés de sa présence et cette révélation leur faisait presque froid dans le dos. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de bien intentionné, que ce serait-il passé si cela n'avait pas été le cas ?

« En fait, je vis ici depuis des mois, leur précisa Opale. Au début, j'avais l'intention de vous faire partir mais j'ai surpris quelques unes de vos conversations et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de vous chasser.  
\- C'était donc vous qui aviez déplacé les conserves du cellier ? », demanda Abigaël qui voulait savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

Opale fit une grimace.

« J'espérais en trouver qui soient mangeables mais j'ai dû me contenter de ce qu'il y avait.  
\- Que le Sinistros m'emporte, murmura Basile en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, une expression compatissante sur son visage émacié. Ne me dites pas que vous avez mangé ces horribles conserves pendant plusieurs mois ?  
\- Et le rat ? », continua Abigaël en ignorant l'intervention de l'apothicaire.

Avec un sourire contrit, Opale pointa sa baguette sur un débris et le métamorphosa en rongeur avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Normalement, ma cachette dans le grenier est complètement indétectable mais je préférais que vous ne vous en approchiez pas trop. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance après tout.  
\- Et lorsque vous avez compris qu'on était embarqués dans la même galère, pourquoi ne pas vous être manifestée ? répliqua Abigaël en plissant les yeux.  
\- C'était un risque que je ne voulais pas prendre. En ce moment, il est compliqué de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Vous auriez fait pareil à ma place. »

Abigaël fut obligée d'admettre qu'elle aurait probablement choisi de ne pas se manifester elle non plus. La trahison de Félicia lui avait prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à n'importe qui.  
Les laissant intégrer ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler, Opale retransforma le rat en morceau de brique et s'installa confortablement sur l'un des tabourets éclectiques de la pièce.

« Maintenant que les choses sont plus ou moins clarifiées, pourquoi ne pas faire les présentations de manière plus conventionnelle ? leur proposa-t-elle en désignant deux autres sièges. Et je veux bien une part de cette tourte aux légumes que vous mangiez un peu plus tôt. J'ai besoin d'oublier le rôti de Pitiponk de ce midi.  
\- Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'en reste plus », répondit Abigaël en s'asseyant tandis que Basile faisait de même à côté d'elle.

La déception de la jeune femme se lut clairement sur son visage.

« Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas important », grogna-t-elle tristement.

Elle leur tendit la main.

« Opale Bristympan, chanteuse. Je suis en cavale pour avoir clairement exprimé mes émotions lors d'un concert. Il se peut que j'aie comparé Pius Tickhness à un Focifère décérébré, ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses. »

Abigaël se demanda l'intérêt d'une introduction aussi solennelle.

« Basile Fergesson, apothicaire, mes parents sont moldus, dit son voisin en serrant la main de la jeune célébrité sans hésiter.  
\- Enchanté Basile ! répondit Opale en lui broyant les phalanges avec enthousiasme. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente de vous rencontrer après tous ces moments de solitude. Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un. »

Alors, Abigaël se sentit stupide en comprenant qu'Opale ne les connaissait pas encore. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait à faire ces présentations. S'ils savaient relativement bien qui elle était pour avoir lu de nombreux articles à son sujet, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Elle saisit donc la main de la chanteuse pour se présenter à son tour.

« Abigaël Cornfoot, j'étais employée par Basile. »

Opale parut favorablement impressionnée.

« Vous avez consciemment choisi de vous mettre en danger pour votre employeur ? C'est vraiment admirable de votre part, lui dit-elle avec sincérité.  
\- Oui, je ne pourrais jamais la remercier assez de m'avoir caché chez elle pendant tout ce temps », ajouta Basile en hochant la tête.

Leur admiration déstabilisa Abigaël. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. La sorcière repensa avec honte à tous ses moments de doute. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité que le vieil homme disparaisse de sa vie ? Combien de fois avait-elle été tentée de le dénoncer au ministère et crier grâce pour elle-même en prétendant un accès de folie. Elle ne méritait pas la moindre adoration, son seul vrai acte de compassion et de courage avait été de saisir le poignet de Basile ce jour d'août au ministère. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait par la suite avait été dans son propre intérêt. C'était pour ne pas être condamnée qu'elle avait modifié les registres, c'était pour échapper à Azkaban qu'elle avait lancé un sortilège d'amnésie au témoin qui les avait vus au ministère et c'était pour ne pas mourir qu'elle l'avait aidé à déménager ici. Toutes ses actions jusqu'ici empestaient l'égoïsme. Voilà l'abjecte réalité.

Elle avait envie de leur dévoiler cette vérité et ne plus voir d'étincelle émerveillée dans leurs yeux quand ils la regardaient. Mais elle se tut, incapable d'admettre sa duplicité. Alors, la culpabilité qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à sa lâcheté l'étouffa une fois de plus. Merlin qu'elle se méprisait.

« Vous savez Abigaël, l'important ce n'est pas ce qu'on a pensé, mais ce qu'on a réalisé », lui glissa Opale à voix basse.

La jeune chanteuse avait facilement déchiffré les sentiments qui s'étaient succédé sur le visage de sa compagne mais elle ne paraissait pas déçue de ce qu'elle y avait surpris.

« C'est humain d'avoir peur », continua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

En voyant l'expression torturée de la célébrité, Abigaël comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir lutté contre sa lâcheté. Opale ne semblait pas encore prête à leur confier son histoire mais son expression ne laissait pas la moindre place au doute. Elle aussi avait des choses qui pesaient sur sa conscience.

« C'est humain d'avoir peur », répéta doucement Abigaël, pensive.

À côté d'elle Basile hocha la tête avec un sourire grave. Alors, Abigaël fut brusquement capable d'analyser ce qu'elle avait fait sans s'appesantir sur le négatif. Elle n'était pas irréprochable mais qui s'en souciait ? Grâce à elle, Basile pouvait déguster une part de tourte aux légumes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était déjà énorme.


	21. Chapter 21

**...**

 **XXI : POUSSER DES CRIS DE BANSHEE**

 **...**

Lorsqu'Abigaël glissa la tête par la trappe du grenier, elle ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le plancher qui l'entourait avec suspicion. Bien qu'Opale ait admis avoir été à l'origine du rat lui ayant presque causé une crise cardiaque quelques semaines auparavant, la sorcière continuait à redouter la présence d'un rongeur, bien réel cette fois-ci, dans cette maison en ruine. Après tout, la demeure avait été abandonnée longtemps auparavant et il n'aurait pas été très étonnant qu'un certain nombre de nuisibles y aient élu domicile.

« Je vous assure Abigaël, qu'il n'y a pas de rat ici, lui dit Opale avec patience. J'ai passé des journées entières à chasser les Doxys, les rongeurs et les Horglups qui infestaient les lieux quand je suis arrivée. »

La chanteuse se trouvait déjà sous les mansardes poussiéreuses du grenier et observait le comportement de sa compagne avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement.

« Vous êtes ridicule Abigaël, renchérit Basile qui se trouvait déjà aux côtés d'Opale. C'est vous qui nous avez proposé de venir ici.  
\- Je sais ! maugréa la sorcière avec irritation. Un peu de patience, par tous les diables. »

Elle gravit les derniers échelons avec une lenteur épouvantable et se redressa en dépoussiérant sa robe de sorcier, retirant avec une grimace écœurée les toiles d'araignée qui s'étaient agglomérées sur ses manches.

« Bien, dit-elle ensuite en regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. Où se trouve ce refuge ? »

Un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Opale Bristympan montra du doigt l'extrémité du grenier. Les deux visiteurs se regardèrent avec étonnement tandis que la chanteuse se mettait en route d'un pas sûr dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer.

« Saperlipopette, vous pensez qu'il y a vraiment une cachette dissimulée là-bas ? », demanda Basile à son employée.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et suivit la chanteuse. Quand elle lui avait demandé où elle s'était cachée pendant tout ce temps, Opale leur avait souri mystérieusement mais avait refusé de leur donner le moindre détail à l'oral, arguant que ce serait plus simple et plus impressionnant de leur montrer directement le résultat de son travail.

« J'ai aménagé un endroit parfaitement indétectable ! Même Vous-Savez-Qui ne pourrait pas me déloger s'il le voulait », s'était-elle vanté sous l'œil sceptique de ses deux compagnons.

Abigaël avait alors insisté pour voir ce lieu qui était prétendument capable de résister aux assauts du mage noir. Les franches fanfaronnades de la chanteuse l'avaient agacée et elle tenait à découvrir ce refuge imprenable. De plus, une part d'elle-même espérait également qu'il y aurait assez de place pour y cacher Basile. Leurs mésaventures du jour prouvant incontestablement qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans la chambre qu'ils avaient aménagé ensemble.

« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! », s'exclama finalement Opale.

Elle se tenait face au vide, les mains sur les hanches et le regard étincelant. Toute l'extrémité du grenier s'était effondrée et la pièce s'arrêtait brutalement devant eux, comme coupée en deux par la hache d'un géant. D'où ils se tenaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur les collines alentours mais il leur suffisait de baisser les yeux pour découvrir un spectacle bien moins charmant. Les décombres du toit, du mur et du plancher gisaient dans les pièces inférieures et leur chute avait ravagé le mobilier, bloqué les accès et perforé le plancher pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée.

« Soyez les bienvenus dans mon refuge ! », s'exclama théâtralement Opale Bristympan.

Basile et Abigaël la dévisagèrent avec un mélange de stupeur et d'agacement, attendant impatiemment qu'elle leur dise enfin ce qu'ils faisaient là. Avait-elle réellement dissimulé un abri à cet endroit ? Opale remarqua leur incrédulité et les gratifia d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Je vais vous montrer ce qu'on fait là, mais avant toute chose je dois vous lancer quelques sortilèges pour que vous puissiez me suivre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait presque pas mal. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet escompté, les deux sorciers se regardèrent avec appréhension tandis qu'Opale dégainait sa baguette et la pointait sur eux.  
Elle leur fit subir une impressionnante série de maléfices et les effets de ceux-ci varièrent beaucoup les uns des autres. Certains leur provoquèrent de sévères et glacials frissons, sensation renforcée par l'hostile climat hivernal. D'autres leur donnèrent l'impression d'être baignés dans un bain de liquide tiède. Quand enfin, la chanteuse rangea sa baguette et leur fit signe qu'elle avait terminé, ses deux cobayes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Normalement, tout est bon », dit Opale d'une voix satisfaite.

Elle désigna le vide qui s'étendait devant eux.

« Pour rejoindre ma chambre, il suffit de continuer à marcher dans cette direction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne devriez pas vous écraser en bas.  
\- L'emploi du conditionnel dans ces circonstances n'est pas vraiment rassurant, grommela Basile en risquant un coup d'œil vers l'étage inférieur.  
\- Je suis d'accord, on devrait peut-être prendre des précautions juste au cas où », renchérit Abigaël en tâtant le vide avec sa pointe de pied.

Elle sentait bien quelque chose de rigide sous sa semelle mais ce sol invisible qui l'empêcherait théoriquement de chuter dans les décombres ne la rassurait qu'à moitié. Une heure auparavant, elle pensait qu'Opale Bristympan était une brailleuse professionnelle sans cervelle. Lui confier sa vie maintenant, même si elle avait partiellement changé d'avis à ce sujet, n'était pas vraiment attrayant. Après tout, l'Angleterre toute entière connaissait le talent de la chanteuse pour hurler mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait jamais parlé de ses compétences hors du commun en magie.

« Ne faites pas toutes ces manières ! s'exclama joyeusement la star. Vous verrez, ça impressionne la première fois mais on s'habitue vite. »

Ils acceptèrent alors de la suivre à contrecœur et firent un premier pas dans le vide en sentant leurs entrailles se liquéfier sous l'effet du vertige.

« Ne regardez pas en bas, ça fait assez peur », les prévint Opale d'une voix innocente.

La jeune femme avançait d'un pas sûr et habitué et la voir léviter au-dessus du vide comme si de rien n'était agaça Abigaël.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ne faisait pas autant la maline la première fois », murmura-t-elle à Basile qui acquiesça vigoureusement.

Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres avec lenteur, vérifiant à chaque pas que le sol ne se dérobait pas brutalement devant eux, tandis que leur compagne les attendait patiemment un peu plus loin, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

« On y est », annonça finalement Opale.

Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de nulle part et Abigaël frissonna en apercevant une chambre délabrée sous leurs pieds. Il n'y avait rien aux alentours qui semblait correspondre à la définition d'une cachette.  
La chanteuse ignora leur curiosité et se mit à tâter quelque chose devant eux. Puis, le bruit d'une poignée de porte qu'on tourne se fit entendre, un battant invisible tourna sur ses gonds et les visiteurs, éberlués, virent apparaître l'intérieur d'une pièce juste sous leurs yeux.

« Entrez vite, il fait rudement froid dehors », s'impatienta Opale en désignant la chambre spacieuse qui venait de se matérialiser.

Ils obéirent rapidement, heureux d'avoir enfin un sol visible sous leurs pieds, puis examinèrent les lieux avec curiosité.  
L'endroit était confortablement équipé. Des meubles modernes et des étagères remplies de livres et de disques vinyles occupaient agréablement l'espace. Une petite salle de bain avait été installée dans un recoin, une pile de boîtes de conserve trônait sur le plan de travail d'une cuisine aménagée et deux lits jumeaux étaient sagement rangés le long d'un mur. En face d'un tel confort, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'on se trouvait chez un fugitif. L'appartement d'Abigaël chez Félicia faisait probablement la même taille et paraissait moins cossu que cette pièce.

Basile et son employée ne purent s'empêcher de comparer cet espace au leur. Comment la chanteuse s'était-elle débrouillée pour se procurer tout ça avec une horde de rafleurs à ses trousses ? La magie elle-même avait des limites et tous ces équipements ne pouvaient pas provenir de la maison du grand-oncle.

Opale remarqua leur perplexité et les renseigna de bonne grâce.

« Contrairement à vous, j'ai pu préparer tout ça avant de prendre la fuite », leur expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux sorciers la fixèrent avec stupeur.

« Ne me dites pas que vous aviez prévu de vous enfuir avant même de vous opposer ouvertement au ministère de la magie ? balbutia Abigaël, estomaquée.  
\- C'est bien ça, répondit Opale d'un ton sombre mais déterminé. Je ne pouvais plus rester les mains croisées à regarder tout ce qui se passait sans rien faire. »

Sidérée, Abigaël fixait la chanteuse avec un mélange de colère et d'ébahissement. La jeune femme pensait-elle réellement qu'on l'admirerait pour sa stupide intrépidité ? Elle aurait probablement pu faire bien plus de choses pour les nés-Moldus et la résistance qui existait quelque part selon les rumeurs si elle n'avait pas bêtement choisi de devenir une fugitive. Son inconscience n'aiderait personne, c'était juste de l'auto-congratulation. Abigaël se souvenait avoir lu en diagonale une interview de la chanteuse dans sorcière hebdo. Opale s'y vantait de son appartenance à Gryffondor comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyable. Aujourd'hui, la vendeuse pouvait vérifier en personne qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien face à l'un de ces énergumènes de la maison des lions. Incapables de réfléchir, à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis sans se préoccuper des autres, leur unique objectif semblant être de flatter leur ego surdimensionné. Opale se prenait pour une héroïne avec son prétendu courage mais aux yeux d'Abigaël, elle n'était rien de moins qu'une demeurée.

« Et tout ce que vous avez trouvé à faire, c'est de balancer quelques insultes puis de venir vous réfugier ici ? C'est ça votre façon de ne plus rester les mains croisées à regarder tout ce qui se passe autour de vous sans rien faire ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide. Très courageux en effet ! Je reconnais là le légendaire courage et la non moins légendaire stupidité des Gryffondor. »

Cette fois-ci, Opale sembla piquée au vif par la remarque.

« Vous ne savez rien de ce que je fais réellement depuis que je suis ici, murmura-t-elle d'un ton glacial mais étrangement calme. Contrairement à vous deux qui vous complaisez entre ces quatre murs, j'essaie d'accomplir quelque chose. »

Un silence s'établit entre elles et Basile se racla la gorge avec embarras.

« Pourquoi avez-vous deux lits, mademoiselle Bristympan ? demanda-t-il soudain pour capter l'attention des deux femmes et dissiper la tension qu'il y avait entre elles. Vous vivez ici avec quelqu'un ? »

C'était en apparence une piètre tentative pour calmer la jeune femme mais cette constatation eut bien plus d'effet qu'il ne s'y attendait. La colère qui se trouvait dans les prunelles de la chanteuse quelques secondes auparavant disparut pour laisser place à une douleur sourde teinté de regrets.

« Pas encore, mais j'espère y accueillir l'un de mes amis prochainement », murmura Opale d'une voix éteinte.

La fureur d'Abigaël s'évanouit brusquement. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression d'Opale qu'elle reconnaissait puisqu'elle ressentait également cette émotion. Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà lu dans son regard un peu plus tôt dans la journée : de la culpabilité.

« Cet ami, où est-il en ce moment ? », lui demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

Opale secoua la tête tristement.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle la gorge nouée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cet été. »

Basile et Abigaël attendirent la suite sans quitter la jeune femme du regard. Ils sentaient son désarroi et ses hésitations. Elle ne voulait pas leur raconter cette histoire, probablement car elle ne la montrerait pas sous son meilleur jour, mais elle ressentait aussi le besoin de confier le secret qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis longtemps. Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, sans que personne ne cherche à rompre leur mutisme, puis finalement Opale se décida à tout leur raconter, l'identité de cet ami et la raison pour laquelle elle avait atterri ici.

« Cet été, l'un de mes meilleurs amis de Poudlard est venu me voir un soir après un concert, commença-t-elle lentement, cherchant les mots qui exprimeraient le mieux ces évènements. Il avait l'air nerveux, effrayé, et il m'a montré la lettre du ministère qu'il avait reçue. »

La chanteuse se retourna pour observer Basile.

« Une enveloppe jaune», précisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

Basile et Abigaël tressaillirent en se remémorant la missive identique que le vieil homme avait reçue et qui avait définitivement changé leur existence. Cette enveloppe jaune avait renfermé sa convocation devant la commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus.

« Je SAVAIS ce que ça signifiait, je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur ce qui allait se passer ! continua Opale en s'agitant. Lui aussi vous savez, il avait l'air terrifié. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait y aller, s'il devait se cacher. »

Les poings d'Opale se refermèrent et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Je me suis débinée, avoua-t-elle alors qu'une première larme roulait sur sa joue. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. »

Cette fois-ci, un sanglot fit tressaillir sa poitrine.

« Il attendait probablement mon aide, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire de venir chez moi. Quand il est parti, je me sentais affreusement mal, je me suis maudite toute la nuit pour ma lâcheté. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais vraiment de le laisser partir comme ça mais j'avais trop peur pour lui courir après, quelle Gryffondor je fais ! dit-elle avec amertume. Le lendemain, continua-t-elle, j'avais repris mes esprits et je suis allée chez lui pour lui proposer de l'héberger, de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. »

La chanteuse secoua la tête, misérablement.

« Mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà enfui. »

Elle étendit les bras et désigna l'ensemble de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« J'ai préparé tout ça pour qu'il puisse se cacher et je me suis mise à le rechercher. Je vérifie fréquemment les endroits dont il m'a parlé quand on était à Poudlard, ou ceux dans lesquels il pourrait être, en espérant qu'il y passe un jour. »

Son visage blême se tordit dans une expression de fatigue et de détresse telle qu'Abigaël se demanda comment elle avait pu se laisser berner par la façade souriante de la jeune femme jusque-là. De toute évidence, Opale souffrait terriblement de la situation.

« Au début, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de devenir une fugitive. C'était très pratique de pouvoir faire mes recherches sans avoir de rafleurs à mes trousses, continua-t-elle avec un rire amer. Mais l'un des larbins du ministère est venu juste avant un concert et m'a menacée pour que je transmette leur propagande devant les spectateurs. J'ai vu rouge et j'ai agi sans réfléchir dès que je suis montée sur scène. »

Abigaël, mortifiée, regretta les mots blessants dont elle avait accablé la jeune femme. Opale et elle n'étaient finalement pas si différentes l'une de l'autre. La star s'était défilée devant le danger et avait passé les derniers mois à regretter sa lâcheté et ses conséquences. Quant à elle, elle avait sauvé son patron et passé les derniers mois à regretter le courage dont elle avait fait preuve ce jour-là. Maintenant, Opale se battait pour réparer ses erreurs et Abigaël luttait contre les contrecoups de son succès. Il était risible de constater à quel point leurs destins paraissaient semblables et antagonistes à la fois

« Vous le retrouverez, je suis certain qu'il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas », dit gentiment Basile en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Opale.

Celle-ci esquissa un maigre sourire.

« Son visage se trouve encore parmi les avis de recherche alors j'ai bon espoir de le retrouver », affirma-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Abigaël et Basile hochèrent la tête.

« C'est un bon signe, vous avez raison, déclara la vendeuse avec conviction. N'abandonnez pas. »

Le sourire d'Opale s'étira d'avantage et elle essuya ses joues baignées de larmes avec embarras.

« Navrée de vous avoir ennuyé avec mes soucis, leur dit-elle avec un rire gêné. J'ai gardé tout ça pour moi depuis tellement longtemps, ça avait besoin de sortir.  
\- On comprend parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas », lui assura Abigaël en songeant à sa propre situation.

Elle aussi avait cru imploser sous la pression que ses secrets lui imposaient. Elle comprenait ce que ressentait la jeune femme mieux qui quiconque.

« Puisque ce lit n'est toujours pas occupé, ce serait dommage de ne pas l'utiliser maintenant qu'on est plus nombreux, ajouta Opale en se tournant vers Basile. Qu'en pensez-vous monsieur Fergesson ? »

Un air ravi se dessina sur le visage ridé du vieil homme. Il passa une main sur son crâne chauve et lissa sa moustache de l'autre.

« Ce serait un plaisir ! », affirma-t-il avec entrain en lorgnant la salle de bain d'un œil cupide.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement d'Abigaël, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver autrement que dans un tonneau vide. La sorcière l'avait rempli d'eau de pluie pour qu'il puisse y faire ses ablutions mais il devait toujours attendre qu'elle arrive avant de pouvoir se laver car elle était la seule à pouvoir faire chauffer l'eau de son bain. Quant aux toilettes, il n'y en avait pas et devoir utiliser un pot de chambre l'avait mortifié. D'autant plus qu'ayant été privé de sa baguette, il était obligé de demander à Abigaël d'y effectuer des Récurvite régulièrement, ce qu'elle faisait avec répugnance.  
Bref, la perspective de retrouver à la fois confort et intimité le ravissait.

Mais outre cet aspect pratique, la venue de rafleurs au sein même de cette ruine abandonnée et la facilité avec laquelle l'un d'entre eux les avait trouvés l'avait suffisamment ébranlé pour qu'il ne rechigne pas à aller vivre avec l'une de ces célébrités extravagantes qu'il aimait tant critiquer d'ordinaire, même si celle-ci se teignait les cheveux en vert.

« Après tout, personne n'est parfait », se dit-il en louchant sur la tignasse en question.

Le vieil homme leva la main et passa ses doigts sur son crâne chauve en se félicitant pour la première fois depuis des années de ne pas posséder le moindre cheveu. Au moins, la jeune femme ne tenterait pas de leur faire subir le même sort qu'aux siens.


	22. Chapter 22

**...**

 **XXII : AVOIR UNE FAIM DE LOUP-GAROU**

 **...**

« Vous auriez une potion pour les grippes tenaces ? Il me faut quelque chose d'efficace pour la fièvre, les maux de gorge sévères et la toux sèche. J'ai beau me rouler en boule devant la cheminée et boire des infusions à longueur de journée, impossible de m'en débarrasser. »

La vendeuse de potions médicinales leva la tête et dévisagea Abigaël avec circonspection.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air très malade, grogna-t-elle sans délicatesse. À mon avis, vous exagérez vos symptômes juste pour que je vous donne quelque chose de plus fort. Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas la première à essayer et je vous affirme tout de suite que ça ne prendra pas avec moi. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Les potions médicinales ne se boivent pas comme de la Bièraubeurre ! Allez voir un médicomage si vous voulez qu'on vous prescrive quelque chose d'efficace. »

Abigaël serra les dents. Elle avait demandé à Opale de lui lancer une batterie de sortilèges forts désagréables pour transformer sa carnation pâle en teint livide, ses yeux brillaient désormais d'une lueur fiévreuse et sa voix était devenue pâteuse et rauque. Mais toutes ces précautions ne suffisaient apparemment pas à attendrir la propriétaire de la boutique d'apothicaire où elle se trouvait. Celle-ci la scrutait avec méfiance, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, et ne semblait pas disposée à collaborer.

« Dans ce cas, vendez-moi les ingrédients et le mode d'emploi et je me débrouillerai pour faire cette fichue potion moi-même, râla Abigaël.  
\- Cette potion est l'une de nos plus grandes réussites, vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je vous dévoile un tel secret professionnel. Je vous vendrai les ingrédients que vous me demanderez et rien d'autre donc trouvez une recette de filtre médicinal par vous-même, répondit la vieille femme d'un ton buté.  
\- Vieille chouette emmerdante ! », jura Abigaël à voix basse en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La propriétaire l'entendit et lui lança le contenu d'un bocal d'œufs de salamandre sur la tête. Elle saisit ensuite une poignée de limaces déshydratées et Abigaël quitta précipitamment le magasin en claquant la porte derrière elle pour se protéger des loches répugnantes qui volaient dans sa direction. À travers la vitrine, elle entendait l'apothicaire lui hurler des insanités et décida d'évacuer les lieux sans tarder.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais cette femme est une vraie harpie ! », s'exclama Abigaël en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique les minuscules sphères vertes et malodorantes qui s'étaient répandues sur ses cheveux et dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.  
Mais cette mésaventure ne suffit pas à la décourager. Elle remonta le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas vif et avisa un autre magasin d'ingrédients et de filtres prêts à consommer. Avec un soupir, elle reprit un air profondément maladif et poussa la porte en se traînant comme un Veracrasse.

« Vous auriez une potion pour les grippes tenaces ? gémit-elle au vendeur qui l'avait saluée à son entrée dans la boutique. Il me faut quelque chose d'efficace pour la fièvre, les maux de gorge sévères et la toux sèche. J'ai beau me rouler en boule devant la cheminée et boire des infusions à longueur de journée, impossible de m'en débarrasser. »

Le vendeur la regarda avec sollicitude.

« Je peux vous donner une potion pour les rhumes », proposa-t-il gentiment en lui désignant un flacon.

Abigaël grimaça. Ils avaient déjà tenté cette option mais le filtre n'avait pas eu le moindre effet.

« J'ai déjà essayé mais ça n'a pas fonctionné du tout », geignit la sorcière en mimant une violente quinte de toux.

Le vendeur secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus sans prescription, lui dit-il avec une ferme compassion. Vous devriez aller voir un médicomage sans tarder. »

Abigaël quitta la boutique, la cinquième qu'elle ait vu ce jour-ci, avec colère et inquiétude. Basile avait contracté un rhume une dizaine de jours plus tôt et son état s'aggravait petit à petit sans que les potions qu'Abigaël lui avait trouvé aient eu le moindre effet pour le soulager. Le vieil homme minimisait les choses en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple toux et affirmait qu'Opale et elle étaient ridicules d'en faire toute une histoire. Et effectivement, ses symptômes n'avaient rien d'alarmant pour l'instant, il n'avait pas de fièvre, ce qui était assez rassurant, et semblait aussi énergique qu'on puisse l'être avec le nez bouché. Mais ses accès de toux se manifestaient de plus en plus fréquemment et Abigaël ressentait un malaise indéfinissable à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son corps trembler violemment sous l'assaut d'une nouvelle crise. Il fallait impérativement enrayer la maladie avant qu'elle ne devienne impossible à traiter par leurs propres moyens. Basile était un fugitif et ils ne pourraient pas l'emmener à Ste Mangouste en cas de besoin.

Abigaël tenta une dernière boutique un peu plus loin que la précédente et reçut la même réponse. Finalement, elle se résigna à prendre quelques flacons contre les rhumes anodins en priant pour qu'ils s'avèrent plus efficaces que ceux qu'elle s'était procurés trois jours plus tôt. Puis, elle remonta le Chemin de Traverse en évitant soigneusement de regarder la boutique de prêt-à-porter de luxe dans laquelle elle avait travaillé jusqu'à la semaine précédente. Elle ne tenait pas à croiser le regard de son ancienne patronne.

L'ambiance entre Carina et elle s'était terriblement dégradée après la perquisition de son appartement lors des vacances de Noël et la sorcière avait finalement décidé de ne pas supporter ce travail ennuyeux plus longtemps. Elle avait démissionné à la fin du mois de février, ce qui avait instantanément illuminé le visage morose de sa patronne. Carina, enchantée, avait reçu la nouvelle avec un soulagement particulièrement vexant. Enfin elle réussissait à se débarrasser d'une employée soupçonnée d'aider des Sang-de-Bourbe, l'annonce la libérait visiblement d'un poids.

« Quand je pense qu'au début, on prenait le thé en discutant des nouvelles tendances de l'année ou des dernières frasques de Célestina Moldubec, songea Abigaël avec un serrement de cœur. Ces deux derniers mois ont été bien différents. »

Lorsqu'elle avait appris sa démission, Gelsomina avait aussitôt accouru pour lui demander ce qui l'avait poussée à partir en laissant entendre qu'elle la soutiendrait contre Carina si celle-ci avait eu l'idée saugrenue de la pousser vers la sortie. Bien que ce soit en quelque sorte la réalité, Abigaël avait préféré lui dire qu'elle avait envie de faire autre chose et qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup dans cette boutique.

« J'aimerais lancer un petit commerce de plantes magiques », avait annoncé la sorcière sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Au début, son amie avait semblé un peu étonnée de cette aspiration inattendue mais elle lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle soutiendrait ses nouvelles ambitions. Le lendemain même de cette annonce, Abigaël avait reçu un hibou avec une liste incroyablement longue de conseils pour ouvrir sa propre boutique. Gelsomina lui proposait même de financer son affaire sans lui demander d'intérêts, arguant qu'il valait mieux accepter son aide gratuite et désintéressée que de se laisser saigner à blanc par les gobelins de Gringotts. Abigaël n'osait pas répondre à la sorcière et craignait plus que tout qu'elle lui trouve un local et des employés sans l'en informer. Ce ne serait pas vraiment étonnant de la part de Gelsomina, après tout elle lui avait bien trouvé un soupirant quelques mois auparavant. Et puis les locaux vides, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait sur le Chemin de Traverse en ce moment. La sorcière aurait facilement trouvé son bonheur si elle avait voulu vendre des bégonias chantants ou des ents, ces arbres mobiles qui faisaient la discussion à ceux qui ne craignaient pas d'y passer un moment. Mais ce n'était absolument pas dans ses projets et il fallait espérer que Gelsomina se désintéresse rapidement de cette histoire.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Abigaël quitta le Chemin de Traverse et s'éloigna des ruelles animées du Londres moldu pour entrer dans une impasse paisible. Se dissimulant derrière une benne à ordure puante, elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle était à l'abri des regards et transplana directement dans la demeure où étaient réfugiés Basile et Opale. La chanteuse avait fait subir divers sortilèges à sa cachette et il était impossible d'y apparaître directement, Abigaël atterrit donc dans le grenier et foudroya du regard le chemin invisible qu'elle devrait prendre pour rejoindre les fugitifs. Elle l'avait emprunté des dizaines de fois mais n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. Voir une montagne de gravas à quelques mètres sous ses pieds n'avait rien de rassurant, surtout quand on avait tendance à visionner ce qui adviendrait à celui qui tomberait dans ce chantier de poutres brisées et d'ardoises affûtées. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il valait mieux ne pas y penser, la vue des blocs de pierres brisés qui pointaient leurs bords tranchants dans sa direction faisait toujours apparaître quelques sueurs froides sur ses tempes. Si elle tombait, son corps heurterait l'amas de débris rocheux et elle ne survivrait pas à ce choc : leurs longues lames la lacéreraient aussitôt.  
Abigaël se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le refuge et posa ses pieds sur le sol opaque avec soulagement. Bien qu'elle n'ignora pas que cette pièce ait également été construite au-dessus du vide, comme le chemin qui y parvenait, voir où elle posait ses orteils lui apportait un vrai réconfort.

« Abigaël ! s'exclama Opale en posant le roman qu'elle était en train de lire. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

La sorcière esquissa une grimace soucieuse en lui montrant la potion bon marché et peu efficace qu'elle ramenait.

« Impossible de mettre la main sur autre chose, répondit-elle. Les apothicaires refusent de vendre les filtres plus performants sans prescription d'un médicomage.  
\- On aurait dû s'en douter, dit Opale avec inquiétude. Le ministère a fait savoir qu'ils seraient très stricts à ce sujet et personne ne veut d'ennuis avec le service de contrôle des marchandises. Ces Augureys de malheur ont déjà fait fermer des dizaines de magasins et une quantité astronomique de produits ne sont plus autorisés à la vente. »

Abigaël secoua la tête avec appréhension. Toutes les mesures qui avaient été prises dernièrement pour limiter l'accès aux soins des nés-Moldus et des résistants en fuite se montraient d'une redoutable efficacité. Elle avait beau pouvoir se rendre dans les boutiques en personne afin de se procurer les choses dont ils avaient besoin, les potions que nécessitait Basile restaient hors de sa portée puisqu'il était désormais nécessaire de posséder une prescription pour les obtenir. Sans ce précieux sésame, inutile d'espérer se fournir en potions de premier secours.  
Puisqu'il était inutile d'espérer tromper un médicomage et de récupérer des médicaments légalement, le seul moyen à sa disposition aurait été de cambrioler l'une des boutiques vendant ces potions pour s'approvisionner. Mais accomplir cet exploit paraissait aussi simple que de pique-niquer dans un enclos d'éruptifs. Elle risquait gros si elle se faisait capturer et il lui serait bien difficile de justifier son acte sans révéler ses véritables intentions.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour si peu toutes les deux. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise toux, elle finira bien par disparaître », ronchonna Basile à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à bascule, il écoutait distraitement la radio, les pieds surélevés à l'aide d'un coussin et un plaid épais enroulé autour de son corps gracile. Se tournant vers Abigaël, il la prit à témoin.

« Vous savez que j'ai une santé d'hippogriffe ! En vingt ans de collaboration, vous ne m'avez pas vu malade une seule fois ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.  
\- J'espère que vous avez raison, soupira la sorcière en s'approchant de lui, mais vous allez quand même avaler ça pour la forme. »

Le vieil homme lança un regard hostile au flacon qu'elle lui tendait. Les dernières potions qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter avaient toutes un goût abominable. Il se demandait même si son ancienne employée ne se faisait pas un plaisir de lui choisir les pires filtres anti-rhume du marché.

« Ça a intérêt d'être efficace, parce que je commence à en avoir marre de boire vos horreurs à longueur de journée », maugréa-t-il en portant le liquide verdâtre à ses lèvres.

La potion était si épaisse qu'il eut l'impression de boire de la purée et sa texture gluante ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la bouillie de Veracrasse. Son goût âcre, qu'on avait vainement tenté d'améliorer en ajoutant de très grandes quantités de sucre dans le mélange, lui donna des hauts le cœur et il lutta pour ne pas recracher cette mixture infâme sur les chaussures d'Abigaël. Qui donc avait pu concevoir cette horreur ? N'importe quel sorcier sain d'esprit aurait encore préféré cracher ses poumons que de subir cette dégustation. Faisant preuve d'un courage infini, il se força pourtant à avaler l'intégralité du flacon sans rechigner. Il restait bien un fond de potion dans la fiole quand il la posa sur une table basse mais Abigaël choisit de ne pas le forcer à tout boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle était déjà satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à intervenir pour lui faire ingurgiter le mélange.

Au début, il avait tenté de s'opposer au traitement quand sa toux avait fini par inquiéter ses compagnes mais Opale et Abigaël s'étaient alliées pour l'immobiliser et lui faire prendre la potion de force. Il s'était alors retrouvé ligoté à son fauteuil, impuissant face à deux sorcières déterminées. Le vieil homme refusait de revivre cette humiliation une seconde fois et s'était pour l'instant résigné à suivre leurs directives, se promettant de prendre sa revanche ultérieurement, baguette ou non.

« Nom d'un troll, c'est abject ! », s'exclama-t-il en tirant la langue d'un air dégoûté.

Compatissante, Opale lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le goût désagréable du filtre.

« Endurez ça encore un peu. C'est pour votre bien, grogna Abigaël qui s'était laissé tomber sur un canapé après avoir retiré sa cape humide et ses bottines trempées.  
\- C'est ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, en partant à l'heure exacte où notre vedette aux cheveux verts fait habituellement ses vocalises. Pourtant, vous saviez bien que j'aurais besoin d'un sortilège de surdité temporaire pour supporter l'insupportable. »

Opale Bristympan, vexée, poussa un cri indigné.

« L'insupportable, c'est ce qui a payé le fauteuil dans lequel vous êtes vautré et le bain que vous appréciez tant ! maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne vous ai pas encore étranglée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, croyez-moi, car mes tympans souffrent atrocement depuis que je suis ici. Vos cordes vocales valent tous les doloris du monde ! »

Abigaël, toujours assise dans le canapé, assistait à la joute verbale sans dissimuler son amusement. Ainsi donc Basile avait fini par remarquer qu'elle s'éclipsait toujours quand Opale se mettait à miauler ses atroces chansons sans queue ni tête. Elle avait pourtant cru être discrète. À quoi bon se creuser la tête pour trouver des raisons originales et crédibles de s'absenter si ses intentions se faisaient immédiatement démasquer ?

« Vous vous faites des idées, c'est certainement l'un des effets secondaires de cette potion pour les rhumes, dit-elle avec insolence. Maintenant que j'y pense, le vendeur m'avait prévenue qu'elle pouvait provoquer des crises de paranoïa. »

Basile se lança dans une série d'invectives, Opale se mit à rire et Abigaël oublia un bref instant qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce cachée au milieu de ruines avec des fugitifs. Bien que ce soit bref et éphémère elle se sentait heureuse et insouciante avec ces deux énergumènes comme compagnons de galère. 


	23. Chapter 23

**...**

 **XXIII : LES SOMBRALS NE FONT PAS DES LICORNES**

 **...**

Abigaël tournait en rond dans l'appartement étroit qu'elle occupait chez Félicia, se mordillant nerveusement le bout des doigts. Les quelques semaines d'insouciance qu'elle avait passées avec Opale et Basile dans leur refuge confortable avaient pris fin la veille et ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, les poignées de cheveux qu'elle récupérait sur sa brosse après chaque shampoing et les rides qui marquaient profondément l'espace entre ses deux sourcils attestaient de sa nervosité.

Les pires craintes d'Opale et d'Abigaël s'étaient réalisées, Basile s'affaiblissait progressivement et sa maladie gagnait rapidement du terrain. Désormais, le vieil homme restait couché, terrassé par une fièvre anormalement élevée et une toux de plus en plus alarmante. L'apothicaire n'avalait presque plus rien et pouvait à peine parler, parfois il sombrait même dans un état de léthargie proche de l'inconscience au plus grand désespoir de ses compagnes impuissantes qui l'écoutaient divaguer dans son sommeil.

« Je crois qu'il a attrapé la Manticorippe, avait révélé Opale à Abigaël le jour précédent. J'ai lu quelque chose sur le sujet à Poudlard et tous les symptômes concordent. Si c'est bien le cas, il lui faut un traitement sans plus tarder, non traitée cette maladie peut se révéler extrêmement dangereuse.  
\- La Manticorippe se caractérise aussi par des marques violettes sur le corps, il n'en a pas encore. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une grippe classique », lui avait répondu Abigaël en priant pour que ces symptômes n'apparaissent pas.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, les deux sorcières avaient remarqué une demi-douzaine de petites tâches pourpres et irrégulières sur le poignet droit du vieil homme et la théorie d'Opale s'était confirmée. Dans ces conditions, retarder une consultation chez un médicomage relevait de l'inconscience puisque la vie de l'apothicaire était indiscutablement en danger. Mais sa condition de fugitif ne leur permettait pas de le traîner à Ste Mangouste et face à cet obstacle infranchissable, Abigaël commençait finalement à paniquer. La maladie s'était déjà déclarée depuis plusieurs semaines et attendre davantage réduirait considérablement les chances d'assister à un rétablissement miraculeux. Après tous les risques qu'elle avait pris, Basile ne pouvait pas mourir aussi bêtement, elle refusait d'accepter cette fatalité.

La sorcière avait alors commencé à chercher une solution à ce problème insolvable, soumettant de nombreuses options à Opale, toutes plus folles et rocambolesque les unes que les autres. Déguiser Basile pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste avait été rapidement écarté, elles n'avaient pas les compétences nécessaires pour le rendre impossible à identifier. Kidnapper un médicomage ne leur paraissait pas réalisable, ces sorciers étaient bien trop doués pour se laisser enlever sans riposter. Quant à aller consulter un médecin moldu, cela ne leur servirait à rien puisque Basile souffrait d'une pathologie magique.

« Mais il faut bien faire quelque chose ! s'était écriée Abigaël quand Opale lui avait fait remarqué qu'aucune de ces suggestions n'était réalisable et que la plupart ne garantissaient pas non plus leur propre sécurité.  
\- À moins que tu ne connaisses un médicomage digne de confiance qu'on pourrait faire venir ici sans craindre d'être aussitôt dénoncés au ministère, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus », lui avait rétorqué la chanteuse en serrant les poings, brisée par son impuissance.

Aussitôt, Abigaël avait repensé à Ernest Auckland, le sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré grâce à Gelsomina l'été dernier. Le médicomage ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur tête à tête avec Douglas Fawley mais elle se souvenait encore du dégoût qu'il avait affiché pour la persécution des nés-Moldus. Ses convictions ne faisaient pas l'ombre d'un doute et il soignerait certainement Basile sans en parler au ministère.  
Malheureusement, leur dernier échange avait été glacial et la sorcière ignorait s'il accepterait de l'aider. Ernest avait semblé croire qu'elle était proche du ministère et de leurs idéaux. En la voyant caresser l'ego de son oncle haut-placé, il lui avait fait comprendre sa déception d'un regard et n'avait jamais cherché à la recontacter par la suite. Ce jugement hâtif avait révolté Abigaël qui s'était promis de ne pas faire le premier pas. Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher d'avoir fait bonne figure face à Douglas Fawley ? Effectivement, elle avait sciemment profité de leurs liens familiaux pour se soustraire à une enquête approfondie. Mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle et Basile auraient été découverts en un rien de temps. D'ailleurs, sans le soutien de Douglas ce jour-là, Edgard Leicester l'aurait traînée au ministère et une goutte de veritaserum aurait suffi à les perdre tous les deux. L'importance de son oncle dans le nouveau ministère et sa répugnance à ce qu'un des membres de sa propre famille soit soupçonné lui avait sans doute permis d'échapper à une investigation plus brutale. Sans lui, Edgard l'aurait traîné dans une cellule du ministère pour l'interroger depuis longtemps et seule la prudence qu'il devait exercer envers la famille de son supérieur l'empêchait encore de s'en prendre à elle plus violemment. De quel droit Ernest la jugeait-il quand il ne savait rien de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré ? Son mépris pour elle la remplissait d'amertume et elle en voulait encore au quadragénaire de l'avoir jugé aussi vite.

Figée au milieu de son appartement, Abigaël cessa de ronger l'ongle de son pouce gauche et jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte de visite qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Le morceau de papier cartonné était excessivement froissé mais l'adresse qui s'y trouvait restait parfaitement lisible. Ernest le lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt et malgré sa colère, la sorcière n'avait pas pu se résoudre à jeter cette carte, elle l'avait simplement chiffonnée et glissée dans un tiroir. Puis, prise dans la tourmente des derniers évènements, elle avait oublié son existence sans se douter qu'un jour, elle représenterait sans doute le seul espoir pour Basile de survivre à sa maladie.

« Ne pense pas au comportement inqualifiable d'Ernest Auckland, se dit Abigaël en inspirant profondément. La vie du vieil hippogriffe entêté est entre tes mains, tu ne peux pas laisser ta fierté interférer. »

Elle lut l'adresse du médicomage qui se trouvait sur sa carte une nouvelle fois et vérifia l'heure qui s'affichait sur le cadran de son horloge murale. Il serait six heures du matin dans un peu moins de trois minutes, le couvre-feu qui sévissait à Godric's Hollow durant la nuit se terminerait alors et elle pourrait y transplaner sans faire retentir les alarmes.  
Lorsque la grande aiguille se glissa enfin sur le douze, Abigaël se concentra sur sa destination et transplana directement dans l'allée principale du village sorcier. Soulagée, elle constata qu'aucune sirène ne s'était mise en marche à son arrivée et qu'il n'y avait encore personne à l'extérieur. Elle se hâta de quitter la chaussée pour longer les murs, les yeux rivés sur les numéros de chaque maison. La nuit ne s'était pas encore levée et elle devait plisser les yeux pour déchiffrer les numéros mais la sorcière n'utilisa pas sa baguette magique, pourtant fermement ancrée à sa main, pour éclairer les plaques en métal. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire remarquer et espérait trouver la maison d'Ernest le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, elle aperçut le nombre désiré et s'empressa d'entrer dans le petit jardin qui bordait la demeure du médicomage. C'était une maison plutôt modeste et les parterres avaient grand besoin d'être désherbés. Abigaël remonta d'un pas vif l'allée de graviers qui menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tira timidement sur le cordon qui pendait à côté de la poignée. Le tintement sonore d'une cloche retentit de l'autre côté du battant, la faisant sursauter, et elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle en espérant qu'aucun voisin ne soit alerté par sa venue. Elle attendit quelques minutes dans le froid et le silence avant de tirer à nouveau sur la cordelette, de plus en plus fébrile. Une lumière apparut finalement à travers la fenêtre et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, dévoilant l'extrémité d'une baguette magique.

« Qui est là ? », souffla sèchement le nouveau venu.

Abigaël déglutit et leva les mains devant elle, déstabilisée par cet accueil farouche. Elle s'avança d'un pas pour qu'Ernest puisse voir son visage, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« C'est moi, Abigaël Cornfoot. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le sorcier scruta son visage avec étonnement. Ses traits se détendirent légèrement mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant.

« Que faites-vous ici ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, lui répondit-elle sans ciller. Mais avant ça, pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ? Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je veux parler sur le palier de votre maison. »

Le regard soupçonneux du sorcier continuait de l'observer sous toutes ses coutures et Abigaël s'agaça devant cet examen prolongé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous demandez en ce moment ? Si je suis la vraie Abigaël ou si je suis venue pour vous étrangler ? »

Ernest ne releva pas l'ironie dont elle faisait preuve.

« Où nous sommes-nous rencontrés pour la première fois ? lui demanda-t-il avec stoïcisme.  
\- Aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-lard, répondit froidement Abigaël. Votre mère et mon amie nous avaient tendu un guet-apens dans l'intention probable de nous marier. »

Le sorcier hocha la tête et recula pour la laisser passer. Puis, il ferma la porte derrière eux en lançant une ribambelle de sortilèges complexe sur la serrure.

« Venez », dit-il ensuite en la guidant le long d'un couloir jusque dans son salon.

Il lui désigna un gros canapé beige et s'assit dans son propre fauteuil sans lui proposer de tasse de thé.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas venue me réveiller à six heures du matin pour rien », s'enquit-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

Abigaël, révolté par son comportement, envisagea sérieusement de la planter là et de partir. Mais le souvenir de Basile alité dans son lit dans un état grave l'empêcha d'esquiver un mouvement. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard froid de son interlocuteur et se lança à l'eau en priant pour qu'il accepte sa requête.

« L'un de mes amis est gravement malade, commença-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Nous pensons qu'il a la Manticorippe. »

Ernest fronça les sourcils.

« Dans ce cas, vous devez l'emmener à Ste Mangouste le plus rapidement possible ! Que faites-vous ici ? lui rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de condescendance.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Voilà pourquoi je suis ici à vous supplier de venir le soigner alors que je préférerais me rouler dans une bouse de dragon que de vous demander ce service ! », s'impatienta Abigaël en serrant la mâchoire.

Un silence pesant s'établit entre eux, interminable, avant qu'Ernest ne se décide à parler.

« Si je comprends bien, vous souhaitez que je vous suive je-ne-sais-où pour soigner votre ami ? lui demanda-t-il, interloqué. Vous croyez vraiment que j'accepterais de suivre quelqu'un que je connais à peine dans les circonstances actuelles ? Sans compter que vous arrivez alors qu'il fait encore nuit. »

À son expression, Abigaël comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre de la suivre. Elle le comprenait, à sa place elle aurait fait la même chose, mais cette constatation la dévasta. Elle ne pourrait pas faire face à Opale et Basile avec cet échec. Ernest était leur dernier espoir de soigner l'apothicaire et il fallait qu'elle l'emmène avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Mue d'une volonté et d'une résolution sans faille, elle se leva du canapé et fit quelques pas en direction du médicomage. Celui-ci la regardait avec méfiance et irritation. Abigaël inspira profondément et chassa de son esprit les protestations véhémentes de sa conscience qui lui criait de ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle se pencha, posa un genou par terre puis un autre, ravalant les larmes de colère et d'embarras qui brouillaient sa vue.

« Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-elle, il ne peut pas aller à Ste Mangouste et va certainement mourir sous peu s'il n'est pas soigné rapidement. »

Ernest considéra la femme ployée devant lui avec stupéfaction. La fière Abigaël Cornfoot n'était pas de ceux qui s'agenouillaient facilement, ça ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux et la voir dans cette position le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il détourna pudiquement le regard et sans réfléchir, il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil.

« Je vais chercher ma mallette », annonça-t-il dans un souffle en quittant la pièce sans un regard derrière lui.

C'était un coup de tête qui pouvait lui coûter cher si c'était un piège, mais au fond de lui le médicomage sentait que le désespoir d'Abigaël n'était pas feint. Et quel docteur serait-il s'il ignorait la détresse d'un patient ? Convaincu qu'il faisait le bon choix, il traversa sa maison pour préparer son sac de visites à domicile.  
Abigaël quant à elle tremblait violemment, mortifiée. Elle se releva lentement, le teint livide, et s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire et la honte profonde qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait de se réjouir du changement d'avis d'Ernest Auckland. Il allait l'accompagner pour soigner Basile mais elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après cet incident.  
Quand le sorcier réapparut dans la pièce, un grand attaché-case sous le bras, il parut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne se trouvait plus à genoux.

« Vous savez faire un transplanage d'escorte ? », lui demanda-t-il, en toussotant.

Abigaël regardait droit devant elle, elle hocha faiblement la tête et saisit son bras.

« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le faire et ça s'est bien passé », dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

En réalité, elle n'avait pratiqué le transplanage d'escorte qu'une seule fois, avec Basile, et n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec cette discipline en général mais elle n'avait pas d'autre solution à sa disposition.  
Elle se concentra sur sa destination et les fit apparaître dans le grenier en ruine de leur refuge. Ils vérifièrent rapidement qu'ils étaient en un seul morceau et Ernest regarda nerveusement autour de lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda-t-il avec une anxiété visible.

Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité du grenier, là où le bâtiment s'était effondré, et le vide devant eux était plongé dans l'obscurité. Cette vue sinistre n'avait rien de rassurant. Ernest leva sa baguette pour éclairer les lieux mais Abigaël l'en empêcha aussitôt.

« Ne faites pas ça, attendez encore un peu et ne bougez surtout pas, je reviens tout de suite », lui murmura la sorcière à l'oreille.

Éberlué, il la vit s'avancer vers le vide. Ernest s'apprêtait à la voir tomber la tête en avant mais à sa plus grande surprise, rien de tel ne se produisit et elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. La silhouette de la sorcière parcourut quelques mètres ainsi, comme suspendue par un fil invisible, puis elle s'arrêta enfin et toqua contre une porte indétectable. Interloqué, Ernest vit une nouvelle forme surgir de nulle part. L'inconnu s'approcha de lui en compagnie d'Abigaël et quand il vit enfin son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Qu'est-ce qu'Opale Bristympan fichait dans cette demeure désolée ? Il commença à comprendre le désespoir d'Abigaël. La chanteuse qui l'accompagnait était activement recherchée par le ministère et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à Ste Mangouste.

« Vous êtes Ernest ? Merlin soit loué, venez vite, Basile est vraiment mal en point », chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle fit subir au sorcier une véritable flopée de sortilèges et l'entraîna brutalement derrière elle dans le vide, sans se préoccuper de ses exclamations horrifiées. Le sorcier fixait les débris tranchants qu'ils survolaient avec épouvante mais son calvaire ne dura pas, il se retrouva bientôt dans le refuge lumineux et spacieux de ses hôtes. Clignant des yeux, déboussolé, il se demanda comment il avait atterrit là mais Opale ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle le guida jusqu'au lit de Basile et lui montra le vieil homme. Aussitôt, Ernest oublia son étrange périple et se concentra sur son patient, notant avec inquiétude les stigmates violets qui marbraient son cou et grignotaient peu à peu ses joues.

« Merlin », jura-t-il.

Le vieil homme était dans un état préoccupant. Bien que conscient, il ne paraissait pas reconnaître les gens qui l'entourerait et sa respiration était lente et laborieuse. Le médicomage ouvrit rapidement son sac et commença l'auscultation, utilisant divers instruments étranges pour faire son pronostic. Puis, il fit avaler quelques potions à l'apothicaire en l'aidant avec des sortilèges à ne pas régurgiter le précieux contenu de ses fioles.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire miroiter un rétablissement facile, annonça-t-il finalement à Opale et Abigaël en essuyant son front moite. Le virus est déjà très implanté et il va falloir surveiller son état pendant quelques semaines. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent brièvement et Opale saisit la main du sorcier.

« Merci, nous ne savions vraiment pas comment nous tirer de cette situation », le remercia-t-elle avec gratitude.

Ernest remarqua alors les traits tirés et les cernes épaisses des sorcières. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas les voir avant ? Elles avaient veillé cet homme pendant des semaines, s'étaient probablement rongé les sangs en se demandant comment le sauver. Maintenant que toute cette pression s'était évaporée, elles n'allaient pas tarder à s'effondrer.  
Ses yeux glissèrent ensuite sur le visage cireux de Basile Fergesson. Il connaissait la tête de cet homme, il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises sur les avis de recherche. Ses joues s'enflammèrent en repensant à sa dernière entrevue avec Abigaël, l'été dernier et à la manière dont il l'avait accueillie chez lui un peu plus tôt. Il s'était comporté odieusement et n'avait pas de mots pour exprimer ses remords.

« Abigaël, dit-il finalement. Je ne pourrais jamais vous exprimer à quel point je suis désolé. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit que…  
\- Ce n'est rien, vous avez sauvé Basile, c'est tout ce qui compte », le coupa-t-elle.

Le ton impersonnel qu'elle utilisait ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir jugée si vite et elle lui en voulait de l'avoir contrainte à s'agenouiller et à supplier. Sauver cet homme ne suffirait pas à le faire pardonner.

« Que devons-nous faire pour accélérer son rétablissement ? intervint Opale, sentant qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.  
\- Le tenir au chaud et lui faire avaler quelque chose. Il est beaucoup trop maigre. Je m'occuperai des potions de guérison. »  
Opale le fixa avec autant de surprise que de reconnaissance.

« Vous voulez dire que vous comptez réellement revenir ici ? Nous sommes des criminels vous savez, vous risquez d'être impliqué si nous sommes découverts un jour.  
\- Ça n'a pas d'importance », répondit le sorcier avec fermeté.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner cet homme. Pas après l'avoir soigné, pas après la manière dont il avait traité Abigaël. Il acceptait cette responsabilité et les conséquences qui en découleraient à l'avenir sans crainte ni regrets. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix. 


	24. Chapter 24

**...**

 **XXIV : IL N'A PAS INVENTÉ LE POLYNECTAR**

 **...**

Abigaël avait toujours soigneusement évité de penser à leur avenir, à Basile et elle. Tant que les Mangemorts contrôlaient leur société et que le ministère traquait les nés-Moldus, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de cacher le vieil homme et de vivre dans la peur constante de se faire découvrir. Cette perspective était assez déprimante et elle ne cherchait pas à méditer sur le sujet. En plus, les derniers mois avaient été éprouvants et Abigaël ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'elle ferait s'ils étaient obligés de vivre ainsi pendant des années.  
Pourtant, la sorcière ne doutait pas une seconde de la pérennité de leur situation. L'idée même que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom soit vaincu ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, c'était le genre d'espoir qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas. Bien entendu, elle avait eu vent des rumeurs sur un mouvement de résistance et on glissait parfois le nom de Harry Potter dans la conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent pouvait faire contre le mage noir le plus puissant de leur histoire ?

Ce fatalisme s'évanouit un beau jour de mars, quand Ernest lui fit écouter Potterveille pour la première fois. Le sorcier était arrivé dans leur refuge un matin, chargé de son habituelle mallette et un poste de radio sous le bras. Il avait commencé par ausculter Basile, lui faisant ingurgiter quelques potions et examinant les stigmates pourpres qui marbraient encore son corps, puis il avait déposé le vieux transistor sur la table et leur avait fait signe d'approcher.

« Je ne crois pas que vous écoutiez Potterveille et je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait sans doute », leur confia-t-il en allumant le poste de radio d'un coup de baguette magique.

Opale et Abigaël s'étaient regardées avec curiosité et perplexité.

« Potterveille ? demanda la chanteuse, un peu étonnée de ne pas connaître cette émission. Ses chansons avaient été diffusées sur de nombreuses fréquences mais ce nom ne lui disait rien.  
\- Il s'agit d'un programme diffusé par la résistance, leur expliqua Ernest. Les autres sources d'information sont toutes sous le contrôle des Mangemorts et c'est devenu le seul moyen de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passe vraiment. »

Abigaël, ébahie, se rapprocha du transistor.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a vraiment un mouvement de résistance ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Ernest se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Il venait au refuge tous les jours depuis deux semaines afin de suivre le rétablissement de Basile mais la sorcière s'était toujours fait un devoir de l'ignorer. Avoir enfin réussi à capter son attention lui faisait excessivement plaisir.

« Tout à fait, maintenant excusez-moi mais il faut que j'essaie de trouver le mot de passe. »

S'ensuivit une litanie de friandises diverses et variées.

« Chocogrenouille, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, crapauds à la menthe, couinesouris, Patacitrouille… marmonna-t-il en accompagnant chaque nom d'un coup de baguette magique.  
\- Salazar, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? le questionna Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Potterveille est protégé par un mot de passe, lui expliqua Ernest. Lors de la dernière émission, l'indice pour trouver celui d'aujourd'hui était : friandise favorite d'Albus. Comme la soi-disant biographie de Dumbledore écrite par Rita Skeeter ne nous dévoile pas cet important détail, je vais tester toutes celles que je connais jusqu'à ce que je trouve enfin la bonne. »

Il reprit alors son énumération, épaulé par Opale et Abigaël qui se creusaient la tête pour l'aider de leur mieux. Ce fut Basile, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, qui les mit sur la bonne voie.

« Peut-être s'agit-il plutôt de sucreries moldues ? », leur dit-il en se soulevant péniblement sur son oreiller.

Cette hypothèse s'avéra payante puisque la radio capta l'émission tant désirée lorsqu'ils lui proposèrent finalement le mot de passe « bonbon au citron ». Une voix masculine s'éleva dans la pièce et les quatre sorciers tendirent l'oreille pour l'écouter avec attention.

« Vous êtes toujours sur Potterveille, l'émission qui dévoile tout ce que le ministère vous cache ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler un peu plus longuement des théories avancées par les Mangemorts pour justifier la traque et l'emprisonnement des nés-Moldus, et surtout nous allons vous expliquer pour quelles raisons tout cela ne tient pas la route.  
\- Tout à fait, renchérit une nouvelle voix, mais faisons d'abord un bref résumé des allégations ridicules dont la Gazette nous abreuve depuis cet été. Selon la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus et le département des mystères actuel, les nés-Moldus auraient volé la magie à des enfants de sorciers, ce qui transformerait ceux-ci en Cracmols. De toute évidence, Pius Thicknesse et les Mangemorts comptent utiliser la souffrance des familles concernées et la peur des autres pour faire accepter leurs mesures discriminatoires. Mais y a-t-il vraiment un fondement à cette théorie ?  
\- Eh bien non. Pour l'instant le ministère s'est contenté de faire part de cette soi-disant réalité sans donner la moindre preuve ni avancer d'étude solide à ce sujet. La raison qu'il donne au manque flagrant d'informations sur ces prétendus vols est la dangerosité d'une telle méthode de subtilisation des pouvoirs magiques. Mais si c'était réellement possible, des preuves plus convaincantes devraient tout de même pouvoir étayer leur hypothèse. Leur absence et le fait que la Gazette relaie la même propagande depuis des mois sans avoir jamais donné le moindre argument convaincant laisse penser que cette théorie a été inventée de toute pièce pour s'en prendre aux nés-Moldus.  
\- L'une de nos précieuses informatrices, que nous appelons madame Oubliette, nous a communiqué le résultat de ses propres recherches sur le sujet il y a quelques mois et nous jugeons qu'il est de notre devoir de vous faire part de ces précieuses informations. Certains parmi nos plus anciens auditeurs auront déjà eu l'occasion d'en entendre parler car nous rediffusons fréquemment ces découvertes.  
\- Voici donc la préface d'un livre passionnant mais trop peu connu puisqu'il n'a jamais été édité au Royaume-Uni. Il s'agit d'une thèse allemande ayant été écrite il y a dix ans par une certaine Brunelle Neuman intitulée : De l'origine des nés-Moldus. »

L'animateur de radio inspira profondément et commença sa lecture d'une voix profonde et charismatique.

 _De tout temps, l'origine des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques mais issues de familles moldues a inspiré les plus folles théories.  
Certains prétendaient encore récemment que leur existence résultait d'un échange de deux enfants à la naissance (ce qui expliquerait la dualité né-Moldu et Cracmol) ou que leurs pères biologiques et légitimes étaient deux personnes distinctes. Mais les récentes découvertes moldues de l'ADN prouvent désormais l'inexactitude de ces théories.  
D'autres encore ont avancé l'existence d'un procédé permettant le transfert de pouvoirs magiques ou la possibilité de faire apparaître la magie chez n'importe quel Moldu. Mais si rien ne prouve l'impossibilité de ces manipulations, l'immense majorité des magicochercheurs, tous domaines confondus, ont jugé ces théories très improbables, voir même ridicules._

 _C'est un généalogiste du début du XXe siècle, l'autrichien Friedmond Harwich, qui a été le premier à proposer une réponse sensée à ce mystère.  
Son hypothèse reposait sur le raisonnement suivant : la grande majorité des sorciers étant issus de parents eux-mêmes sorciers, on peut considérer la magie comme une faculté qui se transmet au sein des liens de parenté. Dans le cas des Cracmols, ces liens de parenté n'ont pas suffi à leur permettre de maîtriser la magie et la plupart d'entre eux s'insèrent alors dans la communauté moldue. Le code du secret magique exigeant de ces Cracmols le silence sur leurs origines, certaines familles moldues ignorent donc totalement leurs racines sorcières dès la seconde génération. Imaginons alors que l'ancêtre Cracmol n'ait pas transmis des pouvoirs magiques mais plutôt « la capacité latente de faire de la magie » à ses descendants et qu'un jour, pour des raisons que des recherches plus approfondies prouveront peut-être un jour, cette possibilité devienne réalité. Alors, un sorcier peut naître dans une famille moldue grâce à cet ancêtre Cracmol._

 _Friedmond présenta son projet d'étude au ministère de la magie autrichien dès 1912 mais aucun des sorciers de la commission des subventions ne l'accepta en raison d'un contexte politique et social compliqué. Le projet tomba dans l'oubli et Friedmond dut attendre 1923 pour commencer ses recherches grâce à l'aide d'un investisseur privé.  
Malheureusement, la guerre ayant eu lieu précédemment avait causé la destruction de nombreuses archives et les recherches furent difficiles à mener à bien. Se posa également le problème du tabou que représentaient les Cracmols pour leur famille. À l'époque, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient contraints de changer de nom et d'identité, ce qui compliqua considérablement les recherches. Au final, sur les trente nés-Moldus étudiés, seul quatre purent être reliés avec certitude à des ancêtres Cracmols. Un résultat décevant qui ne permit pas au travail de Friedmond d'obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il aurait méritée. Ses recherches tombèrent donc dans l'oubli pendant plusieurs décennies._

 _En 1971, ces travaux de généalogie refont miraculeusement surface lorsqu'un sorcier né-Moldu américain, Dave Richards, s'intéressa de près aux recherches de Friedmond Harwich. Les États-Unis ayant été relativement épargnés par les guerres successives ayant secoué le monde, il entreprend de réunir des généalogistes et étudie dix sujets nés-Moldus américains pour lesquels il établit avec certitude l'ascendance sorcière. Un succès qui ne suffit pas à contenter le jeune Dave. Très intéressé par la génétique moldue, il assura dans une tribune du journal des sorciers new-yorkais que des recherches combinant la science moldue et sorcière permettrait peut-être un jour de percer le mystère autour des nés-Moldus et des Cracmols. Mystère qui se trouve probablement dans ce qu'on appelle chez les Moldus : l'ADN.  
Mais l'absence complète de liens entre Moldus et sorciers aux États-Unis rendant difficile la mise en place d'un tel projet, aujourd'hui encore, aucune avancée majeure n'a été réalisée._

Abigaël, Opale et Basile avaient écouté l'émission avec attention, captivés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement intéressés aux théories du ministère depuis leur fuite et ces révélations toutes neuves les fascinaient. Mais ce qui leur mettait réellement du baume au cœur, c'était de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se trouver dans cette situation désespérée. Il y avait d'autres personnes dans le pays à souffrir de la guerre et à se cacher. Il y avait même de téméraires résistants pour s'opposer aux Mangemorts et au ministère. Des fous qui les bravaient pour diffuser la vérité et démentir leurs odieux mensonges. Tout à coup, alors qu'ils n'attendaient rien de l'avenir quelques minutes auparavant, une lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans leurs cœurs.

Les jours suivants, chacun des habitants du refuge se sentit particulièrement heureux. Pourtant, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Voldemort contrôlait toujours le pays, Basile était poursuivi par les rafleurs et Opale n'avait pas trouvé celui qu'elle recherchait depuis des mois. Mais Potterveille leur permettait de tenir le coup plus facilement. Chaque jour, ils se réunissaient tous ensemble autour de la radio et écoutaient l'émission en silence, presque religieusement. Ces rassemblements se terminaient souvent par un repas animé, ponctué des rires d'Ernest, des chansons d'Opale et de sarcasmes de Basile. Quant à Abigaël, elle se sentait plus entourée que jamais. Elle qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie depuis Poudlard seule dans son appartement, elle savourait l'agitation du refuge. Grisée par l'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait entre eux, la sorcière en arrivait même à oublier les circonstances de leur réclusion.

Abigaël et Ernest passaient tous les deux de plus en plus de temps dans cette cachette. Depuis qu'elle avait démissionné, la sorcière ne rentrait chez elle que pour dormir ou presque. Elle avait songé à déménager avec Opale et Basile mais préférait ne pas attirer l'attention de son entourage. Quant à Ernest, il venait chaque soir après le travail. Officiellement, il continuait à surveiller l'état de santé de Basile mais en réalité, le vieil homme était bien rétabli et n'avait plus réellement besoin de son aide.

« Basile va beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps, lui fit remarquer Abigaël un soir. Il est de nouveau insupportable, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il est en pleine forme. »

Le vieil homme était en train d'expliquer à Opale pour quelles innombrables raisons elle devait se débarrasser de la couleur verte de ses cheveux. La chanteuse défendait sa tignasse avec véhémence mais face aux arguments parfaitement invraisemblables du vieil homme, elle commençait à s'essouffler.

« C'est un sacré numéro en effet, acquiesça Ernest en souriant. Difficile de croire qu'il était encore cloué au lit il y a quelques jours. »

Le sorcier se tourna vers Abigaël et constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'arborait pas l'expression froide et lointaine qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'afficher en sa compagnie. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble avait finalement eu raison de sa colère et de sa rancune.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis notre dernière rencontre cet été », lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix égale.

Abigaël détacha son regard d'Opale et de Basile qui se chamaillaient toujours et dévisagea Ernest.

« Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, lui répondit-elle doucement.  
\- Si je vous le demande maintenant, vous accepteriez de me raconter votre histoire ? »

Abigaël sembla réfléchir un court moment puis sourit tristement.

« Oui. Mais ça n'a rien de très réjouissant et je me suis certainement pas comportée de manière irréprochable.  
\- Je ne suis pas irréprochable non plus, vous le savez très bien. »

Alors, ils s'assirent sur un canapé et Abigaël commença par lui raconter sa découverte d'une lettre jaune, un week-end d'été, sur le bureau de son patron. Elle lui parla sans réserve de ses sentiments et de ses doutes, puis vint le moment de la convocation et du poignet osseux qu'elle avait saisi sans réfléchir.

« Je ne me doutais pas de ce qui en résulterait alors, soupira la sorcière, les yeux dans le vague. Aujourd'hui, je me demande ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre un peu plus longtemps. Aurais-je arrêté Basile ?  
\- L'important, ce n'est pas ce qu'on aurait fait, mais ce qu'on a accompli », répondit Ernest sans hésitation.

Abigaël repensa aux paroles d'Opale quand elles s'étaient rencontrées, la chanteuse avait dit quelque chose de similaire ce jour-là.

« Je sais, dit alors la sorcière. J'ai souvent songé qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas m'en mêler et m'épargner tous ces ennuis. Mais là maintenant, dans ce refuge avec vous tous, je suis heureuse d'avoir sauvé Basile et ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qui peut nous arriver à l'avenir. Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets.  
\- C'est le bon état d'esprit », lui affirma Ernest avec un clin d'œil.

Abigaël lui raconta ensuite les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés les mois suivants et le médicomage parut particulièrement impressionné par son expédition au ministère.

« Merlin ! Vous auriez pu être Auror ! s'exclama-t-il avec sincérité.  
\- Voyons, ne dites pas de bêtises, gloussa la sorcière en rougissant un peu. Croyez-moi, je n'en menais pas large ce jour-là et j'espère bien ne pas avoir à renouveler l'expérience. »

Elle allait lui raconter l'incident de la soirée de Noël de Gelsomina quand Basile poussa un cri d'orfraie. Exaspéré par sa longue critique de ses cheveux, Opale venait de lui lancer un sortilège et la moustache qui faisait la fierté du vieil homme s'était teinte en vert émeraude.

« Mille milliards de mille Veracrasses ! hurla l'apothicaire en louchant sur son nez ! Rendez à ma moustache sa couleur originale ! »

Opale éclata d'un rire diabolique et d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet, elle changea le vert en rose éclatant.

« Là, c'est encore mieux ! », s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant de rire.

Abigaël s'approcha de Basile et examina sa moustache d'un œil appréciateur.

« Vous avez raison Opale, c'est magnifique, se gaussa-t-elle en regrettant de ne pas avoir eu cette idée de génie en premier.  
\- Attendez un peu que je retrouve ma baguette toutes les deux, grogna Basile, furieux.  
\- Pour l'instant, elle est bien au chaud au ministère. Vous pouvez essayer d'aller la chercher, ils seront certainement ravis de vous voir débarquer par vos propres moyens », ironisa Opale en levant le menton d'un air insolent.

Le vieil homme se lança en rugissant sur Opale, tentant de lui arracher sa baguette magique et la jeune femme se cacha en riant derrière Ernest. Abigaël encourageait la chanteuse avec férocité et l'apothicaire dut attendre que le médicomage ait pitié de lui pour que sa moustache retrouve son gris habituel. Un peu calmé, le vieil homme se tourna vers la chanteuse qui maintenait une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Faites attention cette nuit, madame la briseuse de tympans ! la menaça Basile en levant un index outré dans sa direction. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baguette pour faire disparaître vos cheveux ! »

Et la lueur menaçante qui brillait dans ses yeux féroces fit frémir Opale. La jeune femme se promit de faire disparaître tout objet coupant de la maison avant d'aller se coucher ce soir-là. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller complètement chauve le lendemain matin. 


	25. Chapter 25

**...**

 **XXV : SOURNOIS COMME UN PITIPONK**

 **...**

Prostré devant le plateau qui se trouvait juste sous son nez, Ernest regardait la partie d'échecs sorciers qu'il venait d'entamer contre Opale Bristympan avec autant d'atterrement que d'embarras. Il s'était toujours considéré comme un bon joueur mais la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet : face à la chanteuse, il ne faisait visiblement pas le poids. Malgré son apparente candeur, la jeune femme était une redoutable adversaire. Elle l'avait immédiatement acculé et bien que le jeu n'ait commencé qu'une dizaine de minutes auparavant, le médicomage était déjà en très mauvaise posture.

« Si vous ne faites rien, mon très cher Ernest, vous serez échec et mat avant même qu'on atteigne les vingt coups », lui signala poliment Opale, un rictus taquin au coin des lèvres.

Ernest réprima un geste de découragement et tenta de faire bonne figure. Après tout, se prendre la tête à deux mains en gémissant pitoyablement ne l'aiderait pas à sauver les meubles.  
Gagner cette partie ne faisait plus partie de ses objectifs mais il ne se laisserait pas humilier sans réagir. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de vanter ses compétences juste avant la partie, se targuant d'avoir gagné un tournoi amateur dans le club d'échecs de Poudlard. Y repenser l'embarrassait terriblement mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'il se trouvait face à une championne d'Europe en titre ?

« Pourquoi diable n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler auparavant ? s'était-il exclamé quand elle lui avoua avoir gagné le fameux tournoi l'année précédente. Vous êtes une star dans ce pays, un évènement pareil aurait dû être médiatisé ! Ces incapables de journalistes ne font-ils donc jamais leur boulot correctement ?  
\- Étrangement, ils préfèrent se demander quelle personnalité couche dans mon lit que de glorifier mes compétences aux échecs », avait-elle répondu avec un brin d'amertume.

Ernest fronça les sourcils en maudissant ces paparazzis incompétents. Leur manque de professionnalisme lui valait une très cinglante déconfiture. S'il avait su qu'Opale était aussi puissante, il ne l'aurait jamais provoqué en duel en se montrant aussi prétentieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Ernest, lui glissa Basile d'un ton compréhensif. J'ai exactement cent-trente-sept défaites à mon actif et Abigaël dépassera bientôt la centaine.  
\- Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance de gagner, c'est un monstre », renchérit Abigaël en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Opale leva le nez de ses pièces et les fixa avec arrogance.

« Que voulez-vous, j'ai de multiples talents », dit-elle avec superbe.

Puis, elle envoya sa tour démolir le fou d'Ernest. Le pion se déplaça d'un pas de conquérant jusqu'à sa malheureuse victime et écrasa ses créneaux sur la tête de celle-ci dans un craquement insoutenable. Le médicomage contempla les restes brisés de son pion avec tristesse, se demandant comment éviter la défaite magistrale qui s'approchait inexorablement. Opale ne lui ferait pas le moindre cadeau. Avec la chanteuse, il n'était pas question de paix ni d'armistice, elle piétinait consciencieusement quiconque osait se mesurer à elle. Les échecs étaient une guerre qu'elle gagnait toujours.  
Ernest refusa pourtant de s'incliner et poursuivit l'hécatombe en grinçant des dents à chaque pion perdu.

« Faire une partie d'échecs contre Opale, c'est comme se mesurer à Barbe bleue. Il y a peu de chances d'en sortir intact, souffla Basile à Abigaël.  
\- Un peu comme lorsqu'on écoute ses chansons », ajouta la sorcière en pouffant.

Les deux sorciers ricanèrent sans remarquer les regards courroucés d'Ernest.

« Un peu de silence, j'essaie de me concentrer », grogna-t-il avec exaspération.

Cette remarque ne fit que redoubler les rires des deux spectateurs. Ils avaient subi assez de défaites pour pouvoir s'en amuser et le sérieux du médicomage leur paraissait cocasse.  
Finalement, après vingt-cinq coups seulement, Opale déplaça un dernier pion en s'exclamant :

« Échec et mat ! »

Ernest s'écroula sur son fauteuil, dépité.

« Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne vous sentirez même plus déçu ou humilié après une trentaine de cuisantes raclées, dit Abigaël en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.  
\- Le principal c'est de participer, ajouta Basile avec compassion.  
\- Vous pourrez tenter de prendre votre revanche quand vous voudrez », conclut Opale, satisfaite.

Ernest songea intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas très envie de renouveler l'expérience, mais il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue que d'admettre être un mauvais perdant.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un patient à voir avant de rentrer chez moi, annonça-t-il finalement avec autant de dignité que possible.  
\- À demain Ernest, ne ruminez pas trop cet échec », lui dit Abigaël avec un clin d'œil.

Le médicomage acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et s'éclipsa du refuge pour pouvoir se téléporter directement devant Ste Mangouste.  
Le hall d'urgence du bâtiment n'était plus accessible par transplanage comme auparavant. Par mesure de sécurité, il devait désormais passer côté moldu comme un simple visiteur et se soumettre à un contrôle d'identité pour pouvoir accéder à son bureau. Ernest observa la façade d'apparence anodine de l'hôpital avec anxiété et se recomposa un masque froid et professionnel avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Dans le hall, une demi-douzaine d'employés du ministère surveillait attentivement les patients et les médicomages qui traversaient les lieux. Ils s'assuraient qu'aucun fugitif ne cherchait à obtenir des soins et vérifiaient également fréquemment les stocks de filtres et de potions médicinales, les prescriptions, le matériel et le personnel. Heureusement pour lui, Ernest avait trouvé de quoi soigner Basile dans sa réserve personnelle. Il n'aurait jamais pu se procurer les potions ou les ingrédients à Ste Mangouste, il y avait trop d'yeux inquisiteurs autour de lui.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité », lui demanda sèchement l'un des gardes en s'approchant de lui.

Ernest lui tendit un parchemin officiel et se présenta succinctement.

« Ernest Auckland, résident du Département des urgences magiques, spécialisé dans les incidents liés aux sortilèges.  
\- Je vois que votre temps de travail s'est terminé cet après-midi à seize heures trente. Que faites-vous ici à vingt heures passées ? », lui demanda l'homme avec méfiance.

Ernest lui montra un nouveau parchemin.

« Je dois rencontrer un nouveau patient ce soir. Voici mon accréditation. »

Le garde examina soigneusement le morceau de papier et quand il fut certain que le médicomage avait effectivement le droit d'être ici, il lui fit signe de passer.

Ernest ne laissa pas l'irritation qu'il ressentait se manifester sur son visage inexpressif. Il récupéra ses autorisations et traversa le hall en direction d'une porte à double battant. Saluant d'un signe de tête le réceptionniste, il passa l'accueil sans un mot et poussa fermement les portes conduisant aux urgences.  
L'endroit était inhabituellement calme, quelques sorciers peu rassurés se tassaient sur leurs chaises en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux en direction d'une sorcière à la carrure impressionnante. Celle-ci scrutait leur visage avec minutie et le médicomage nota avec agacement qu'elle portait elle aussi l'insigne ministériel sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Encore un de leurs espions », songea-t-il, exaspéré.

Le dispositif mis en place par Thicknesse lui paraissait grotesque. En supposant qu'un fugitif inconscient vienne vraiment ici, il n'y avait pas besoin d'embaucher une armée pour le neutraliser. Mais à en juger par le nombre de représentants du ministère présents sur les lieux, ils devaient s'attendre à voir débarquer Harry Potter en personne. Pourtant, le jeune homme avait certainement assez de jugeote pour ne pas montrer sa célèbre cicatrice ici, dût-il se vider de son sang.

« Ernest ! Te voilà ! », s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années se pressa dans sa direction et vint lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme. Elle portait une blouse blanche immaculée et ses petites lunettes rondes tenaient en équilibre précaire sur le bout de son nez. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en chignon et une plume avait été glissée derrière son oreille, prête à noircir de notes le petit calepin qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Ida ! s'exclama Ernest en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue depuis que tu as pris la tête du département des pathologies permanentes.  
\- Désolée, j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps, s'excusa la sorcière en jetant un regard agacé sur l'employée du ministère qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. On me fait remplir des paperasses à n'en plus finir et il y a des contrôles en permanence, c'est insupportable.  
\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait un patient dont tu voudrais que je me charge », lui demanda Ernest avec curiosité.

Ida s'occupait d'un service censé accueillir les victimes d'une pathologie durable. Elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de venir aux urgences.

« Nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'un de nos patients faisaient des progrès inattendus et j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de lui. Ce n'est pas une urgence en soi mais comme tu es spécialisé dans les incidents liés aux sortilèges, ce cas devrait t'intéresser », expliqua la sorcière.

Ernest sentit son intérêt s'éveiller. Il avait beaucoup de travail mais se sentait très flatté de la confiance d'Ida. D'autant plus qu'il venait de se faire lamentablement écraser aux échecs sorciers par une jeune chanteuse de rock aux cheveux verts. Son amour-propre avait été sérieusement ébranlé par cet évènement et la demande d'Ida flattait agréablement son orgueil blessé.

« Bien sûr, je serais très content de le rencontrer, assura Ernest avec ferveur.  
\- Parfait ! s'exclama la médicomage avec un large sourire. Viens avec moi, je vais te le présenter tout de suite et vous pourrez commencer à travailler ensemble dès que tu trouveras un peu de temps à lui consacrer. »

Elle le guida jusqu'au troisième étage et le fit entrer dans une chambre lumineuse et joliment décorée. Les murs couverts de tapisseries colorées et de tableaux, les rideaux aux motifs floraux et les meubles en acajou de la pièce lui donnaient une ambiance résolument différente des chambres austères de son propre département.

« Nous essayons de personnaliser les chambres de nos patients puisqu'ils restent longtemps ici », lui expliqua Ida lorsqu'elle vit son expression étonnée.

Ernest acquiesça en songeant qu'effectivement, rester plusieurs mois ou plusieurs années aux urgences aurait déprimé n'importe qui. Ici au moins, on pouvait avoir le sentiment de ne pas se trouver dans un hôpital, même si l'odeur des potions désinfectantes imprégnait désagréablement les lieux.  
Ida conduisit son collègue auprès d'un lit et gratifia le patient qui s'y trouvait d'un sourire rassurant.

« Léonce, voici Ernest. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai parlé de lui tout à l'heure », lui dit-elle gentiment en désignant le médicomage.

Le jeune homme pâle et maladif qui se trouvait sous les couvertures tourna un regard vide en direction du sorcier et l'observa avec indifférence.

« Ernest va vous aider Léonce, il faut lui faire confiance, c'est un excellent médicomage », insista Ida.

Le dénommé Léonce hocha la tête, l'air complètement déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait.

La sorcière se tourna ensuite vers Ernest et lui tendit la chartre du patient.

« Léonce a été victime d'un mauvais sortilège d'amnésie vers Noël, révéla-t-elle tristement. C'est sa famille qui l'a amené ici et ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver. Nous avons d'abord pensé qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire pour l'aider mais il a miraculeusement retrouvé quelques bribes de souvenirs ces derniers jours. Maintenant, nous espérons qu'il puisse se remettre tôt ou tard.  
\- Je vois, dit Ernest en lisant rapidement les détails notés sur le dossier. Je peux essayer de le stimuler, on a déjà vu des cas d'amnésie se résoudre alors qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Mais mieux vaut ne pas donner trop d'espoirs aux proches, je ne peux rien garantir. »

Ida hocha la tête gravement puis elle le salua pour retourner à son propre travail.

Ernest resta un moment près du lit de Léonce et dévisagea le jeune homme avec un mélange de pitié et de colère. Qui donc avait lancé ce sortilège d'amnésie ? Le responsable se rendait-il compte des dégâts qu'il avait occasionnés ?

« Foi de médicomage, je le guérirai coûte que coûte ! », songea Ernest avec détermination.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme vivre le restant de ses jours ainsi.


	26. Chapter 26

**...**

 **XXVI : LANCER D'UNE INCANTATION DEUX SORTILEGES**

 **...**

Pliée en deux au-dessus d'un buisson particulièrement rétif, Abigaël tentait vainement d'arracher la branche épineuse qui s'était agrippée à sa robe de sorcier. Les ronces lui écorchaient douloureusement les doigts et lacéraient impitoyablement la fine peau de ses poignets mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La douleur physique lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses innombrables problèmes et elle l'accueillait presque avec soulagement. Elle avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et ce buisson tombait à pic, elle pouvait l'insulter copieusement et le piétiner sans crainte qu'il ne riposte, c'était le défouloir idéal.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu m'empêches d'avancer toi aussi, misérable buisson ! pesta-t-elle en l'arrosant de coups de pieds. J'ai déjà des rafleurs et le ministère de la magie sur le dos, ce ne sont pas quelques feuilles et une poignée d'épines ridicules qui vont me faire peur ! »

Bientôt le pauvre bosquet se transforma en fin tapis de branches hachées et Abigaël, libérée de son carcan végétal, reprit sa route dans les landes du Yorkshire. Le matin même, la sorcière avait commencé à ratisser une large zone à proximité du village de Shiveringstone Hamlet, examinant avec attention le sol qui l'entourait. Les plantes qu'elle recherchait n'étaient pas banales et il lui faudrait un moment pour en trouver à l'état sauvage mais les alentours du hameau constituaient un terrain favorable pour leur croissance et Abigaël espérait en dénicher quelques-unes qu'elle puisse revendre au marché noir.  
Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son emploi chez Carina Leicester, elle vivait de ses maigres économies et celles-ci ne feraient pas long feu maintenant qu'elle ne travaillait plus. Elle pourrait tenir jusqu'à l'été, pas plus, et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de gagner quelques gallions avant d'être complètement dos au mur. La sorcière avait bien essayé de répondre aux rares offres d'emploi qui apparaissaient de temps en temps dans la Gazette du sorcier mais jusque-là, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de passer un entretien. Elle s'était donc mise à écumer les landes pour trouver des brassées d'Asphodèles, des poignées de Bulbes sauteurs et des bouquets d'Ellébore. La pénurie d'ingrédients qui sévissaient actuellement dans la communauté sorcière lui permettrait d'en obtenir un bon prix, ce qui garantissait aux habitants du refuge un repas qui ne soit pas l'un des plats extravagants de son grand-oncle. En tout cas, ça avait été le cas ces dernières semaines mais la récolte du jour n'était pas fameuse. Elle était même lamentable puisque la sorcière ne ramenait en tout et pour tout que deux tulipes mordeuses écarlates qui s'étaient sans doute échappées d'un jardin et qui ne valaient pas grand-chose. À moins d'être un botaniste masochiste, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients pour ces fleurs belliqueuses.

« C'est raté pour les ingrédients frais du repas de ce soir, songea amèrement Abigaël en vérifiant le contenu de son panier. Avec ce que j'ai ramassé aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais même pas m'offrir un kilo de carottes, et c'est en supposant que je pourrais écouler ces deux tulipes. »

La sorcière s'apprêtait à rentrer, un panier presque vide sous le bras et le cœur lourd à la perspective du ragoût de Pitiponk qu'ils auraient pour dîner ce soir-là quand un mouvement capta son attention un peu plus loin dans les buissons d'aubépine. Une dizaine de bulbes sauteurs bondissaient gaiement au milieu des ronces et cette charmante vision revitalisa immédiatement la sorcière.  
Ignorant le froid qui paralysait ses doigts et la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber, la sorcière s'élança en direction des plantes et les ramassa tant bien que mal, jouant de sa baguette magique pour immobiliser puis attirer à elle les précieux végétaux. Les bulbes sauteurs faisaient partie des ingrédients indispensables à la confection des potions contre les maux de gorge. En cette rude fin d'hiver, ce n'étaient pas les rhumes et les nez bouchés qui manquaient et elle n'aurait aucun mal à écouler ces plantes aux sorciers imprudents qui s'étaient risqués dehors sans cape ni chapeau dès l'apparition des premiers rayons de soleil. Pour une fois, Abigaël considérait avec plus de tendresse que de désapprobation tous ceux qui pensaient pouvoir échapper aux virus hivernaux juste parce qu'on était au milieu du mois de mars. Ces imbéciles feraient son bonheur en achetant sa précieuse récolte.

Une fois les bulbes sauteurs bien calés au fond de son panier, la sorcière décida de rentrer à Shiveringstone sans s'attarder d'avantage dans les landes. La pluie se transformait peu à peu en déluge et ses habits n'avaient pas subi de sortilèges d'imperméabilité depuis qu'elle les avait achetés des années auparavant, autant dire qu'ils prenaient complètement l'eau. Abigaël se pressa donc sur le chemin du retour, frigorifiée, et ce fut avec un soulagement rare qu'elle aperçut enfin la façade de la pension Ayton.

Lorsqu'il avait été question de faire des économies, elle avait immédiatement pensé à quitter son appartement pour vivre à temps plein dans le refuge en compagnie de Basile et d'Opale. Mais quelques jours de réflexion l'avaient finalement persuadée de ne pas déménager. Félicia et ses amies Séraphine et Gelsomina se demanderaient certainement où elle résidait et elle aurait bien du mal à leur donner une réponse convaincante. D'ailleurs, même si l'appartement qu'elle louait dans la pension ne lui servait plus à grand-chose et lui coûtait relativement cher, il lui permettait de montrer patte blanche et de ne pas attirer d'avantage les soupçons sur elle. La sorcière n'avait pas entendu parler d'Edgard Leicester depuis la perquisition de sa chambre à la fin du mois de décembre et espérait vraiment ne plus avoir à le croiser à l'avenir. Il s'agissait donc de ne pas lui donner la moindre raison d'être méfiant.

« Je suis rentrée », annonça froidement Abigaël en passant la porte de la pension.

Elle récura ses bottes d'un simple coup de baguette magique et commença à traverser le salon sans prêter attention à Félicia qui lisait sur le canapé. En la voyant, la propriétaire des lieux sembla hésiter un bref instant et posa finalement son livre sur la table basse avant de se tourner vers sa locataire.

« Abigaël, commença-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement la bague qu'elle portait autour de l'index. J'ai remarqué que vous ramassiez des ingrédients dans les landes ces derniers jours. »

Abigaël s'arrêta de marcher et scruta attentivement la quinquagénaire en plissant les yeux avec méfiance.

« Et alors ? lui demanda-t-elle sèchement. Vous allez me dénoncer au département de contrôle et de régulation du commerce d'artefacts ensorcelés ? Quel sera le motif cette fois-ci ? Ventes illégales de plantes magiques sans licence officielle ? »

L'ombre d'un remord passa rapidement sur le visage de Félicia. Celle-ci serra la mâchoire, une grimace à la fois embarrassée et contrariée sur les lèvres, et ses poings se refermèrent nerveusement sur le tissu de sa robe de sorcier.

« À vrai dire, j'allais plutôt vous proposer de vous acheter quelques ingrédients, répondit-elle froidement. Ce sont des bulbes sauteurs que vous avez dans ce panier, n'est-ce pas ? J'en aurais besoin pour faire quelques filtres de désobstruction nasale. »

Bouche bée, Abigaël dévisagea son hôtesse sans dissimuler sa surprise. Elles avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases ces trois derniers mois et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était de vendre sa récolte de bulbes sauteurs à Félicia. Après tout, la quinquagénaire ne s'était jamais excusée de l'avoir dénoncée, provoquant ainsi la dévastation de sa chambre par deux employés du ministère. Elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme obstiné, refusant d'offrir des excuses pourtant bien justifiées à sa locataire, et Abigaël lui en voulait de faire preuve d'autant d'obstination. Bien qu'elle ait eu raison de soupçonner la présence de Basile chez elle, sa trahison n'en restait pas moins impardonnable. De plus, Félicia refusait de lui demander pardon alors qu'elle ignorait l'implication réelle de sa locataire dans la disparition du vieil homme. Il fallait quand même faire preuve d'un sacré culot pour lui réclamer des ingrédients dans ces conditions.  
Abigaël fut tentée de l'envoyer sur les roses ou de dissimuler ses tulipes mordeuses dans les pots d'inoffensifs bégonias de Félicia. Avec un peu de chance, les fleurs se jetteraient sur les doigts de la quinquagénaire quand celle-ci irait les arroser. Mais elle écarta cette option avec regrets. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de choisir ses clients et devait s'estimer heureuse d'en avoir trouvé un sans être obligée de faire du porte à porte.

« Très bien, je vous fais le lot à trois gallions », finit-elle par dire en tendant la paume de sa main vers la sorcière.

Félicia farfouilla dans son porte-monnaie et lui tendit quelques pièces. Abigaël recompta le tout sans un mot puis déposa le panier sur la table du salon.

« Je vous laisse les tulipes en prime, rendez-moi le panier dès que possible », dit-elle avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit, examinant l'argent qu'elle venait de gagner avec désintéressement. Elle avait fouillé les landes pendant des heures et ses mains étaient presque bleues à cause du froid, de la terre encrassait ses ongles cassés et de fines éraflures marbraient ses bras et ses chevilles.

« Tant d'efforts fournis pour un si maigre résultat, songea-t-elle amèrement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir comme ça. »

Opale était partie sans prendre la peine de récupérer son argent à Gringotts et Basile n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, son compte ayant été gelé avant même qu'il ne se rende à sa convocation. Ernest avait bien proposé de les aider mais Abigaël rechignait à dépendre de lui. Elle ne lui en voulait plus pour son odieux comportement de l'été dernier, il s'était largement racheté en sauvant Basile, mais lui demander de les soutenir financièrement la gênait. Elle espérait ne pas en arriver là et souhaitait vraiment trouver une solution rapidement.

Abigaël posa finalement son maigre butin sur sa table de chevet et quitta sa robe de sorcier trempée avec soulagement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en parsemant le sol de sa chambre de vêtements imbibés d'eau. Ceux-ci laisseraient des marques humides sur le parquet mais elle ne s'en souciait pas pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une douche brûlante et un habit sec et chaud dans lequel s'emmitoufler avant de rejoindre Opale et Basile pour le dîner.  
Quand elle transplana finalement dans la maison de son grand-oncle, elle sortait à peine d'une douche bien trop longue et bien trop chaude pour être raisonnable. Son corps engourdi lui paraissait anormalement pesant et une délicieuse sensation de bien-être l'avait envahie. Elle se traîna jusqu'au refuge et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en sentant ses paupières se fermer malgré elle. Seuls les cris excités d'Opale et de Basile l'empêchaient de s'endormir immédiatement. Les deux sorciers, lancés dans une enivrante partie de bataille explosive, tentait de se déconcentrer mutuellement pour que les cartes explosent entre les mains de leur adversaire. Une petite déflagration retentit finalement dans la pièce et Opale, triomphante, jaugea du regard les sourcils carbonisés de l'apothicaire. Puis, elle se mit brusquement à chanter le refrain d'un de ses plus grands tubes pour fêter sa victoire.

« Rien ne m'arrête, fredonna-t-elle en grimpant sur une chaise bancale. Je ne crains pas les griffes d'un éruptif dépressif, les affreux détraqueurs ne me font pas peur, quant aux trolls, pas de bol, j'leur mets des torgnoles… »

Basile plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles.

« Pitié, pas ça ! », s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir.

Abigaël quant à elle, sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur en entendant chanter Opale Bristympan. Faisant preuve d'une vivacité inhabituelle, elle saisit sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège de mutisme particulièrement redoutable à la jeune femme. Brutalement contrainte au silence, celle-ci la fixa d'un air outré.

« Navrée Opale, mais les paroles de vos chansons devraient être censurées. Ce n'est pas tolérable de diffuser d'aussi mauvais vers dans tout un pays.  
\- Parfaitement, renchérit Basile en hochant vigoureusement la tête. C'est un crime contre le bon goût et une atteinte aux tympans des spectateurs. Je réclame la jouissance de mon droit à ne pas entendre de la mauvaise musique. »

Armée de sa baguette, Opale se débarrassa facilement du maléfice qui la rendait muette et se tourna vers eux avec une expression particulièrement vexée.

« Je vous ferai savoir qu'on m'a toujours félicité pour la profondeur de mes textes. J'ai même reçu le prix du meilleur compositeur de l'année pendant les Witches and Wizards academy awards !  
\- À mon avis, votre don pour les sortilèges d'amnésie n'y était pas pour rien, grogna Basile. Ou bien les juges ont confondu un filtre de confusion avec du champagne. Je ne vois pas comment ça aurait été possible autrement. »

Prétendre qu'Opale était vexée aurait été un euphémisme. La jeune femme se demanda avec agacement pour quelle raison il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur deux des rares personnes à ne pas apprécier son répertoire. Les sorciers du Royaume-Uni tout entier se seraient réjouis à l'idée d'assister à l'un de ses concerts privés à l'exception des deux fugitifs qu'elle avait recueillis. Loin d'être enthousiastes et reconnaissants face à son talent, les deux fauteurs de trouble multipliaient les commentaires sarcastiques et désagréables dès qu'elle faisait ses vocalises. Elle se serait volontiers passée d'une malchance pareille.  
Particulièrement irritée devant leur manque de goût flagrant, elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et leur tourna le dos en boudant ostensiblement. Abigaël et Basile n'y prêtèrent pas attention et commencèrent ensemble une nouvelle partie de bataille explosive, ce qui accentua encore d'avantage la mauvaise humeur de la chanteuse.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'Ernest, quelques minutes plus tard, qui la dérida enfin. Le médicomage, exténué, se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle et retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux avec lassitude.

« Comment allez-vous Opale ? », lui demanda-t-il aimablement.

La chanteuse remercia Merlin pour avoir inclus au moins une personne agréable dans leur groupe de hors-la-loi.

« Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air soucieux, quelque chose vous tracasse ? »

Ernest soupira.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et l'un de mes patients demande énormément d'attention, répondit-il vaguement. Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça. »

En réalité, ce n'était pas tant qu'il craignait d'importuner la jeune femme en lui racontant sa journée de travail, mais plutôt qu'il en parlait déjà longuement avec ses collègues lorsqu'il se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé en compagnie de ses fugitifs préférés, il souhaitait oublier les semaines éreintantes qu'il passait en compagnie de Léonce Thinmaker et les résultats décevants qu'il obtenait avec l'amnésique.  
Il se lança donc dans l'observation indulgente d'Abigaël et Basile qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, sur la table de la cuisine. Absorbés par leurs cartes, les deux sorciers n'avaient pas encore remarqué son arrivée et se livraient une guerre sans merci pour ne pas voir leurs cartes à jouer leur exploser à la figure. Le médicomage ne chercha pas à les rejoindre, il fit léviter une bouteille de Bièraubeurre jusqu'à lui et se servit un verre qu'il sirota d'un air absent, échangeant quelques banalités avec Opale. Plongé dans l'ambiance bon enfant et étrangement décontractée des lieux, il oublia peu à peu les déboires qu'il rencontrait avec Léonce et se détendit. Il serait toujours temps d'aider son patient le lendemain. 


	27. Chapter 27

**...**

 **XXVII : ÊTRE UN TROLL MAL LÉCHÉ**

 **...**

« Je vous assure, monsieur le médicomage, je ne comprends pas comment les choses ont pu tourner ainsi. J'ai lancé un sortilège d'attraction tout à fait banal sur cette théière.  
\- Pourtant, un sortilège d'attraction normal s'arrête quand l'objet est à portée de main, répliqua Ernest en pianotant nerveusement le bord de son bureau. Vous avez forcément dû vous tromper quelque part et je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne faites pas un effort pour vous remémorer l'incident. »

Le patient, excédé, pointa du doigt la théière violette qui était littéralement collée contre son torse.

« Puisque je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. C'est votre boulot de réparer les sortilèges ayant mal tournés non ? Alors décollez ça rapidement que je puisse rentrer chez moi ! »

Ernest fut tenté de l'envoyer au diable avec sa théière mais il inspira profondément et dompta l'impatience qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Les patients bienveillants et coopératifs n'étaient pas si fréquents et il avait l'habitude de traiter des sorcières grincheuses et des sorciers hystériques. Le tout, c'était de ne pas perdre son calme.

« Je ne demande que ça, répondit-il sereinement. Mais les solutions à appliquer dépendent de l'erreur qui a été commise en premier lieux. L'incantation, le geste, le manque de concentration, à votre avis qu'est-ce qui a pu poser problème ? »

Le patient grommela dans sa barbe et finit par admettre qu'il avait peut-être bafouillé en prononçant la formule. Ernest garda une expression professionnelle et compatissante tout en maudissant le sorcier de ne pas avoir voulu le lui dire plus tôt. Puis, il prononça quelques contresorts et la théière se détacha brusquement de la poitrine de son propriétaire avant de briser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage de marbre du bureau.

« Reparo », dit machinalement Ernest en pointant sa baguette magique sur l'objet.

Les éclats de porcelaine s'agglomérèrent rapidement et bientôt, la théière fut comme neuve. Le patient se baissa et récupéra sa propriété manuellement, évitant de réutiliser le sortilège d'attraction qui l'avait amené ici, puis il remercia Ernest du bout des lèvres et quitta les lieux avec une satisfaction teintée d'embarras.  
La plupart des sorciers n'aimaient pas venir aux urgences de Ste Mangouste. Laisser de parfaits inconnus constater et noter dans un dossier des accidents de sorcellerie qui pouvaient s'avérer un poil délicats, ça n'avait rien de réjouissant. Une théière un peu trop collante, une potion d'amour qui avait mal tourné, une longue queue poilue qui était apparu sur son fessier parce qu'on avait voulu faire du zèle pour Halloween. Autant de mésaventures qu'on avouait à regret, priant Merlin de ne pas croiser quelqu'un qu'on connaissait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Ernest rangea la fiche de renseignement qu'il venait de remplir dans une pochette cartonnée et demanda à un infermage de lui envoyer le prochain patient. Il venait d'enchaîner huit consultations et la matinée commençait à peine. C'était à croire que l'ensemble des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne s'étaient concertés pour faire n'importe quoi ce jour-là.

« Voici madame Huggs, lui annonça-t-on en introduisant dans son bureau une frêle quadragénaire.  
\- Je vous en prie, installez-vous », lui proposa poliment Ernest en désignant la chaise confortable qui se trouvait face à lui.

Il saisit un nouveau formulaire dans son tiroir, sélectionna une plume et fit signe à sa patiente de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

La sorcière ramena une mèche de cheveux châtains derrière son oreille et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« jaiessayédemelancerunsortilèged'éloquencepour passerunentretiend'embauchetmaintenantjeparlecommeça », dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

Ernest étouffa un rire amusé. Les sortilèges d'éloquence qui tournaient mal, c'était pour ainsi dire un classique. La plupart du temps, les victimes avaient voulu se munir d'un charisme exceptionnel pour impressionner leurs amis ou leurs futurs employeurs et obtenaient exactement l'effet inverse. Le médicomage n'eut même pas besoin de chercher le contre-sort indiqué dans un cas comme celui-là, il le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la patiente le remerciait chaleureusement et quittait les lieux à la hâte pour passer son entretien.

« Il y a encore des patients pour moi ? demanda Ernest à l'infirmage qui était de garde.  
\- Pas pour l'instant, lui indiqua celui-ci en consultant un parchemin, la plupart des autres urgences concernent des potions ou des objets ensorcelés. Cassandre s'en occupe déjà. »

Ernest hocha la tête et examina sa montre. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait dix heures mais il se mit quand même en route pour aller voir Léonce Thinmaker. Après plusieurs semaines de thérapie sans résultats visibles, le sorcier faisait enfin des progrès ces derniers jours. Le médicomage espérait pouvoir profiter de cette amélioration pour lui remettre en mémoire quelques-uns de ses souvenirs avant le déjeuner. Il parcourut donc les couloirs de l'aile réservée aux patients de longue durée et frappa à la porte d'une des chambres d'hôpital.

« Entrez », répondit une voix morne.

Ernest poussa la porte doucement et pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

« Vous avez l'air en pleine forme ce matin Léonce, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

Le sorcier, assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, observait l'extérieur avec détachement.

« Rien de particulier, répondit-il de son ton monotone. Je me disais juste que le temps passait vite, les arbres sont déjà en fleurs. »

Ernest constata avec satisfaction que Léonce paraissait bien plus éveillé que d'ordinaire. Il était apparemment capable de tenir une conversation et d'assimiler ce qu'on lui disait, c'était une amélioration nette de son état et il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était encore chaud.

« Je vous ai amené des souvenirs de votre entourage, vous voulez bien les voir avec moi ? », demanda gentiment Ernest en faisant apparaître une Pensine sur le lit vide de Léonce.

Celui-ci scruta l'objet en fronçant les sourcils et une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

« Vous m'avez déjà montré cette bassine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité enfantine.  
\- En effet, acquiesça Ernest, mais vous n'avez pas voulu l'utiliser avec moi. C'est comme vous le souhaitez Léonce, ça pourrait vous aider à retrouver vos souvenirs mais je ne vous obligerai pas à regarder dedans si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt. »

Le patient ne répondit pas immédiatement, il scrutait la Pensine d'un œil pensif et Ernest vit un voile hagard recouvrir peu à peu ses pupilles. La conscience du sorcier s'échappait.

« Non, pas maintenant, jura intérieurement le médicomage. »

Il saisit doucement le poignet de son patient et se mit à lui parler.

« Léonce, restez concentré. Vous voulez bien voir ces souvenirs avec moi ? », demanda-t-il hâtivement en appliquant de légères pressions sur le bras du sorcier pour le faire réagir.

Miraculeusement, celui-ci sembla sortir de sa transe et se tourna à nouveau vers le médicomage.

« Très bien, si vous y tenez tant », murmura-t-il d'un air absent.

Ernest s'en voulut un peu de prendre pour argent comptant ce consentement mais il pensait sincèrement pouvoir aider Léonce à retrouver la mémoire en le confrontant à cette Pensine. Bien sûr, les dommages qui avaient été provoqués laisseraient toujours des traces indélébiles dans l'esprit du sorcier. Il souffrirait toute sa vie de difficultés immenses en terme de compréhension et de concentration et rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit, il était trop tard. Mais on pouvait encore lui rendre son histoire, sa famille et ses amis alors s'il fallait interpréter comme éclairé un jugement qui ne l'était pas vraiment, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Ernest était prêt à prendre cette responsabilité sur ses épaules.  
Le médicomage saisit donc le sorcier par la main et le guida jusqu'à la Pensine. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et versa les filaments dorés qui s'y trouvaient dans le récipient de pierre puis, il entraîna Léonce dans les souvenirs que ses proches lui avaient confiés.

Ensemble, ils découvrirent un enfant, un adolescent et un jeune adulte prometteur, qui avait eu une vie simple et bien remplie. Léonce évoluait dans ses souvenirs avec maladresse, s'approchant de son double, l'observant comme un étranger, avec curiosité et appréhension. Il étudiait ses interactions avec les autres, redécouvrait des lieux qui lui paraissaient vaguement familiers. Puis, tout à coup, l'une des dernières scènes sembla provoquer un déclic chez lui.

Ils se trouvaient désormais dans un manoir et une foule compacte évoluait dans une salle de bal somptueuse. Des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond et des bougies lévitaient pour éclairer les lieux, illuminant les robes de sorciers fastueuses et les coupes de champagne des invités. Seul au milieu de la pièce, un Léonce plus jeune de quelques mois à peine s'approcha d'un de ses amis et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Les Grimsby ont vraiment la folie des grandeurs, je n'ai jamais vu une fête avec autant de monde. Je vais prendre l'air un moment, j'étouffe dans cette foule.»

Ernest sentit son patient s'agripper à lui et le dévisagea avec inquiétude. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, cette soirée avait sans doute été la scène de son amnésie. À côté de lui, Léonce s'agitait et jetait des regards paniqués tout autour de lui.

« Je connais cet endroit, je me souviens de cet endroit, croassa-t-il, hystérique. »

Il s'élança pour suivre son double hors de la pièce et essaya de le saisir par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte mais sa main se referma dans le vide. On ne pouvait pas empoigner un souvenir.

« Il ne faut pas y aller, bafouillait Léonce en s'arrachant les cheveux tandis que son sosie refermait la porte derrière lui en quittant les lieux. Non non non, il ne faut pas. »

Il essaya d'ouvrir le battant à son tour mais lorsqu'il tourna la poignée, ce n'est pas le hall d'entrée de la demeure qui apparut mais un brouillard grisâtre et indistinct. Il se trouvait dans les souvenirs de son ami et celui-ci était resté dans la salle de bal. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir ce qui s'était passé à l'extérieur via cette Pensine, il fallait que Léonce retrouve la mémoire par lui-même.  
Constatant l'état d'agitation extrême dans lequel se trouvait Léonce, Ernest décida d'écourter ce souvenir et les fit émerger de la Pensine. Léonce, désorienté, regarda sa chambre en tremblant violemment.

« Je me souviens, monsieur le médicomage, je me souviens », bafouillait-il, complètement bouleversé.

Ernest, très inquiet, appela un infirmage à la rescousse. Ce fut Ida qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, alertée par ses cris.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers Léonce.

Le jeune homme se frappait violemment la tête en marmonnant des propos incohérents.

« Je crois qu'il est en train de se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé lorsqu'il a perdu la mémoire », lui dit Ernest, livide.

Ida hocha la tête et fit apparaître un flacon d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Filtre d'apaisement », expliqua-t-elle à Ernest devant son expression anxieuse.

Elle fit boire le filtre au patient qui se calma presque instantanément. Il cessa de se brutaliser le crâne et se mit à agiter ses doigts devant son visage.

« C'est cette femme, chuchota-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. C'est cette femme.  
\- De qui parle-t-il, s'interrogea Ida en fronçant les sourcils  
\- Probablement de celle qui lui a infligé le sortilège d'amnésie, répondit fébrilement Ernest. Je vais prévenir les Aurors. On ne peut pas prévoir si ces souvenirs vont rester ou s'ils vont disparaître immédiatement, il faut mettre la main sur la coupable avant ça. »

Ida acquiesça et le médicomage se précipita dans le hall pour demander au réceptionniste de contacter le ministère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander d'appeler les Aurors, la présence des gardes dans toute la pièce l'interpella. Pris dans les évènements, il avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient en guerre. Ernest hésita un bref instant, plus vraiment sûr d'être en train de prendre la bonne décision en demandant l'intervention du ministère de la magie dans cette affaire. Il rechignait à faire intervenir des gens qui étaient sous le contrôle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais finalement, son sens aigu de la justice triompha de ses doutes. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus confiance aux autorités maintenant qu'elles étaient sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, il ne pouvait pas laisser le responsable échapper à la justice.

« Contactez le bureau des Aurors, demanda-t-il finalement au réceptionniste. L'un de nos patients vient de se souvenir de son agresseur. »


	28. Chapter 28

**...**

 **XXVIII : UN FROID DE DÉTRAQUEUR**

 **...**

Abigaël remontait la pente qui menait à Shiveringstone Hamlet en fredonnant joyeusement. Elle n'en était qu'à la moitié du chemin et il lui restait encore une pente abrupte à escalader mais cette déplaisante perspective ne la dérida pas. D'ailleurs, sa gaieté était telle qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle chantonnait un air qu'elle avait toujours détesté, à savoir la balade « Harpies amoureuses » d'Opale Bristympan.  
Mais ce jour-là, même ce rappel à la réalité n'aurait pas entamé sa bonne humeur. Le printemps s'était bien installé dans les landes, amenant avec lui des températures clémentes et un timide soleil réussissait tant bien que mal à percer l'épais brouillard qui engloutissait toujours la région. Quant à sa récolte du jour, elle était quasiment miraculeuse. La sorcière avait eu la chance d'être tombée sur un bosquet entier de Nanobaobads ménestrels, une variété rare de bonzaïs très appréciée des botanistes et des mélomanes pour leur belle voix de ténor. Ces plantes valaient une petite fortune et elle en avait trouvé plus d'une dizaine. Cette découverte résolvait d'un coup tous ses problèmes financiers, il y avait de quoi gambader en chantant du Rock'n Troll endiablé.

La sorcière traversa les landes puis le hameau en sautillant joyeusement, ne remarquant pas le calme étrange qui régnait dans les ruelles étroites. Shiveringstone n'était pas un village très animé, on y croisait rarement ses voisins, mais l'absence des nombreux chats du voisinage aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Malheureusement, Abigaël n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret et volontaire vers la pension. Son ventre commençait à grogner de mécontentement et elle accéléra le pas en sentant ses intestins se tordre sous l'effet de la faim. L'après-midi était entamée depuis un moment et elle n'avait toujours pas déjeuné, il était grand temps d'y remédier.

« J'espère que Basile m'a gardé quelque chose, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe entier », songea-t-elle gaiement en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

Elle allait déposer son panier dans son appartement puis transplaner au refuge pour profiter d'un bon repas en compagnie de l'apothicaire et de la chanteuse. Puis, Ernest les rejoindrait dans la soirée et ils se mesureraient aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive. C'était l'existence simple mais curieusement excitante qu'elle vivait depuis des mois.  
Pourtant, ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte d'entrée de la pension mit définitivement fin à ces projets.

« Bonjour miss Cornfoot, susurra Edgard Leicester d'une voix mielleuse. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Le sorcier était confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon et sirotait une tasse de thé face à Félicia, prostrée dans son propre fauteuil. La propriétaire des lieux, tête baissée, paraissait anormalement immobile.  
L'air guilleret du sorcier alerta aussitôt Abigaël qui sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Contrairement au jour où sa chambre avait été perquisitionnée quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'avait pas peur d'être découverte. Ce n'était pas la crainte d'être démasquée ou les doutes qui la paralysaient. Non, c'était le sourire d'Edgard. En face de cet homme qui l'observait comme un dragon aurait regardé un Veracrasse particulièrement alléchant, elle se sentit instantanément vulnérable. Et tout de suite, elle comprit ce que ça signifiait.

Edgard ne soupçonnait pas ce jour-là, il savait.

Cette certitude lui permit de se reprendre, elle amorça un pas en arrière en songeant, paniquée, qu'il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit immédiatement. Mais à peine eut-elle esquivé ce mouvement qu'un sortilège la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Une douleur vive lui arracha un grognement plaintif et elle bascula en avant en sentant son corps devenir flasque. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le sourire sardonique de Leicester qui était toujours assis, les jambes croisées, dans le canapé.

…

Abigaël fut réveillée par un bruit qu'elle avait toujours trouvé insupportable : le goutte-à-goutte lent et régulier d'un robinet qui fuyait.

« C'est bizarre, pensa-t-elle péniblement. J'ai pourtant fait réparer mon lavabo l'année dernière. »

Cette constatation la tira instantanément des limbes de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle était plongée. Ce robinet au joint inefficace n'était pas le sien et elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa propre chambre, ni même dans le refuge. Tout à coup, son esprit se remit à fonctionner normalement et elle se souvint du visage triomphant d'Edgard Leicester. La terrible réalité la frappa de plein fouet : elle avait été capturée. Réalisant la situation sinistre dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la sorcière commença à se débattre comme elle pouvait mais comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses membres, quelque chose semblait l'entraver. Était-ce une corde ou un sortilège, elle n'en était pas certaine et ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir pour vérifier. La panique la saisit, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

« Tiens tiens tiens, notre invitée s'est finalement réveillée », s'exclama quelqu'un à côté d'elle, d'un ton jubilatoire.

Abigaël sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

« Leicester ? Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? », demanda-t-elle avec angoisse. Reconnaissant à peine le son de sa propre voix, devenue rauque et vacillante sous l'effet de la peur.

La sorcière était dans un état de panique proche de l'hystérie. Les histoires que lui avaient racontées Ernest et Opale et ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Potterveille, tous ces détails morbides lui revenaient un à un à l'esprit. La torture, la douleur puis la mort. Est-ce qu'elle devrait subir ces choses ? Allait-elle vraiment finir comme ça ?

« Non, non, non, songea-t-elle en tremblant violemment. Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Edgard ressentit sa peur et éclata d'un rire réjoui.

« Vous ne faites plus tant la maline aujourd'hui, Cornfoot. Impossible de se cacher derrière son amie Grimsby ou son oncle, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je doute qu'il approuve vos façons de faire, répliqua-t-elle faiblement, priant pour que Douglas Fawley ait encore l'autorité d'intervenir en sa faveur.  
\- Oh mais au contraire, je crois qu'il a même donné son aval personnellement. Pas vrai monsieur Fawley ?  
\- En effet. »

La voix grave de Douglas Fawley était reconnaissable entre mille. Quand elle comprit que son propre oncle avait choisi de ne pas la protéger, la gravité de sa situation lui apparut clairement.

« Abigaël Cornfoot, déclara celui-ci avec une froideur insoutenable. Vous êtes ici parce qu'un homme s'est souvenu vous avoir vu au ministère le 24 août dernier en compagnie du criminel Basile Fergesson. Vous êtes par conséquent soupçonnée d'avoir aidé ce Sang-de-Bourbe à fuir et sur le point d'être questionnée à ce sujet. »

Abigaël était glacée d'épouvante. Même si elle avouait tout de suite ce qu'elle savait, il n'y aurait pas de merci pour elle, elle en avait conscience. Et livrer ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme des amis proches l'horrifiait.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler », dit-elle finalement avec infiniment plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait vraiment.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, c'est Edgard Leicester qui se chargea de la lui donner.

« Doloris. »

La douleur, innommable, lui fit presque perdre connaissance à nouveau. Jamais elle n'avait eu si mal de sa vie. L'ensemble de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient au supplice et seule la souffrance subsistait encore dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de son propre nom, il n'y avait que la douleur et l'obscurité, rien d'autre. Cette torture sembla durer éternellement et lorsqu'elle disparut enfin, un fin filet de bave et de sang s'écoulait le long du menton d'Abigaël. Elle s'était mordu la langue.

« Où est Basile Fergesson », demanda à nouveau son bourreau.

Cette fois-ci, Abigaël se tut. Elle était de toute façon incapable de parler ou même de comprendre ce que disaient les deux hommes.

« Dolo… commença Leicester avec un plaisir évident.  
\- Attendez Edgard, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps ici, intervint sèchement Douglas Fawley. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez des captifs quand Basile Fergesson aura été capturé, en attendant nous devons agir vite pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie. Amenez-moi du veritaserum. »

Leicester renifla avec dépit.

« C'est peut-être la fille de votre cousine mais c'est aussi une traître à son sang. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison vous la protégez », commença-t-il insolemment.

Aussitôt, Douglas le gifla avec force. Le choc fut si violent qu'Edgard fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Je ne protégerai pas ma propre mère si elle me décevait ainsi, siffla-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Vous jouerez avec Cornfoot plus tard. Pour le moment, apprenez à tenir votre langue et ne me le faites pas répéter une seconde fois, Leicester. Je veux du veritaserum. Maintenant. »

Cette fois-ci, le sorcier comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter et se hâta hors de la pièce.

Fawley se tourna vers Abigaël, prostrée sur le sol dallé de la cellule et la fixa avec froideur.

« Votre mère était une femme exceptionnelle et j'avais beaucoup de respect pour elle, dit-il avec froideur. Quelle déception ce serait pour elle de vous voir ainsi. »

Abigaël se remettait à peine de la douleur insoutenable qu'on lui avait infligée mais ces mots réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle serra les dents quand leur sens lui apparut. Sa mère n'aurait en effet pas approuvé ses choix, c'était indéniable. C'était une Sang-Pur de haute naissance, les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées s'étaient solidement ancrées dans son subconscient. Mais Abigaël était persuadée que son mépris pour les nés-Moldus ne l'aurait pas traînée si bas. Jamais elle n'aurait reproché à sa propre fille d'avoir sauvé Basile. Qu'est-ce que Douglas Fawley savait de Callixtine et de quel droit lui prêtait-il ses propres pensées ?

« Voici le veritaserum », annonça finalement Edgard en réapparaissant dans la cellule.

Douglas saisit le flacon sans le remercier et fit sauter le bouchon du bout de son pouce. Puis, il saisit sans ménagement la chevelure d'Abigaël et la força à relever la tête. Quand elle comprit qu'on voulait lui faire boire la potion pour qu'elle leur dévoile où se cachaient ses amis, elle fut prise d'un brutal accès de colère et se débattit sauvagement. Elle connaissait les effets de ce philtre et savait qu'il serait inutile de lutter une fois qu'elle l'aurait bu. Si les deux sorciers parvenaient à lui faire avaler le contenu de ce flacon, Basile, Opale et peut-être même Ernest seraient en danger par sa faute. Cette réalisation décupla momentanément ses maigres forces et elle mordit violemment la main qui voulait lui maintenir la bouche ouverte. Le glapissement furieux d'Edgard lui arracha un sourire féroce mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Un coup de pied dans ses côtes puis un autre dans sa nuque eurent raison de sa résistance et elle sentit, horrifié, le veritaserum couler le long de son œsophage.

« Je ne dois pas leur dire quoi que ce soit ! », pensa-t-elle, aux abois.

Mais peu à peu, son esprit s'engourdit et elle sombra lentement dans un état second.

« Bien, dit Douglas en se relevant. Reprenons où nous en étions. Où se cache Basile Fergesson, mademoiselle Cornfoot ? »

Malgré elle, les lèvres d'Abigaël s'entrouvrirent. Son cerveau la suppliait de se taire mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Sans hésiter ni résister, elle leur indiqua l'emplacement du refuge.


	29. Chapter 29

**...**

 **XXIX : DONNER DES PERLES AUX VERACRASSES**

 **...**

« Elle est en retard, grognait Basile, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge murale. Je croyais qu'elle devait revenir au milieu de l'après-midi. »

Opale délaissa momentanément la partition sur laquelle elle travaillait ce jour-là pour jeter un coup d'œil irrité en direction du vieil homme. L'expression butée et contrariée de l'apothicaire la fit soupirer.

« Elle a peut-être trouvé le repaire d'un farfadet au milieu des landes et se roule désormais dans son or, le taquina-t-elle machinalement. Ou bien, elle est tombée sur une horde de créatures maléfiques qui l'auront dévorée.  
\- Taisez-vous si c'est pour dire des sottises », grommela le vieil homme en reprenant la lecture de son roman.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Basile continuait à gigoter nerveusement sur sa chaise, vérifiant fréquemment la position des aiguilles sur sa montre. Ernest lui avait prêté un livre passionnant mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'histoire, pourtant très réussie, d'une jeune sorcière aventureuse. Un pressentiment déplaisant l'envahissait peu à peu et assombrissait son humeur.

« N'empêche, dit-il finalement en refermant pour de bon son roman. C'est quand même étrange qu'elle ait autant de retard. Il ne tardera pas à faire nuit. »

Opale, agacée, posa sa plume et se tourna vers l'apothicaire en ne cachant pas son exaspération. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur son prochain succès musical quand quelqu'un ronchonnait sans cesse à côté d'elle. Elle venait à peine de trouver l'inspiration mais les jérémiades du vieil homme lui avait fait perdre le fil de ses pensées.

« Abigaël passe la plupart de son temps ici, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de prendre l'air de temps en temps. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver alors reprenez ce fichu bouquin et laissez-moi finir mon travail », soupira-t-elle en espérant que ça suffise à faire taire Basile pour un moment.

L'apothicaire esquissa une grimace sceptique mais ne répliqua pas.  
À l'instant précis où il tendait la main vers son livre pour reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée, la porte du refuge s'ouvrit et Abigaël apparut sur le seuil.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? », s'exclama Opale avec un sourire condescendant.

Ce sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt et elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le visage de la nouvelle venue.  
Un bleu tuméfiait sa tempe droite et un filet de sang séché maculait le menton étroit de la sorcière. Mais ce qui alarma instantanément Opale, c'était son regard vide de toute émotion. Les yeux gris d'Abigaël fixaient l'espace qui se trouvait droit devant eux sans s'attarder sur les deux occupants de la pièce. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue droite, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. De toute évidence, elle était sous l'emprise d'un Imperium.

« Merde ! jura Opale en s'éloignant rapidement de la sorcière. Merde merde merde ! répéta-t-elle en se jetant sur sa baguette magique, posée un peu plus loin sur la table du salon. Que Merlin me foudroie ! À terre Basile, c'est un piège ! », hurla-t-elle finalement en roulant derrière un canapé.

Le vieil homme, stupéfait, fixait Opale qui se recroquevillait derrière une table basse sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il restait debout à côté de son lit, fixant la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle irréel.  
Ce fut l'apparition d'une seconde silhouette derrière Abigaël qui le fit finalement réagir. Il chercha des yeux une cachette quelconque mais il était trop tard et le jet lumineux d'un sortilège se dirigeait déjà droit sur lui.

« Protego ! Stupéfix ! », cria Opale en brandissant sa baguette magique.

Le premier sortilège dévia efficacement le maléfice avant qu'il ne touche Basile mais le second rata sa cible et fit exploser le battant de la porte, envoyant Abigaël au sol. Opale décida de se préoccuper de la sorcière plus tard, il fallait d'abord qu'elle parvienne à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle rampa dans un recoin et guetta le sorcier qui les attaquait, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau, mais il avait disparu de l'encadrement de la porte. Elle comprit trop tardivement pourquoi. Le sol se déroba brutalement sous leurs pieds et le refuge invisible s'effondra. Les enchantements qu'elle avait mis des semaines à parfaire venaient de céder et non seulement leur cachette apparaissait désormais en plein jour mais elle ne tenait plus en équilibre au-dessus du vide. La pièce, le mobilier qui s'y trouvait ainsi que les trois occupants basculèrent dans les pièces inférieures tandis que les murs, le plancher et le toit qu'elle avait créés à l'aide de la sorcellerie disparaissaient d'un coup.  
La chute fut brève mais brutale. Opale poussa un cri de douleur quand son corps percuta violemment les gravas d'une chambre en piteux état de l'étage inférieur. Son bras se brisa sous le choc et sa cuisse s'ouvrit profondément sur les blocs de pierres acérés. À côté d'elle, Basile se relevait péniblement, miraculeusement indemne. Quant à Abigaël, son corps reposait un peu plus loin et la chanteuse ne parvenait pas à distinguer dans quel état elle se trouvait après cette chute.

« Quelle excellente surprise ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse. Ce n'est pas un mais deux criminels qui se terraient dans la ratière. C'est un véritable bonheur de rencontrer une superstar ici, mademoiselle Bristympan ! Je suis votre plus grand fan après tout ! »

Le sorcier qui venait de s'exprimer les toisait du grenier. Fier de son petit discours, il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

Opale remarqua alors l'escouade d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières qui les entouraient, perchés en hauteur sur les murs de la maison. Ils pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux et arboraient une expression à la fois féroce et satisfaite.

« Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque », souffla Basile d'une voix narquoise à côté d'elle.

Il se tenait les côtes et son teint livide effraya Opale. L'apothicaire avait une respiration sifflante et pénible et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensé, il ne s'était pas tiré intact de leur chute.  
Mais ce qui la préoccupait d'avantage, c'était l'air bravache qu'il exhibait et la lueur de défi qui brillait dans son regard. Le groupe de rafleurs qui les entouraient n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur, ils ne toléreraient pas les sarcasmes du vieil homme.

« Je vous en supplie, taisez-vous Basile, le supplia-t-elle désespérément. Ne les provoquez pas. »

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

« C'est un sacré comité d'accueil que vous nous faites là, commença-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus laborieuse en fixant les sorciers avec mépris. Une belle brochette d'andouilles. »

Aussitôt, celui qui semblait commander le groupe cessa de rire et se tourna vers lui, fixant le vieil homme avec mépris et dégoût.

« Qui t'a donné de droit de parler, immonde raclure ? », demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Il fit un bref signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes et Opale vit, sans pouvoir réagir, un rai de lumière verte apparaître à l'extrémité d'une baguette magique. Basile fixa le sortilège qui s'approchait inexorablement de sa poitrine avec une expression d'incrédulité teintée de peur. Mais tout se passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter. L'Avada Kedavra le percuta de plein fouet et il tomba en arrière comme une marionnette brutalement privée de ses fils.

Bouche bée, Opale ne cria pas, ne pleura pas et ne tomba pas à genou. Elle fixa le corps inerte comme assommée, incapable d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Les rires gras des rafleurs lui parvenaient à travers un brouillard, ses oreilles sifflaient et ses poumons lui criaient grâce, la suppliant de reprendre son souffle. Mais elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne respirait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le cadavre immobile d'un homme qui parlait encore quelques secondes auparavant. C'était le visage devenu inexpressif d'un ami qu'elle côtoyait depuis des mois. C'était la mort qui planait sur lui comme un vautour.

Mort.

Basile était mort.

Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Ils devaient rester ensemble, en sécurité, jusqu'à ce que Harry Potter trouve un moyen de les débarrasser de Voldemort. Après tout n'était-il pas l'Élu ? Les animateurs radio de Potterveille n'affirmaient-ils pas sans cesse qu'il y avait de l'espoir ? Que le bien triompherait ? Alors que faisait ce corps sous ses yeux ? Ce n'était pas une illusion ni un rêve. Basile venait de rendre son dernier souffle ici, devant elle, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La réalité la frappa enfin de plein fouet et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues blêmes et de violents sanglots secouèrent ses épaules.

Basile avait emporté l'espoir avec lui.


	30. Chapter 30

**...**

 **XXX : LA BAVE DU CRAPAUD N'ATTEINT PAS LE PHÉNIX DORÉ**

 **...**

« Je n'aime pas ça Ida, cet homme est encore instable et sa mémoire vient à peine de réapparaître. Les Aurors auraient dû nous laisser assister à cet entretien ! Ils sont arrivés il y a des heures et nous interdisent d'entrer dans sa chambre pour vérifier si tout va bien. C'est insensé ! »

Ernest faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs de Ste Mangouste et Ida écoutait son réquisitoire en silence, adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ernest, dit-elle d'une voix tendue et contrariée, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici mais même la directrice de l'hôpital refuse de me donner le moindre détail. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix qu'attendre en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème.  
\- Je savais que je faisais une erreur en impliquant le ministère, se lamenta Ernest en serrant les poings. J'aurais dû faire confiance à mon instinct. »

Sa supérieure ne dit rien, elle-même commençait à regretter d'avoir approuvé cette décision. Les hommes du ministère étaient arrivés en fin de matinée et l'avaient jetée sans ménagement hors de la chambre de Léonce Thinmaker, sous-entendant à demi-mot qu'elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour assister à l'interrogatoire. Elle s'était interposée, leur avait signalé qu'ils mettaient en danger le patient en excluant les médicomages de leur enquête, mais ses arguments n'avaient pas eu le moindre impact et elle attendait en vain qu'on les laisse enfin voir l'amnésique.

« Je ne comprends pas, continua Ernest en secouant la tête avec effarement. Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage à propos d'un simple sortilège d'amnésie raté ? C'est un acte odieux bien sûr, mais ça ne justifie pas les allées et venues incessantes des employés du ministère depuis ce matin et notre mise en retrait. »

Ida se mordilla la lèvre. Ernest avait raison, il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Les premiers enquêteurs du bureau des Aurors à être arrivés à l'hôpital les avaient certes tenus écartés de leur interrogatoire de manière irresponsable, mais c'était d'avantage leur réaction après avoir questionné Léonce qui portait à confusion. Peu après leur entretien avec le patient, l'un d'eux s'était rué hors de la chambre sans explications pour aller chercher d'autres sorciers au ministère. Un garde avait ensuite été posté devant la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer, qu'il soit simple visiteur ou médicomage.

« Tous ces secrets ne me disent rien qui vaille, pensa nerveusement Ida. Ils ont certainement découverts quelque chose de grave. »

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ernest qui fulminait littéralement.

« Retourne à ton poste Ernest, lui ordonna-t-elle avec calme. Je t'enverrai une note de service dès que j'en saurai plus. »

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais Ida ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Tu as d'autres patients, Ernest ! lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Je suis aussi préoccupée que toi à propos de monsieur Thinmaker mais ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser les malades et les blessés qui se trouvent aux urgences en ce moment même ! »

L'argument fit mouche et le visage du médicomage s'assombrit.

« Cassandre m'a dit pouvoir gérer les patients seule pendant que je m'occupais de ce problème, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise foi.  
\- Cassandre est une sorcière exceptionnelle, j'en conviens, répliqua Ida. Mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison elle devrait faire ce travail à ta place alors que tu te portes comme un charme. Puisque tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ici si ce n'est grogner et tourner en rond, alors va lui filer un coup de main immédiatement ! »

Ernest se détourna d'un geste rageur puis quitta le couloir à grands pas. Toujours accoudée au mur, Ida le vit disparaître avec soulagement. Son collègue, pourtant réputé pour être d'un calme olympien, lui avait paru au bord de la crise de nerfs. S'il était resté là plus longtemps, il aurait fini par défoncer la porte de Léonce en stupéfixant chacun des employés du bureau des Aurors qui se serait mis sur sa route. Ni elle ni lui n'avaient besoin de s'attirer des ennuis avec le ministère, il valait donc mieux pour eux qu'il s'éloigne et reprenne rapidement contenance.

Ernest quant à lui fulminait littéralement. Ida n'avait pas voulu le rabrouer méchamment, il le savait bien, mais se faire renvoyer dans son bureau comme un enfant prit en faute l'irritait considérablement. Il traversa l'hôpital en émettant une telle aura de colère et de tension qu'un certain nombre des collègues qu'il croisa sur son chemin jugèrent bon de ne pas l'interpeller pour lui demandait comment évoluait l'affaire Thinmaker. Un simple regard sur son visage furibond leur donnait immédiatement la réponse.  
Quand il arriva aux urgences, une petite foule de sorciers se pressaient autour de Cassandre Grinwick qui tentait tant bien que mal de gérer cet afflux d'accidentés. Quand elle aperçut son collègue, une expression soulagée détendit brièvement son visage exténué, ce qui transforma la colère d'Ernest en sentiment de culpabilité.

« Les incidents ayant pour cause des maléfices, venez par ici ! », s'exclama le médicomage en levant le bras pour attirer l'attention des patients.

Quelques sorciers trottinèrent immédiatement dans sa direction et il repéra d'un œil expert les cas qui méritaient une attention immédiate. Laissant ensuite aux infirmages présents le soin de gérer les occupants de la salle d'attente, il introduisit une première patiente dans son bureau.

La jeune femme qu'il avait décidé de voir en priorité souffrait d'un maléfice météorologique particulièrement vicieux. Un nuage de taille modeste lévitait à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, laissant tomber sur ses frêles épaules des monceaux de neige fraîche, et l'épaisse pluie de flocons qui s'abattait sans relâche sur elle faisait dangereusement chuter la température de son corps. Le teint blême et les lèvres bleues, elle grelottait misérablement dans sa robe imbibée d'eau glacée et semblait au bord de l'hypothermie.

« Faites quelque chose monsieur le médicomage », le supplia-t-elle en claquant violemment des dents, les bras serrés autour de son corps.

Ernest testa aussitôt quelques contre-sorts basiques et le maléfice se dissipa facilement, à son plus grand soulagement. Il confia alors la patiente à une infirmage qui l'emmena se réchauffer dans une pièce voisine et fit entrer le visiteur suivant.  
L'homme qui arriva était couronnée d'une impressionnante paire d'andouillers. Cette ramure imposante, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un caribou, pesait tant sur sa nuque qu'il devait marcher en baissant la tête.

« Le poisson d'avril tardif de mon fils », expliqua-t-il au médicomage d'un air dépité.

Ernest le débarrassa de son étonnante parure sans se permettre le moindre commentaire narquois, bien que ce ne soit pas l'inspiration qui lui manqua.

« J'aurais dû lui demander quel sortilège a utilisé son fils, songea-t-il avec amusement une fois le patient parti. Si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, Abigaël rêve de voir Basile avec des bois de cervidés. »

Il esquissa un sourire en visualisant le fugitif couronné d'andouillers. Nul doute qu'il les accablerait de reproches s'ils s'avisaient de mettre en œuvre cette blague douteuse.

Le reste de l'après-midi fila à toute vitesse et les patients s'enchaînèrent à un rythme soutenu, l'empêchant de trouver le temps de penser à Léonce ou de ruminer ses préoccupations. Plongé dans son travail, Ernest oublia temporairement le comportement préoccupant du ministère avec l'amnésique et parvint à laisser ses inquiétudes de côté. Ida ne lui avait pas envoyé la moindre information, cela signifiait certainement que la situation n'avait pas évolué.  
Quand son collègue arriva pour prendre en charge le service de nuit, vers dix-huit heures, Ernest l'accueillit chaleureusement et quitta les urgences avec hâte, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Ida. La sorcière était plongée dans une pile de dossiers, ses lunettes de vue posées en équilibre au bout de son nez. Elle fit un signe de tête las à Ernest et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

« Je crains qu'on ne sache jamais ce qui s'est passé exactement, Ernest, lui révéla-t-elle d'une voix désolée. Les employés du ministère ont convaincu la famille de Léonce Thinmaker de le faire sortir de l'hôpital. Il a quitté Ste Mangouste il y a une heure et je doute qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. »

Aussitôt, Ernest se releva et pointa un doigt tremblant de rage sur sa supérieure.

« Ida ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Tu avais promis de me tenir au courant ! Léonce n'est pas du tout en état de quitter cet hôpital, c'est parfaitement insensé !  
\- Si je ne t'ai pas prévenu, c'est pour éviter que tu ne t'emportes contre ces gens ! répliqua sèchement Ida. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient mais je connais des Aurors et ils n'en font pas partie. Crois-moi, tu aurais eu de très gros ennuis en t'interposant. »

Au fond de lui, Ernest approuvait ce point de vue et il se sentit terriblement mal en pensant qu'il était le seul responsable de cette situation. Il avait voulu aider Léonce à retrouver ses souvenirs et lui faire justice en permettant la capture de son assaillant mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Il s'en mordait les doigts désormais.

« Va te reposer, lui dit finalement Ida. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider monsieur Thinmaker et glaner des informations à son sujet. Tu as ma parole. »

Ernest hocha la tête sans enthousiasme, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta Ste Mangouste sans s'attarder. Il se sentait d'une humeur exécrable et ressentait le besoin de s'épancher. Depuis qu'il connaissait Abigaël, Basile et Opale, il avait toujours soigneusement évité de leur parler de son travail. Il n'avait pas envie de les ennuyer avec ses problèmes et préférait se vider la tête et penser à autre chose en leur compagnie. Mais ce soir-là, l'envie de se confier à eux le prit brutalement.

« Ils vont entendre mes plaintes qu'ils le veuillent ou non », songea-t-il avec frustration.

L'avantage d'avoir une bande de fugitif à sa disposition, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Ils feraient donc office d'oreille attentive qu'ils le veuillent ou non.  
Ce fut avec ces pensées peu charitables en tête qu'Ernest se réfugia dans un recoin sombre du quartier pour transplaner au refuge. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa destination et tenta de se matérialiser dans le grenier de la demeure en ruines. Mais rien ne se passa et quand il ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait toujours à Londres. Le médicomage scruta les alentours, désorienté. Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas réussi à transplaner ? Quelqu'un avait-il mis en place une barrière ici, en plein quartier moldu ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il changea de destination et essaya d'apparaître dans le salon de sa propre maison. Cette fois-ci il y parvint facilement et cette constatation provoqua chez lui une bouffée d'angoisse. Si ce n'était pas à Londres qu'une barrière avait été aménagée pour l'empêcher de transplaner, alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

C'était au refuge.

Opale n'avait pas installé de telle mesure de protection sur la maison et il doutait qu'elle ait subitement changé d'avis. Ne restait alors qu'une seule possibilité : des rafleurs patrouillaient dans le secteur. Cette éventualité le fit frissonner et il sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« Calme-toi, se morigéna-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la maison est fouillée et ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont en danger immédiat. Le refuge est bien caché, ils ne le trouveront pas facilement. »

Mais cet argument ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui, un pressentiment, qui le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Cette journée stressante l'avait déjà mis à fleur de peau et renforçait le profond sentiment d'insécurité et de peur qui l'habitait. Ernest commença à faire les cent pas dans sa maison, réfléchissant ardemment à ce qu'il devait faire. Tenter de transplaner devant le refuge jusqu'à ce que la barrière disparaisse et qu'il puisse enfin s'y matérialiser serait extrêmement dangereux. Rien ne lui prouverait que les rafleurs ne se trouvaient plus à proximité. Le meilleur moyen était certainement d'attendre un jour ou deux avant d'y retourner, ou de s'y rendre en apparaissant à bonne distance de la demeure en ruines. Ernest, indécis, se demanda longuement laquelle de ces solutions choisir. Finalement, après avoir passé de précieuses minutes à débattre silencieusement, il opta pour la seconde. Rester dans l'incertitude plus longtemps le rendrait fou d'angoisse.  
Par chance, il avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où se trouvait le refuge. Il pouvait se rendre à distance respectable en transplanant puis utiliser son balai pour faire les kilomètres restants. Décidé, il descendit à la cave et farfouilla les étagères poussiéreuses entreposées dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son vieux Comète 18. L'engin avait connu des jours meilleurs, son manche éraflé et couvert de toiles d'araignée n'inspiraient pas confiance et la plupart des gens auraient hésité à s'envoler sur cette antiquité mais il n'avait guère le choix. Ernest grimaça en songeant qu'il était fort probable que le balai cesse brutalement de léviter en plein milieu du chemin. Il décida alors de voler le plus bas possible afin de ne pas se rompre le cou lorsque ça arriverait. Avec un peu de chance, il se casserait juste un bras ou une jambe.

Ce fut armé de ce vaillant optimisme qu'il se retrouva à voler en pleine nuit au-dessus des forêts d'Écosse, scrutant l'horizon en bénissant l'inventeur des potions de vue nocturne. Les paysages magnifiques paraissaient étonnement lugubres en pleine nuit et le médicomage peinait à se repérer mais grâce au filtre qu'il avait ingurgité avant de partir, aucun détail ne lui échappait.

Alors qu'il planait rapidement en direction de la demeure, scrutant l'horizon et cherchant désespérément un point de repère qui lui permettrait de situer sa destination, le bruit d'une explosion lui parvint au loin. Ernest arrêta aussitôt son balai et tendit l'oreille. Une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre et le sorcier sentit ses mains moites glisser sur le manche de son balai. Tout à coup, ses craintes se concrétisaient. Il en était certain, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple patrouille de rafleurs, ses amis étaient en danger.

« Merlin, faites qu'ils aillent bien », pensa-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

La tentation de voler à leur secours sans réfléchir lui traversa l'esprit mais il rejeta aussitôt cette option, ce serait extrêmement stupide de sa part. Il atterrit donc dans une clairière, son balai dans une main et sa baguette magique dans l'autre, et marcha précautionneusement dans la direction d'où venaient les explosions qu'il avait entendues un peu plus tôt. Ernest s'était lancé un sortilège de désillusion qui le rendait en partie invisible aux yeux ennemis. Avec cette mesure, il tenait d'avantage du caméléon que du Demiguise mais dans l'obscurité, cela suffirait probablement à éviter les rafleurs. En tout cas il l'espérait. Il continua donc sa route en comptant sur ce camouflage de fortune, frémissant à chaque brindille ou tapis d'épines qui craquait sous ses semelles, sursautant dès qu'un hibou hululait dans les branches des arbres qui l'entouraient. Il savait déjà qu'il n'avait rien d'un Gryffondor mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu courageux qu'aujourd'hui. Il regretta de ne pas posséder la témérité des élèves de cette maison car la précieuse intelligence dont il était censé être doté n'empêchait pas ses jambes de vaciller.  
Essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, il décida d'utiliser la méthode qu'il avait toujours adoptée dans les situations stressantes : réciter les dates importantes de l'histoire du Quidditch dans l'ordre chronologique. Puisque cette pratique peu conventionnelle l'avait aidé à avoir ses A.S.P.I.C. ou à soigner son premier patient, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle ne fonctionne pas quand il se trouvait dans une situation potentiellement mortelle.

« 1357, l'arbitre Cyprien Yodel est tué par un spectateur durant un match. 1362, le conseil des sorciers interdit de jouer au Quidditch à moins de quatre-vingt kilomètres d'une ville ou d'un village… », récita-t-il mentalement, tentant de se concentrer sur ces dates pour ne pas penser aux rafleurs qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Étrangement, sa litanie historique n'eut pas le moindre impact sur son niveau d'anxiété. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, sa méthode infaillible échouait lamentablement à lui faire reprendre contenance. Ernest continuait pourtant à avancer un pas après l'autre en direction du refuge. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour maintenant et rester dans l'ignorance. De toute manière, si ses compagnons avaient réellement été capturés, son implication serait rapidement découverte et il deviendrait à son tour un fugitif.

Enfin, la forêt s'arrêta brusquement et Ernest contempla minutieusement les champs qui s'étendaient devant lui. La demeure qu'il recherchait était en bas d'une petite colline, à peine éclairée par un maigre croissant de lune. L'un des murs pourtant intacts la veille venait de s'effondrer, ce qui était certainement lié aux explosions qu'il avait entendues un peu plus tôt, et un nuage de poussière se dégageait encore des décombres. Le médicomage se tapit derrière un arbre, ne dépassant pas la lisière de la forêt, et observa les lieux avec attention pour tenter de repérer une présence. Il se trouvait encore à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison et ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'avantage. Il avait entendu les détonations une trentaine de minutes auparavant et tout était resté silencieux depuis mais rien ne garantissait qu'il n'y avait plus de rafleurs dans les parages. Il resta donc prostré dans les buissons, grelottant misérablement pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité. La demeure en ruine restait silencieuse et aucune silhouette ne se mouvait dans les gravas mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand sa montre afficha minuit, qu'il réussit à rassembler assez de courage pour se lever. Il se faufila furtivement jusqu'à la demeure après avoir lancé un sortilège de révélation humaine au résultat rassurant. Bien sûr, il existait des moyens de contourner cette précaution mais il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un piège », pensa-t-il en passant la porte d'entrée, une boule dans la gorge.

C'était de l'inconscience. Venir ici dans ces conditions n'avait rien d'héroïque ou d'intelligent, il s'agissait d'un acte de folie pure. Si des rafleurs avaient réellement trouvé ses camarades, ils auraient peut-être installé des pièges ou laissé l'un des leurs sur place pour surprendre d'éventuels complices.

« Mais peut-être n'ont-ils rien trouvé, espéra Ernest sans y croire. Peut-être qu'ils ont détruit ce mur pour s'amuser un peu. Dans ce cas j'aurais l'air malin de fuir sans raison pour me terrer dans une forêt ou dans une grotte. Remarque, ça ferait bien rire Basile. »

Le médicomage se rendait compte de l'incongruité de sa réflexion dans des circonstances aussi graves mais la peur le paralysait et son esprit s'attardait malgré lui sur des détails futiles. Le cerveau humain pouvait se montrer franchement surprenant quand il était soumis à des conditions extrêmes. On perdait le sens des réalités et on imaginait des situations rocambolesques avec le sentiment d'être plongé dans une illusion. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un mirage. Ernest se trouvait bel et bien dans cette maison et des rafleurs pouvaient lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Il préférait se persuader du contraire mais ça ne changeait rien au danger dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le médicomage traversa le rez-de-chaussée en faisant le moins de bruit possible, se dirigeant lentement vers la cage d'escalier. Il jeta un regard anxieux sur les marches en bois instables, se remémorant le bruit infernale qu'elles faisaient lorsqu'il les empruntait d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas monter dessus sans risquer de provoquer un tintamarre abominable. Perplexe, il réfléchit à toute allure et finit par métamorphoser le bois de l'escalier en solide granit, ce qui lui permit de rejoindre l'étage supérieur sans encombre. Il utilisa la même méthode pour l'échelle qui menait au grenier et se retrouva enfin au bord du vide, face à la cachette qui les avait hébergés ces derniers mois.

Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Tout de suite, Ernest remarqua les vestiges qui s'étaient fracassés dans les pièces inférieures. Le canapé sur lequel il se prélassait en plaisantant avec Abigaël, le jeu d'échec qui avait assisté à ses innombrables défaites contre Opale, le lit où Basile était resté alité pendant des semaines, tous ces meubles jonchaient le sol qui se trouvait en contrebas et quand le médicomage posa un pied tremblant dans le vide, aucune surface ne se trouvait là pour le mener au refuge. Leur cachette n'existait plus et ses occupants avaient disparu. Cette découverte le frappa de plein fouet et il tomba à genoux, horrifié. Il ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de ses amis et il devait impérativement fuir lui-même pour éviter les rafleurs qui le pourchasseraient tôt ou tard.

Le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. 


	31. Chapter 31

**...**

 **XXXI : LA ROBE NE FAIT PAS LE SORCIER**

 **...**

 ****

Recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule où elles avaient été jetées, Opale palpait les membres d'Abigaël pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été grièvement blessée. Sa compagne était toujours inconsciente et un hématome préoccupant marquait le côté droit de son visage. Son poignet formait un angle anormal et de profondes écorchures couvraient son corps tout entier. Mais elle était vivante et cette constatation soulagea la chanteuse. Merlin soit loué, elle n'était pas la seule rescapée de cette soirée catastrophique. Abigaël s'en tirait en mauvais état mais elle survivrait à ses blessures.

Essuyant les larmes de rage, de désespoir et de frustration qui ruisselait le long de ses joues, Opale s'adossa contre le mur en pierre moite et se remémora malgré elle les horreurs des dernières heures. S'occuper d'Abigaël lui avait permis de se vider l'esprit un moment, mais désormais désœuvrée, elle visualisait à nouveau le visage inexpressif de Basile et son corps inerte. Elle se souvenait de la rapidité avec laquelle le sortilège de mort avait été lancé. Le rafleur n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, il avait effectué sa tâche avec la même désinvolture que s'il avait écrasé un moustique particulièrement agaçant. Opale glissa ses bras autour de ses jambes et plongea la tête entre ses genoux. Elle se souviendrait de cette scène abominable toute sa vie.

« Une vie qui risque fort d'être écourtée », songea La sorcière, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Les rafleurs les avaient traînées jusque dans cette pièce sombre et humide en ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier qu'Abigaël était toujours en vie. La sorcière aurait pu être gravement blessée et nécessiter des soins immédiats mais ce détail ne les intéressaient pas. Ils avaient livré le corps sans vie de Basile et leurs deux prisonnières au ministère puis s'était éclipsés une fois leur récompense empochée. Maintenant, Opale et Abigaël attendaient d'être jugées. La chanteuse ricana intérieurement en y pensant. Pas un ricanement dédaigneux mais un ricanement amer. Elle avait lu les innombrables articles de la Gazette du sorcier à propos de ces prétendus jugements et savait à quoi s'en tenir. Contrairement aux nés-Moldus, les traîtres à leur sang bénéficiaient souvent du soutien de leur famille et de leurs amis, les traiter de la même façon devenait donc inenvisageable. Le ministère avait alors élaboré un système de procès expéditifs et non démocratiques pour légitimer les multiples enfermements à Azkaban. C'était certainement ce qui les attendait. Dans peu de temps, quand la nuit serait terminée, on les amènerait devant un juge qui les condamnerait sans sourciller à une peine de prison de durée indéterminée. Opale se ratatina encore un peu plus sur elle-même en pensant aux détraqueurs qui les accueilleraient. Elle craignait ces créatures et la perspective d'une vie enfermée à Azkaban la rendait nauséeuse. Sa bravoure habituelle s'était envolée et elle ne ressentait plus qu'une sourde angoisse.

À côté d'elle, Abigaël sortait peu à peu de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle avait été plongée en tombant dans les ruines. Déboussolée, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et émit un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur sourde lui traverser le crâne. En entendant sa compagne se réveiller, Opale se précipita à ses côtés et pencha un visage inquiet au-dessus d'elle.

« Abigaël ? Vous m'entendez ? », lui demanda-t-elle en chuchotant précipitamment.

La sorcière, incapable de parler ou de hocher la tête, émit un nouveau gémissement.

« Surtout ne bougez pas, lui conseilla Opale. Vous êtes blessée et le moindre mouvement risque d'empirer votre état. »

Abigaël ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Son esprit fonctionnait de nouveau et les questions se bousculaient de manière chaotique dans sa tête. Comment s'était-elle blessée, où se trouvait-elle désormais ? Elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers évènements mais tous ses souvenirs semblaient englués dans un brouillard opaque. Elle se revoyait marcher dans les ruines de la maison de son grand-oncle d'un pas mécanique. Elle visualisait le visage flou d'Opale qui criait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis une chute brutale et une chape de plomb qui s'abattait sur sa conscience. Que s'était-il passé après ça ? La sorcière fronça les sourcils en se concentrant sur sa mémoire, cherchant une réponse. Mais tout à coup, une pensée la frappa de plein fouet, balayant immédiatement cette question :

Le refuge avait été découvert.

Non, le refuge n'avait pas été découvert, c'était elle qui avait trahi son existence au ministère. Une vague de panique la saisit et elle remua la tête pour scruter ses alentours.

« Ne bougez pas Abigaël ! », la supplia Opale en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Abigaël vit les murs nus et austères de leur prison, la porte en métal qui les isolait du monde et comprit qu'elles étaient prisonnières.

« C'est de ma faute, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. J'ai vendu mes propres amis. »

Son expression hagarde n'échappa pas à Opale qui sentit la panique l'envahir. Si Abigaël s'en voulait déjà tant d'avoir causé leur emprisonnement, comment réagirait-elle en apprenant la mort de Basile ? Comprenant que ce serait à elle de la lui annoncer, la chanteuse sentit ses mains trembler. Elle ne voulait pas se charger de cette tâche ingrate et provoquer l'expression de profonde douleur qui envahirait le visage de sa compagne, elle ne voulait pas prononcer ces mots et devoir faire face à cette réalité sordide. C'était injuste, insupportable, c'était quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû lui incomber.

« Où sont les autres ? », demanda finalement Abigaël d'une voix rauque et peinée.

La douleur physique et psychologique enfiévrait ses yeux mi-clos. Elle regardait Opale d'un air suppliant, cherchant désespérément à être rassurée. Opale n'eut pas le courage de lui dire la vérité, pas tout de suite.

« Il n'y a que nous ici », répondit-elle simplement.

Cette constatation ne rasséréna pas Abigaël.

« Où sont-ils ? », insista-t-elle, effrayée par cette réponse vague.  
\- Je ne sais pas », mentit Opale avec une pointe de culpabilité. Elle avouerait la vérité à la sorcière plus tard, quand elle serait en meilleure forme.

Abigaël n'eut pas l'air convaincue. Elle allait insister pour obtenir une réponse satisfaisante quand la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme d'allure austère agita sa baguette magique dans leur direction et Opale se sentit terriblement démunie. On lui avait confisqué la sienne et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre quoi qu'il arrive. Cette perspective la terrifiait.

« Debout ! », grogna le nouveau venu en les toisant avec mépris.

Opale se leva avec difficulté, évitant soigneusement d'utiliser sa jambe blessée. Elle avait déchiré un morceau de sa robe de sorcier pour créer un pansement de fortune, arrêtant momentanément l'hémorragie de sa cuisse, mais elle continuait à souffrir terriblement.  
Abigaël quant à elle essaya de prendre appui sur sa main pour se relever mais elle retomba aussitôt sur le sol avec un cri.

« Debout j'ai dit ! », rugit le sorcier en s'avançant vers elle avec un air menaçant.

Opale se précipita vers Abigaël et constata avec inquiétude qu'elle transpirait anormalement et que son visage prenait peu à peu une teinte livide. Elle allait s'évanouir. Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de supplier l'employé du ministère pour quelques soins ou un peu de temps supplémentaire, la chanteuse hissa sa compagne sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte en titubant.

« Courage Abigaël, lui souffla-t-elle en entendant les gémissements peinés de sa compagne. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Opale parcourut le chemin qui les séparait de la salle d'audience avec une difficulté croissante. Ses bras s'engourdissaient sous le poids d'Abigaël et elle était obligée d'utiliser sa jambe blessée pour se maintenir debout. La blessure s'était rouverte et elle sentait le sang tiède s'écouler le long de son mollet et imbiber désagréablement sa chaussette. Mais c'était le froid glacial qui régnait dans ces lieux qui représentait le pire obstacle. À mesure qu'elles s'approchaient de la salle d'audience, la présence de détraqueurs se faisait plus forte et plus angoissante, les enveloppant dans un manteau de désespoir. Opale voyant le corps sans vie de Basile danser sous ses yeux, elle se visualisait dans une cellule lugubre, devenue folle à lier. Seule sa volonté sans faille lui permit d'amener Abigaël à bon port sans s'effondrer en court de route. Enfin arrivée à destination, elle reposa son fardeau par terre et reprit péniblement son souffle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle ignora volontairement les sinistres formes noires qui flottaient au fond de la pièce, prenant un air bravache pour camoufler la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Une femme d'un certain âge les observait d'une estrade, l'air désabusé. Elle fit tourner quelques pages d'un dossier qu'elle lut avec attention puis son regard de rapace les scruta avec attention.

« Opale Bristympan, dit-elle d'une voix morne et froide. Vos chefs d'inculpation sont les suivants : propagande antiministérielle et assistance à un fugitif né-Moldu.  
\- J'appellerais plutôt ça : assistance à personne en danger », répliqua Opale d'une voix glaciale.

Ses yeux défiaient ouvertement la juge qui claqua la langue avec agacement.

« Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez compte de la gravité de votre situation, mademoiselle Bristympan. Ce sont deux accusations de haute trahison.  
\- Ça, ça dépend pour qui. »

Opale ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Elle avait conscience qu'elle aggravait son cas en se comportant de cette manière mais l'injustice flagrante de cette situation la révoltait immensément et elle ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se taire.

« Quitte à finir à Azkaban, autant le faire avec panache ! », songea-t-elle férocement.

Le destin de Basile lui revint en mémoire et elle serra les poings en réalisant qu'elle pourrait aisément subir le même sort. On pourrait même appeler un détraqueur pour en finir avec elle immédiatement. Mais sa colère l'empêchait de ressentir autant de peur qu'elle le devrait à cette perspective.

« Abigaël Cornfoot, continua la juge en ignorant charitablement les provocations de la chanteuse. Vos chefs d'inculpation sont les suivants : utilisation non autorisée d'un sortilège d'amnésie ayant provoqué des dégâts psychiques importants. Assistance à un fugitif né-Moldu. »

La juge leva son marteau de bois et récita la sentence sans donner aux accusées l'occasion de se défendre.

« En vertu des lois de notre société, vous êtes toutes les deux condamnées à une peine de prison de durée indéterminée à Azkaban. »

Le marteau s'abattit sur son socle dans un claquement sourd. Opale sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et lança un regard halluciné à Abigaël. La sorcière était en état de choc, réalisant à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Quand les mains brutales d'un geôlier les saisirent violemment par l'avant-bras, elles comprirent ce qui les attendait et se débattirent mollement. Mais cette ridicule rébellion fut rapidement maîtrisée et on les emmena sans autre forme de procès dans la pièce voisine. 


	32. Chapter 32

**...**

 **XXXII : QUAND LA POTION EST TIRÉE, IL FAUT LA BOIRE**

 **...**

Confortablement installée dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main, Gelsomina fixait avec horreur l'article de la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Ses yeux exorbités parcoururent une seconde fois le nom inattendu qu'elle venait de repérer dans le texte et la sorcière sentit sa bouche s'assécher quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Impossible ! », murmura-t-elle, sous le choc.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier du journal, froissant les pages fragiles, et elle relut rapidement le bref encart qui l'avait horrifiée.

 _ **Nouvelle arrestation de traîtres à leur sang : Opale Bristympan enfin sous les verrous**_ __

 _Cette nuit, la criminelle Opale Bristympan a été arrêtée en Écosse dans la demeure qu'elle occupait en compagnie d'un autre malfaiteur, le Sang-de-Bourbe Basile Fergesson.  
Les deux fugitifs échappaient au ministère depuis des mois grâce au soutien d'une ancienne employée de Fergusson, une dénommée Abigaël Cornfoot, qui les fournissait en nourriture et en produits de première nécessité.  
« Nous la soupçonnions depuis longtemps, nous confie Edgard Leicester, l'employé du ministère à l'origine de cette arrestation. Nous avons réussi à prouver son implication dans la fuite de Basile Fergesson dans la journée d'hier et n'avons pas perdu une seule minute pour procéder à sa capture. »  
Une fois arrêtées, Opale Bristympan et Abigaël Cornfoot ont immédiatement été emmenées au ministère de la magie pour être entendues puis jugées. Reconnues coupables de plusieurs crimes de haute-trahison, culpabilité prouvée par une multitude de preuves accablantes, elles ont été condamnées à un emprisonnement à durée indéterminé à Azkaban.  
« C'est une peine justifiée ! s'exclame l'un des témoins du procès. Elles ont soutenu un dangereux criminel et mis en danger l'ensemble de la population sorcière ! »_

Gelsomina jeta le journal au sol et se leva brusquement, livide. Envahie d'une détermination à toute épreuve, elle saisit une cape sur le porte-manteau de son somptueux hall d'entrée et transplana immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Lorsqu'elle entra comme une furie dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier de Carina Leicester, celle-ci se crispa imperceptiblement.

« Gelsomina, bonjour », dit la jeune entrepreneuse avec résignation.

Elle savait ce qu'elle allait entendre et la discussion qui s'annonçait ne l'enchantait pas.

« Carina, je veux voir ton mari immédiatement. », exigea calmement Gelsomina, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Carina contourna le comptoir et s'approcha lentement de son amie.

« J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé avec Abigaël et j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Edgard, commença-t-elle avec diplomatie. Crois-moi, il n'y a absolument aucun doute sur sa culpabilité. »

Gelsomina secoua vigoureusement la tête, un rictus incrédule sur les lèvres.

« C'est complètement absurde ! dit-elle d'une voix grinçante. Je connais Abigaël depuis presque trente ans et s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois sûre c'est qu'elle détestait ce vieillard ! Elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se mettre en danger pour le sauver ! »

Carina ne répondit pas, laissant son interlocutrice continuer sur sa lancée.

« Quant à Opale Bristympan, qu'on ne m'en parle pas. Elle haïssait cette chanteuse à la voix nasillarde ! insista Gelsomina en levant les yeux au ciel. Imaginer ces trois-là ensemble, c'est comme imaginer un dragon et un mouton qui cohabiteraient paisiblement dans la même pièce : inconcevable ! Je ne sais pas où ton mari cherche ses informations, mais ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges éhontés ! »

Carina inspira profondément. Elle appréciait Gelsomina mais n'avait pas la moindre intention de la laisser insinuer que son mari était un incapable.

« Te souviens-tu du sortilège d'amnésie désastreux qui a été lancé à l'un de tes invités, lors de ta soirée de Noël dernier ? », lui demanda-t-elle calmement, guettant sa réaction avec attention.

Gelsomina s'empourpra de gêne et de colère. Elle avait explicitement demandé à ses amis de ne plus jamais lui parler de cette embarrassante histoire. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à étouffer l'affaire et ça avait porté un sacré coup à sa popularité.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui m'amène ici », répliqua-t-elle avec irritation.

Carina esquissa un sourire navré.

« Il a retrouvé la mémoire et il est formel, c'est Abigaël qui l'a attaqué. »

Abasourdie, Gelsomina observa son interlocutrice en ouvrant exagérément la bouche. Puis elle éclata d'un petit rire impatient.

« Abigaël ? répéta-t-elle. C'est ridicule, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.  
\- Léonce Thinmaker l'avait vue en compagnie de Basile Fergesson juste avant sa fuite, lui révéla Carina d'une voix lasse. Quand il a reconnu Abigaël à ta soirée, elle a paniqué et tenté d'effacer ses souvenirs. »

Cette fois-ci, Gelsomina ne rit pas.

« Ça ne prouve rien, fit-elle sèchement remarquer. Son cerveau a été sévèrement endommagé, peut-être s'est-il trompé.  
\- Elle a avoué sous veritaserum. De plus, c'est elle qui a mené les rafleurs jusqu'au refuge où se cachaient Fergesson et Bristympan », finit par dire Carina en soupirant.

Bouche-bée, Gelsomina étudia son visage en espérant y trouver la preuve qu'elle était en train de s'amuser à ses dépens. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel, Carina Leicester avait l'air mortellement sérieuse.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? », dit alors la sorcière passant une main tremblante devant son visage, atterrée.

Tout à coup, l'existence confortable et privilégiée dont elle profitait depuis l'été ne lui paraissait plus aussi formidable qu'avant.

Accoudée contre le plan de travail de sa cuisine, Félicia Ayton lisait la Gazette du sorcier avec nervosité. Quelques mois plus tôt, l'article concernant Basile et Abigaël l'aurait sans doute remplie d'une satisfaction féroce. Un voleur de magie en moins et une juste punition pour celle qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir, que pouvait-elle souhaiter de plus ? Elle méprisait tellement les Sang-de-Bourbe, elle leur en voulait tellement d'avoir gâché la vie de son frère et de sa famille. Cette nouvelle aurait dû la réjouir mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Le corps inerte d'Abigaël s'effondrant sur son porche d'entrée la hantait constamment.

« Pourquoi m'en vouloir ? se demanda Félicia en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai dénoncés. »

Elle reprit sa baguette magique et la secoua négligemment pour éplucher et couper en rondelles ses carottes. Mais le sortilège, mal exécuté à cause de son inattention, entailla profondément le plan de travail. Félicia contempla la crevasse inesthétique qui marquait désormais le granit en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait essayé de se persuader que l'arrestation d'Abigaël ne l'atteignait pas mais cet évènement l'affectait indéniablement. Le visage d'Edgard Leicester, brutal et triomphant, lui donnait encore la chair de poule. La veille, l'employé du ministère ne s'était pas réjoui de la capture d'un dangereux voleur de magie, il n'avait pas traqué Basile et Abigaël pour empêcher la création de nouveaux Cracmols ou pour venger ceux qui existaient déjà. Non, le sourire mauvais de cet homme n'avait reflété qu'une satisfaction intéressée. La satisfaction du chasseur qui a acculé sa proie et qui exulte avant la mise à mort sans même songer au repas qui en découlera. Un instinct mauvais, primitif et nauséabond.

Plantée au milieu d'un couloir de Ste Mangouste, Ida déglutit péniblement en observant ses interlocutrices avec nervosité. Trois sorcières se tenaient devant elle, baguette magique à la main, et leur attitude agressive ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Nous recherchons Ernest Auckland. Où se trouve-t-il actuellement ? »

La médicomage fronça les sourcils et se mordilla les lèvres avec nervosité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-elle avec angoisse. Et que fiche Ernest ? »

Son collègue ne s'était pas présenté à son poste le matin-même. Il n'avait pas envoyé de hibou pour les prévenir ou pour s'expliquer, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part, et des employées du ministère faisaient désormais le tour de l'hôpital pour interroger tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Ida ne savait pas ce qu'on reprochait à son ami mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était grave. Le ministère ne se déplaçait pas sans raison.

« Je ne sais pas où est Ernest Auckland, répondit-elle prudemment. Il n'a pas pris son service ce matin. »

L'une des sorcières examina la longue tige métallique qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

« Le capteur de mensonge ne réagit pas », dit-elle en se tournant vers ses compagnes.

Celle du groupe qui semblait diriger l'opération se tourna à nouveau vers Ida et la scruta avec méfiance.

« Vous n'avez pas une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? », la questionna-t-elle sèchement, ses petits yeux glacials fixés sur la médicomage.

Ida sentit une goutte de sueur se frayer un chemin entre ses omoplates. Cet interrogatoire la mettait mal à l'aise.

« À part sa propre maison, je ne vois pas où il serait allé, dit la sorcière. Pourquoi le recherchez-vous ? Je peux lui faire passer un message quand il arrivera.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », répliqua son interlocutrice.

Les trois employés saluèrent la médicomage d'un signe de tête à peine courtois et se dirigèrent d'un pas raide en direction du service des maladies contagieuses. Les voyant disparaître au détour d'un couloir, Ida pria pour qu'elles attrapent l'une des infections particulièrement désagréables qui sévissaient parmi les patients. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Ernest et ces virus entraveraient peut-être les recherches du ministère.

« Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourré ? », se demanda la sorcière avec un serrement de cœur.

Quoi qu'on reproche à son ami, elle espérait désespérément qu'il saurait se tenir loin des sorciers qui le recherchaient.

Recroquevillé au fond d'une petite grotte, quelque part dans le nord de l'Angleterre, Ernest écoutait distraitement le gargouillis du cours d'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds. Quand il avait compris que ses compagnons se trouvaient désormais entre les mains du ministère, retourner chez lui était devenu impensable. Les rafleurs sauraient extorquer les informations le concernant aux fugitifs, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit traqué à son tour. Il s'était donc emparé de quelques objets de première nécessité dans la demeure du grand-oncle d'Abigaël avant de fuir dans cette cachette inconfortable. Le médicomage savait qu'il restait encore beaucoup de choses utiles à récupérer dans leur ancien repaire mais il n'osait pas y retourner pour les récupérer, de peur d'y rencontrer des rafleurs. Il devrait se contenter du matelas humide et tâché et des conserves de nourriture qui étaient désormais entassées au fond de la caverne de taille modeste où il avait élu domicile. Mais le confort très sommaire de cet abri ne le préoccupait pas encore. Pour l'instant, son esprit était entièrement occupé par la peur et le doute.

Qu'étaient devenus Opale, Basile et Abigaël ?

Cette question le tourmentait sans relâche. Les imaginer croupissant au fond d'une cellule lui nouait la gorge et la possibilité qu'ils aient été tués le terrifiait véritablement. Les Mangemorts et leurs laquais du ministère étaient connus pour ne pas s'encombrer de bons sentiments, avaient-ils éliminé les fugitifs ou les avaient-ils capturés ?

« Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien », pria-t-il en sentant des larmes d'inquiétude et de découragement humidifier ses yeux.

Son avenir semblait bien compromis mais passer les prochains mois ou les prochaines années dans cette grotte minuscule lui paraîtrait plus supportable s'il avait la conviction que ses compagnons allaient bien.


	33. Chapter 33

**...**

 **XXXIII : NE CHATOUILLEZ PAS LE DRAGON QUI DORT**

 **...**

Combien de temps avaient-elles passé dans cet endroit cauchemardesque ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?

Emprisonnées dans une cellule sombre et humide d'Azkaban, Opale et Abigaël avaient perdu toute notion du temps. Aucun rayon de soleil, aussi ténu soit-il, ne filtrait dans cette prison. On ne savait jamais s'il faisait jour ou nuit et tenir un compte approximatif des journées relevait de l'impossible. Les deux sorcières y avaient renoncé longtemps auparavant, lorsque leur détermination à rester fortes et valeureuses s'était brisée. Désormais, elles n'avaient plus qu'une seule certitude : chaque seconde passée dans ce lieu semblait durer une éternité.

« Abigaël ? Tu dors ? », souffla Opale en se rapprochant de sa compagne, collant son corps amaigri contre celui de la sorcière.

Abigaël grogna plaintivement, pas tout à fait éveillée, mais elle accueillit le contact avec soulagement et son torse se rapprocha également de la chanteuse. Opale grimaça lorsque sa jambe et son bras blessés heurtèrent le corps de la sorcière, mais elle étouffa sa plainte. Il faisait terriblement froid dans cette cellule et elle avait bien plus besoin de chaleur que de préserver ses membres invalides.  
Il n'y avait ni lit ni banquette ici, leurs corps étaient directement en contact avec les pavés glacials qui tapissaient le sol. Quand à l'humidité qui se condensait au-dessus de leurs têtes, elle formait des gouttelettes d'eau qui suintaient du plafond et tombaient sur leurs vêtements, imbibant leurs corps frigorifiés.

La demi-douzaine de prisonniers qui se partageaient cette cellule s'étaient tassés les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir de trouver chaleur et réconfort mais cette solution précaire allégeait à peine leurs souffrances. Le froid qui s'insinuait profondément sous leur peau devait bien plus aux détraqueurs qu'au climat rude qui sévissait à Azkaban. Ces créatures se faufilaient continuellement dans les couloirs adjacents, à quelques mètres d'eux, et chacun de leur passage s'accompagnait d'un froid sibérien, faisant ressurgir dans les esprits torturés des prisonniers des souvenirs qu'ils auraient voulu oublier. Face à ce calvaire, tous luttaient pour ne pas devenir fous mais chacun se sentaient sombrer petit à petit dans l'égarement.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Opale ? », répondit finalement Abigaël d'une voix éreintée.

Opale enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son amie, tremblant convulsivement.

« Combien de temps va-t-on encore rester ici ? J'ai froid », demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique, elles en connaissaient toutes les deux la réponse et ne voulaient surtout pas l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de chocolat », ajouta la chanteuse d'une voix frêle.

Elle avait besoin de parler et peu importait le sujet. Rester emmurée dans le silence accélérerait sa descente dans la folie, elle en était persuadée, elle se raccrochait donc au son de sa propre voix. Dans ces moments-là, la nourriture s'imposait spontanément comme thème. Elle n'avait rien avalé ou presque depuis qu'elle était ici et la faim lui tordait douloureusement l'estomac.

« Et moi, j'aimerais une bonne tasse de thé au gingembre », répliqua faiblement Abigaël.

Elles avaient déjà eu cette conversation, mot pour mot. Mais aucun autre sujet de discussion ne leur traversait l'esprit. Dans leurs têtes, le souvenir de leur capture tournait en boucle et penser à autre chose leur demandait d'énormes efforts de concentration. Un effort que leurs cerveaux semblaient de moins en moins aptes à fournir. Pourtant, Abigaël réussit à faire preuve d'un éclair de lucidité et demanda soudain, d'une voix pâteuse :

« Basile est mort n'est-ce pas ? »

Opale quitta brutalement la tourbe de désespoir dans lequel elle était engoncée et ignorant la douleur qui irradiait dans son bras, elle se tourna vers Abigaël. Le visage de la sorcière, à peine visible dans l'obscurité, paraissait terriblement livide et creusé. Un fatalisme inhabituel s'y manifestait. Abigaël n'avait jamais reparlé de Basile après le procès et Opale ne s'était pas senti le courage d'aborder spontanément le sujet. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne se sentit pas non plus le courage de mentir.

« Je suis désolée », murmura Opale en serrant les dents, tandis que des larmes se matérialisaient sous ses paupières.

Abigaël ne répondit pas. Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse mais la confirmation lui fit tout de même l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Ce vieux renard insupportable, bégaya-t-elle lamentablement. Il m'aura ennuyée jusqu'au bout.  
\- C'était vraiment un emmerdeur », renchérit Opale avec un sourire triste.

Un nouveau silence s'établit et les deux femmes entendirent l'un de leurs compagnons de cellule haleter et sangloter dans son sommeil. Au loin, dans un autre secteur de la prison, des cris inhumains retentissaient lugubrement. Opale frissonna en songeant aux geôliers qui rôdaient dans les couloirs d'Azkaban, s'introduisant parfois dans les cellules pour s'amuser. Ils avaient certainement trouvé une nouvelle victime.

« J'espère qu'Ernest a eu le temps de fuir, songea Opale avec culpabilité. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ça à cause de nous. »

Abigaël et elle avaient été impitoyablement torturées à leur arrivée. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur insupportable, des hurlements qu'elles avaient laissé échapper, des supplications qui s'y étaient vite substitué. Quelques heures avaient suffi à leur faire dénoncer Ernest. Elles auraient vendu père et mère pour s'épargner de telles souffrances.  
C'était il y a un certain temps déjà mais parfois, elles ressentaient encore les doloris qui avaient secoué leur corps. Le souvenir de cette douleur ne s'estompait pas complètement, il se faisait oublier puis revenait à la charge pour les remplir d'une terreur sourde.

Tout à coup, le bruit d'une explosion se substitua aux hurlements plaintifs du prisonnier torturé, captant l'attention d'Opale. De nouveaux cris, lointains, retentirent, mais il ne s'agissait plus de cris de douleur. Ces nouveaux hurlements paraissaient paniqués.

« Abigaël, murmura-t-elle en secouant à nouveau sa compagne. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Abigaël ne répondit pas, la sorcière était retombée dans une transe proche de l'inconscience. Opale tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'une bataille faisait rage et cette hypothèse la laissa dubitative.

« Qui pourrait se battre ici ? », se demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Son esprit brisé s'interdisait formellement d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Plongée dans un désespoir proche de la folie pendant plusieurs semaines, la chanteuse était devenue tout à fait incapable d'imaginer que sa libération puisse être proche. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter les sons étranges qui lui parvenaient d'une oreille distraite.  
Peu à peu, les bruits de la bataille s'estompèrent et Opale sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil ponctué de cauchemars interminables, oubliant instantanément l'incident.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. La violente lueur d'un lumos dispersa l'obscurité et les occupants de la pièce reprirent brutalement leurs esprits. Aussitôt, les corps décharnés bondirent vers le coin le plus sombre et se tassèrent contre le mur avec des halètements paniqués. Les yeux révulsés et aveugles obstinément fermés face à cette lumière qui agressait leurs pupilles accoutumées au noir. Opale et Abigaël se trouvaient au milieu de ce chaos de membres tremblants, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, la respiration rapide et sifflante. Les rares fois où cette porte s'était ouverte depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées avaient été synonymes de souffrance. Chaque prisonnier redoutait par-dessus tous les sortilèges qui les feraient se tordre de douleur sur le sol et les ricanements goguenards des bourreaux.

« Merde ! Baisse ta baguette, tu vois bien que tu leur fais peur abruti ! », dit une voix.

La lumière s'atténua un peu et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent lentement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes venus pour vous sortir d'ici », annonça l'un des deux arrivants d'une voix contenue.

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'un prisonnier mais celui-ci poussa aussitôt un hurlement de terreur et se débattit furieusement. Le nouveau venu ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Vous-Savez-Qui a été vaincu. Vous êtes libres », continua-t-il doucement, d'une voix compatissante.

Les prisonniers entendaient ce qu'il disait mais le sens de ses propos leur échappait encore. Ils étaient paralysés par la peur.

« On devrait peut-être les stupéfixer pour les emmener à l'hôpital ? Ils ont l'air salement amochés et je ne crois pas qu'ils te comprennent, proposa l'autre sorcier avec nervosité.  
\- Surtout pas ! Ils seront complètement désorientés en se réveillant, protesta son compagnon. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne risquent plus rien.  
\- Très bien. Je te laisse t'en occuper et je vais voir la cellule suivante. »

Opale suivait cette conversation avec distraction, encore paniquée. Le sens de ces mots commençait tout juste à l'atteindre et elle luttait pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le sorcier qui venait de s'introduire dans la cellule s'accroupit à côté des prisonniers terrorisés, fit apparaître un petit feu à l'autre bout de la pièce et se mit à parler. Il leur raconta les détails d'une bataille, répéta fréquemment que Voldemort était mort, qu'ils étaient libres, qu'on allait les soigner. Pendant ce temps, le froid glacial qui avait toujours régné dans la pièce disparaissait progressivement. Peu à peu, les prisonniers cessèrent de trembler convulsivement, leurs corps accueillaient la chaleur inhabituelle avec étonnement. Ils avaient presque oublié cette sensation délicieuse. Ils avaient presque oublié à quel point c'était agréable et réconfortant. Leurs esprits s'extirpèrent du brouillard de peur et de désespoir dans lequel ils étaient longtemps restés plongés. Petit à petit, les propos de leur sauveur s'insinuèrent en eux et quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps remplaça l'horreur dans leurs esprits embrumés :

L'espoir.

…

Trois semaines. Ernest se cachaient dans cette caverne inconfortable depuis trois semaines. Le sorcier avait gravé un petit calendrier sur la paroi de son refuge pour ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Ce matin-là, les yeux rivés sur les entailles qui comptabilisaient chaque jour passé dans cet endroit, il sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'effet de l'angoisse et du désespoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'aussi peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans la grotte. Le médicomage avait débarqué ici le huit avril et le mois de mai venait à peine de débuter. Ce n'étaient que trois semaines et pourtant, seul dans une cachette sans aucun confort, il croyait presque y avoir passé des années.

« Je vais devenir fou si je reste ici trop longtemps », songea-t-il sombrement en se hissant péniblement du matelas imbibé d'eau croupie sur lequel il passait ses nuits.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de son estomac. Il commençait déjà à manquer de nourriture et pourtant ce n'était pas par gourmandise qu'il avait avalé les conserves étranges du grand-oncle d'Abigaël. Il réussissait parfois à récupérer quelques denrées comestibles dans la nature environnante mais c'était loin de satisfaire ses besoins et il lui faudrait bientôt trouver autre chose à manger. La perspective d'un retour au refuge abandonné lui donnait la chair de poule mais il devrait s'y rendre pour espérer survivre plus longtemps. S'il s'était abstenu d'y aller jusqu'à maintenant, c'était moins par peur des rafleurs que pour fuir les souvenirs douloureux de ses jours en compagnie d'Abigaël, Opale et Basile. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à prier pour que ses amis soient en sécurité, sans y croire réellement, et la tentation de se glisser dans un village sorcier pour récupérer un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier l'effleurait fréquemment. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui s'était passé et se retrouver ainsi coupé du monde, privé de toute information, le rendait fou. Il ignorait même s'il était vraiment recherché par le ministère. Peut-être endurait-il ce calvaire sans raison ? Cette pensée le fit rire avec amertume. Ce serait le comble de l'idiotie.

« Je pourrais jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Shiveringstone Hamlet ou à Tinworth, pensa-t-il fébrilement. Ce sont de petits villages et la surveillance y est sans doute lacunaire. »

Mais il réprima aussitôt ce désir. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il se faisait bêtement capturer en voulant satisfaire sa curiosité. Il fallait plutôt réfléchir à un moyen de quitter le pays. Ce ne serait pas tâche facile mais aucune autre solution ne semblait acceptable. Rester ici pour une durée indéterminée n'était pas envisageable.  
Fort de cette conviction, Ernest s'extirpa de sa cachette et s'avança prudemment à l'extérieur. Marchant à pas de loup à travers les branchages, il rejoignit un bosquet qui poussait un peu plus loin et farfouilla les fourrés à la recherche de plantes comestibles. Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce paysage pourtant familier et il interrompit ses recherches pour scruter les alentours. Il y avait un changement, le sorcier en était convaincu, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Le soleil ! », réalisa-t-il finalement avec stupeur en observant le ciel.

Depuis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu, les détraqueurs sillonnaient le pays en laissant un brouillard sinistre se répandre un peu partout. Ernest ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu un ciel bleu vierge de tout nuage et un soleil vif, sans lividité maladive due à une brume tenace. Cette vision lui apporta un réconfort immense et tout à coup, presque inconsciemment, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps l'envahit. Un sentiment dont il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment la cause, mais qui était là quoi qu'il en soit :

L'espoir.


	34. Chapter 34

… ****

 **XXXIV : NE PAS METTRE LA CHARRUE AVANT LES HIPPOGRIFFES**

 **…**

Ernest fouillait nerveusement les décombres du refuge dévasté d'Opale Bristympan à la recherche de son vieux poste de radio. Il écartait les blocs de pierres et les débris de mobilier à grand renfort de sortilèges, scrutant avec minutie chacun des objets déchiquetés qu'il découvrait. Mais pour l'instant, ses recherches restaient vaines et l'appareil demeurait introuvable. Le poste de radio avait certainement été enseveli sous plusieurs tonnes de gravats et il devrait s'armer de courage et de patience pour se le réapproprier.

« Pourvu qu'il soit encore réparable ! », pria le sorcier en déplaçant un nouveau tas de roches brisées et de poutres déchiquetées.

Se rendre dans un village sorcier ou subtiliser des exemplaires de la Gazette du sorcier étaient deux options inenvisageables. Pour lui, l'émission Potterveille restait son seul et unique moyen de s'informer sans se mettre en danger. Il devait absolument mettre la main sur cette fichue radio.

Le médicomage avait longuement hésité à revenir ici, effrayé à l'idée d'y croiser des rafleurs. Mais l'envie de savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans le monde des sorciers s'était finalement montrée plus forte que sa peur d'être capturé, il avait donc transplané dans le refuge et constaté avec soulagement qu'aucun ennemi ne s'y trouvait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à récupérer sa radio pour obtenir enfin quelques renseignements sur les derniers évènements.  
Le brutal changement de météo qui s'était produit quelques jours auparavant perdurait et les détraqueurs qui avaient sillonné le pays ces derniers mois semblaient s'être volatilisés. Quelle en était la raison ? Cela signifiait-il la fin du règne de terreur des Mangemorts ? La révolte des détraqueurs ? Où s'agissait-il d'un piège ? Ernest espérait obtenir les réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations en retrouvant son antique transistor.

Alors qu'il commençait à se décourager, un morceau de haut-parleur poussiéreux apparut finalement dans son champ de vision. Excité par cette découverte qu'il n'espérait plus, Ernest déblaya rapidement les débris de pierres qui l'empêchaient de saisir l'objet et contempla avec espoir le poste de radio disloqué qu'il tenait enfin entre ses mains.

« Merlin soit loué, je devrais pouvoir le réparer », souffla-t-il avec soulagement.

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur l'appareil et prononça fébrilement quelques formules magiques élaborées. Progressivement, les pièces tordues et fissurées du transistor reprirent une apparence convenable et s'agrégèrent les unes aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'un poste de radio à l'allure étrange mais fonctionnel prenne forme. Le sorcier contempla ce résultat avec satisfaction, puis il alluma l'appareil d'un coup de baguette magique, la gorge nouée. À son plus grand étonnement, aucun mot de passe ne fut nécessaire pour atteindre Potterveille. Ernest écouta donc, éberlué, le discours inespéré de l'animateur :

« Aux auditeurs qui nous écoutent, nous entamons aujourd'hui le quatrième jour depuis la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pius Thicknesse et ses soutiens ont été chassés du ministère et attendent leur procès à Azkaban et les derniers Mangemorts sont en fuite et activement recherchés par les Aurors. Le pays est redevenu sûr. Nous lançons donc un appel aux fugitifs qui fuyaient le régime de terreur instauré par le mage noir ces derniers mois. Vous ne risquez plus rien et nous vous invitons à vous rendre sans tarder dans l'un des bureaux d'accueil mis en place pour les victimes de guerre afin de signaler que vous êtes sains et saufs. Présentez-vous au bureau d'accueil de Ste Mangouste si vous nécessitez des soins, dans le cas contraire, deux autres guichets ont été installés à Godric' Hollow et au ministère. Pour information, soixante-sept personnes sont encore portées disparues et leur famille se rongent les sangs en attendant de leurs nouvelles. Si vous avez des informations ou recherchez des renseignements concernant un fugitif, rendez-vous immédiatement dans l'un de ces bureaux d'accueil. »

Ernest tomba à genou en entendant ces nouvelles tant espérées et des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

« Merlin soit loué, murmura-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Cet enfer se termine enfin. »

Sur Potterveille, l'animateur scanda solennellement les noms des disparus et le médicomage entendit le sien parmi beaucoup d'autres. Il guetta avec anxiété les patronymes de ses amis mais ni Opale, ni Abigaël ni Basile ne furent évoqués. Ernest espérait de tout cœur que ce soit un bon signe.

Incertain, il quitta des yeux la radio et examina les alentours en se mordillant les lèvres. L'éventualité que ces informations ne soient qu'un tissu de mensonges lui traversa l'esprit. Était-ce un piège ou la réalité ? S'il se précipitait tête baissée dans l'un de ces bureaux d'accueil, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne se jetterait pas dans les bras d'un groupe de rafleurs ? Ordinairement, son esprit cartésien l'aurait empêché d'agir sans réfléchir, mais pour une fois il se fia à son impression et ne perdit pas son temps à méditer. Un pressentiment tenace lui soufflait qu'il pouvait se fier à ces informations et il choisit de se laisser porter par son instinct. Laissant derrière lui le poste de radio, il transplana aussitôt chez sa mère.

« Ernest ! », s'exclama celle-ci en le voyant apparaître dans son salon.

Pivoine Auckland considéra me visage de son fils avec ébahissement, interdite. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, enroulant ses bras frêles autour du torse amaigri du médicomage. Tous deux restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, savourant ces retrouvailles après des semaines d'incertitude et d'angoisse.

« Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, pourquoi as-tu autant attendu avant de revenir », le réprimanda la sorcière en sanglotant.

Ernest essaya de sourire.

« Je ne savais pas que la guerre était terminée, répondit-il.  
\- Idiot, si tu n'étais pas si tête en l'air, tu serais marié depuis longtemps ! »

Cette blague les fit rire tous les deux, mais Ernest reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Les Mangemorts ne t'ont pas importunée après ma disparition ? », lui demanda anxieusement le sorcier.

Ça avait été l'une de ses plus grandes angoisses pendant sa fuite. Mais Pivoine chassa ses inquiétudes d'un revers de la main dédaigneux.

« J'ai été conviée à un interrogatoire au ministère, voilà tout. Rien d'agréable mais je n'en suis pas morte. »

Figure incontournable du Magenmagot avant qu'elle ne prenne sa retraite, Pivoine Auckland n'était pas sorcière à se laisser faire. Son caractère implacable lui avait permis de rester calme et digne face aux rafleurs et son nom prestigieux lui avait épargné une enquête musclée. Ernest connaissait assez sa mère pour ne pas s'inquiéter excessivement durant sa fuite mais savoir qu'elle n'avait pas souffert par sa faute le réconforta tout de même.  
Il resta quelques heures auprès d'elle, ce qui lui permit de feuilleter quelques exemplaires récents de la Gazette du sorcier et de prendre connaissance des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant la bataille de Poudlard. Puis, il se mit en route pour le bureau d'accueil qui se trouvait à Ste Mangouste. Il était temps de rassurer ses collègues et de s'enquérir du sort de ses amis fugitifs.

« Ernest ! Par la barbe de Nostradamus, vous êtes sain et sauf », s'exclama un médicomage quand il arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Aussitôt, une petite foule s'agglutina autour du rescapé qui reçut avec gratitude les paroles encourageantes et les accolades de ses collègues. Chacun se réjouissait de son retour et tenait à lui faire part de son admiration et de son soulagement.  
Tout à coup, l'une des portes qui menait au service des pathologies de longue durée s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ida, échevelée, apparut face à lui. Quand elle l'aperçut, son visage soucieux se détendit immédiatement et elle se précipita dans sa direction.

« Tu mériterais que je t'enferme avec une horde du lutins de Cornouaille déchaînés, dit-elle en lui frappant l'épaule d'un air menaçant. J'ai eu une peur bleue ! »

Ernest massa son omoplate douloureuse avec un sourire contrit.

« Désolé Ida. »

La médicomage secoua la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas, idiot. Si les Mangemorts en voulaient à ta peau, c'est que tu avais fait quelque chose de bien n'est-ce pas ? grogna-t-elle d'une voix amicale. Va vite signaler ton retour au bureau d'accueil des fugitifs, ils seront heureux de te voir revenir en pleine forme.  
\- En pleine forme, en pleine forme… répliqua Ernest avec une moue renfrognée. J'ai passé un mois dans une grotte !  
\- Et ça ne t'a pas fait de mal », répliqua malicieusement Ida en enfonçant son index dans les poignées d'amour de son collègue.

Ernest grogna pour la forme puis se rendit dans la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Il s'agissait d'une salle ordinairement réservée aux membres du personnel qui y entreposaient leurs affaires lorsqu'ils restaient plusieurs nuits sur place. Après la fin de la guerre, elle avait été temporairement réquisitionnée par le nouveau ministère de la magie pour accueillir les fugitifs.

« Ernest Auckland ! s'exclama l'employé du ministère qui s'y trouvait. C'est un soulagement de vous retrouver. »

Il lui serra la main et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Vos proches sont-ils au courant de votre retour ?  
\- J'ai prévenu ma famille mais quelques-uns de mes amis ne sont pas encore informés.  
\- Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas vous retenir pour l'instant. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous rencontrer un autre jour pour vous poser quelques questions sur votre fuite. Nous essayons de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur ce qui a pu se passer durant ces derniers mois. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire et vous êtes tout à fait libre de refuser bien sûr. »

Ernest hocha la tête pensivement.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire », assura-t-il poliment en gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

Il se tordit les mains avec anxiété puis posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée.

« J'ai rencontré des fugitifs mais nous nous sommes perdus de vue et je pense qu'ils ont été capturés. Serait-ce possible d'avoir des informations à leur sujet ? »

Aussitôt, l'employé du ministère prit un visage grave. Il acquiesça silencieusement et saisit un gros classeur sur une étagère.

« Puis-je connaître leur nom ?  
\- Abigaël Cornfoot, Basile Fergesson et Opale Bristympan », répondit fébrilement Ernest.

Il s'était laissé envahir par la joie et le soulagement en retrouvant sa mère et ses collègues mais la peur n'avait jamais réellement quitté son esprit, tiraillant douloureusement son estomac. Enfin, il allait savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses camarades.  
Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il observa attentivement l'expression impassible de son interlocuteur qui tournait les pages du dossier avec une lenteur insoutenable. Le sorcier ne laissait pas filtrer la moindre émotion sur son visage.

« Pourvu qu'ils soient tous indemnes ! », songea Ernest en serrant les poings.

Finalement, l'employé quitta le classeur des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du médicomage.

« Mesdames Abigaël Cornfoot et Opale Bristympan ont passé un mois à Azkaban, dans des conditions déplorables. Leur santé est encore fragile et il se peut que certaines séquelles subsistent mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez leur rendre visite immédiatement. Elles se trouvent actuellement dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste. »

Ernest poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette nouvelle, mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression grave et désolé de son interlocuteur.

« En ce qui concerne votre autre ami, Basile Fergesson, je suis au regret de vous annoncer sa mort. Il a été tué par des rafleurs le jour-même de sa capture. »

Ernest crut que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur sa tête. Basile était mort, il avait craint cette nouvelle mais se l'entendre annoncer ainsi le remplissait d'horreur.

« Comment ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'employé secoua la tête avec compassion.

« Je n'ai pas les détails. Toutes mes condoléances », répondit-il tristement.

Ernest entendit le sorcier lui glisser quelques paroles de réconfort puis lui proposer d'aller voir Opale et Abigaël. Il accepta sans réfléchir et se laissa guider à travers l'hôpital sans prêter attention aux gens qui l'apostrophaient joyeusement dans les couloirs ou qui lui faisaient une bourrade amicale. Le décès du vieil apothicaire l'avait mis en état de choc. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte close et l'employé lui fit signe d'entrer. La gorge sèche, Ernest leva le poing et frappa faiblement le battant de bois.

« Entrez », demanda une voix fatiguée de l'autre côté.

Le médicomage saisit la poignée de sa main moite et poussa doucement le battant. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une pièce lumineuse où trônaient deux lits jumeaux. Abigaël et Opale y étaient allongées sous un amas de couvertures blanches, parfaitement réveillées. Leurs corps frêles, leurs membres bandés et leur teint maladif ne dissimulaient rien des épreuves qu'elles avaient traversées.

Mais elles étaient en vie.

Cette constatation soulagea Ernest d'une partie de sa douleur. Il se tint immobile sur le seuil, les observant avec émotion. Il n'oublierait pas la mort de Basile et faire son deuil du vieil apothicaire prendrait certainement beaucoup de temps. Mais Opale et Abigaël étaient vivantes, devant lui, et jamais il n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment d'euphorie.  
Les deux femmes reconnurent également leur visiteur et leurs visages s'illuminèrent instantanément.

Enfin, ils se retrouvaient. 


	35. Chapter 35

_Un mois plus tard_

Abigaël, Opale et Ernest se tenaient debout devant la tombe de Basile, sans un mot. Les trois sorciers avaient déposé de beaux bouquets de fleurs fraîches sur le tertre, prononçant solennellement quelques phrases malhabiles qui leur semblaient de circonstance. Puis ils s'étaient tus, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Un silence triste et pesant avait remplacé les discours gênés mais aucun des trois ne s'en préoccupait ou ne ressentait la nécessité d'y mettre fin. Ce silence interminable, c'était une autre façon de se recueillir. Il s'agissait d'un hommage à un ami cher qui était mort dans cette guerre absurde, sacrifié à cause d'une idéologie de haine et d'intolérance. Basile avait été l'une des innombrables victimes de ce monde pétri de préjugés, où chacun cherchait une raison de se sentir supérieur aux autres. Mais sa mort ne serait pas vaine, les survivants de cette guerre veilleraient à ce que l'horreur qu'ils avaient tous vécue ne se reproduise jamais et que le souvenir de sa mort reste gravé comme un avertissement dans l'esprit des générations futures.

« Je suis sûre qu'il critiquerait vertement notre sélection de fleurs, s'il le pouvait », dit Abigaël avec un petit rire gêné, rompant finalement le silence durable qui s'était établi.

Opale laissa un sourire fatigué mais sincère étirer ses lèvres.

« Ça, c'est une certitude », répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Le visage des deux sorcières avait été profondément marqué par leur emprisonnement à Azkaban. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur libération mais les stigmates douloureux de leur séjour en enfer ne disparaissaient pas. Des cauchemars récurrents empoisonnaient leurs nuits et la difficile reconstruction de la société ponctuait leurs journées. Il fallait réapprendre à vivre avec insouciance, une tâche compliquée quand on avait vécu son lot d'épreuves dramatiques.

« Qui veut lui annoncer qu'il a obtenu l'ordre de Merlin ? demanda Ernest en sortant de sa poche une médaille qu'il déposa avec soin sur la tombe.  
\- Pas moi, répliqua malicieusement Abigaël. À mon avis, il n'aimerait pas du tout être décoré parce qu'il a eu la malchance de mourir précocement. »

Opale pouffa en visualisant le visage furibond de l'apothicaire.

« Il dirait sans doute quelque chose comme ça, s'écria la chanteuse en mimant le vieil homme. Par la barbe de Merlin ! À quoi pense cet imbécile de ministre ? Est-il en train d'insinuer que j'ai eu du mérite de mourir ? »

Les trois amis rirent de bon cœur, se tenant tous par le bras et se remémorant avec une profonde tendresse les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé avec Basile Fergesson.

« En fait, peut-être nous narguerait-il plutôt parce qu'il est le seul du groupe à avoir obtenu l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. Nous autres, survivants, avons dû nous contenter de la seconde », renchérit Ernest.

Abigaël se caressa le menton d'un air songeur.

« C'est définitivement une possibilité », admit-elle.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent d'un œil complice puis reprirent le chemin du retour en compagnie d'Opale, longeant en sortant du cimetière le monument flambant neuf qui rendait hommage aux innombrables victimes de la guerre. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les ruelles calmes de Godric's Hollow et Abigaël scruta nerveusement le cadran de sa montre.

« À quelle heure est l'audition de ton amie, Abigaël ? », lui demanda Ernest avec une expression compatissante.

La sorcière se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant à dissimuler son angoisse.

« Quatorze heures, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Je dois m'y présenter un peu avant donc je vais me mettre en route maintenant.  
\- On se revoit ce soir, dit gentiment Opale. N'oublie pas de venir à mon concert, je t'ai réservé un siège au premier rang. C'est en hommage aux victimes donc tu n'as pas la moindre excuse pour te défiler ! »

Abigaël grogna pour la forme mais ne résista pas. Ce concert de charité, l'un des nombreux organisés par la chanteuse ces dernières semaines, subventionnerait la reconstruction de Poudlard. Opale y chanterait pour tous ceux qui avaient été tués par les Mangemorts. Tous ceux qui comme Basile, n'avaient pas réussi à fuir jusqu'à la fin.

« Très bien. Je vous retrouve tous les deux chez Ernest vers dix-huit heures dans ce cas », acquiesça Abigaël, résignée, avant de transplaner

Elle pouvait bien supporter les affreuses chansons de Rock'n Troll si c'était pour la bonne cause, d'autant plus qu'elle devait une fière chandelle à la principale vocaliste du groupe. Depuis leur libération, Opale l'aidait avec beaucoup d'assiduité à réparer la maison de son grand-oncle afin de la rendre habitable. Abigaël n'était jamais retournée dans la pension de Félicia Ayton après la fin de la guerre et comptait s'installer définitivement en Écosse. Mais ce plan n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour si la chanteuse ne lui avait pas proposé un coup de main alors qu'elles gisaient ensemble dans les lits voisins d'une chambre d'hôpital à Ste Mangouste.

Quand elle entra dans la salle d'audience du ministère où aurait lieu le procès de Gelsomina, les gradins étaient déjà pleins à craquer. Nauséeuse, Abigaël s'avança vers le banc des témoins et s'y assit du bout des fesses, tentant d'ignorer les commentaires étonnés de l'assistance.

« Ne serait-ce pas Abigaël Cornfoot ? Elle a été décorée par le ministère la semaine dernière. Que fait-elle là ?  
\- Elle ne manque pas de toupet de venir témoigner pour une collaboratrice ! », entendit-elle derrière elle.

Mais les bavardages des spectateurs n'atteignaient pas la sorcière. Celle-ci observait fixement l'estrade où les juges prendraient bientôt place. Dans quelques instants, son amie Gelsomina apparaîtrait dans cette salle et se dirigerait vers le banc des accusés. Sa trop grande coopération avec le ministère de Pius Thicknesse risquait de lui coûter cher et son destin se jouerait certainement dans les prochains jours. Abigaël savait que son témoignage ne pourrait pas faire de miracle face aux graves charges de collaboration qui pesaient sur les épaules de la sorcière, mais elle ferait tout pour sauver Gelsomina car elle savait pertinemment que seul le hasard lui avait permis de se trouver aujourd'hui parmi les héros. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle serait peut-être assise avec les accusés comme son amie.

Un brouhaha excité retentit soudainement dans la salle et les portes massives qui se trouvaient derrière l'estrade s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le jury. Quelques sorciers et sorcières à l'expression grave et solennelle se hissèrent sur les hautes chaises qui leur étaient réservées et Gelsomina apparut bientôt, hagarde. On la conduisit sans ménagement jusqu'au banc des accusés et elle s'y laissa tomber sans grâce, comme assommée.

« Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour procéder au jugement de madame Gelsomina Grimsby, annonça un juge. Les charges qui ont été retenues contre elle sont les suivantes : Propagande pour le compte des Mangemorts, corruption, collaboration avec le ministère de Pius Thicknesse, vol et recel de biens ayant été dérobés aux nés-Moldus, propos discriminatoires… »

La liste s'allongea encore de quelques charges avant que le juge ne se rassoit, puis s'ensuivit un interminable enchaînement de discours et de témoignages. Gelsomina était restée étrangement silencieuse durant tout ce temps, les dernières semaines passées en prison semblaient l'avoir privée de son habituelle énergie. Abigaël ressentit une pointe de pitié et de douleur lui serrer le cœur. Son amie avait bien des défauts mais elle éprouvait toujours pour elle une sincère affection et la voir dans cet état lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

« J'appelle maintenant à la barre une amie de l'accusée, madame Abigaël Cornfoot. »

La sorcière se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade en chancelant, consciente des dizaines de regards qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements. En entendant son nom, Gelsomina avait sursauté. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la voir ici. Abigaël évita pourtant soigneusement de la regarder. Quelle que soit l'expression qui se trouvait sur le visage de son amie, elle ne voulait pas la voir avant d'avoir terminé son plaidoyer.

Quand elle fut à la barre, elle inspira profondément, leva la tête et défia du regard les sorciers et sorcières du jury. Ces gens ne savaient pas ce que c'était que de naître dans un milieu qui favorisait les préjugés. Ils s'imaginaient qu'il y avait les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre, mais la réalité était bien plus complexe. Gelsomina avait été conditionnée dès l'enfance à mépriser les nés-Moldus et son investissement dans la guerre tenait bien plus de l'opportunisme que de la véritable méchanceté. D'ailleurs, était-elle réellement plus à blâmer que tous ceux qui avaient fermé les yeux et ignoré les agissements des Mangemorts ? Pour Abigaël, il n'y avait qu'un pas entre ces deux prises de position et elle-même avait longtemps été tenté de ne pas se mêler à la guerre par simple lâcheté. Pourtant, elle avait obtenu l'ordre de Merlin pour son prétendu courage, preuve qu'on pouvait changer. Et elle se servirait de cette décoration pour faire comprendre aux héros de cette guerre que tous les sorciers ne possédaient pas spontanément leur courage et leur ouverture d'esprit mais qu'ils pouvaient être raisonnés. Le tout c'était de leur laisser une chance de le faire. Les héros et les victimes n'avaient pas à pardonner les criminels, mais il était de leur devoir de chercher à comprendre l'origine de ces préjugés s'ils souhaitaient en venir à bout. Seul le temps et l'éducation pourraient faire disparaître l'intolérance, et privilégier la prévention à la répression devait devenir une priorité. Condamner hâtivement chaque personne ayant collaboré de près ou de loin avec les Mangemorts ne ferait qu'ajouter du charbon sous le chaudron. Le cycle de la haine et du ressentiment ne se briserait pas ainsi.

Abigaël était bien décidée à faire voler en éclats les certitudes de ce jury. Elle, l'héroïne décorée qui avait sauvé un né-Moldu au péril de sa propre sécurité, elle leur ferait comprendre à quel point leur vision du bien et du mal était étriquée. C'est pourquoi, elle commença son discours avec les mots suivants :

« Je ne pourrais jamais critiquer Gelsomina pour les choix qu'elle a faits car la personne que j'étais il y a quelque mois aurait pu être à sa place… » 


	36. Chapter 36

_23 mai 1997, gare de Waterloo, Londres_

Les rails crissèrent bruyamment lorsque le train freina pour entrer en gare. Barbara attendit patiemment que le wagon s'immobilise avant de se lever puis arpenta d'un pas pressé l'allée étroite qui séparait deux rangées de sièges. Elle remercia poliment la jeune femme qui lui proposait de l'aider à porter son énorme valise, l'assurant qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper elle-même, et souleva sans difficulté son encombrant bagage. Plusieurs moldus observèrent le tour de force avec stupéfaction, suivant des yeux cette étrange vieille femme qui était vêtue de manière très excentrique et portait à bout de bras ses affaires. Barbara ignora leurs expressions à la fois admiratives et étonnées et remonta le quai d'une démarche énergique.

« Voilà une valise bien pratique. Sortilège de légèreté ? » Chuchota l'un des passagers en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Barbara ralentit son allure et observa le jeune homme qui venait de l'aborder avec curiosité. La vingtaine bien entamée, grand et bien bâti. Des mèches brunes indisciplinées encadraient un visage rond aux traits réguliers et des yeux d'un vert troublant pétillaient de malice. Lui aussi portait sa corpulente valise avec une facilité déconcertante.

« En effet, répondit-elle à voix basse. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Romuald Garisson, répondit le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. »

Barbara la saisit en se présentant à son tour, dardant un regard acéré sur le visage fatigué mais heureux de son interlocuteur. La sorcière ne connaissait pas le nom de famille du sorcier et la guerre se terminait à peine. Romuald s'était certainement exilé pour échapper aux mangemorts, comme elle. Mais Barbara ne lui posa pas la moindre question à ce sujet, certaines blessures nécessitaient un peu de temps pour guérir.

« C'était un voyage fatiguant, je suis bien content d'être rentré. », ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton badin.

Barbara acquiesça et ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence confortable. Ils étaient enfin de retour à la maison.

« Romuald ! », s'exclama soudain quelqu'un au bout du quai.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction. Blonde, les cheveux permanentés et le visage maquillé avec soin, elle portait une ample robe de couleur prune qui mettait en valeur un léger embonpoint. Un couple un peu plus âgé l'accompagnait, des moldus jugea Barbara en détaillant leurs vêtements. Leurs visages reflétaient un soulagement immense. A la vue de ce comité d'accueil, le jeune homme s'illumina instantanément. Il pressa le pas et enlaça les trois personnes avec force. Barbara décida de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles et esquiva juste un signe de main en direction de Romuald qui lui répondit d'un sourire radieux.

« Morbleu, rate de Gobelin faisandée. »

Quelques jurons étouffés s'élevèrent tout à coup de la valise de Barbara qui sursauta avant de contempler le bagage avec une grimace ennuyée. Hubert, son chartier, venait visiblement de se réveiller. La sorcière accéléra le pas et repéra des toilettes entre deux boutiques. Elle s'y glissa, vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'on ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la cabine et transplana. Quand la cuvette des WCs disparut pour laisser place à son salon poussiéreux, Barbara sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le coup de l'émotion.

Enfin, elle était rentrée à la maison.

….

 _14 août 1997, Pension Ayton, Shiveringstone Hamlet_

Debout sur le seuil de la porte, Félicia contemplait avec nostalgie et culpabilité l'appartement vide qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Abigaël avait récupéré ses meubles et ses affaires dès qu'elle était sortie de Ste Mangouste, plusieurs mois auparavant. Puis, avant de partir, elle avait fait disparaitre la moindre trace de son passage dans le studio, effaçant d'un coup de baguette magique les marques que son lit avait involontairement gravé dans le parquet ou l'ombre de ses tableaux sur le papier peint. Désormais, il ne restait plus rien dans la pension qui rappela celle qui avait vécu ici pendant vingt ans.

Après le départ de la sorcière, les araignées s'étaient rapidement multipliées, tissant leurs toiles dans les coins de la pièce. Le parquet et l'évier de la salle de bain s'étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière. L'absence de mobilier avait tristement mis en valeur le papier peint décoloré qui se décollait du mur par endroit et les moisissures qui envahissaient déjà le plafond auparavant s'étaient peu à peu étendues. L'endroit, sinistre, avait grand besoin d'être rafraichi pour pouvoir accueillir un nouveau locataire mais Félicia s'était d'abord contentée de fermer les lieux à clé et de ne plus y mettre les pieds. Chacune de ses visites dans l'étroit studio lui coutait beaucoup, les lieux lui rappelant cruellement l'aveuglement dont elle avait fait preuve et le visage fermé d'Abigaël quand elle était venue récupérer ses maigres possessions.

Puis, la fin de la guerre s'était éloignée et les blessures infligées avaient peu à peu cicatrisé. Félicia s'était finalement décidée à prendre son courage à deux mains pour retaper l'endroit. Il lui avait fallu des jours de labeur, l'intervention d'une équipe de sorciers spécialisés dans la rénovation des vieilles demeures et des dizaines de sortilèges compliqués pour transformer cet appartement lugubre en logement confortable. Mais elle y était parvenue et contemplait désormais le fruit de son travail acharné.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. », jugea la sorcière en observant la pièce d'un œil critique.

Le papier peint baroque avait laissé place à un jaune pâle discret et lumineux. Le parquet était ciré et le plafond repeint. Une agréable odeur de lavande se dégageait d'un bouquet de fleurs estivales, délicatement arrangé dans un vase qu'elle avait placé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le studio était enfin prêt à accueillir un nouveau résident.

Satisfaite de son travail, Félicia quitta le logement et le ferma à clé avant de descendre l'escalier qui menait au salon d'un pas prudent. Le lendemain, elle rédigerait une petite annonce pour chercher un locataire. Pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'installer dans son fauteuil favori avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud et le dernier exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, prépara une pleine carafe de boisson chaude et fit léviter une assiette de muffins jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Au moment où elle déposait deux tasses de porcelaine fumante à côté des gâteaux, le bruit de moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre devant sa maison. Le cœur léger, la sorcière se précipita devant sa porte d'entrée et accueillit le visiteur avec un sourire sincère.

« A l'heure comme toujours ! s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant le nouveau venu. Comment s'est passée ta semaine Petrus ? »

Le frère de Félicia déposa sa courte veste d'été sur le porte-manteau avant de se tourner vers la sorcière.

« Parfaitement bien. Et toi, as-tu terminé les travaux de l'appartement ?

-Oui, je te montrerai ça tout à l'heure. », répondit la sorcière en le guidant jusqu'au canapé.

Elle lui tendit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle avait préparée et l'assiette de muffins tièdes tout juste sortis du four et le regarda profiter de l'un et l'autre avec satisfaction. Elle accueillait Petrus chez elle chaque week-end ces derniers mois et rattrapait peu à peu les années perdues. Le fardeau des non-dits et du secret s'était envolé avec la guerre. Félicia ne se pardonnerait jamais son comportement envers Abigaël mais elle n'aurait jamais plus honte de son frère cracmol.

….

 _6 octobre 1997, salon d'Augusta Londubat_

« Vous devez être tellement fière de votre petit-fils, Augusta. Tout le monde sait à quel point il a été héroïque. » Dit Pivoine Auckland avec chaleur en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

Augusta laissa un sourire fier étirer ses fines lèvres rouges.

« Votre fils également. Peu seraient prêt à risquer leur vie pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre. », répondit-elle en frappant du bout des doigts la tige d'une plante en pot qui tentait de dérober un biscuit sur la table.

Pivoine Auckland jeta un coup d'œil nerveux sur le végétal gourmand qui s'agitait furieusement à côté d'elle et Augusta soupira en remarquant son expression inquiète.

« Encore une lubie de Neville. Enfin, ne vous en faites pas trop, cette chose est inoffensive. Son principal défaut c'est d'aimer un peu trop les pâtisseries. »

La vieille femme secoua la tête.

« Mon petit-fils et ses plantes… Il est bizarrement épris des végétaux et plus ils sont étranges, plus ils les aiment. Parfois, je me demande s'il ne finira pas par m'annoncer son mariage avec un bulbe.

-Au moins il se marierait, soupira Pivoine. Ernest refuse d'en entendre parler. Je m'échine à lui chercher la perle rare depuis presque vingt ans mais rien n'y fait !

-Je croyais qu'il voyait beaucoup cette sorcière, Abigaël Cornfoot.

-Il m'assure qu'ils ne sont qu'amis, c'est désespérant ! »

Dans un tableau qui se trouvait juste derrière elles, un vieux sorcier chauve aux épais sourcils broussailleux souleva une paupière et dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Hein ? Abigaël et Ernest ? Non d'une chouette déplumée ! Vous me faites marcher ! »

Pivoine souleva le sourcil et questionna son hôtesse d'un coup d'œil curieux.

« Ne faites pas attention à lui, c'est un vieil ami. » Lui répondit mystérieusement Augusta Londubat.

Adossé contre son cadre, Basile grommela d'un ton bougon et haussa finalement les épaules avant de se rendormir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

….

 _16 novembre 1997, landes de Cornouaille_

« Tu sais Auguste, à mon avis ça ressemble à du crottin d'hippogriffe, pas à de la bouse d'Abrasier. »

Penchée au-dessus d'un buisson épineux, Opale Bristympan contemplait les excréments que le jeune homme lui indiquait avec résignation. La chanteuse avait bien du mal à partager l'enthousiasme débordant de son meilleur ami et se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de l'accompagner.

« Mais non, regarde bien, la couleur est complètement différente. » S'exclama le jeune homme sans remarquer l'apathie de sa compagne.

Opale acquiesça d'un grognement peu convaincu et serra d'avantage autour d'elle la cape qui protégeait son corps frigorifié du vent. A côté d'elle, Auguste Easby semblait insensible au froid mordant qui les assaillait. Le jeune homme photographiait chaque détail de sa découverte avec application, sans paraitre remarquer l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait.

Le sorcier gardait encore les marques de sa fuite prolongée. L'année qu'il avait passée à parcourir la campagne anglaise en fuyant les mangemort et les raffleurs qui le traquaient l'avait métamorphosé. Son corps longiligne était plus maigre et dégingandé que jamais, son visage creusé gardait un air grave et ses yeux hantés conservaient l'habitude de scruter nerveusement ses alentours. Mais il était vivant et Opale s'était juré en le découvrant au fond d'un lit de Ste Mangouste, famélique et épuisé, de ne plus jamais le négliger. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait suivi quand il lui avait fait part de sa découverte. Et là, alors qu'elle regardait des excréments d'hippogriffes, glacée jusqu'aux os au milieu de nulle-part, elle ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'être à ses côtés.

….

 _2 janvier 1998, hôpital Ste Mangouste_

« Bonne année Léonce, comment allez-vous ? »

Léonce thinmaker tourna la tête vers la médicomage qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et lui sourit ingénument.

« Bien, merci. Heureuse année à vous aussi Ida. », répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme s'il peinait à trouver ses mots.

Ida traversa la pièce et saisit les rideaux qui obstruaient la fenêtre, elle les ouvrit puis posa une boite de chocolats sur la table de chevet de son patient.

« Mon cadeau pour les fêtes ! Mais ne mangez pas tout d'un coup, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Et si vous en avez trop, je pourrais vous aider. », ajouta quelqu'un sur le seuil de la chambre.

Ida et Léonce se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Ernest qui marchait vers eux.

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin d'aide. Merci quand même. », répondit Léonce qui n'avait pas perçu l'humour chez son interlocuteur.

Les trois sorciers discutèrent un moment, puis, quand l'attention de Léonce commença à s'estomper, Ida et Ernest s'esquivèrent et le laissèrent se reposer seul.

« Je suis soulagée que sa famille ait finalement décidé de le ramener ici. », observa Ida en guettant la réaction de son collègue du coin de l'œil.

Elle avait appris ce que le retour de la mémoire de Léonce avait indirectement provoqué et savait à quel point Ernest s'en voulait d'avoir prévenu le ministère ce jour-là.

« Oui, il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis son retour. », ajouta succinctement Ernest.

Un bref silence s'installa et la médicomage toussota, mal à l'aise.

« Comment s'est passé votre réveillon Ernest ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, choisissant diplomatiquement d'aborder un thème plus festif.

Son collègue lui raconta alors la soirée tranquille mais sympathique qu'il avait passé avec des amis.

« Parmi vos amis, il y avait aussi Abigaël n'est-ce pas ? », lui dit-elle malicieusement.

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur les lèvres d'Ernest.

….

 _28 juillet 1999, Azkaban_

Serrées l'une contre l'autre, se soutenant mutuellement face à la forteresse menaçante qui se dressait face à elles, Séraphine et Abigaël contemplaient la porte austère de la prison avec impatience et nervosité. Il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban depuis la fin de la guerre mais l'endroit n'en était pas moins lugubre. L'immense bâtiment de pierre noire qui surplombait la mer du nord, hissé sur un sinistre îlot rocheux, faisait frémir les deux visiteuses. Pourtant, malgré leur nervosité, les deux sorcières restaient droites, les yeux rivés sur la forteresse.

Alors qu'elles commençaient à s'impatienter, la lourde porte en acier s'entrebâilla enfin avec un grincement sinistre. Une silhouette décharnée apparut et son visage se déforma brièvement quand il fut confronté au soleil. La détenue cligna des yeux et fit quelques pas hésitants vers l'extérieur.

« Gelsomina ! », appela Abigaël, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

L'interpelée s'arrêta et scruta les deux femmes qui l'attendaient à sa sortie de prison, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux.

« Abigaël ? Séraphine ? », souffla-t-elle faiblement en portant la main à sa poitrine.

Ses deux amies n'attendirent pas qu'elle se remette de sa surprise, elles s'élancèrent vers elle et l'enlacèrent vigoureusement. Le comportement de Gelsomina pendant la guerre n'avait pas été irréprochable mais elle avait payé sa dette envers la société. Désormais, ses amies l'épauleraient pour commencer une nouvelle vie.


End file.
